legend of the seventh element
by omega.majora
Summary: This story is about a human who is blessed with magic and supernatural powers. He is trained by gods, demons and all kind of mythical and legendary figures. After his training he travels to the magical land of Equestria, battle many foes, and experience the many wonders of friendship and love Human in Equestria story OC/Nightmare Moon,OC/Luna,OC/Celestia OC/Mare Six
1. Chapter 1: prologue and prophecy

My little pony: friendship is magic

Prologue & Legend of the seventh element

In equestrian legend, there is a legend about six elements of harmony:

The element of honesty with its bearer, Applejack. The element of kindness with its bearer, Fluttershy. The element of laughter with its bearer, Pinkie Pie. The element of generosity and its bearer, Rarity. The element of loyalty and it bearer Rainbow Dash. And the element of magic and its bearer, Twilight Sparkle

With their friendship they became the bearers of the Elements and turned Nightmare Moon back into Luna, and when Discord broke free and wanted to turn Equestria into chaos, they turned him back into stone. With these heroics they were recorded into equestrian history for all times. But this is a story about a different legend and I will tell you this story.

The legend of the seventh element begins !

 **Equestria, Canterlot Castle**

"When nightmare and chaos have been bested by magic and virtues. In a year, a person will arise with The final power to unite the six virtues who has bested darkness and madness, he will not be of this lands origin, but be not afraid for he is of pure heart. But his choices be doubted and his motivations in questions, do not shun him or nightmare and madness will come again to wreck in his name for they are aware of this prophecy and will stay with him until end of day. But his words heeded and his prayers answered, the mistakes of the past shall be amended and forgiven by the sun and the light of the moon". I write this prophecy for future generations so that there can be no mistakes, for I am certain that this is real"

Starswirl the Bearded

"Oh my goodness, my sister must know this at once!" This mare is princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria and tasked one for raising and lowering the moon

Meanwhile ...

In the inner garden of the castle, we see a alicorn on a futon leisurely relaxing with a cup of tea looking at a magazine. "what a perfect moment, nothing can go wrong" the mare says to herself. This mare is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria and raiser of the sun and moon in the absence of princess Luna for the past 1000 years.

She was just about to flip the magazine until she hears something flying to the patio at high speed " what is that, … Luna?! Be careful !

 **Splash!**

Luna tumbles right over the futon into the pond "are you alright dear sister" Celestia asks.

"Yes, I am. But that's not important, while I was reading trough the old books of Equestrian history, I stumbled on a prophecy written by Starswirl the Bearded" Luna replies half soaked because of the pond.

Celestia widens her eyes "A prophecy by Starswirl, this could be important let me read this"

While Celestia was reading the prophecy, Luna herself was thinking about it "The time period for this to pop up is surely not some coincidence, because within two weeks it has been a year since Discord has been petrified back into stone."

"Luna !", Celestia says and luna snaps out of her thoughts "Yes sister, wat is it ?"

"We must send a message post-haste to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, if I read this prophecy correctly they must be informed off this directly." Celestia says

Yes we must, shall I send it the usual way" Luna asks.

"No, this time send the message with a instant travel spell for good measure, because I think we must assemble everyone and find this person before we inquire the wrath prementioned in this prophecy" She says with sternness.

Luna stumbles back" Alright sister, If it is this serious I will arrange it immediately and personally". And she runs of back into the castle.

"I hope this prophecy turns not the way I think it can go" Celestia ponders as a cloud block out the sun at the moment

End of chapter 1

 **Hello readers, how was the first chapter of my new book " the legend of the seventh element" I hope you like it**

 **And don't forget to read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: message and explanation part1

My little pony: friendship is magic

Message & Explanation part 1

 _Previously: Luna has found a prophecy from Starswirl the Bearded and informs Princess Celestia about this; sensing the importance about this prophecy she inquires her sister to send a message to Twilight and her friends to discuss everything at the Castle._

 **Equestria, Ponyville Library…**

It was a lovely day today, shining sun and little bit of clouds as everyone was going on their own business. At the library we see Twilight Sparkle putting the books in proper order with Spike her assistant.

When suddenly something happens. "Twilight something is wrong with me **.** " Spike says and then burps out a massive green flame. "Spike is everything alright." Twilight asks of him while he grunts in discomfort its fine. She then proceeds to open the scroll with her magic before reading it.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, my apologies for the rushing on the message on Spike's behalf but there has come a matter of importance that I cannot say over this message, there by I request that you and the rest of the bearers of the Elements meet me and my sister at the castle."

"Your mentor, Princess Celestia"

"Spike, quickly send some messages to our friends post-haste, oh are you alright ?!" Twilight says worried.

"I am okay Twilight but my stomach still hurts, I can still write for you." Spike says still a bit woozy from the rushing of the message. "Alright Spike I will send the messages with Owlowiscious then. Well take a note Spike".

And Spike took a quill and papers to write the messages down.

"My dear friends, princess Celestia and Luna has requested us at the castle can everyone meet up the library before noon"

Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle"

"Alright, that has been noted and do you have anything else to add" Spike asks.

"Nope, that is all. Now Owlowscious where are you, I have letters to post for my friends"

"Who" was heard as the owl flew from upstairs to the library and sits on the window sill."Now Owlowiscious, can you bring these letters to Rarity and the rest?" She says "Who, Who" he hoots and flies with the letters through the open window.

 **Later on …**

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Oh they're here, Spike can you set a pot of tea while I let them in" Twilight says. "Sure Twilight no problem" Spike answers and goes into the kitchen.

"Hey girls come on inside, Spike is almost ready with a kettle of tea for us to discuss the message I got."Twilight says while she lets everyone in.

Well what's the big news that you call us all here on such short notice". Applejack asks of her.

"Well princess Luna and Celestia had send me a message that there are important matters to be discussed and the rest of you are also needed for the discussion. To be honest, the tea is actually also to calm my nerves actually." Twilight says

"My darling, it is certainly important news if your nerves are that showable" Rarity says to Twilight who nods at her.

"Here I am with the tea" Spike says while holding a tableau with the tea on it. "Thank you Spike, joins us for a cup before we all go to Canterlot" Fluttershy says. "Oh my goodness, I am so exited. What could the princesses need us for" Pinkie Pie says. "I hope with some action involved, I rearing to go." Rainbow Dash all pumped up

After they had their fill of tea. "Well I am all set to go, stay close to me while I teleport us to the castle." Twilight says. The group stands by each other and in a purple flash they departed for the castle.

 **Equestria, Canterlot Castle Throne Room**

"When will they be here dear sister, It's been an hour I had send the message with the instant-travel spell" Luna ask a bit nervous while pacing around the throne room.

"Calm yourself Luna, they will be arriving soon." Celestia says. Not a moment later when Celestia said those words in a purple flash Twilight and her friends arrived in the middle of the row.

"Everypony is here it seems, those long distance teleportation spells can sometimes give you a headache." Twilight said.

"I see you arrived safely, Twilight Sparkle and everyone." Celestia says.

"Yes princess Celestia" everyone said and bowed. "Please rise everyone, now come we have much to discuss." When the ponies rose they followed the princesses out of the throne room and through the hallway.

"Princess Celestia and princess Luna, where are we going. I thought we were going to discuss this in the throne room." Twilight Sparkle asks. Then Luna turns her head to Twilight and says " The matter we are going to explain is extra special, so it need the proper room for this."

When going through galleries with wall paintings and past the stained glasses which depicted the changing of Nightmare Moon and the defeat of Discord the princesses stopped at a stained glass totally different that they saw on their previous visit for the Elements of Harmony. "Here we are" Said the princesses in unison.

"What does this stained glass have to do with the problem you want to discuss with us, princess" Rainbow says. "Hush now, Rainbow. The princesses must have good reason for us to see this exquisite beauty." Rarity says.

"Indeed, as you can see this stained glass window depicts the pedestal with the Elements of Harmony, but there are some mayor differences with the other, can you tell what it is ?

"Ooh guessing games, I love then. Now let me see, ooh ooh that creature there in the back doesn't look like a pony at all." Pinkie Pie says.

" And I may be seeing things, but that there pedestal looks incomplete, ye know what I mean" Applejack says.

"Those were indeed the differences we sought, now follow us to the room where we will explain the stained glass and why we summoned you here" Celestia says while the rest followed her through the hallway.

As they were going to the room where they were to discuss the matter, the girls were discussing under each other about they saw at the gallery

"Did you see that creature in the back of the window, gives me the willies. Never seen anything like it in all my live." Applejack says. "I understand what you mean Applejack, I never saw anything even familiar In the books I read and that's saying something." Twilight says.

"And did you see the pedestal of the elements, It's like an unfinished outfit. Good in its current state but still no finishing touch on it." Rarity says.

" Everypony we have arrived at our destination" Celestia says. When the group looks up they see a wooden door with strange markings and lines on the door. "Sister will you help me with the gate" Luna says "Of course Luna, now ponies please shield your eyes a bit." And the princesses flare up in their respective magic. It was blinding!

The group quickly averted their eyes as it got brighter. "okay everyone you can look now" the princesses said a bit winded "Are you alright Princess Celestia, Princess Luna" Twilight says a bit shocked at the display of power. "Yes, opening the gate was not very easy but please come inside" Princess Luna said.

They entered a grand circular tower with different levels with a staircase made out of marble connecting the levels, on each of the levels were shelves with books and scrolls containing magic and knowledge, showcases with artefacts and weaponry from old times. At the top of the room was a observatory with a great telescope and at the bottom of the tower there lays a rug with the lunar and solar combined in a ying yang pattern and tables and chairs for ten persons to sit on. The girls look in shock at the grandeur interior of the tower.

Twilight was the one who asked as first" Princess what is this tower, it so big." The princesses turn to the mare six and explains" This is the Tower of Knowledge and Observation. Every piece of knowledge and magic in Equestrian history is kept here along with relics and powerful weapons." Celestia says.

"Also the observatory and the rest of this tower is made of special material that totally negates any offensive and passive magic with the intend to destroy, and the door is so fortified it takes two alicorn level magic to open it, anything less and the magic or force used would be repelled back to the intruder."

"So short explanation if Applejack and I were barging against the door with our full might..." Rainbow Dash said in mild shock. "Then we would be flatter than a pancake rode over by a steamroller, yeesh." Applejack finishes looking a bit pale.

"Correct, but now lets us explains why we summoned you here. Please take a seat." As the mares were seated Luna conjures up a set of tea and sugar for to drink. "Well, first of all we summoned you here over a prophecy that Starswirl the Bearded wrote that concerns you all." As they heard this, they looked a bit worried "Please tell us more" Twilight asks.

"Very well, but don't ask any questions until we are done" Luna says and the friends nod in unison" First of all, that creature you saw was not a pony or a creature from this world, it hails form another world. It is called a human" The mares look into shock "This human is connected to the elements with a seventh element as we have uncovered in the prophecy." Celestia finishes. "That's unbelievable princess, do you know where we can find him" Twilight asks.

"Unfortunately not, but we do know when he arrives and that is today" Luna explains

 **This seems like a good place to end the first part and what do you think good**

 **Let me know in the comments**

 **And read and review**

 **Omega majora out " vanishes in to a pillar of light"**


	3. Chapter 3 explanation part 2 and arrival

My little pony: friendship is magic

 **The legend of the seventh element.**

Chapter 3: Explanation part2 and arrival

 **And for the first time (and hopeful last time) I don't own anything of the series or merchandise from my little pony,**

 **The only thing I own (for now) are spells that are not in the series or anywhere else.**

"how do you do" speaking

" **What is going on!" Shouting**

'thinking' thinking

 **Skrieeee "sound or using of magic"**

 _Previously: The mare six and the princesses were discussing about the prophecy in the tower of knowledge and observation when the princesses reveals that the bearer of the seventh element arrives today._

"What he is, oh my gosh that's so super, I have to plan a party to welcome him, and gifts and mpfh..." Pinkie was saying while rarity silenced here with stuffing a big biscuit in her mouth.

(p.s. get the reference for the biscuit. P.M me if you know.)

"Hush pinkie pie, let the princesses continue why today is his arrival and how they know when he will arrive." Rarity pipes in.

"Thanks Rarity, now where was I? Ah yes, we know his arrival by following the motion of the stars and the sun and moon, Luna if you will?!" Celestia asks.

" Off course sister, hold on everyone." Luna answers and she used the teleportation spell.

 **A second later...**

 **"Flash!"**

And they teleported at the observatory level: it was beautiful. The roof had billions of constellations and with the planet and the sun moon displayed by magic images projected by runes on the ground displayed in a circle and in the middle of the room stood a very big telescope.

"welcome everyone to room of Constellations and Nebula's." Luna proudly presented.

"This is simply dazzling, the stars, the color. Who ever made this is a artistic genius." Rarity says in awe.

"Thanks for the compliment, I hope it isn't too much over the top." Luna shyly says

"You made this princess Luna, that's amazing but with being the princess of the moon it was to be expected." Twilight says while Luna begins to blush.

"That blush suits you, my little sister." Celestia says grinning very hard.

"Please sis stop, your embarrassing me. " Luna says.

We'll complements and laughter aside, what are we doing here princesses." Applejack asks

"With the telescope we can see all across the stars and the constellations." Celestia says "also we have a very special lens in the telescope can see high magic signatures, with these facts we can calculate when he will arrive and where exactly." Luna finishes.

"that's amazing princess, I don't understand al this starry stuff, but it sounds cool enough. " "Princess, do you know when he will arrive and on what hour." Twilight asks. "We don't know which exact hour but we think it is on at the peak of the solar eclipse today." Luna answers "A solar eclipse !" They all said in shock.

"Yes, and it will be very special: the sun will be at its peak and with a blue full moon this only happens once every millennium so the magic in the atmosphere will be very different and with the right method he will be able to cross over in this world." When the princesses finished this a image of a far nebula began flashing and drawing a line to the planet past the moon that eclipses the sun.

The friends were looking up the roof "Princess Luna why is that image flashing." Twilight asks curiously. Luna quickly looks up and turns to Celestia "Goodness sister quickly, put the second filter over the lens and turn the telescope to the west and 30 degrees up. "

While Celestia and Luna where adjusting the telescope, Twilight and friends were talking what was occurring. "I am bit nervous; how would this person be." Fluttershy says quietly.

"You said it Fluttershy, but if the princesses are taking such measures just for him I think it will alright". Twilight says "yeah, either way I hope he brings some action. Pretty boring these days for me." Rainbow Dash says. "well if he's trouble, we can handle it." Applejack says with confidence

"Everyone, your attention please." they hear Celestia saying and they snap out of their talk "We have found the reason for the difference in the projection you see, now if everyone will take a look through the telescope."

And they did what the princess said, they all looked through the telescope and what they saw shocked them: from behind the eclipsed sun a bright rainbow colored object was shooting at high speeds to equestria !

Twilight asks "Princess is that the human coming as you called it."

"Yes, it seems so but from the sheer force of magic it would be mistaken for a alicorn making the crossing to here if we didn't know better." Celestia says "Indeed sister, and from the trajectory and speed of its course he will be here in a few hours." Luna finishes drawing an image of its trajectory with magic in the air.

Luna then turned back to the telescope when suddenly they heard someone galloping and shouting through the open door at the ground floor. "Your highnesses, are you in there. Come quickly there is something strange with the sky."

Luna then sighs and teleports everyone down back to the ground floor while she and Celestia teleports by the door looking at the rug in front of the door and then each other and grin "Wanna do a little prank, sister?" And Celestia nods.

The guard was just about to run through the open door when the princesses used their magic to pull the rug from under guard very hard and the guard stumbles right with his face into the stone floor.

The princesses and the girls were trying to hold their laughter in as the guard got back on his hooves and turns to face them. "Guard, what is so important that you come running so brashly, while we were discussing some important matters? Celestia says while trying to contain her laugh. "it's about the solar eclipse your highnesses, when it reached its peak, an aurora of massive proportions appeared in the sky."

"what how, explain this instant" Luna says firmly.

"well Princess …" he was about to say when a white unicorn with dark blue mane and tail wearing a red uniform with a medal and a golden helmet with purple edges ran inside through the open door out of breath. This was Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle and captain of the royal guard in Canterlot.

"Brother, is everything alright ?" Twilight asks worried.

Sorry Twily, not now. But can we speak later, it's very urgent." Shining armor says.

"Okay" Twilight says a bit deflated.

Then Luna addresses the captain "Private matters aside captain, what is this urgency that you run so hard to this place." luna ask a bit nervous for the news.

"Well your highness, I was just going past the armory into the courtyard when a guard posted in the courtyard run towards me, almost dragged me to the courtyard with him and he said to look up in the sky." He paused taking another deep breath after the run.

"Please tell us more, what did the both of you see." Celestia inquired.

Where was I, oh yes, I saw a bright flash and two massive magic circles started to appear into the sky enveloping all of Canterlot skies, The Wonderbolts are checking the sky as we speak.

Also from the feel of the magic circles it feels strange." the captain finishes with a deep breath.

"Everyone follow us back to the telescope room and guard you are dismissed return to your post." Luna says finally.

 **A short while later**

The whole group was back at the observatory while Luna was nervously scribbling notes on the deskboard and looking into the telescope, then she turns to the rest and says "unbelievable" while nervously shaking. Celestia lays a hoof on her sister's shoulder and turns towards her

"What is wrong dear sister, please tell us what you saw" Celestia says with bit of worry.

Luna turns towards everyone and says" please sit down everyone, because what I will tell you can be shocking" the group did so and Luna continued "while looking through the lens and observing the magic circles the captain mentioned, I came to the conclusion." She takes a breath and says" for magic circles this big and complex to be maintained, it requires an enormous amount of magic almost me and my sister's powers combined. But something else now, captain what did you mean by strange. " Luna says while turning her gaze to Shining Armor.

"Well your highness, I used a spell named "magicus tractus", an advanced spell that is capable to trace and understand all form of magic. The more magic is used for the spell, the better the reading I get and I used three quarter of my total magic I can wield without exhaustion just for a good reading on the magic circle, that is also my explanation for why I so winded when I got through the door." He paused while taking a breath from the long dialogue.

"That a bit risky to use so much magic on one spell captain, but that aside. What did you find out from the "magicus tractus" spell you used?" Princess Luna asks with bit of a glare against the captain.

"Well your highness, when I went secluded myself to read the results I was astounded:"

"The first magic circle was filled with such a pure and positive magic signature that it felt like perfect harmony. Like there where no problems in the world, filled with so much love and valor like a knight protecting everything and everyone that I was envious to who could produce such a magic signature. He says. "also, it is not only the signature of this magic I could figure out its intensity and magnitude and I was shocked it was like the whole royal guard's unicorns myself included were small beginners by its existence alone" he finishes while taking a breather.

As everyone was digesting this information the mare six where discussing with the princesses its possibilities.

"My, the one who could produce such magic is a man to my heart" Rarity says half dreaming of a handsome knight in shining armor protecting everyone (no pun intended).

Ho boy, someone is eager to meet the guy" Applejack says half snickering.

"I am not, so stop implying that" Rarity denies with a huge blush.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like a heavy crush on someone you didn't even met yet" Applejack says even more snickering while Rarity was blushing like a radioactive tomato.

While Applejack and Rarity were bickering a bit against each other, Princess Celestia stepped over to the captain and asked "that is the first magic alone, but what about the second magic captain".

"very well I shall explain now why I found these magic circles so strange. I told everyone already that the first circle reading was that of light and pure emotions" and everyone nods. "well the other magic circle could not be any more different than the first". He states

Everyone went silent by this explanation.

"Pray tell, what is the difference between these two then. Captain" Luna asks

"Well your highness, while the first is positive and brimming with magic of the celestial bodies like both of you possess, the other circle has magic of the environment." He states

"Brother, what do you mean exactly by magic of the environment" Twilight asks.

I'm not sure Twilight, it could be anything of nature of so" Shining Armor says.

"Ehh, pardon me but maybe I can help explaining that" Fluttershy says quietly and everyone turns their attention to her.

"Well uh, I don't know if It can help, but the environment is everything of animals and nature: the air and the wind that carries the clouds where the pegasi like rainbow dash and me I think can control weather. The earth and whatever grows inside of it like applejacks farm full of trees and others plants with all the animals around it. The water and all the ponds and rivers and even oceans I guess. And I think fire also belongs there like volcanoes and other things." Fluttershy finishes with a smile and everyone looking at her with their jaws on the ground.

"Oh my, did I say something wrong, I am so sorry" Fluttershy quickly apologizes.

"Wauwie Fluttershy, how do you know so much about that stuff" Rainbow cheers for her while everyone except Celestia and Luna Just recover from the shock.

Yes Fluttershy, even me and my brother do not know so much about that subject, where did you learn that"

"Well, I guess it comes with being very good with animals, after all know one thing and you understand the other very well" Fluttershy says with a smile while looking at her cutie mark

Then Luna steps from her telescope and joins the group and says " What the captain and miss Fluttershy so are true, when Miss Fluttershy was finishing her explanation the magic circles have changed: the first to a dual sun and moon magic circle and the other divided into four sections of the four elements of nature. So I think that we all can agree that the person passing through will have both the magic of the celestial bodies which me and my sister both possess separately and on top the magic of nature and animals itself." And everyone looks at the circle through the glass window in awe what they have heard.

"So sister, you do what that means do you" Luna says with a smirk

"Yes, it is an impressive feat for someone to have that much magic contained in one body, knowing it's basically magic that concerns all of creation and to think even Starswirl didn't even know the far extent of the powers he would have " Everyone except Luna was looking flabbergasted at Princess Celestia and she shyly says "whoops, gone too far"

"What but how is that possible" everyone shouted out in shock except Luna. Twilight was the first to recover and asks the question on everyone's mind "princess, can you please explain what you mean"magic that concerns all creation and that Starswirl didn't even know"?

Celestia then sighs and conjures up a set of tea and sandwiches on the table and sits down on the chair "please help yourself in between the story I'm about to tell you but listen well, because it will shake the foundations of everything you knew and I only say it once. And also, everything stays between these walls, alright" the princess looking very serious.

"I promise your highness, not a word about this. On my job as a guard and captain of this castle." Shining Armor swears.

"We also promise not tell a word, your highnesses" the mare six says also.

"Very well now, I shall begin telling more about the missing element and the person you saw in the glass window that we passed we entered the tower: A thousand years ago after Luna and I imprisoned Discord into his stone prison for the first time and restored peace after all the turmoil, Starswirl the Bearded came to our palace and warned of events to come, and he said he will write onto a paper for future times. He also said about the existence of a new element that shall be forged from virtues and magic. We putted into the back of our minds and asked when this shall come to pass." She paused while using her magic to pour some tea in her cup and drinking from it.

"Wow, that some heavy stuff your talking about princess , I don't think I can follow" Rainbow dash says while looking confused.

"Let me level it down for you, Rainbow. When the princesses put Discord to stone. Starswirl the bearded talked about future events and wrote them down on a scroll and put it away for safekeeping. But before he did that he told them about the seventh element, and then the princesses asked about when this shall happen, get it." Twilight explains.

"Oh yeah, totally get it. Thanks, Twi" rainbow dash answers back to twilight

"No problem rainbow, so princess would you tell further please. " twilight asks the princess.

"Well Starswirl explained to us that all shall become clear when the time is right and said to us: 'Just take care and don't let any of your choices disappoint or sadden you. Everything has a reason to happen and the events I saw happening in the future are just the same'.

"After that conversation some time passed, I would say a couple decades and the events of nightmare moon happened and I was so saddened to have to banish my sister on the moon for the coming millennia and while I was mourning the loss." Celestia stops for a moment to rub away a tear from her cheek "Starswirl had asked for an audience with me, and I accepted because I still had to do my royal duties as the princess of the sun and then also the moon."

"When I saw him for the audience I was shocked by what I saw, the young magician was now an elder and more powerful wise sorcerer unicorn and he said with mirth at my expression: Sorry for the wait Your highness, but time hasn't been gentle with my aging then it did yours".

"But to go back to the explanation, Starswirl gave me his condolences for Luna's banishment but also told me that he foresaw that this would happen. When I heard this, I asked why he didn't tell this earlier "And he said" But what could you have done then, Princess. Like I said to you that time 'everything has a reason and the events to come also have a reason " I did so and I knew directly why he said that.

Then he told me "You are a very passionate pony and those emotions can cloud your judgment and actions, if I told you this information that earlier, it would have other consequences for the future to come and the outcome of the prophecy could be changed for worse, don't you think" he finishes with a smile.

"He was right and after telling him that I understood he told me about another dream. He said: "" I saw the creature of the prophecy and something told me it was called a human and he would very powerful. Both in light and darkness and perfect balance first no magic prowess like any other of his kind but on arriving and living here he will unlock the gifts he has been granted by those who send him here.""

"I asked who would send him here and he said"" I don't know princess, in all my knowledge and years of magic performance I just don't know, but that is for you to handle not me"" he finishes with the biggest smile when leaving the throne room" I was pondering why he said that, but I got that answer a few days ago." She said sadly while she rubs her tears away.

"Princess, what happened that day" Twilight asks in worry for her mentor.

"On that day Starswirl the Bearded passed away". Celestia said while trying to control her tears.

"It was a rainy day, even for equestrian standards when I was doing the paperwork when a messenger bird flew in with a heavy parcel with a note on it.

"It was from Starswirl and it read: dear princess Celestia, this will be my last work about the prophecy of the seventh element and the human who wields it but protect this book. For it contains all the necessary info for the future. And there are also few things I must relay to you:1. Unseal the stained window glass depicting the new seven elements I made and seal the book into the old royal archives where it can only be found by you or luna."

"Your friend forever Starswirl." After I read and read it again I opened the parcel and found the book he mentioned and I directly sealed the book into the archives." Celestia says.

"Then after sealing the book I went to the gallery and unsealed the glass window mentioned in the letter and it was the same we saw on our way to this tower". Celestia says

And what in pony's name, does this glass thingy mean, princess Celestia" Applejack asks

"Well Everyone, this glass window as you saw depicted the creature I spoke about and the pedestal of the elements, is it not" Luna spoke up and everyone nods "Well, this "human as we call was mentioned in the book of prophecy having a seventh element which unites all the characteristics of the five elements together with the element of magic" Celestia finishes while using her magic to pull a book from the top shelf of the bookcase and levitating it on to the table.

"Princess, is this the book you mentioned in your story" Twilight asks.

"Indeed, it is, the very same book luna brought me of the archives when was she registering all the files." Celestia anwsers.

When the mares where looking at the book a **loud howling noise** was suddenly resonating trough the building

Skrieeeeeeaaaaaaaaargh!

"What is that sound, it making my ears yelling in **pain"** Rainbow Dash yells out.

 **"Stop this noise, I can't take it any longer"** Rarity cries out in pain while clutching her ears.

 **"Everyone come closer"** Luna and Celestia shout out in unison.

As everyone rushes over to the princesses they flare their magic and the whole tower is enveloped in a gold barrier with black markings over it.

"Land sakes I'm glad that noise ended, what did you do princess" Applejack asks while rubbing her ears.

"I build up a magical protection dome canceling all outward noise for a certain amount" Celestia says.

"And I strengthened it further" Luna finishes.

"Thank goodness, that noise was really loud what could it be" Rarity asks. "Well Rarity, I think we don't need to guess that much" Applejack says.

"Indeed, it seems he is fast approach the surface but where ?" Luna said

"Indeed sister, where indeed" Celestia asks

Krakabwaaam!

When Celestia was finishing her sentence the barrier suddenly shattered by a massive sound of a explosion and everyone tries to hold their ground

"What was that !" Rarity screams out.

"It came from the courtyard, everyone hurry" Luna says

Let's go, everyone gather around us" Celestia says and with that she teleports everyone with her t the courtyard.

 **At the courtyard**

A whole platoon of royal guard where strongly holding up a magic barrier in a circle around a massive crater that the object has slammed into and where buckling against the force of magic that it gave off.

"Everyone hold position we must stand strong until the princesses arrive with the captain" an unicorn guard says. He was dressed in a similar outfit as the captain but with blue colors in his armor and a sun symbol in the middle . This was Lieutenant Stronghold, Second in command of the Canterlot Royal guard and chief of staff.

(watch the picture on the site under the author Background Pony #7FF6)

That was the scene the princesses and everyone else was welcomed with when they transported to the place

"Lieutenant, what is going on" Shining armor quickly asks

"Captain sir, the situation is really serious. This magic pressure is unlike any other we have seen so far and it keeps building up more and more pressure and intensity by the minute" he stops while breathing heavily" but the magic circle keeps getting smaller and while this "thing" was entering the atmosphere the wonderbolts where knocked out of the sky a terminal velocity"

"What, are they alright" Rainbow buts into the conversation

Yes they are, but who are you miss... .What are you doing here this scene is off limits for the general public" the lieutenant says while stepping to Rainbow Dash.

Shining armor quickly steps before the Lieutenant and says "Easy there Stronghold, she is one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony and summoned by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna"

Stronghold quickly backs off and faces to Rainbow dash and says" my apologies for the quick judgment miss"

"Oh, no problem. Just doing your job and it's Rainbow dash by the way. This misses stuff isn't for me" She says while rubbing away the sweat

"Your highness, sorry for not to be able to bow, holding the barrier is very hard." Stronghold says while sweating from the effort of maintaining the barrier.

"No problem Lieutenant, now what is going on with this "thing" as you called it"

"Well your highness..." Stronghold was about to says when the magic circles completely dissolved and shot down as a lightning bolt struck the crater and amplifies the force of the magic by tenfold.

The barrier shatters into a million pieces and violent winds howl trough the air

The earth cracks open in many fissures and fire comes out of it

The water in the fountain is overflowing in streams

And the eclipse becomes dark blue and then...

Everything goes back to normal as if nothing happened

"that was... Totally super amazing. Do it again and again" Pinkie Pie jumps around in excitement.

"Well, a least someone is happy about it" a random guard says sarcastic while hanging of a tree branch.

"Quite the clash of elements and magic pressure, shall we go look for the one who caused it sister" luna says while plucking the leaves out of her mane

"yes, we shall" Celestia while pulling the rubble away with her magic.

A"There is no need to" A new voice speaks up from a tree branch and jumps with a somersault on to the patio with flexibility and grace.

It was a young athletic built man in a jeans and blazer. He had medium long hair and glasses on him and was carrying a big luggage case almost half his size

"And Who in ponies name are you. And what are You" Applejack says while putting her stetson hat back on

"In reverse order I am a human, And my name is Ben, Guardian of Nature, Weather , the celestial bodies and many others"

Everyone was gawking at him

Everfree Forest - Old castle ruins

In the old throne room of the castle a figure steps out of the shadows while looking at the moon with a happy smile "So my salvation is finally here, he sure took his time"

Wasteland - Changeling castle hive

"So the time of that dream is at hand. May he be foe or ally I don't really care, but his love may surely be a welcome buffet. One way or another" a figure says while sitting on the throne

Wow finally finished was quite the work after trial and

My Oc protagonist finally introduced

Characters revealed for future chapters

Thank you all for the amazing 400 views it was that what kept me going to write

Good night to you all


	4. Chapter 4: introduction and friendship

**My little pony : Friendship is magic**

 **Legend of the seventh element**

 **Chapter 4: Introduction and friendship**

 **A.N I don't own any of the franchise or the merchandise of My little pony**

 **except the spells I thought of myself and my OC protagonist and OC characters**

 _ **Previously on legend of the seventh element: after a vicious maelstrom of magic and elements the human Ben has arrived into the world of Equestria.**_

It was an astonishing sight; the whole courtyard of the castle was completely destroyed.

Trees were uprooted and sliced by the vicious wind currents that had also carved trenches into the stone paths before they dispersed.

On the patio were massive burns marks by the fire that had ignited through the cracks the shockwave had made. The ground was water logged by the fountain that spouted water like a geyser for a moment.

The princesses were about to order to search for the one who has crossed over to Equestria when they heard a voice "there is no need to, because I'm here" I said. Everyone looked up as they saw a young man with medium blond hair and glasses jump of a branch of a damaged tree and landed with a somersault before the crater which started the demolition.

"who in ponies name are you, and what are you?" a bright yellow pony asked me as other ponies were looking at me.

"well in reverse order, I am a human and my name is Ben, guardian of weather, nature and many other things. But who are you?" I asked

Before she could answer, a whole group of armored ponies set up perimeter around me.

I was a bit irritated that my conversation was cut off just like and stepped to the them with a bit of a glare. "Why are you blocking my path" I asked.

"don't move or we will use force" A random guard says.

"Pardon me, I ask you again on what accusation do you block my path" I say with an even heavier glare while a horrendous shadow was risen up behind me.

"well uh, for tearing up the courtyard, I think" The guard says half sweating and pale as a sheet.

I was close to shout out my frustration...

"Well I be, never thought anypony besides me could rile up the guard like little fillies".

I turned to the source of the voice and became a bit bedazzled by what I saw: a beautiful cobalt blue mare was walking up to us and when she was close enough I tried to think what kind she was.

For she had both the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus which normally was very strange. And also, something like a tattoo on her thighs or what do they call them? All the guards then broke up and formed a line and bowed to her.

One random guard then spoke "We have captured and are ready to throw him into the dungeon by you order, your highness"

Luna then says surprising them "nah, I think you all would better suited for interrupting this guest of me and my sister." She finishes with half a smirk.

The guards then fall like domino stones before her and began yammering for forgiveness "please we didn't know, don't send us to the dungeon." And she said "Very well, for this you all will clean the armory every nook and cram, understand." The guards quickly snapped a salute and ran to the armory full speed while I was watching how quick she resolved that.

"fhieeuw, impressive" I whistled out while dusting off my clothes from the guards galloping away.

She then turned to me and said "no problem, and we welcome you on Canterlot Castle. I am princess Luna and thou are...?" I then kneeled down to her level and said "I am Ben Your highness, and may I apologize for the rubble of my arrival ."

Then another mare with wings and horn steps up to me while I observe her: She is bigger than Princess luna and he coat is a pure white with a sun symbol on her thigh and her mane and tail was billowing and rainbow colored. She was wearing a golden tiara with a amethyst in it while wearing other different golden accessoires.

I bowed down to her and said" your highness, pleasure to meet you" To which the princess tapped me with her hoof and said "please rise, there is no need to bow Ben was it? and I am princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria"

I then rose and looked behind the two princesses at another group of ponies in the back: 6 mares and two stallion it seemed and asked the princesses who they are.

She then waved the whole group over "I guess to meet me" before a dust cloud came running to me and stopped before me "uche uche , what was that" I coughed out and rubbed through my eyes before I could see a mare with a pink coat and even pinker mane and she said "Hi, I am pinkie pie and it nice to meet you." To which I said "Hi pinkie pie I am Ben, pleasure to meet you..." But before I could say another word she began speak very quick. "Oh my gosh, where must I begin to plan for the arrival party, how much are going to come, which colors do you like, what is your favorite dessert, I must invite the princesses for sure, set up some fun for the party and …" I silenced her by placing gently a finger on her lips and said" shhhh easy miss Pinkie Pie, it sounds very nice and all. And I would love to come but let your friends also introduce themselves." To which she stepped back and smiled "Sure and I promise for a super-duper party" Then the rest of the group arrived and they introduced themselves to me:

First was a yellow pony like pinkie pie but her mane in a ponytail and wearing a Stetson hat "howdy partner, the name's Applejack and it mighty fine to meet you" she said while shaking my hand very hard. "pleasure to meet ya, Applejack."

I said while trying to get back feeling in my hand after the shake "that is some force in the muscles, what for job do you do to get that worked out" to which she grins and says with a toothy smile" all from apple bucking partner, at Sweet Apple Acres, the farm I was born and raised." I was half impressed by that before she continued "but your grip on my shake was pretty hard too, how do you it with that kind of body" to which I said "would you all like a demonstration of my physique, it can help clear the mess I made before arriving here."

Then the princesses stepped up and said "Are you sure these trees and rubble do weigh a few tons together" Luna says "Yes indeed, there is no need to strain yourself for this mess because you didn't do it on purpose." Celestia finishes. "No problem at all, but please stand back for this" I finished and they stepped back. I then walked up to a fallen tree and put my hands under it and lifted it off the ground with little effort on my shoulder "whoa nelly,that some power" Applejack gasped out "indeed, such strength is marvelous" Twilight says. Then I set the tree over two heaps of rubble and turn to the group while saying "eyes covered please for the saw dust" and then I began to charge my magic in my palm and hold it over the tree "Hiyaah"I shouted out while bringing my palm onto the tree and cutting through it five times. When I was done with the tree I spoke out to them "anyone want some firewood?".

To which they opened their eyes in shock at what they saw. Four neat piles of lumber nicely in pieces where the massive oak tree was. "that is some power, but may we see your hands just to be sure." Celestia asked and I complied by holding out my hands " not even a cut or scrape on it, I presume" I asked and she nodded with a smile " indeed, but may we ask how you did it. Protecting your hands that is." To which I replied with coating my hand in brown magic" It very simple actually, by using earth magic I can form a small layer of stone around my hand to cut wood like a knife through butter and bent steel like rubber." To which I showed by straightening a bend flagpole back to normal.

The group looked on in shock of my display of power while applejack was wolf whistling at me "Woo wee, when I get back to Sweet Apple Acres for applebuckin season, I surely hire you for bucking the trees with me partner" to which I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

Then a purple coated mare stepped up to and said "like Applejack said, very impressive display of power. Hi, I am Twilight Sparkle and it a pleasure to meet you. And I have so many questions for you"

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Twilight Sparkle. I am Ben, and let me guess you can use magic no."

Indeed, but I didn't know anyone besides unicorns could use magic. How come you can use magic?" To which I frowned a bit and she looked in shock "that is a bit a depressing story but it is one of the reasons I came here. But let the story for another time I still have a job to do, like fixing this courtyard" to I sat cross-legged before the crater.

"What are you doing, Ben" Twilight asks me "I am sitting so to focus, the magic and incantation I'm about to perform needs much concentration and preparation" I said while clapping my hands together.

 **"by celestial law, I shall restore this place."**

And all the rest of trees and debris began floating around me

 **"Wind slice and carve this vice into beauty"**

 **For that I can built a paradise**

the trees and rubble became polished stones of marble and carved poles of the best wood.

 **"Earth and Fire, reshape this torn asunder land"**

 **"Make this place their haven and comfort"**

And the stones of marble began to replace the broken paths while making small canals into the ground beginning of the crater. While the fire was transforming the other rubble into roof panels. And building a base for a building even greater.

 **"Water flow and revitalize this barren field,**

 **that it may as green as jade.**

Out of the ground in the crater came a grand marble fountain with blue markings that began to glow and began producing water. It streamed through the small canals in de stone restoring the grass back to its green state.

 **"Oh, threads of silk, woven from the green grass around be fine and neat"**

 **"Bring beauty ever so nice and be grand."**

By finishing these words, the grass grew very fast towards my now opened hands and became woven to spools of treads which then became curtains and cushions on the covered patio.

 **And by my titles and power may this place be astounding.**

To which I slammed my palms on the ground and the scenery complete changed: the grass fields gained many flowers of different colors

The trees gained many blossoms and green ivy curled around

The fountain vanished and was replaced for a massive waterfall in the back of the courtyard that streamed water in to the canals flowing to a stone rounded pond in a leaf pattern.

With the fountain even greater and more luxurious set with diamond, sapphire and other gems worked into the stone.

And finally, a private pavilion with reed woven lounge banks with velvet cushions, a salon table with a bucket of ice with a wine bottle on it, an oaken cabinet for storing glasses in it and waterproof curtains against the rain and wind.

All in all, it was magnificent.

"gosh, this is truly impressive. The detail of this garden is breathtaking" one of the mares says.

I then stood up from my cross-legged position and immediately was I flooded with questions by twilight and another pony "that was truly dazzling, darling. Where did you learn such exquisite taste? Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Rarity, owner of Carousel Boutique and one of the finest designer's in Ponyville." She said while holding out her hoof.

I then crouched down to her level and kissed it briefly before saying "It is a pleasure to meet you, milady Rarity. I am Ben" I said while using my magic on a peddle and piece of wood to transfigure it to a sapphire brooch I placed in her indigo mane.

"oh my, this sapphire is real, isn't? Thank you so much for this" She said while giving me a kiss on the cheek to which I blushed.

Then the azure pony of group stepped up to me while inspecting me "okay buster, what are you planning." She asked with suspicion laced in her tone.

I was shocked by this harsh treatment that I asked "What is the problem just being honest and kind and might I add generous for people, I mean ponies who just want to know me."

To which she answered "well hotshot shall I repeat what you all did: immense feats of strength to impress and get on good terms with applejack, showing magic powers to fix the whole courtyard plus making it even better than it was to get undivided interest from Twilight and get into the good graces of the Princesses, giving out an expensive looking brooch first made from just from some twig and peddles and just giving it away like nothing to swoon Rarity and at last being kind all the way to make a good first impression on Fluttershy" she finishes.

"And what is wrong with that" I ask in a neutral tone.

"it just doesn't add up, giving and doing so much just from the so called 'good of your heart'. I wager five bits, no make that 10 bits that you expect some mayor favors and rewards for all this don't you" she finishes while huffing a lock of her mane back into place.

 **"WHAAAAAT"** Everyone shouts out while looking at me and her.

Twilight was the first to recover from this and shouts out in outrage" Rainbow Dash, you should be ashamed of yourself. Judging someone so harshly just because he wants to be kind"

"But, I thought he was deceiving you all" She says in panic.

"No, he's not. I heard everything he said." The mare called Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, I'm so..." Rainbow Dash was to about to say.

"NO, you will be silent and listen from now. First, he apologized for the mess even if it wasn't his fault and on top of that he even proposed for rebuilding it.

The princesses didn't want to burden him with it but he still continued to do first by applejack by slicing all out of the wood, then by Twilight he began building this paradise for animals and plants alike, and finally by Rarity being generous with such a nice brooch even after expending so much magic. Rainbow Dash you might be the holder of the Element of Loyalty but that just going too far" Fluttershy finishes while stern looking at her friend.

Rainbow Dash then sits with a thud onto the ground and starts sniffling before crying it out.

"I am so sorry guys, I should be better than this but seeing him like that made my suspicious" Rainbow Dash says between sniffles.

"Eh it's alright for us sugarcube, but you better look behind you. Your 'suspicion' theory may have a left a naaasty aftertaste for him" Applejack says while backing away a few as does the princesses.

"He's so angry at me isn't he" she says while gulping a lump down her throat.

Angry huh, no not that. More like **Seriously insulted** **!** " I shout out which creates a shockwave that blows her off her feet."

"Please don't do anything you regret, I beg of you" Fluttershy pleads for her friend.

I walk past Fluttershy and grab Rainbow Dash by the scruff of her neck and lift her in front of my face "You think I would stoop so low just for friendship, huh. Well here my answer to your suspicion" To which I began glowing with white magic, is was that everyone was beginning to worry a bit.

"Princesses, quickly this way, he is about do something" Shining Armor says while readying for an attack.

To which they both turned to them and said "We won't do any of that, captain"

Then Lieutenant Stronghold said "please be reasonable, your highnesses. You too saw what he was capable of with his magic, what would happen if he goes on the offensive against the holder of loyalty and after that us".

Before the princesses could answer that question a pillar of magic power raised up to sky making it cloudy with golden sunrays shining down on equestria and strange objects began to form around the pillar. White feathers where falling down the sky but never touching the ground.

"Sis do you feel the magic, it similar to yours but different" Luna whispers to her

"yes, I do and it feels so warm and gentle" Celestia says.

"Princess Celestia, what is going on. Ben isn't going to hurt Rainbow Dash now after all" Twilight asks concerned.

"Do not worry, Twilight Sparkle. From what we saw from him earlier, he won't don't do her harm" Celestia says

"Indeed i am . For me to choose this form of power, shows that I am serious to learn someone a big lesson on the history of myself, the powers I am granted and made my own. Plus de lesson not to raise ungrounded suspicion or scorn on me and my actions" My voice came from the pillar that dissolved in light particles around me.

There I stood still with Rainbow Dash taken by the scruff of her neck by hand but I was different now: instead of sneakers I was wearing open sandals.

I was also wearing a white robe with a red mantle over it and above my head was a halo.

On my back where large golden wings made out of pure magic.

I was holding a book in my left hand and a lightning bolt in my right.

A sheathed sword was on the right side off my belt and a golden trumpet on the left side on my belt.

And my eyes were cold as the icy tundra.

"Ben, is that still you..." Twilight asks hesitantly.

I turned my cold gaze onto her and she "eeps" in fear, where after I let Rainbow Dash out of my grasp to which she flew behind the group trembling a bit.

The princesses stepped before the group in case of attack and I stop before them.

"Ben, even if you are the prophesized holder of the seventh element. We will not let any harm come over our subjects, on our duty as princess of equestria" Luna tells me

"So stop you're attack please" Celestia half pleads for me to stop.

I just raised my hand and snapped my fingers, and in an instant the two were into two bubbles of magic "Let us out of here" Luna half shouts until she and Celestia notices me winking.

"Guys, let it be. If he wants me, then he can have me" Rainbow Dash sighs into defeat.

"No don't" they all shouted and want to run at her until they noticed they are in some black ooze.

"What the hay is this stuff, it even thicker than syrup" Applejack yelps out

Rainbow walks up to me before we stand face to face and she bows into submission before me. "Do whatever you want to me, but let everyone else here out of it. I was the only one that said those things about you so let them out of it" she looks me into the eyes.

"Do you have regret for every word you said" I said in a mighty voice that sends shivers over her skin.

"yes, from the begin to the end: from saying all those things you did out of kindness to that wager of 10 bits that you were doing it for racking in favor's and rewards."

"And you are willing to take any punishment at all I deem you deserve" I spoke again with a mighty tone

"Yes I Do" she said while closing her eyes and standing strong for what I shall dish out.

"Very well then" I then crouched forward and delivered my punishment.

 **"KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"**

"Whaaat" Everyone shouted out.

I was giving her a kiss on her nose to which she opened her eyes in shock and stumbles back in shock "huh where is that sword or the lightning bolt that you were going to strike me with" she asks to which I turn my now warm blue eyes to her and said with a smile.

"What good would come from that, if I took your life or something similar I would be nothing better like an evil executioner. And I made a promise with her to not doing anything I would regret" to which I nod to Fluttershy who was blushing from the attention.

"So, you forgive me for raising such scorn on you" Rainbow Dash asks hopefully.

"Of course I do, or do I have to kiss you on the lips to prove my point" I ask while grinning.

"No, you don't have to, buddy" She said heavily blushing at that prospect.

 **A moment later**

I was standing along everyone still into my form as an angel when I spoke "sorry for scaring everyone, I hope it wasn't a serious shock how I did. Are we still comrades"

And to my surprise everyone was standing around giving me a hug even the princesses where holding their wings over my arms.

"Not a problem at all, just unexpected to see" Celestia said.

"I will be my pleasure to call you my friend" Luna said

"Where gonna come along just fine, parther" Applejack said

"Sure darling, we stay friends. Especially after such a gift." Rarity pipes in.

"I hope we can get along" Fluttershy shyly says.

"After such a stunt you pulled, there is no way we aren't friends." Rainbow Dash says

"even having such close bonds with my old friends, you fit in it like perfect. So yes we are all friends of you Ben" Twilight finishes

"Thank you everyone" I said

 **Voila, chapter done and ready to be read**

 **Keep following and favouriting this story**

 **Flames are ignored or used to fuel my forge of inspiration**

 **See ya all!**

 **And next chapter I will be introducing the house I will live in.**


	5. Chapter 5: display of powers

**My little pony: friendship is magic**

 **Chapter 5: display of powers.**

 **I don't own anything of my little pony or other things from**

 **Only what I write myself and imagine myself**

 ** _Previously on my little pony: after a light scolding for Rainbow dash, everyone became friends with Ben._**

This is surely a great moment: even as I'm standing in one of my 'forms of power' and I scolded Rainbow Dash on her harsh suspicions, they still wanted to be my friends. Even the current two rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna accepted my friendship. We were now chatting away in the newly created patio of the garden I fixed and upgraded when I was back into my normal clothes again and my powers sealed again.

"I must say it again, your sense of fashion is delightful, darling. The curtains are finely woven like silk but so strongly stitched like canvas. And then the cushions and the seating of these lounge seats are simply luxurious." She said while stroking the couch to feel the comfort of the mattress below.

"I'm flattered by the compliment, but now something else. May I serve some wine from my world as a toast of our friendship." I asked.

"A treat from your place of origin, now you peak my curiosity." Luna says.

"Well I say, serve them right up" Applejack says.

"Yes, this will be very enjoyable" Celestia says.

"Very well" I said and I then hold out my hand to the wine bottle and the bottle began to shine into the bucket of ice I prepared for it and in an instant a bottle of fine Bordeaux wine was lying there.

Oh, that seems very good, what sort of wine is this." Celestia asks of me.

"It is a Bordeaux wine of my planet's year 1998, that is also my birth year if anyone would want to know" I said while pouring out the wine in the glasses for everyone.

I then raised my glass while everyone did also and I said "A toast to our new friendship, and whatever peril we face we will stand united" and we clinked the glasses against each other

"Say, Ben I have some questions actually, what kind of powers do you get in that form" Twilight asks.

"I take that form whenever I use holy magic and the name of that form is 'Archangel' and it comes equipped with four different powers."

And what may those powers be actually" Celestia while levitating her glass on to the table

"I shall explain, first is my book" I then summoned my book forth and put it on the table. I wave my hand over it and It magically opened on the first pages.

"what does it say, I can't read it" Twilight says while everyone looks in shock.

"Neither can I. How peculiar." Princess Luna says.

"Is that so, may I take a peek at it" Celestia says interrupting the two.

"sure, be my guest" I say while passing the book to her and she reads it.

"this is surely impressive; did you write all of this down" She says

Luna then turns shocked to her "Sister, how is it possible you can read the book that even I can't read" Luna asks of her.

It has to do with her magic, solar magic is one the closest relative of holy magic, so only someone with holy magic or a relative magic can read this book of mine" I explain.

 **"Oh"** everyone exhales.

"This book is called "Celestial law" Everyone who lives in this world is recorded here with their good and bad qualities, and also if they committed a sin. Doesn't matter how small of grand I can find it in my book and bring judgement on them equal to their sin." And everyone looks a bit nervous at this statement.

"Surely it won't bring harm isn't it." Rainbow dash asks remembering the incident a bit scared

I then walk up to her with my book floating around me like a moon and spoke to her "why are you so hesitant, like I said I will only recite what is written. " while I recall my book to my hand and began to search.

"R,R,R ah here it is Rainbow Dash: a great character of a mare and holds the element of loyalty, likes Daring Do books as much as racing at high speed, has good qualities but also bad ones: bad habit to be first place in everything , competition or not. And I quote 'a bad habit of putting her horseshoe in her mouth' otherwise known as 'speaking before she thinks' " I say while clapping my book shut.

"How, how, ..." She stutters out while looking stumped.

"well I be, that book of yours is pretty spot on Rainbow Dash, but I wonder what I says about me." Applejack says with a smile.

"Is that a challenge" I ask.

"Yup, now show it ain't a lot of hot air" She says with confidence.

I then open my book again and flip the pages to the correct passage and when I landed on the right page I began to read aloud :" Applejack, second born child of Bright Mac & Buttercup, Younger sister of Big Macintosh and elder sister of Apple Bloom. also one of the owners of Sweet Apple Acres besides her brother and her Grandmother Granny Smith. Has the good quality of honesty and this is shown by her element. Only bad habit was refusing help when it was needed and a bit of stubbornness" I finish while closing my book again and laying it on the table.

Applejack was looking a bit baffled before I snapped my fingers bringing her back to reality "and what's my grade on this challenge" I say with mirth smiling.

Applejack then looks up to me and said "Ye did great partner, I thought you were good but howeeh, this just take the cake, If I may say."

I then felt a tap on my ribs and looked down seeing the captain of the guard looking at me with a smile "A very nice display of it, but I must ask with curiosity, earlier you mentioned 'bringing judgment upon them' how do you do that' Shining armor asks of me.

I then gathered light that manifested into my sword and showed it on the table: It was a pure white blade with a white stone embedded into the middle of a golden diagonal cross guard with wings in between them. And it had also a pure white scabbard with golden lines running over it.

"That is a mighty fine sword you got there, can you explain what it is" Shining Armor asked.

" Yes I can this is my second power: the celestial sword 'Celeste, the Judger Of Light' It was forged from collected radiance of the purest light of the northern light and the brightest solar rays in my world. And it was forged by a whole group of master smith angels for 500 days upon a holy mountain unreachable by humans with righteousness and goodness that was in that world and fused into this blade. It can ignite the moment it is drawn from its scabbard into sacred white flames to burn everything evil and corrupted while it can also be used to redeem those who deserve it" I finished explaining about it while everyone was looking in awe for it

I then turned to the captain while taking my sheathed sword in my hand and asked "since your so interested, do you fancy a spar. But you get a handicap for evening the odds. You can go full power with everything you can do while I only use my sword and its powers that come with it."

Everyone looks in shock at the challenge I just declared and everyone was looking at me wearily.

"Are you sure that is wise, Ben. My brother is not just captain for nothing

He is hard to tie with and even harder to defeat." Twilight states with worry.

"Indeed while your magic prowess is great, even we are worried, our captain has trained years of magic and weaponry. Plus, you give him the advantage to go all out while you get limited to your swordplay and the powers that come with it." Luna says while looking at me.

The captain then walks up to me with a worried face and says to me" Are you really sure about this, Ben. Like my sister and her highness said, I'm no slouch when it comes to battle."

To which I answered "Yes, I am sure of this challenge."

Then the captain asked of me" where will we hold this spar because there is not really a proper field besides the castle training hall."

I then turned to the princesses and asked the both of them "With your permission I like to bring a battle field suitable for this occasion into the courtyard"

"permission granted, for we want to see what you can" Luna says.

"I agree with my sister" Celestia says.

I then hold my hand downward to the ground into a commanding manner an the ground began to make rumbling noises and the fountain in the center of the courtyard began to divide into four pieces each settled into the corner of the middle of the courtyard while a massive sparring ground came out of the gap.

"My, that is very impressive" Rarity said.

"I build this trainings ground underneath the fountain just in case for this kind of events and I welcome you all training ground 'aqua omega'. " when I finished the four parts of the fountain began to spout more water and began crystallizing into a grand dome over shading the training ground.

I also raised a public stand for the princesses and my friends.

"before we start this captain, what is your weapon of choice ?" I asked of him.

"It are spears, why do you ask" he asks of me.

To answer his question I summoned some spears on his side of the field in a stack.

"Use them to your heart's content, because your going to need them" I say while readying my sword for drawing.

The Captain then levitates the spears around him and takes a battle stance.

The Princess then shouts out "Begin !"

I then quickly run over to the captain with my sword still in its sheath.

He directly began to throw the spears at me at very fast speeds. I dodge around them and when I'm close enough I shout out " Drawing Technique: Stream scorcher."

To which I rapidly unsheathe my sword that ignites in his holy white flames and throw them at him in a wide arch. He had barely time to teleport himself to the corner behind me before the flames struck and a deep trench littered with scorch marks appeared where he just stood.

I then turned on my heel and smirked at him "How is that for a opening move". And what a reaction I saw, he was a pale as a sheet and was sweating like crazy "how can one sword swing have that much destruction behind it" He squeaks out in nervousness.

 **Meanwhile in the public stands...**

"What the hay, one swing of that thing and it caused that much damage" Applejack says while holding her hat after the resulting shockwave.

"Wow, Am I glad that didn't happen to me when he was angry at me" Rainbow Dash says while looking at the trench while gulping a lump down her throat.

"I must say, that was an impressive display indeed and the match has barely started" Celestia says while looking with interest at the battlefield.

"Indeed Sister, For the captain to be forced to the teleport spell directly at the starting signal of this match, it should be proof of a fine match." Luna says

 **Back at the battleground...**

I was leaning onto my sword waiting for the captain to recover from his shock and my patience was rewarded: he shook himself awake and stood ready to attack me again. He threw the spears again at me but this time when I dodged I felt my muscles slightly numb and looked quickly behind me:

Those spears had a electric charge on them and a heavy one at that. The captain kept ricocheting them around me like pesky hornets. It kept going on until my muscles became more and more numb by the passing moment until one land close behind me and captain shouts out "Got you now," And I saw I was surrounded by the spears, then the captain flared his magic and I was electrified by the discharge. I was screaming it out from the pain, it felt like I was struck by multiple lightning bolts at the same time.

I then fell unto my knees and was breathing very hard, my body was numb from the electricity and I could barely stand. But the captain was also worse for wear, he was breathing very hard from the massive influx of magic he had to use. He calmed his breath and said "You put up a good fight Ben, but this match goes to me"

 **In the public stand...**

Everyone was shocked how the tables turned on me and voiced that out.

"Wow Twilight, never knew your brother was that strong with magic" Rainbow Dash said baffled by the display.

"I myself can hardly believe it, I know my brother is strong and all. But wow, for such complex strategizing and use of lightning magic is no easy feat" Twilight says while looking at her brother with respect.

"But let's not forget Ben, for taking that much punishment upon himself and still standing barely but standing nonetheless, is surely amazing" Applejack says looking down at my figure.

Fluttershy was near tears from the display "Oh, I hope he is alright. It seems very painful"

Yes sugar, I know what you mean. Nobody should endure so much pain" Rarity says while trying to console Fluttershy.

Well sister, seems that was the match, shall I call it in the captain's favor" She asks Celestia.

"Not yet, Luna. Seems our friend is getting back up for the next round" she says with a hearty smile

And everyone turn their sights back on the battleground.

 **On the battleground itself...**

"Don't you dare count me out yet" I said while shakenly standing up again holding my sword as a crutch to support me.

"I advise you not move after such a blow" The captain says while recalling his spears behind him.

"Heh, I must admit this much, that was one hell of an attack. Guess I have no choice then." I say while standing holding my sword upward to the sky.

When I did this a small rumbling began, while clouds began to form above the sky.

Only letting beams of light of the sun through.

 **At the Public stand...**

"No way, is he going to do what I think he's doing" Rainbow Dash said with a shiver.

"What in ponies name are you talking about, Rainbow. You ain't making head or tails sense." Applejack said while looking at the battleground.

"Don't you remember, when I said those things to Ben, that was the first he became that powerful form of his "arch" or what you call it" Rainbow Dash said while looking up in the sky in shock.

 **Back at the battlefield...**

I then stabbed my sword clean trough the ground and the rumbling began to rumble even harder, it was like a prelude to an earthquake.

"I repeat myself, very well done indeed" I say while applauding him slightly.

"Ben, what are you up to. I don't like it" the captain said while taking a step back.

"I retake the form I took when you first saw me, 'Archangel' don't you remember. Captain Shining Armor" I say while I began to be coated in a white light.

"But you said you only use your sword and the powers that came with it..." He paused before looking in shock. " wait, you sword is part of your form powers, so that means..." He said

"This fight was equal for me as for you, but now I can say the titles and powers of my form and release it full power. Before this battle, even before I scolded Rainbow Dash. I could use the bare minimum, like a handful of water scooped out of my ocean of power."

"But with every magic spell or form taking I did, I became used to the magic of the land itself and now all my magic, powers and forms I have learned, gained and be gifted with over the span of my life is finally one with my being .But even if I'm now accustomed to it, there was something missing." I spoke with sadness.

While I was continuing my speech, golden feathers began to descend from the clouds while the sunlight through turn gold colored.

Pinkie pie who could no longer hold the suspense, asked very loud "BUT WHAT DID YOU MISS THEN" She shouted out in excitement.

To which I replied smiling "You guys".

"HUUUUUH" Everyone says while looks sideways.

( for my readers, this part of the story is filled with a long backstory , you like it, just ignore this message . If otherwise you may skip it )

"I shall explain, it began when I was twelve years old and I was in the sixth grade, I was good student with good grades. But the majority of my class where green in envy and that stoked fires of hatred against me.

When I was playing on the school yard one time, the leader of the bullies and his gang attacked until I was unto the ground and they where stomping there feet around me just to spite me and trying me to bow to their whims." I said bitterly while recalling those events.

Applejack lifts her Stetson hat off her head and holds it in front of her chest" That's really sad, Just hearing such harshness is unbelievable"

Rarity was wiping tears away at my story "It's a shame, at such a young age being bullied, but please continue."

"very well, it was in the midst of such depravity and barbarism that I grasped my first power. It was awakened and it was seeking penance for their brutality. " I said with content.

"those bullies, what happened to them. They aren't you know..." Luna said leaving the last part open for me

"God no, I may be bullied by them for six years, but that does not justify me for using force on them or pounding them in to dust. No I just scared the every daylight's out of them" I said while looking at the public stand.

"Wow, that must have been freighting for them, I know first hand what you can do" Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed, my rage channeled my newfound power in a thunderstorm above our school and was waving shockwave of shockwave trough the air like directing a ominous symphony. They fell to their knees out of sheer terror and start sniffling and crying for mercy and forgiveness.

So I said to them 'You all will stop bullying them now or I personally will show you terrors that your skin, no matter how much you get a tan from the sun, will be like a fresh white sheet all the time understood.' They agreed and run like the wind back to the class" I finished while looking back at the captain.

He stood in awe before me and said "but what have that to do with us ?"

To which I answered "after the awakening of my powers, I was fascinated by them and by my fifteen years at a party I was send a package of letters from mystic creatures and it said all the same 'young one , you who have the powers, we want to train you in our arts, do you accept this rare change' to which I whole heartily agreed with. My mother was proud of me but my father to a lesser extent at first but said 'kid, Do good, you hear'. To which I then was accepted by the masters of heaven, demons and the spirits of nature. Years passed:

And I was tutored for holy magic by gods, tested in dark arts by demons, by nature spirits I learned elemental magic and all other magic folks. And when I was done, I was so powerful and they said in chorus: 'Young one. You gained so much power and wisdom that we want to ask of you something. we sent you to a world beyond this one because the entities there are needing you, for we have sent a knowledgeable pony a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled and we agreed to it that will be you. Learn to make friends, find love even and have a good time' I was happy that I shook hands with all my male tutors and gave six kisses on the cheeks of my female tutors." I finished while wiping a tear away remembering the good times.

The captain was looking envious at me while the girls and the princesses where blushing at the kissing part of the story.

"oh my ben, you're quite the charmer aren't you" Rarity says while trying cool down her blush.

"I know, but to get back to the story: I may have powers that can roar the heavens and bend reality to its finest, or cause great miracles. But I thought when I was sent trough the far galaxy to this place 'I may have those powers, but what do I use them for?' And that was when I got an idea. I sealed my powers to the minimum and they would only unlock by having true friends. And it unsealed the moment we all cheered with the wine. So to you all, I wanted to demonstrate to you my thanks by giving you a display. So you can see that you all have my honesty, loyalty and all those virtues and a place in my heart for all eternity." When I finished those everyone stood in tears, even Rainbow Dash and the captain where crying.

Partner, you're fine by me. It's my pleasure to say that the Apple family has such a comrade." Applejack say while stopping her tears.

"You are a very generous person Ben, after just coming here you restored this garden for the princesses, gave a wonderful brooch for me, and served expensive wine just for the occasion. So without doubt I accept all of it. And if you need any tailoring, Just come by my boutique darling." Rarity said while wiping her tears away with a handkerchief.

"Like Rarity said, your very generous. But also very kind, for you to forgive rainbow even after such harsh words from her is truly kind. So I hope we can get along." Fluttershy says with a blush om her cheeks.

"Yeah, your loyal without a doubt bro. Even if I was saying such scorn about you, you still forgave like it was nothing." Rainbow Dash said while beaming me a smile.

"Yeah, you're such a blast to have around. I hope to organize a party for you soon Ben." Pinkie Pie said

"yes, like my friends said. You're generous, Kindness is no problem at all for you. You stay loyal to your beliefs and friends. You say what on your heart without a doubt. You're laughing without falseness.

And you're magic is nothing to scoff at. You truly worked a piece inside our hearts and I hope this friendship can grow." Twilight says while looking at everyone before looking at me.

Then the princesses stepped forth and said" Your truly the embodiment of the elements of harmony, from honesty to magic. And possess powers like no other. Yet you risked losing the most of them if they weren't unsealed." Luna says.

"But you accepted the sealing without waver. Then you met the girls and made friends with them including us. So as co-ruler, no as your friend we accept your friendship" When Celestia finished those words, everyone began to shine a brilliant light for a moment before my body glowed in response at it.

"Thank you all, those glows were you agreements made physical, and now back to the fight. Are you ready to continue the battle ?" I asked of him.

"Yes, let's. He responded.

"Before I was telling my explanation. I was going full power and I will" As soon I finished I retook the handle of my sword the sky began opening above me and golden light cascaded down on me.

Then my wings reappeared and I took my sword out of the ground.

And I flew into the pillar of light created by the sun.

And I spoke out loud:

(play Two Steps From Hell Archangel from here)

 **By heaven's radiance, I invoke this chant.**

 **I shall become the Archangel of the arts and salvation.**

 **I shall be the presider over Tartarus.**

 **I shall be the angel who watches over thunder and terror.**

 **In my left hand will the book "celestial law" become a shield with the cover as its emblem to repel any assault.**

 **In my right hand I will hold the celestial sword "Celeste" to vanquish the disrupters of order with it sacred flames.**

 **On my right side of my belt will be a Bolt to control the weather.**

 **And on the left side of my belt shall hang a golden trumpet to herald great miracles.**

 **I descend from the heavenly rays above upon the land below to perform my sacred duty.**

When I finished my chant a bright light enveloped myself and began descending unto the stadium. And I was different garbed again than first.

Over my robes was a full golden armor set with solar rays emblazoned on it. While my shoulder guards had crescent moons on them.

My wings were also changed, instead of golden they where now platinum colored.

My book was transformed into a golden shield with a book emblem upon it.

My sword now had even greater wings embedded into its cross guard.

My bolt was hanging loosely on my belt while my trumpet now was intertwined with nine colored strands of fabric representing each of my friends.

"Here I stand in my new form, and it shall be known as ' **The Archangel of Equestria'** " I spoke out proudly.

Everyone was looking dazzled by my new appearance and applejack was giving me wolf whistle's "Look mighty fine partner howeeh".

The captain however was looking at me in curiousity "it's a lot different than what you took before, how?"

"Like I said, the magic I have is synched to me and this land. So it would be understandable for my form to change also don't you think" I said before flying up in the sky and lifting my sword up to the sky and said "here it comes 'Heaven ray: 'judgement strike' and I pointed the sword at the captain when a bright beam of light came at high speeds at him. He couldn't dodge so he throws up a barrier. The moment it collided it created a massive shockwave and the captain was sweating to hold the barrier that was faltering any second from the assault.

 **In the public stands...**

"In equestria's grace, what tremendous power that spell has." Rarity speaks while looking at the battlefield.

Woah, now this is a great fight. Should have brought something to drink or eat" Rainbow said before she was a handed a basket of popcorn and a soda in a can.

"Here you go, anyone else want some" Pinkie pays says eating popcorn coming from ponies know where.

"Uh pinkie, where did you get this" Twilight says while accepting a bowl of it.

"Oh simple, Just skipped some places, made popcorn and came back with it, duh" Pinkie Pie says with a smile.

"Let's hold it to that Pinkie, no fun having a headache over your randomness." Applejack said while also accepting a bowl of popcorn.

 **Back to the battle...**

I was still increasing the force of the attack before I trusted my blade forward and the effect was instantaneous: the barrier was pierced and the captain gained the brunt of the attack over him leaving a enormous dust cloud

"Brother, are you alright" Twilight shouts out from the stand in worry.

"oh don't worry about it, the barrier he put up has dissolved the most of my attack" after I had said that the captain came out of the dust cloud hardly harmed. Only his armor had burn mark and the top part of his helm was smoking from the attack. "uche, uche ; I am alright Twilight. No need to worry." He said after shaking the dust of the attack.

He then looked up to hear me applauding "Very well done captain, To come out this unscathed out the attack was impressive."

I then flew right before the sun blinding the captain before divebombing on to the stadium with my sword in a downward piercing movement creating another massive trench into the ground. He barely had time to roll out of the before I launched a volley of projectiles of holy magic.

I then flew up into the sky again and said "you're doing admirable captain, but can you dodge this?"

When I finished those words I summoned a barrier before the public stand and summoned a massive magic circle as big the whole courtyard.

"Here it comes captain, are you ready for this attack" I said before my sword it's wings became even bigger and my sword became a celestial bow.

 **"From the sacred mountain where the holy sword is forged and made** **"**

 **"I stand before my opponent with my arrow drawn onto them"**

 **" The wind shall guide my holy arrow to its mark."**

 **"and may the one who stand before be admonished by my arrow.**

 **Arrows of light, feathers of divinity, graceful wind, tempest gale and soaring light.**

 **"My arrow flies and my target is judged."**

 **"Final Judgement: rewrite of destiny."**

I then launched my arrow into the magic circle that began to glow brightly before it launches a massive pillar onto the whole battlefield.

No change to block or dodge the attack, the captain got the full force of the attack.

Only those with the barrier before where protect from the onslaught.

When the pillar vanished and evaporated into light the results where devastating: the whole battlefield was gone, only earth was seen and a standing remain of armor was seen falling into dust and dispersing onto the wind before I landed onto the ground.

When my feet touched the ground, flowers and grass began to sprout from the earth. I also returned back to my original form.

"Wow that took a lot out of me, but I should restore the fountain" and so I did: the fountain was restored.

Everyone was quickly running over to and twilight asks me with worry "Ben, what happened to my brother. Please tell me !"

I then nudged my head towards the armor that was disintegrated and dispersing onto the wind and I said "that all that remains of his armor, but the captain is fine, one moment please." Before I hold my hand against the air and tore a hole into the air between me and Twilight.

The captain falls out of it and begins rambling like a madman. "Help me, I conceit the match, yaaah " before I hold my hand before his mouth and he calmed down "what was that for attack, I thought it would kill me" He said before looking at himself for any burns of so.

"Like my spell is called 'final judgement: rewrite of destiny' it alters the struck target fate, if they are noble and good of heart like you they are unharmed. But if they are malicious or have evil intent they are nothing but dust on the wind blowing around the far corners of equestria." I said while taking my breath after the strenuous battle.

Everyone looks into shock at my explanation and the captain quickly looks at the spot his armor was dispersed on the wind and back at me and he answered "But what about my suit of armor, it doesn't have evil not even a will on its own."

"Well it judges persons, not inanimate objects. And objects stand strong or falter depending on the force of the attack. And I may have used a much power as a super nova, heh." I said while the captain fainted at that and everyone was sweat dropping at that statement.

 **A while later...**

The captain woke up after many moments we placed him on one of the couches of the patio. After he woke up, he began to say that it was good match even if I went a bit overboard. Now we where chatting away while the princesses were talking about my powers used by me.

"Ben, I must say that a very powerful display of magic. No doubt that you're powerful, but try to tone it down a bit. That last attack evaporated an almost magic proof armor plus the battlefield you set up yourself." Luna said.

"Indeed, but I dare say it was one of the most interesting matches I have seen. But your others powers are they as dangerous as your sword?" Celestia half said half asked of me

" In a way they are, my bolt gives me unlimited access to weather, from breezes to full blown tempests, and other varieties. You know them, I can uses them. But all are small fries compared by my celestial trumpet, it previously was used to herald the end of the world. But I asked to the gods who trained my holy magic for a different purpose because I am not that kind of person.

"After their discussion what to with it they made it for helping the world: For good things it can herald now great miracles like curing a whole city of pollution, end strive of a regional scale, curing the sick and the miserable, make whole hectares of unfertile ruined crops fertile and delicious and each ribbon on can share each great quality my friends possess over to a whole country.

After I finished, Rainbow Dash landed on the spot next to me and said "your getting amazing by each second, you know that. With that much power at your beck and whim, you don't act all high and mighty.

Not like some of Canterlot hoity toity people I see when they come around" She said while studying me closer

"Is something wrong, Rainbow dash" I ask while leaning back at bit out of discomfort.

"It's just how do still stay humble with all that power, I really want to know" Rainbow asks of me.

"it's just a lesson I learned: those who keep their pride in check will not only have a better shot a victory but also more friends less annoyed." I said while patting her back.

"yeah, that will be helpful, thanks ben" Rainbow dash said with a smile.

"No problem rainbow , just keeping my promise I made about holding your pride down to a manageable size" I said.

"But now something else, where can I place my home here" I asked while everyone was looking at me.

 **Wow, over 6000 words in this chapter.**

 **Seems also like a good point to hold the story for next chapter**

 **And don't forget to read and review this**

 **Peace everyone.**

 **Omega majora out.**

 **P.S I am planning in arcs in my story: next chapter+ these other five before the next is the first arc 'Friend making and Settlement'.**

 **P.S.S But I think I will name the second arc the 'nightly night' arc. Plus with a 'obvious' first encounter with you know who at the end of the last chapter.**

 **And for those who want to now which time it is in the story I would say at the beginning of season 2 of the series and the date in the next story shall be a week before nightmare night.**


	6. Chapter 6: end arc 1

_**My little pony: friendship is magic:**_

 _ **Chapter 6: house build and matters of the heart.**_

 _ **I don't own anything of the merchandise or series.**_

 _ **Only my story and the characters, spells, buildings I imagine in my story is what I own**_.

 _ **Plus be warned there could be some strong language in this chapter.**_

 **Previously on My little Pony: after a very exciting match and some little chat Ben asked about where he would set up his place for living in equestria.**

"But now something else I want to bring up, now that I'm here and all friends with you. Where can I place up my house for living here ?" I asked while everyone was looking at me.

Princess Luna was the first to react "Goodness, we didn't think of accommodations do we. How thoughtless of us." She said while exhaling a sigh.

Everyone was also thinking where I could live until my last sentence clicked inside their minds.

"Wow hold it, 'place your house' that's a good one. Where do you have then, in the pocket of your pants or something like that" Rainbow said while snickering a little bit.

No, not in my pocket, but it is pocket sized. You know what, I'll just show you" I said while looking around a bit.

"Uh what you're looking for partner" Applejack asks of me.

"my luggage case, remember when I first introduced myself I had it by my side." I said looking around some more before I looked up into one of the trees seeing it.

"Tsk, should have known. Typical" I said before walking to the tree and climbed up using the branches.

"Be careful, okay" Rarity says.

"No problem" I said before I took my suitcase out the canopy of tree before I hoisted my luggage case over my shoulder, jumped from the tree. Then I somersaulted in the air and landed with grace of the pavement.

"fieuuw, that was impressive" Applejack whistled to me while complementing me.

I then opened my luggage case and pulled of out a small jar with a massive seed in it and a book before closing it again and setting it beside the couch.

When I was seated, applejack asked me a question "that's one big seed you have, what are you going to grow out of that" Instead of answering that question I opened my book on a certain page and then said "my house of course and in this book, are the instructions."

I then began to read aloud:

for this house to grow you need:

a mole for plowing the ground

fifteen kilo of unpolished gems

100 kilo of fertilizer

unpolluted Rain water

The seed of the house

And magic to grow the place up

When I was done reading the book everyone was looking at the seed in the jar in wonder.

"well, does anyone know how to help me" I said

"For gems I can help, I used it many times in my dresses so I do have a good eye for them" Rarity said with pride.

"For fertilizer look no further, Sweet Apple Acres has plenty of that and rich one at that." Applejack said.

"For the mole, I can take care of that. I only hope he has time for it." Fluttershy said while looking at the book again.

"For rain I'm your girl, I can search the sky for the right cloud you need." Rainbow Dash said.

Magic is my specialty, if it needs a spell to grow then I will help." Twilight says.

Then Pinkie Pie stepped to me and said excitedly "what can I do, what can I do" to which I leaned down to her ear and whispered something in it.

She then beamed me a huge smile and said "okidoki loki, it shall be done." Before she took her seat again.

"Hey Pinkie, what did he ask" Rainbow says with burning curiosity.

"Sorry cannot tell, I promised to not say anything until his castle stands." Pinkie says with a serious face.

"back up a little, did you say 'his castle' " Rainbow says while looking at me while I sigh knowing what interrogation shall be on my neck by her.

"yes, it is a castle in all its glory, I was going to surprise you all when it appeared." I said in disappointment because the surprise was half ruined.

"But now something else, where can I set up my castle, Canterlot is nice and all, but it is a bit crowded for me and my hobbies require a bit of silence and a steady hand."

Celestia just finished drinking from her glass of wine and set it onto the table before she asked me about it "And what your hobbies ben, because we never asked."

"Well, it is a long list but let's see. I like forging metals, working with alchemy and science, reading a good book in the evening. Fitness and heavy lifting to stay fit. Running and exploring nature just to name a few."

I said before I asked my question again" But to get back to the point is there a good town nearby with the necessary arrangement's in the vicinity of Canterlot. Because even if I find a good place I like it to stay close to this castle in case I want to visit my friends again." I said while looking at Luna and Celestia.

Applejack was the first to answer and said "no need to look far, Ponyville is just below this mountain and by hearing your hobbies. I dare say that the place is just what you need for setting up your home." She said while looking at me.

Princess Luna then spoke up "Indeed, Ponyville maybe just the place you seek. And sister maybe we can help set the place up for our friend." She said while taking a look at her sister for an answer.

"Yes, and it will be also good to visit Ponyville without the reason of royal duties. Shall we leave now then?" She while looking at me for a response.

"I find it alright, but when we arrive in Ponyville I still need to write documents to become a citizen of the village and for a plot of land. And while I do that maybe you can find the ingredients for my house."

They all agreed to that and a minute later we were walking down Canterlot main street down to the station.

 **Canterlot Main Street …**

We were walking down Main Street while I say many stallions and mares walking around looking at us and when we passed I could hear whispers like "what is common folk doing around the princesses and what is that strange being with them" and others like "whatever it is, look at its garbs. Almost like a fashion nightmare".

I then tapped the Princess Celestia's shoulder gently to which she then looked at me before I whispered in her ear. "what's up with them. They stick their so high up the air like something is in the sky or they have sore necks that their heads can't move another inch or something. And don't let me begin on their attitude, it's almost like they want to sound like snobbish and boorish spoiled children." I finished whispering with a small chuckle.

The Princess was holding on every fiber of her willpower to not laugh the whole town together. She somehow collected herself and said in a low voice to me "Pinpoint accurate, unlike me and my sister we know better how to act when it matters than being a continuous pompous grandstander" she said while it was my turn to hold my laughter.

When I was done holding my laugh we crossed some luxurious dressed mare and stallion who looked burning with questions, so I asked them "Something you want to ask of me, mister and madam …".

Before they just ignored like I was air and turned their attention to the princesses before they slightly bowed and said in an obnoxious voice "Greetings, your highnesses. A pleasant day isn't it. Main Street is bustling and the bits are rolling like they should" said the stallion.

To which the princess Celestia answered" Indeed a very nice day, mister Jet Set and miss Upper Crust. But you might be a little more aware of your surroundings. Because someone asked you something and it's not polite to ignore them" When the princess finished those words they start looking around before looking up at me and said half bored "Yes, you had a question mister..."

I was brimming with rage at that they faked ignorance but I could restrain myself and said "yes, I seemed like you want to ask me something before you just dismissed me like a peddle on the pavement of this road."

They are nervous looking at me and Upper Crust said "well, about that, our apology for it but we thought to greet the princess first..." Before Jet Set flapped something out that didn't sit well with me "actually we were to ask why the princesses were walking with the typical commoner like that, I know they have to mingle with them but it just doesn't seem right. It's like mold on fine bread."

After that statement everything was fallen quiet around us, you could hear a cricket gasp before I angered stomped my foot onto the ground that created cracks on to the pavement and embers of black fire began to ignite around me. "depraved scum, how dare you insult not only the princess but also my friends. You shall pay for your words coming out of that stench pit you call a mouth"

I then placed my hands together weaved into a magic sign with shocking results: time stopped for everything and everybody all around me except for my friends and the one who insulted them and his wife.

Luna and Celestia looked shocked around Main street before collectively gasping out "temporal magic." Jet Set also looked around in shock before trying to back away from me. But he couldn't, for he had made the mistake to look in my eyes and what he saw was horrifying:

A volcanic wasteland with rivers of fire and burned trees with skulls and bones at its roots and on his branches. And in the middle of this infernal plain stood a creature straight out of your worst nightmare:

It was creature with a very tan skin. He was half naked with very strong muscles and a defined six pack while wearing a skin-tight black pants, it then turned itself around and its features would make even the bravest men piss its pants:

It's eyes where an icy blue that looked colder than the iciest night and its teeth looked like it could bite through anything. Its hair was jet black that reached to halfway its back. It also had tattoo like tribal marks on his upper body.

His nails were long and looked they were soaked with blood of tenfold of victims and was holding a purple and black weapon that could destroy anything in its path. He also had bat like wings that were at least triple the height Jet Set was. All things considered it was like a demon came out of the darkest and vilest pit and was seeking to torment you and slay you in the most gruesome way imaginable.

When I broke my gaze off Jet Set, he instantly hid behind his wife her back and began screaming and pointing at me in sheer terror "you are not normal, you're a demon, a monster."

While I just smirked at him and said to him "A demon huh, well I got a saying for you: 'beware you who spreads scorn like pestilence and death, because a demon of terror comes for you to collect the debt."

I then began to shine with a black outline while the winds around us began wailing out like shrieks of terror and misery.

He then turned his head to princesses and began to beg for mercy for his life "please your highness, I'm sorry for my words. Stop him from killing me, I do anything for a second change please!" Celestia was pondering about it and then looked at Luna "what do you think sister, does he deserve mercy for tarnishing his friends including us." She said to her sister.

Luna gained a smirk that promised unholy pain and misery before saying "No he doesn't, in fact. Hey Ben, go all out with what your planning for him, just leave him alive, okay" When I heard those words, my smirk threatened to split my face in two and Jet Set became as pale as a ghost.

I then raised my hands like a conductor and the winds began to sound like wailing and shrieks of a banshee and lost souls before I said " from here we go, to the emptiness of this town." When I spoke those words out a black sphere enveloped us and we teleported away while time resumed its march undisturbed in Main Street.

 **Unknown Location...**

It was a strange place, the same as before but different. It looked like Main Street but completely different. It was a ghost town: No ponies walking around, the castle looked untouched for millennia but still fine, shops were empty of goods, dust and tumbleweeds flew around while the roads had weeds between them, gardens were left unattended growing wilder and wilder. But this all paled by what was in the sky: You could not tell it was day or night because clouds obstructed the sky, not letting a single ray of light through. There was only wailing of the wind filled with bitterness and sadness but for the rest only silence and gloom.

It was upon this scene that this world welcomed a breathtaking sight: because in the first time before its creation something happened. A black sphere manifested its self in to the empty street and dissipated before folks stepped out of it. It was I with my friends including the princesses, but also the one who was to be punished for his words and his wife as witness for his penalty.

"Rainbow was the first to fly in the sky and looking around the place before descending onto the ground. When she was properly landed she directly wanted to ask me where we are before she shrieks in fear and flew behind a lamp post. "I don't blame you for nearly getting a heart attack, Dash. Whenever I use this magic I am not a 'nice' sight." And who could blame her, I changed in my demonic form when I did the magic transportation.

(description of my form is the same Jet Set saw when he looked in my eyes.)

When they heard Rainbow Dash shrieks, they saw my demonic form and stepped back a bit and Rarity carefully said "Who are you and where is ben."

Before I could answer that question, Fluttershy then stepped closer to me and I smiled which made my teeth show a bit.

She flinched a bit when she saw my teeth, but then she stood before me and asked of me "Is that you Ben, if so I must say that you look pretty um... Nice. " while poking her hooves together in shyness.

Instead of answering that question I kneeled down to her and looked her into the eyes, before my ice-cold eyes gained a softer gaze and I picked her up gently.

She felt like she about to faint when I held her a few inches before my face and she exhaled "oh my" at my bold move.

I then spoke in a deep and strong voice that send the mares thrills down their spines.

"I am happy for your kindness fluttershy, especially considering my form and your known shyness." before I gave her a small peck on her forehead to which she blushes like a tomato.

Rainbow was the first to react at this "Eww, nice and all but waaay to sappy for me" she said while fake gagging.

Rarity then said " Your point is not really valid Rainbow, after all you didn't complain when you got a kiss from him." And now it was Rainbow's turn to blush while remembering the event.

I then placed fluttershy back on to the ground before standing up again and dusting myself off.

"I guess you all want to where we are do you not, well this world is a opposite reality where nobody exists besides a ghost town based on Canterlot. Were there normally would be people and merchants, there is only dust and whispering wails on the wind. Instead of shops filled with fine clothes or stalls with nice foods in its place only shadows of its former glory remained.

"It's also the place where Jet Set will receive his punishment" I said before I held my hand to Jet Set and a ring of black flames ignited around him before I held my hand beside me and in a blaze of dark flames a hammer appeared.

"my trusty weapon in my demonic form: Catastrophe, Smasher of the Earth and Bringer of Armageddon." I then hefted my hammer on to my shoulders and walked toward Jet Set who was now very afraid.

I stepped though the ring of flames unharmed and settled my gaze upon him.

"Your crimes has been weighted and you're judged guilty, spreader of scorn."

I then took my hammer and slammed into the ground before Jet Set that set of an eruption of flames where Jet Set stood and he was burning alive by the flames and I said " this the spell 'terrestrial magic: Flames of delusion' "

Upper Crust ran over to me quickly and begged "Please let him go and I promise he won't do this ever again". I just kneeled down to her eye level and said.

"I can stop the flames, that is true. But believe me, I'm not the kind of person to send someone to oblivion without a valid reason. You husband is not in danger, the flames are just a manifestation of his inner ego. The more he clings to his pride and arrogance, the harder the illusionary flame under him burns."

And she looked at me shocked and relieved by this revelation "But why this, you could have easily left him to ashes. So why do you only torment him like that, not that it is cruel on its own." She said with half a smile for letting him live.

"Like I said, I am not the kind of person to slay anyone. And what better way to reprimand him by letting him sweat his punishment out like this than ending his life and never have the change to admit his scorn was wrong in every way. " I said while removing Upper Crust's tears before I stood up and continued my speech.

"Sometimes people don't now the consequences of taking a life but let me explain if I had taken his life: You driven by bitter sadness would take revenge on me by telling everyone that I took your husband's life and I would have look over my shoulder every time I pass someone you might know; my friends would be shocked by the display especially fluttershy because she so innocent of heart. And the list can go on forever" When I finished everyone was looking in awe and sympathy at my reasoning.

The princesses were also looking at me in sympathy and walked over to me.

When I stood eye to eye with them they gave me a very big smile before saying "Once again, you prove yourself valiant without reason. The moment that his words were said you stepped in and punished him for his actions." Luna said before giving the word to Celestia

"Indeed, and you punish him like a benevolent ruler would do, you showed him the gravity of his mistake by punishing him were it comes from. In this case his own arrogant pride and ignorance to the rest of the people. If we didn't know better you were trying to rule Equestria alongside us, but that would not really bother me if you know" She said while nudging my shoulder knowable.

I was left with my mouth on the ground and everyone was snickering at the reaction of me. I quickly collected myself and said "Yeah, laugh it up" a bit sullen at the reaction.

Everyone then trotted over to me and formed a group hug around me "we are not criticizing Ben, we just had a laugh like friends have" said twilight

"Thanks girls, but I think someone has sweat his punishment out long enough" I said while making a waving motion making the flames disperse around Jet Set.

Upper Crust quickly ran beside me but stopped a moment and said "thank you" before going to her husband.

I too stepped over there but stepped back a little when Jet Set snapped at me "You cretin, I will have compensation for this act, you hear me"

I just sighed before my demeanor completely turned around and I snarled in rage at him "You stubborn mule, do you still not comprehend the situation, well if it can't be the easy way then it is going to be hard way" before I conjured up an ethereal chain and shot it at Jet Set that linked to his chest. His expression quickly changed from rage from fear "What are you doing" he stammered out in fear while looking at his chest.

"If you yourself won't do something about those hard-grounded arrogance and Ignorance, then I will rip them out your heart and snuff them out like ashes." Before I yanked hard on the chain and ripped out two gooey blobs out of his chest. Jet Set yelps into pain before getting a small smile on him.

The blobs then began to slowly get form but I wouldn't let them, I quickly took my hammer and smashed the ground where they lay and a moment later an eruption engulfed them and they were scattered on the wind.

Everyone was looking at me and Upper Crust cautiously stepped over to me and silently asked of me "What did you do to him" before she saw my enraged face and shuddered in fear. I quickly saw this and relaxed my face back in to smile "Sorry for the angry look, if there is one thing I can't stand it are stubborn ponies like mules. But as for what happened to him, I literally ripped out the root of his pride and arrogance and burned them before they could manifest themselves. Also, don't ask what they could look like, such dark emotions can be very disturbing to say the least."

I them dismissed my hammer and gestured everyone to follow me to Jet Set who was looking a bit pale "Are you satisfied now Jet Set, by giving me no choice but to get rid of those emotions of you, you are a bit incomplete to say the least" When I finished, Upper Crust was looking a bit worried at me.

I saw this and quickly said "There is no need to worry about his health, there just exist a temporary void in his emotion patterns. By ripping out his root of pride and Ignorance, the worst that could happen is that he acts a little funny for a week at the most." I said while everyone took a sigh of relief.

I then walked to a wide-open spot and held my hand in the space before me and two black gates with rune marks appeared besides me, when I was finished making them I said "the left gate goes to Canterlot, the other to Ponyville, shall we get going" and so it happened: Jet Set finally gave his apologies and he and his wife went back to Canterlot while me and the rest of the group passed through the other gate after I had transformed back to normal.

 **Ponyville, Town hall**

It was a sunny day and everyone was doing their own business when suddenly a gateway appeared coming out nowhere and the mare six, the princesses and I stepped out of before it faded away.

While everyone was readjusting their bearings, I was looking around the place where I shall live soon: I saw a marketplace with a tent for firewood, a tent with fruit and vegetables, and other things then I looked around the road and saw a small schoolhouse with little colts and fillies playing around.

When I was done sightseeing, I looked to my friends who had recovered their bearings and asked them "Do you still remember what was required for building the place" to which everyone nodded and I smiled to them "that's good, well as we agreed while I and the princesses arrange my citizenship and my permit for my house, will you bring the necessary components back here?"

No problem partner, we will get the stuff your needing, and you fill the dots on the papers" Applejack said and everyone agreed to it and went off to get the supplies.

I then walked up to the steps of the town hall and spoke to the princesses "Shall we enter the place" and they nodded but I stopped for a bit

"Is something wrong, Ben" Luna asked off me.

"No, just a stone in my shoe, one moment please" I took my shoe of and took the peddle out of the shoe and I snapped my fingers flinging the peddle way and a whiff of magic entered the town hall before I tied my shoe again

"Well let's go, then" I said before I opened the door and let the princesses in.

When I entered the town hall I saw many ponies walking around before I asked the reception where to find the mayor and was send trough with the princesses. We walked through the hallways before I heard a yelp of shock.

I quickly looked into the room were the yelp came from and saw a pink maned young mare with an equal pink tail on the ground. Her cutie mark was a tan scroll tied with a blue lint.

I stepped over to her and asked "are you alright miss?"

She looked up and saw me and the princesses in the room and bowed a little bit for the princesses.

"Who are you miss," I asked.

The mare looked at me and said "I am Mayor Mare, Mayor of this village." And I politely helped her standing again.

However, the princesses were sporting a look of bafflement at the mayor and I said "Is there a reason your looking quite funny at me and the mayor." To which they point their hooves at the mayor and stammered out "by equestria grace mayor, did you look into the mirror lately."

To which she answered "No your highness, not since this morning. Is there something wrong me that you bring this up. But now that you mention it, I do feel more refreshed lately."

I was then looking for an empty paper and a pencil and found some on the ground scattered about a began to draw something on it.

Luna was bit shocked at how laid back I was reacting before she decided to speak up "Ben, what are you drawing there and why. Don't you see something is wrong here" I just continued drawing before I said "Eureka, this should do the trick" before I laid the paper on the ground and cast a spell on it. Out of the paper came a giant mirror directly in front of everyone.

"Before you ask, you said if the mayor has looked into the mirror lately don't you" and they all nodded their heads "Well I just drawed one and conjured some manifestation magic and made it a reality, so now the mayor can look into the mirror if something is wrong."

The mayor seeing no harm into the situation walked to the mirror while saying

"Not to speak out of line, but I think her highness her nerves are tight, there is nothing wrong with …... Goodness is that me" because she looked into the mirror and saw a young mare in it. She quickly turned around and asked of me "This is not a fun mirror, is it" and I placed my hand on my chest and said "on my honor as a good person I swear that this is not a fun mirror to joke with you, Mayor Mare" To which she smiled at me and looked back again in the mirror while saying "Oh how I missed my good look, it's been 45 years since I looked like this"

When I heard that I nearly choked on my spit and looked at her differently and said half baffled "May I take the guess you were 65 or something like that, not to be too nosy of course"

She just walked over to me and said "Your excused for being nosy, but yes that is. I mean that was my age before I looked into the mirror. But how could I be aged back. Could it be that wisp of magic that flew through the window?"

When I heard that I blushed a bit while whistling an upbeat tune trying to look suspicious of it.

This of course worked and the princesses and the mayor all said "It was you, how did you do it"

I just snickered a bit and said "well that wisp of magic came free of me when I clicked my fingers to shoot away that peddle in my shoe while I was thinking 'how will I present myself to the mayor, with a gift maybe or something' and when I thought of I must have used a spell of desire by accident, not that I'm complaining. If someone has a wish that strong and pure. What better way to show you're a good one then by fulfilling that wish." But I walked to the mayor and said "but if you don't want it anymore, then I can change you back if you like"

She just blushed at me and she gave me a small peck on my cheek before saying "It is a wonderful gift, you're very kind." It was then I felt being tapped on my shoulder and saw Celestia trembling a bit while her mane was shadowing her eyes a bit, I cautiously stepped back a bit and almost whispered

"Are you alright Princess Celestia, did I offend you with something" She didn't answer but stepped closer to me while she pointed her horn on my heart and said quietly "Why" I was about to answer that but she continued.

"Why are you doing this, what drives you to be so kind to everyone and everything. You go so hard out of your way to make everyone happy. Like when Jet Set raised such words, you instantly took it on you and wasted no moment to stop his words and set him straight."

"First with his own pride and arrogance against him. Stopped when his wife begged for him to be alright and you did. But he still didn't change and you took that pride and arrogant of him and burned it to the ground without hurt to him. And now with granting the mayor her wish and desire"

"I just want to know why you're doing this so casually, like it's just your everyday hobby to soothe the miserable and depressed. Why giving so much and asking so little, what is in your heart that allows such kindness." She said while I saw tears and a big smile on her face.

I then placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. I then wiped her tears away and spoke to her: "It is just what I do, what good is unlimited power when you don't use it for helping those who need it." I said while giving her a small peck on her forehead and hugging her.

She smiles back at me and deepens in to hug I gave and laid her head on to my shoulder "thank you for explaining" she whispered to me.

We then released the hearing a cough behind us and saw Luna and the Mayor with a serious blush on their cheeks.

"Well, after that, shall we arrange Ben his citizenship and a permit to build his home here" We just blushed and nodded before I began explaining where I would live and what arrangements I needed for the plot of land.

 **Sometime later...**

I was walking with the princesses out of the town hall when I saw my friends coming with a cart with a stench on it.

"Phieeuw, that some stench coming from the cart." I said while my friends stopped before the town hall.

"Well you asked for rich mulch and here it is" Applejack said while setting the cart on the ground and walking towards me.

"and for the rest" I then saw rarity opening her saddlebags to show me the gems I need and took one for examination "well I must say, these are very good quality indeed." I praised her while looking at the rest of the goods

When all was checked and accounted for I then said "Well my plot of land is between fluttershy's cottage and Sweet Apple Acres. But it's quite the distance so I will bring us there" and so said and so done. I snapped my fingers and all the stuff and everyone teleported over to the place.

 **On the location...**

It was on a plot of land that the flash ended and me and my friends were teleported before I sat down and began meditating while everything for me began to converge around me.

"Ben, is everything alright" Twilight asks while the wind began to pick up and I opened my eye lids and my eyes were shining with light.

 **"All is well my friend, I just am placing my domain"** I said in a multiple distorted voice.

I then began to float while sitting into a meditative position and I spoke

 **"may this place be marked as my domain, from the infinite beyond I place my hoome upon this soil. Forever binding my home into this ground.**

 **"Grand spirit of nature and the earth, I invoke thee, I control thee power. And with the power I shall take the materials and reveal my abode and domain to bloom upon this ground. By the vastness of the earth I shall invoke this vow.**

 **"Oh, matters of temporal and spatial, I control thou power and dominions.**

 **Come forth my castle bearing the forge of creation, the library of omniscience, the alchemic room of science, the room of time and space, my room of the stars and planets, and the halls of places and ages.**

 **"Assemble and fusion magic: Ascendance of the domain."**

I then clasped my hands together and when I did, all objects transformed into different colors and shot into the ground and closed up the hole the mole had dug for .

Then a massive tree grew rapidly until it reached the sky, while the rest of the hole began to be filled with water from the waterfalls coming out of holes in the trees. When the lake surrounding the castle was filled with water, old buildings began to rise out the water. While in the cloudy area of the castle a golden gate and patio appeared. Then a second island appeared with a hole inside it while steam came out of it. And then the castle and the island were connected by marbled paths with jewels embedded in them.

I floated back down into a standing position and walked up the double doors and pushed them open. With grinding sounds the doors opened and I faced my friends while saying " Everyone I welcome you all to Castle Utopia, my abode and working place for all my crafts and wonders."

Everyone was looking dumbfounded at it, while I just walked down the stairs and the pathway to my friends.

Rainbow Dash was the first to recollect herself and quickly flew around the castle at high speeds before landing in front of me with her eyes filled in wonder "Man, that's some sweet place you got here. Nice place to kick back and relax."

The rest was also looking at the place and the pond where flamingos were walking around and sitting. They also saw different types of birds and other animals. I saw Applejack looking strangely at a green log before I quickly ran to her and snatched her away before the 'green log' snapped at her before grumblingly leaping in the water again.

I then set her back on the ground and quickly looked if she was hurt anywhere.

When I didn't saw any wounds, I breathed a sigh of relief before comforting her. Applejack on the other hand was shaking as a leaf before saying "what in tarnation was that thing, it almost had me."

I calmly laid my hand on her shoulder and said "that was an alligator living here in the lake, normally he doesn't attack my guests. But you were intruding on his territory and his nap above that. So, you can bet that he will be cranky." I then released her out of my grasp, she thanked me for the rescue before looking behind me and saw the same alligator behind me "ben, look behind you" while pointing her hoof a bit at it.

I just walked around and petted it on his head to which it opened up his mouth half yawning at the rude wake up call.

I then walked to the side so Applejack and the alligator were face to face. I also said "Don't you worry about it, he's not going to eat you" I then walked up to the lake and held my hand into it and caught a big juicy tuna out of it and laid it into front of the alligator which directly gobbled up the tuna.

Applejack was just to shocked to move so I splashed some droplets on her to shake her out her stupor, it worked and I said "see, this fella eats only fish now. And he's pretty nice to, now mister I know you can get cranky when your nap is disturbed. But that is no reason to nearly bite someone in half, so apologize and make up both of you" when I finished talking the alligator rolled over and showed his belly, I then pushed applejack over to him and said "just stroke his belly and he will forgive you" she hesitantly did so and when she was done she walked back to me while alligator got back up and walked back into the bushes continuing his nap.

"Well now that is settled, let all go inside. I wager easily a few bits that pinkie pie has set up the welcome party I asked of her. But before I let you in my home, just don't open any doors I say you may not open." And so, we entered the castle I build and came into the entrée hallway, and it was beautiful. The hallway was complete wooden with branches that held cherry blossoms on them and wall tapestry depicting ancient figures.

We then walked through the hallways before we stood before a jeweled door emblazoned with a strange mark.

I opened them and we entered a grand hall decorated with all kinds of dinner, drinks and styled with a banner 'welcoming party".

Also, there were some unexpected guest like mayor mare and even Jet Set and Upper Crust.

I walked down the middle of the hall and spoke in a louder voice: "I welcome everyone here to my welcoming party for my new house, so sit back and enjoy yourselves." To which everyone clapped at my speech and the party began.

We laughed a lot, had something to eat, and partied till we dropped

Almost flat

 **After the Party...**

I had cleaned up the party and dismissed everyone back home and they wished me a goodnight, even Jet set send me his thanks for the invitation

I was just heading to my bedroom when I saw something in the hallway and I said "just a week from now and it will be Nightmare Night here, I hope to see you Nightmare Moon. Just sit tight." And walked in to my bedroom to go to sleep.

The shadow in the hallway just smiled and looked at the rising moon and whispered in a bit dark but gentle tone "a good night indeed prophesized one, and let's see of my lucky stars aren't darkened by my past transactions" she then turned into purple fog and flew through an open window on the wind to the Everfree Forest.

 **Man, that was a good ending for the first arc of the story and as a early holiday gift a prelude to arc 2 "purple nights and starry hope"**

 **See you for chapter 7 of '** **Legend of the seventh element'**


	7. Chapter 7:A day in Elementary

**My little Pony: Friendship is magic**

 **Arc 2: Purple nights and Starry nights.**

 **Episode 1: the bully, the crusaders, and the eternal night**

 **Greetings readers, I welcome you to the beginning of arc 2.**

 **I just say this beforehand; there will be mentioning of alcohol and some other things like strong words, and more**

 **Now we are in the next arc of our book I shall introduce the first (villainess) of the story**

 **Rumble the drums of obviousness: I present to you the fabled mare of the moon, nightmare moon**

 **"A pleasant night to you all, my beloved subjects. I am honored to be introduced by the writer and that he didn't bring up my past. But now something else, I guess you want to know how I am still alive without Luna, read this story and you shall know."**

Ben's Bedroom, Castle utopia

Oewaah, man did I sleep well. Can't believe it's already a week that I live here. Had some fun along the way and met some other ponies like that mare that play the turntables Vinyl Scratch and her roommate playing the cello, Octavia and many others."

I then stepped out of bed and stepped into my slippers while cleaning up the bed and walked out of the door to the bathroom on the other end of the hall.

"one great castle, only problem the distances" I mumbled to myself while opening the door of the bathroom opened the water and began washing myself. After the wash I walked back to the bedroom to dress myself from my pajamas to some jogging wear.

Short explained how the kitchen looked like: all was made out wood except the appliances. The cabinets were made out of fine pine wood

And the table was made out of oak like the chairs around it. I took a wooden mug out of the cabinet while readying the coffee machine that stood under the cabinet for some fine strong espresso to wake me up.

After the brewing I then walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway down to the living room of mine.

It was a big rectangular room with an armchair in it and two three sits around it. It had an open stone fireplace that I filled with wood and ignited the wood with a bit of fire magic because it is a bit chilly in fall.

I then took a magazine I began reading in yesterday and almost chuckled when I saw an article about fluttershy being the first to not be happy about a training regime from a muscle headed minotaur named Iron Will or something.

I was about to turn the page of the magazine when suddenly I heard ringing from the doorbell and I stood up from my armchair and walked to the gate while mumbling "It never fails, you try to enjoy an peaceful morning and the bell goes" when I arrived my nerves were getting shorter because the kept chiming the bell and then I shouted creating a small air pressure "Yeah I'm coming, no need to pull the bell out of the wall."

I unlocked the doors and pulled it open. I looked down and saw applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash on the front step of my door.

I then gestured them in and closed the door again so the heat wont escape

We walked through the hallway until we were into the living room and I sat back in my armchair drinking from my now lukewarm coffee. The others came inside too and placed themselves on the cough at either side of rarity.

I then began to speak to them "and what do I owe the pleasure of welcoming you here this early in the morning, and sorry for being a grouch. I only am an hour out of bed."

"well partner, we need a small favor of you actually. It's a bit embarrassing to ask but is it possible for you to watch over our little sisters and Scootaloo, you know the 'Cutiemark Crusaders' for the day."

I was looking at them with an expression of puzzlement and asked them " let me think, oh yes the crusaders you mentioned then once. Of course, I accept to watch over them. But do they know about this and what brings this up actually."

The girls smiled at my agreement and began saying why they chose me for foalsitting as they called it here.

"Well darling, normally we would ask Twilight or Fluttershy for this, but Twilight organizes the planning to help with the preparation for Nightmare Night or like fluttershy who doesn't like the scary things very much."

Like me, I have many orders for making costumes until the evening and I have little time for my sister even if wanted to." She said while looking at me with a smile.

"Like Rarity, I'm needed for the food service of the festival. Sweet apple acres is providing with the apples and I need almost every minute for helping with the food stalls, and Big Macintosh and Granny Smith are all helping too, so it would be mighty fine if you kept your peepers on them, hey." Applejack said while looking around the living room.

"Scootaloo may not be a sister off me, but I care about her. And also, because my house is made of clouds and such. I can't watch over them. So, what better than to bring them to one of our good friends that is almost as cool as me and show them a good time. Also what your drinking there Ben, I sit at least half a mile away from that cup your holding and I can smell it like it was right under my nose." She said while holding a hoof for her snout

I was looking at her and a smile came on my face "Please, excuse me for not asking if you wanted to drink something. Is there anything you wanted to have."

"Do you maybe have some thee, darling? Because I would want to have a cup now that you mentioned it." Rarity said to which I nodded.

"Nothing to special for me, a glass of water or some juice is fine by me partner." Applejack said to which I nodded in response.

"Say Ben, do you have something strong in this castle. If so bring me then a mug of cider." She said while I just chuckled a bit.

"A bit early don't you think, are you that hung on cider or other strong beverages. Because if you are you won't be standing right on your legs anymore. Because what I serve would even make the even the heaviest alcohol drink in all of the town keel over.

"Hell, one time when I was training in the dark arts I was serving some of my brews to the demons who were my masters. And even then, with them being demons and having high resistance to alcohol, they were drunk and under the table after their second mug."

"That bring me to the conclusion if they can't handle what I brew, you would be down under the table after one mug of the lightest brew I serve. I think it's better if I just give a cup of coffee."

And I walked out of the living room to the kitchen to prepare my guest's their drinks.

Leaving Applejack slightly baffled and Rainbow Dash was just shell-shocked at the revelation.

"Well Applejack, it seems someone just has bested you at making Cider" Rarity said between giggles.

Applejack just turns a face resembling a ghost to rarity and said " Sugar did you pay attention, because if this is true then you're only half true that he bested me at making cider. That isn't cider or even moonshine anymore. The stuff he's talking about is undiluted devil's brew." She while calming herself after the outburst.

However, the one who was the most shocked was Rainbow Dash: she was so shocked that she just lied down on the couch with her head resting on her hooves while sporting a blank look.

Rarity saw and quickly stood up from the couch to get into Rainbow Dash her sight and tried making waving motions to get her attention.

She then tried to make her responsive with a copy of Daring Do that I had laying on the table.

When she didn't respond, Rarity began to get really worried now "Applejack, she's not responding at all. I even gave her a peek at the Daring Do book and she just keeps staring in front of her."

Now Applejack was getting worried, so shocked that Rainbow Dash doesn't want to read her favorite series of book. That can't be good.

She quickly laid her hooves onto her foreleg to check for a pulse and luckily, she still had" Fieuw, was getting worried there for a second"

It was upon this I arrived with the jasmine tea and the fresh fruit juice that came from this tree. When I saw Rainbow Dash like that, I quickly set the refreshments away and asked them "What has happened here while I was away" The two mares just looked at me while I saw tears beginning to form. I quickly wiped them away and began thinking for a solution: and then I got an idea.

"Girls I know a way to snap her out of it, but I need help". To which they quickly nodded.

"Rarity, I'm going to prepare a special cup of drink for her, when I give it to her, can you use your magic to let her swallow it. And Applejack the stuff I'm going to brew is very potent. When Rarity has let swallow it, restrain her with all the earth pony might you have. Because otherwise she will fly all around the castle like pinkie pie twenty times more energetic and on a sugar rush." The mares quickly nodded while unconsciously thinking about what I said and let's say, they were very disturbed by that prospect.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and took the can with coffee powder with me to the 'alchemic room of science'

I opened the door and I take a slight moment taking in the magnificence of the room:

All the shelfs were stacked with different kinds of potions, books about alchemy even a shelf with cups and dishes while in the far back of the room another giant bookcase with potions and books inside of it and it the middle of was a machine with very different sections to mix and fuse the components together.

(Search online for the picture under 'alchemy lab by Kemi Neko' to where I have found the inspiration for it)

I opened the machine and poured the coffee powder into the main part of the machine and closed it again. Then I was searching my shelves for some myrrh, rosemary and some thistle before adding it into the side compartments of the machine I activated.

The side pockets of the machine began to fill with water to extract the essence of the things I took. When the machine was done distilling, and brewing the juice I needed I placed a cup under it and tapped and let me say I doesn't smell well. I quickly placed a top on the cup so it will not expire.

I then teleported back to the living room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Rarity was nervously pacing around the coffee table waiting for me while applejack kept an eye on Rainbow Dash. Then I flashed into the living room and quickly opened up the cup I had sealed. "Alright here it is, the smell may not be good but if she drinks this she will alright."

The mares were holding their hooves over their noses and said "Goodness, Ben when you said potent I didn't think it would be this potent."

I then said "Applejack can you restrain her, and Rarity use your magic to make her swallow it." They nodded and it was said and done. Applejack stood over Rainbow's back to restrain her limbs and rarity stood ready.

I then opened her mouth and poured the cup's contents inside, rarity then used her magic to levitate her head so the drink could reach the stomach.

First, she began to tremble a little before she snapped her eyes open and thrashed so violently that Applejack was using all her might to hold her down. I quickly drew a pentagram and invoke the following chant: "Let this pentagram banish all ill health and negativity from Rainbow Dash."

And she instantly calmed down and looked at me with a smile "HeyBben, thanks for calming me down. And applejack can you please let me go."

Applejack did just that and a moment later we were sitting back into the couch and me back into the armchair with drinking our drinks in peace.

"Sorry for that shock you had, if I had known better I should not have mentioned such things. But to get back to topic, I would love to watch over them. Their names were Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo weren't they."

The mares all nodded before looking at the clock on the fireplace and it read 10 Am.

"Well darling, seeing how late it is we shall leave you to your business. Because, if we don't leave now we won't be able to be ready for Nightmare Night." She said while the rest nodded at that speaking.

I stood up from my armchair and said "then I wish you all a pleasant day and I shall pick up the kids from the school is that good."

They nodded and walked with me back to the door before leaving back to ponyville to prepare the festival. I looked upon my watch and saw it was a quarter past ten o clock "Should be break time now for the fillies, maybe I can follow the lesson also as a guest. " I then locked my door before walking to the garage of my castle and put on my helmet and biker gear before riding off on my motorcycle that stood ready to burn some rubber.

 **Ponyville...**

Everything and everyone were going their daily business until they heard a rumbling sound coming from the outskirts of down. I was driving down the lane at high speeds while honking the horn to warn people of my arrival. Everyone parted ways quickly while some ponies where admiring the vehicle I was riding while I continued driving to the schoolhouse were my charges would be for the day.

"Oh yeah, now this is speed," I continued on riding until I saw the schoolhouse and I slowed down, parked my motorcycle outside of the school and looked around seeing the many colts and fillies playing around.

I then saw a mare with a purple coat and a rose mane and tail standing at the school door and I walked to her. When she saw me arriving she looked at me with wonder, it was then I stood before her she looked up at me and said. "Excuse me, but are you Ben by any change." I nodded and she just gained an even bigger smile and said to me "I see it was true what they said, you're not a pony at all. I'm miss Cheerilee, Teacher at Ponyville Elementary."

I just removed my helmet and placed it beside my feet on the ground before answering her.

"A pleasure to meet you miss Cheerilee, I am Ben: The new archangel of Equestria, holder of holy, unholy and natures magic, guardian of thunder and terror, Governer over Tartarus, and so many more titles. But now something else, are you informed that the mares Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash for their absence in case of helping with upcoming Nightmare Night that they asked me to be the caretaker of the Crusaders for the day." I said while snapping my fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality.

She said "yes, I am informed of this. And if you want to see them they are right over there" And I looked into the direction that Miss Cheerilee mentioned and I saw five pony fillies argue.

The first one was a light gray filly with light purple mane and tail while there was also some pale light rose streaks in it.

"yep definitely family of Rarity, it just breaths out fashion." I smile

I then looked at the second filly and it was like looking at a miniature Applejack. She had lighter yellow coat then her sister and has a red mane where a crimson ribbon was and the same for her tail.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree it seems" before I snickered at the unintended pun.

But the third really takes the cake, the third was just like Rainbow Dash except that she had an orange like coat with purple mane and tail and was looking very angry at the two other fillies so I quickly stepped over them in a steady march to stop it before a catfight would break out

As I came closer and closer I could hear their argument better and better "You Crusaders are really a laugh, why don't just give up 'blank' flanks. You tried so much, yet you don't have any Cutie marks."

The filly said with the magenta colored coat and violet haired filly with white streaks in to her mane and tail and she had a tiara for a cutie mark.

"You don't know anything Diamond Tiara, just because you have one doesn't give you the gal to mock the effort."

"Oh please, Scootaloo you can't even fly with those wings, Sweetie Belle only has flare for the dramatic. And then Apple Bloom who is just like a standard Earth pony with no talent."

She was about to continue until her dark and light gray colored friend tapped her shoulder. "What is it Silver Spoon, I was just about to say the best part of it." Until she saw that a shadow was cast over her and hot breaths came down onto her little neck.

She just ran away in time before the place she stood had a small crater the size of a football in it.

She then looked up and instantly regretted it: a towering high person was standing before and he was not happy.

I saw she was looking at me and I looked ever more pissed off at her.

"You spoiled brat, did you forget your time as a blank flank before that tiara was placed onto your hip." I said with venom while my blue colored eyes began to glow with power.

"Don't remind me of it, that is old news. I have it now and they don't, so simple is it." She said like it was a fact.

Her words were quickly regretted: because she was immediatly pinned against the ground by my magic pressure. My magic flared to life around me in overlaying blazes of white, black, azure, and vermillion red.

The other fillies and colts quickly ran to miss Cheerilee who was nervously looking but could not interfere because she was standing strong before the whirlwind of magic.

"You must think your royal or something, to speak so casually about it. Well you stuck up princess, I have something to say to you. When this is all done and settled, I shall make sure your parents will know of this. But first I think I have walked around enough like this, so watch how I really look like."

I then loosened up my buttons of my shirt and discarded it on the grass while raising my magic power even more until it skyrocketed into a pillar of multicolored light before my form quite changed: I gained a six pack while my muscles became more defined. My hair grew until it was on my shoulders and became wilder. But the most difference was that I gained a height boost until I was 1'90 meter tall.

And I said in a deep voice: "Here I stand like I should be, no more holding back."

My magic power began to settle down and Cherilee, the Crusaders and the rest of the fillies and colts were looking in awe at the display I put up. While Diamond Tiara was looking afraid but could not move because she was still pinned down by my magic pressure

My flares of magic began to settle down on parts on my body and transformed into different parts of armor:

The white flare around my left arm transformed into a white colored vambrace with black stripes while the gauntlet had extendable claws worked into it. Also, the pauldron protecting my shoulder was modeled after a tiger head.

The blue flare of magic around my right arm transformed into an azure colored vambrace that was made of dragon scales and the pauldron on my right shoulder was modeled after a dragon. It also had azure gauntlet while my whole right arm armor was intertwined with a metal azure dragon around it.

The black flare of magic enveloped the rest of my body and became the main body of the armor.

The main body of the armor was jet black and divided into an upper and lower armor but the most distinctive feature was the mark on my back part on my armor.

The flare of vermillion red divided into two and became red colored wings on my back.

The pillar then dispersed into thin air and I stood in my new armor before Diamond Tiara who was torn between fear and awe at the transformation.

"Behold, my four saint's beast armor. It represents all the seasons and many more other attributes."

I then gathered some bark from a tree and changed it into a slip of paper that I began to charge magic while saying to her "your cutie mark shall be removed, and only I shall be able to bring it back."

I then flowed the magic into the paper, and like a wax strip I took away her cutie mark and burned the paper into ashes.

Diamond Tiara yelped I shock and looked at her flank that now was without her mark. "What did you do me." To which I responded "made your cutie mark unseen for everyone, so that you know the same treatment you gave them." I said while turning away from as the pressure of my magic was lifted off her.

Instantly all fillies and colts ran over to me and began to asks all kinds of questions to me and couldn't answer.

"Mister mister, are you a super hero like in the comics I read" a young colt said to me.

"No, he must be a knight. Because look at the armor, it is so sparkly." A young filly said while admiring my armor

"Mister, are you going to teach classes here with miss Cheerilee." Another colt said.

I then said a bit loudly "Silence, please everyone" and they all stopped asking questions while I rubbed my temples with all to questions fired around me.

When I had my thoughts collected I began to speak to the group "Well kids, I don't know about teaching here, that depends on your teacher and the mayor of Ponyville. But I can maybe come around sometimes to tell stories" and everyone cheered. It was then that the school bell rung and miss Cheerilee announced "Everyone, Classes are back in order."

The whole group whined in unison after that but Cherilee wasn't done "But since so much has happened, what do you all think we hold off Equestrian History 101 off to tomorrow and make it story time for once." Everypony cheered and ran inside to the class when miss Cherilee said to me "your welcome to attend too ben, it is the least I can do for settling this peacefully." And I walked over to Miss Cherilee and said "It will be my honor, miss" I then saw Diamond Tiara walk in with an angry look at me and said "don't think this is over for you and that traitor" and walked inside class grumbling.

It was when she said that I remembered that Silver Spoon had not entered the schoolhouse. I quickly looked around and after searching the Playground I heard sniffling and saw a mop of silver behind a tree. I walked silently over to her and saw her trying to hold her tears but failing. "Why that witch, how could she has said that. Sure, she had it coming but she shouldn't have involved my parents into it." It was then I realized she just was a victim in all this and tapped her shoulder.

She jumps up with a fright and quickly looks my way before settling a teary look at me "Are you happy, Diamond Tiara said we aren't friends anymore and after school is done she will tell her daddy a lie to have him fire my parents who work for him. So, gloat away if you want."

I just kneeled down to her and enveloped her in a hug while soothing her "Don't you worry, she won't be doing any of that. So, come with me to the class, it is story time now and I'm invited too." I then wiped away her tears and picked her up and walked inside the schoolhouse.

 **Ponyville Elementary, Class Room...**

I still held Silver Spoon in my arms when I arrived at the classroom door and said "We're here now, so chin up and no tears okay. But here is an advice. Go sit with the crusaders and not with Diamond Tiara."

She nodded and said "thanks again, but may I ask. Why go out of your way for me, even if I was a pawn of Diamond Tiara I still need to do such things" I just shook my head and held her a bit tighter in my embrace while coating my hand in magic on her eyes. "easy now, I do it because I'm just that kind of person. Always helping and giving gifts. Like for example making your eyes change a bit." She looks at me directly before looking at her reflection in the cuirass of my armor and was amazed: the iris changed to a lighter shade of violet and gained a silver edge around it.

I then lifted her glasses and settled it on her head. "Seeing better, now don't you. Just see it as my way of keeping my promise to you. But keep using the glasses for reading now."

I settled her down and knocked on the door. Then Cheerilee opened the door and looked at me and Silver Spoon before gasping at her "Silver sweetie, what happened to your eyes. They are so different."

Silver Spoon just grinned and said "Just a gift from one of my new friends, for helping me seeing the truth I needed to be blind for first."

And then walked inside sitting beside Scootaloo and Sweetie belle.

I then said to miss Cheerilee "I think we have waited enough, so may I enter please."

She instantly stepped out of the way and I conjured a bit of magic to make everything my size a bit before entering the classroom.

As I looked around I saw Silver Spoon conversing with the Crusaders and the other fillies and colts conversing.

I then tapped my armored feet on the ground to get their attention

"Greetings everyone, I'm Ben and have been invited by your teacher miss Cheerilee" To which I pointed to, before standing beside the door to let the teacher have the word. "Thanks Ben, now children since this story time came a bit unexpected, what kind of story would you like to hear."

Everyone was thinking until Apple Bloom said "Hey I know, why don't we let Ben tell us a story since he is invited here." And everyone cheered at that.

I just looked a bit shocked at her and said "Well, that is an unexpected request but okay let me think. Oh, I know one just right. Because it is the Nightmare Night today anyway. Why not a story about Nightmare Moon herself." I said with a grin

I then gather some magic in my palms and let in flow free into the room. Then the room became a bit dark until many stars lit up in the room and a crescent moon appeared too.

"You know that previous year the thousandth anniversary of the Summer Sun festival was held, well there was a prophecy that the four stars will aid in Nightmare Moon her escape" And I moved the four stars to the moon making the mare in the moon disappear and reappear as Nightmare Moon on the ground.

Everyone was looking in awe at the display while I continued the story of Nightmare Moon.

''Then with her appearance she locked Celestia into the sun as payback for locking her into the moon for a thousand years. But foreseeing the return of Nightmare Moon, Celestia sends her pupil Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to help her defeat Nightmare Moon under the cover to help organize the Sunset Celebration.'' and I showed this with my magic again.

Then I told about how Nightmare Moon made her appearance on the festival, how Twilight and her new friends set out on getting the Elements of Harmony until the part of twilight and the others defeating Nightmare Moon and bringing back Luna, The princess of the night.'' I told while using my magic to picture it in the room.

Everyone was cheering at the story while I began to speak again ''But what of Nightmare Moon, because you can't just erase a personality like they don't exist.'' And everyone was thinking at that logic when Diamond Tiara broke the silence and said'' Oh please, stop raising such suspense. What gone is gone right, it's not like she will come back after being defeated.'' After trying to sound all knowing, I began to snicker until I was laughing full throttle. After my laughing fit I began to summon a magic screen on the blackboard depicting the previous night's events.

Everyone was looking shocked at the screen when they saw the so ''defeated' Nightmare Moon appear out of the shadow of my hallway before turning into smoke and flying off to the Everfree Forest.

I then dispelled the magic screen before talking ''That is my surprise at the end of the story, Nightmare Moon is still alive and is coming on this Nightmare Night for a second eternal night.''

Everyone was shocked at my speech before a colt said ''She is back, you say. Dear Celestia'' And faints onto the pillow. Everyone else was about to panic until I used a soothing spell around the class relieving the shock and tense sense in the air making everyone calm again for a bit, Applebloom was the first to speak to me ''Why did you say this to the class, such things could get you in a heap of trouble if this came out. And no, Diamond Tiara, don't even think about telling anyone'' I then just snickered and said ''She won't tell anyone, because she knows I am the only one who bring her cutie mark back and if she would, fat change to get away from her seat because it is covered into an invisible magic spell that sticks to the target like tar.''

She tries to get off but can't budge an inch.

''Well where was I oh yes, she is alive but no worry everyone. Because the stories of gobbling you up and all the frightening is just a bunch of hot air. Nightmare Moon came to existence by her sister Luna, because Luna was envious of her sister Celestia brining the sun where everyone worked and played while through the night everyone slept through the night and came to the quick but false conclusion everyone shunned the night she brings while in reality there was star gazing, catching fireflies in the summer. But because she didn't know this here envy turned bitter and made her through her feelings and her out of control alicorn magic summoned by her desire to be loved into her once counterpart Nightmare Moon.

''And the rest you know of is history'' I said while finishing playing the events with my magic in the classroom.

Everyone one was looking a bit ashamed at that

''When you think about it like that, it is a bit sad for Luna. Oh, and Nightmare Moon too if you think about.'' and everyone nodded at Silver Spoon except Diamond Tiara because of obvious reasons.

Then Cheerilee asked me something '' But Ben, why tell us this and how did Nightmare Moon become what she is now in the first place?''

I then began explaining '' The Elements didn't vanquish her in the first place, they separated the two like the light and the dark of the moon.''

And why, because these colts and fillies are the future generation of Equestria. So, when I and the rest of the girls will go reconcile with Nightmare Moon, then when she does return to Equestria to become the fourth princess of the realm. That her return isn't met with distrust and hate for her past deeds.''

Then Diamond Tiara said something that didn't sit well with me ''why bother doing that, she is a villain and all unjust and villains deserve the death penalty for all I care.''

Everyone was looking in shock at her while I stomped over to her and did something she never expected.

I slapped her across her face while she flew out of her seat by the force straight into the unused piles of pillows breaking her fall.

(This part of the story may seem a bit disturbing, read it with your own choice)

I jumped over the benches and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and looked quite angered at her and said ''Then let's do it by your words, and execute you in front of everyone'' and my magic enveloped everyone in the entire classroom until we appeared on a market place while everyone was wearing black robes and were praying.

Miss Cheerilee looked around and saw me sitting on a chair without Diamond Tiara and asked where she was.

I just pointed my finger at the public stand and she saw Diamond Tiara shackled on the public stand while an executioner with a broad axe walked up the podium.

Then an important looking pony stepped up the podium and began speaking to the crowd '' Hear ye, hear ye. The execution of young miss Diamond Tiara shall now commence. May this fiend be absolved and vanquished by the axe that shall be blessed by thee prayers of the masses gathered here.'' And everyone cheered at this while the priests began praying even harder.

The executioner then raised his axe and swung it down Diamond Tiara who shrieks in terror.

Just when the axe is about to hit her neck I said ''Just a minute'' and snapped my finger and everything shattered like glass around us.

And everyone was back in the classroom while Diamond Tiara was looking stunned before looking around her.

I just was holding a card in my hand before pocketing it again and said "that was my field magic 'the final penalty'. It creates a lifelike illusion were the caster's target gets the real-life experience of being executed. It can only be stopped by the caster or when the axe hits the target.

The second however puts the target in a shock like state, rendering them immobile."

Everyone was looking at me like I was mad or something until Scootaloo broke the silence "Wow brother, your so cool." Until she holds her hoofs for her mouth realizing what she said.

I just smirked and said "Brother huh, well as far I know that can be arranged." Then the school bell rung and miss Cheerilee said "alright everyone, school is done and have a fun Nightmare Night this year."

Everyone then gathered their saddlebags and were about to leave the classroom but bumped into me and I looked everyone in the eye and said seriously "Don't reveal what I said to everyone until she is reinstated as the fourth Princess of Equestria. The last we want is more panic and mayhem than what is already coming. Can you promise that."

And everyone nodded before I grinned and said "Happy Nightmare Night then." And they said "Bye Ben" and galloped out of the schoolhouse back home while I picked Diamond Tiara up and held her under my arm while motioning the crusaders to follow me.

"Do you now the way Rich Barnyard Bargains" I asked at them and Sweetie Belle nodded "Yes, I know where that is, my sis often goes shopping for materials there."

Then they saw the motorcycle I came with and I stepped on it while starting the engine. "Do you girls have a mode of transport too; otherwise I will have to dismiss the bike." Scootaloo immediately run backs to the schoolhouse and came back riding a scooter with a kart hanging on it.

"Never mind what I said, but let's go. We have a lot to do before we can go to the festival"

And we drove in convoy to our first stop: Riches Barnyard Bargains.

 **And done with part one of the second arch.**

 **It was real fun writing this chapter and the next one shall be done before the end of January or begin February.**

 **In the next chapter Diamond Tiara shall be punished, Luna shall appear on the festival and Nightmare Moon shall start with her second attempt at an eternal night.**

 **Stay tuned for the second chapter: Elements in Lunar Light.**

 **And don't forget to review, like, follow and favorite this story if you so desire.**

 **is out of here "Pulls out a jetpack from nowhere and flies towards the setting sun.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dressing up and royal arrival

**My little pony: friendship is magic**

 **Arc 2: Purple nights and Starry nights**

 **Chapter: Dressing for the festival and royal arrival**

We were driving down to Haycart Lane and turning down Hoof Avenue to Rich's Barnyard Bargains.

And with we, I mean myself with the Crusaders in convoy on my motorcycle and they on their scooter that Scootaloo was driving using her wings as driving power.

It was then I saw a giant board saying ''Riches Barnyard Bargains'' I then nodded my head over to the girls and they followed me.

I then parked my motor by the building and unclipped my helmet letting my hair loose from its confinement. The girls parked their scooter besides my motor and I too Dimond Tiara back under my shoulder and looked at the building:

There are two buildings to this establishment. The first is a barn-like building, colored tan and with white-painted supports, and surrounded by a fence. The front yard contains carts and wagons for sale to farmers, as well as feeding troughs. The second is a less flashy warehouse for the genal populace.

I walked down with the girls in tow until I saw a gruff and buff looking Pegasus looking at me and Diamond Tiara before saying ''Who are you and why do you have the boss his daughter in your arms, speak'' While trying to look menacing. I just looked at the girls and said ''Girls, cover your eyes and ears please. Because this is going to be ugly.'' I then focused my attention on the Pegasus and said ''What's your name Pegasus, because I don't have the time to look in my book and search it.''

He just says in his gruff voice ''Stone Wall, now answer the Question...'' Before he looked at me and was terrified because my face became pale with tribal marks while my eye sclera became blood red and my pupil gold when I put Diamond Tiara down and I grabbed the air that became tangible and formed a black cloak which I donned and raised up my cape while an oppressive and dead feeling became present in the air.

''Haaaah, tell me Stone Wall, did you ever come close to Death himself'' I sighed while a black fog came out of my mouth making a few hairs of him grey.

He stumbles back against the wall in fright seeing my transformation but says ''No, why'' Then I pulled a scythe out of my cloak which was covered in dead vines with black markings on it. I then held the scythe under his chin and released the lid on my power. Instantly he was pinned on the on the ground while seeing hundreds of gruesome ways to die and nearly vomited at the visions by the oppressive Intent was unleashing.

''Because a Reaper is standing before you, and I think you enjoy living too much to make me angry. So, be a good chap and show me where your boss is, my business is with is with him. So are you going to listen or does the closest graveyard need another tombstone to decorate it.'' I say while his body begins to age slowly because of my power. He instantly nods and I reverse the flow of my power back and everything was normal again. Stone Wall then shakenly stands up and leads us inside while I said to the girls they can look again.

 **Barnyard Bargains, Rich's office**

Rich was calculating the weekly bills until a knock came on his door. ''Who is there'' and Stone Wall answers ''It's Stone Wall boss, you have some folks who want to talk you about your daughter, and they don't take 'no' for an answer.'' Filthy Rich begins to sweat at that prospect before calming himself and says ''Fine, let them in'' And the door opens with me and Diamond Tiara who was awake now looking quite guilty and the crusaders walking in.

Rich quickly looks up seeing his daughter ''Diamond Tiara, what are you doing here and why that look.'' He says seeing her looking even more guilty.

I then took her by the scruff of her neck and placed her on a chair next to me while I began to speak with him ''Mr. Rich, I am Ben. The newest resident at Ponyville here but I think a man of your position has already heard of me. I am taking care of the Crusaders today because their sisters and their friends are supervising the coming festival this night. And to get directly to the matter at hand.'' while I slammed my fist on the table making him look directly at me.

''Your daughter has committed some vile social transgressions to the crusaders and in the class: Disrespect to her co-students, spitting on someone's effort for attaining her cutie mark, Harassing Silver Spoon and attempt to deceive you to fire Silver Spoon her parents. So, I took my responsibility as guardian of these three nice fillies to take away her cutie mark. And she only can get it back by my permission.'' I said while finishing my explanation while the crusaders were nodding at the story.

Filthy Rich nearly fell over with his chair when he heard that. He looks at Diamond Tiara and says in a scolding tone ''Diamond Tiara Rich, is that true. If so, you are in big trouble, young lady.''

I then coughed a bit to get his attention and he looks at me and I whispered ''Soul Searcher'' and magic connected between our eyes letting Filthy Rich seeing the events I mentioned.

When the magic stopped he instantly steps out his chair, around the desk and looked angry at her.

''You just found yourself in a heap of trouble, young lady. When your mother hears of this, she won't be pleased by this. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, young man. Have a pleasant day further, and don't worry about her cutie mark. Maybe she will learn some humbleness after all this.'' I nodded and I left with the crusaders in tow.

After we left the building and were back to where we parked our transport I saw the sun was setting and said "Seems the festival is about to begin, shall we arrange you costumes then." They quickly looked at the setting sun and began to panic. "Oh no; we forgot to prepare our costumes with all that has happened." Sweetie Belle said.

I whistled to get their attention on them and said" Carousel Boutique is on the other end of town, so that's out of the question to get. But, I can arrange your costumes at my home if you like." They cheered and nodded at the offer. I said "We got little time so, I'm going to open a shortcut to my castle. So, buckle up and hold tight."

I then stepped on my motorcycle and turned on the lights because it was getting dark. "Alright Girls, for this to work I need you three to be right behind or you can't follow where I will cross trough." I then started the engine and speeded off with the Girls closely following me.

We were driving over an empty patch of land when I heard Scootaloo shout "Hey Ben where are going, were leaving the town." I quickly replied "the magic I'm about to use needs an open area, so just keep following me. " while I began speeding even faster down the dirt road. I then pointed my finger in front of the road and a blast of magic tore open a worm hole in front of us.

"Alright, there is the entrance, it's wide enough for us to drive side by side so keep driving beside me and don't lose speed or you going to get stuck in the vortex." And we speeded through the hole that vanished while only burning tire trails remained.

 **Somewhere unknown...**

The hole reopened and we came out full speed driving in a spiraling tunnel of energy with many side branches, Scootaloo and the rest were looking around until I said" keep looking forward, we are now on a magic current connected to all of Equestria, normally you wouldn't be able to enter it, but thanks to my vehicle I can travel on it. But heads up, point of reentry in five seconds."

And I turned to a side branch of the current and we came out of the current right a few meters before my castle. I hit the brakes hard and stopped my motorcycle in the garage while the crusaders also parked their scooter there.

I then whistled and out the bush a giant black turtle with an equal large snake appeared while out of the lake surrounding my house an azure scaled dragon appeared out of it.

While out of nest on top of the tree, a phoenix like bird descended.

And out of the forest came a white black-striped tiger who the joined the rest of the group.

"Crusaders, meet the four Symbols, Genbu the Dark Warrior of the North, Byakko the celestial white tiger of the west, Seiryu the azure dragon of the east and last but not least Suzaku the vermillion bird of the south. They reside here with me since they're tasks were completed on Earth, so they wanted to come with me. They guard my home while I'm on business around Equestria or not home. They also are the ones who made my armor you saw last time"

The Crusarders are only looking in shock at these animals when the snake began to chuckle a bit and slithered closer to them and licked them slightly.

This jolted them out of their shock and hid themselves behind me while the snake was laying on the ground laughing "Ha ha ha haah, oh thosse faces of them, pricelesss." But his humor was short-lived because the tortoise decided to sit upon him and said "honestly, why must we scare them so, it doesn't exactly make a good impression doesn't it." And he lifted his rear so the snake could slither away back on his shell while huffing.

"Everyone, meet the Crusaders consisting Of Applebloom, the youngest of the Apple siblings. Then there is Sweetie Belle, sister of Rarity who owns the Carousel Boutique here in Ponyville, and also, Scootaloo. She is a fan if not the greatest of Rainbow Dash, the mare who is going to join the Wonder Bolts."

Then the snake and the tortoise stepped forth and said in unison" We are the Guardian of the North, The Dark warrior Genbu. The cold is ours to control and we hold the virtue of Knowledge as our powers. Also, we are the eldest of the four. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lasses." And they smiled to them.

"Hi Genbu, nice to meet you two, but why do you speak like that" Scootaloo asked while they came out of hiding.

He then spoke "we are two creatures apart but are one being all the same, so to avoid confusion he and I combine our presence in the conversation with the word we. " The tortoise said in a sage like manner.

"Simply said, we speak with the word "we" to address the both of us together because we are the same and also so the people speak to both of us." the snake finished the conversation.

When they were finished the tigress then stepped forth and sat down before the girls before speaking in a younger female tone "Greetings young ones, like our friend said I'm Byakko of the West. I'm a celestial white tiger coming from the western sky and control all forms of the wind, also I hold the virtue of righteousness as one of my powers. Also, I'm the youngest of the four."

The girls were looking at Byakko while looking to pet her fur. I snickered at that and walked to her and whispered in her ear "I think they want to stroke your fur, should I allow it?" She nodded and I said" Hey girls, you may stroke her fur but gently alright" They cheered and began stroking her fur on her head, feeling her paws and stroking her fur.

She began to purr at the girls their ministrations and Seiryu was snickering until a sudden blow of wind knocked him face first into a big puddle of mud. The girls looked up as Seiryu came out of the puddle his whole face covered in mud. They fell on the ground while holding their stomachs because of the laughing. He wiped the mud of with his tail and gained an impish grin on his face. He then glowed for a second and a rain cloud descended from the sky and soaked Byakko completely wet.

She yelped in shock before she shook herself dry before pouncing on Seiryu with her claws and fangs bared. "AWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAW stop. No not my face. Wait, nononono NOOOO." Before she kicked him back into the lake and began to clean her nails while Seiryu was covered head to tail in scratch marks and was about to say something before he dived under the surface seeing the glare on Byakko her features.

I was trying to hold my laughter while saying "And that's why girls, you shouldn't spray a feline with water, because you end up like that." And then Suzaku walked over to me and the rest. "While Seiryu is recovering from that, how about I introduce myself. I am Suzaku, The Vermillion bird of the South. I can control all forms of fire and heat, I also hold the virtue of propriety as one of my powers."

I could almost hear the gears grinding in their heads as they try to think what it means until they asked me "What does 'propriety' mean, Ben." And I said with a small smile "You know, the decency that Diamond Tiara lacks with her foul-mouth" And they all nodded at that while Suzaku was looking at me before asking "This Diamond Tiara, was she the reason you donned the armor" and I nodded at that and said "Yup, and I taught her some decency, alright. She won't be saying anything bad for the passing time without regretting it. "

Then Seiryu flew back out of the water and landed back by the group.

"Well, now that I'm healed up I shall introduce myself: I'm Seiryu, the Azure dragon of the east and Second eldest of the four. I also am the leader of the four, and control the rain to my bidding. I also represent creativity and the virtue of benevolence. Pleasure to meet you all." And he extended his paw which the girls shook it.

"Now then, ben. Why did you use the armor and summoned us when you came back with these fillies." And I began explaining the events of what happened.

After I told the events that happened the four of them began to discuss the situation under each other.

While me and the girls were waiting for the verdict we were talking about what happened.

"Say Ben, why are they discussing over this, you were right don't you. About using your armor,"

I nodded at that and said" Well my reason is alright, but they are discussing about you all too. They are my castle guardians and always discuss if someone may enter or not but now for your role in this, maybe they are discussing rewards or something because you deserve one."

They then called for our attention and Seiryu began to speak to us:"We have discussed the events you have told, and find the use of the armor permitted and right. You did the right thing Ben. And as for the ones you brought to us they too are just and we think they deserve some rewards for the noble cause they pursue." I nodded at that and motioned them closer.

They walked to the group and heard what their said" first is a collective reward for you all, you and your sisters and their friends are granted access to the castle. And now for the individual rewards for each of you. Apple Bloom step forth, please"

Apple Bloom walked closer to me and the four symbols. I then held my hand over her eyes and they changed; when she opened then her irises were turned scarlet ruby and gained a topaz edge that shined for a moment until they permanently settled in her eyes. I also stroked my magic through her mane which gained a green line in her hair that grew to her neck. Seiryu checked the results and nodded with approval before saying:

"The colors off your eyes is not only for decoration, it will make building your path to your cutie mark that much easier. Also, I Seiryu shall use my powers of benevolence on your family their fields to guarantee great harvests for this year to come." And Seiryu opened his mouth and blasted an enormous beam of magic to the sky that flew towards Sweet Apple Acres that dispersed above the place in to sparkles and fell into the ground.

"Now the next one, Sweetie Belle come stand before us" Seiryu said after letting his power calm down back to its previous level.

Sweetie Belle cautiously stepped to the group until she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Byakko standing beside her and she said" Do not be nervous, you shall gain a marvelous reward for coming so far. Ben, you ready" I stepped to Sweetie Belle and placed my hands on her eyes. Then I focused my magic to it. When she opened them the iris of her eyes changed to a shade of emerald and gained an amethyst colored edge around it.

"Your eyes are clear and resonant; may they voice the path to your cutie mark and now for the other gift, Genbu shall be the one to grant you this." Sweetie Belle stood proud before them and the tortoise walked towards her while the snake uncoiled itself from Genbu and coiled lightly around Sweetie Belle.

They together glowed jet black and it enveloped them together and Genbu said in unison " We will share the knowledge of the arts with you, so treasure them and use them wisely."

And the dome of magic transformed into bands of words circling around all three of them before they shoot to the sky and converged into a beam of magic that shot directly into her horn while her eyes shined black before going over her mane and created a black streak into her hair that also grew to her shoulders.

"It is done, the knowledge has been shared and is now yours. That concludes our gifts to you, but do use a favor. If you and your friends finally gain your cutie marks, please show them to us and the rest of the world proudly. " They both walked back to the group before Sweetie Belle thanked them and walked back to the group who were looking at her new style.

Applejack was grinning at her and said "This is great isn't, for getting all this and coming even closer to our cutie marks, well crusaders I say that this is awesome." Then Scootaloo was called to the group and she said" Well girls, wish me good luck."

She then walked beside me to the four and I said" are you ready for this, Scootaloo." She grins at me and says" I was made ready for it, so begin" and I began changing her until a flash enveloped the area. "Well how do I look everypony" she asks and the girls look speechless until the said "wow, now that's a change Scoot." And with good reason: her tail and mane gained an azure line in them. And her iris changed to a lighter shade with a topaz edge around them.

She walked up to the lake and looked into her reflection and was amazed at how she looked "wow this is great, I look fantastic." She said while admiring herself before walking back with me to everyone.

Byakko then spoke up "Now for the gift, I shall bless you with my wind to let you ride even faster than you currently can." Scootaloo thanked her before I then walked to my four friends and said "That is currently all that I wanted to be discussed my friends, so I wish you a good day because I and the girls here have a festival to attend." They wished me good luck and one by one they retreated to their place that I built when I came here. Seiryu remained a while and before he dived back in to lake he said to me "Be cautioned my friend, a dark time comes soon. But I trust you and your friends can handle it, but know this. If you need us, just whistle and we will come. And one other thing, don't get too drunk on the cider. " And he dived under while laughing all the time.

I was speechless at that while the fillies were snickering at me until Apple Bloom jabs my ankle "Hard drinker huh, you're not going to be disappointed. Sis makes a fine brew of the apples we harvest." Then Scootaloo said "Just watch out for Rainbow, from what I heard, she drinks them like water."

I snickered at that and said "I know that well, but let me tell you this. I brew Cider too when I want, but my stuff will knock her under the table after the first mug." While I was talking about how strong my brew is, I was unlocking the doors and opening them" But please come in and follow me, you can get lost quite easily in here. Also, don't open any door without reading the inscription above the door. It can be a nasty surprise."

I then mentioned them around the corner that came out on a long hallway with many doors. "This hallway has a name, it's called the 'hallway of places and ages' because behind each door is a different place for me to interact, but the door we need now was I think the third on the right. And this should be it" However when I opened the door, a gigantic Venus flytrap came out and chomped on my head with the girls shrieking in fear at it. I stayed calm and took a flask out of my pocket and said half muffled "Girls, hold your breath, this is going to stink badly" And I popped the cork off the flask and poured it over the Venus Flytrap and the results were instantaneous: an awful and horrid smell spread over the plant and he released me. I took the plant off me and locked it back behind the door. I then opened the door beside it and saw only a platform in the shape of star on the ground and I nodded, and said to the girls "This is the right door girls, so come inside and let me work the magic." They looked and stepped inside the door that I closed and stepped on the platform.

Then the platform glowed with light and enveloped us into a pillar of light and we shot of into the beam of light before we landed on the destination.

The girls were looking in fascination at the room: The room was covered in all kinds of fashion items.

The shelves contained many rolls of fabric in all different colors.

Then on the other side were baskets with different type of gems and other decorations.

A giant machine in the back was dying the treads in different colors while the rainbow formed of magic kept filling the dye pots.

But the most breathtaking sight was de giant platform in the middle were all the fashion items were connected to.

"Welcome to my fashion workplace "The Muze" girls, my artist studio for all fashion items, I know it is no Carousel Boutique, but you will not be disappointed."

Sweetie Belle looked around and let out a whistle: "This is not even half the stuff my sister has. So, it is quite the opposite" I thanked her and began flowing my magic into the room.

"Now please step on the platform so I can craft your outfits for the day. And don't worry about the designs, I have them right here " and I pointed to my head.

So, the girls stepped on the platform while I sat on chair while floating around different accessories and fabrics with my magic.

When everything was sorted and I began to weave and make the outfits. while floating the crafted clothes over to them and said "Here we go, now hold steady" And the platform began starting up while three holographic circles appeared under the girls and three others around the clothes.

Then the circles around the clothes began to virtualize the clothes into the other circles beneath the girls before they began ascend around them while the uploaded around the girls:

First was Apple Bloom who was now wearing a costume that looked like it was made of nature itself: it was a dress that was divided in two parts: the bottom was green colored and modeled with leaves while apple blossoms decorated it.

The top part of the dress looked like a scarlet rose around her torso while a small line of rose thorns followed the dress from the torso to the bottom part.

Also, a small red rose was tucked behind her ears.

I also used my magic to bring some red eyeshadow by her accentuating her eyes even more.

Then Sweetie Belle was dressed up and was wearing a popstar outfit:

It was a slight pink t-shirt with a violet jacket on top and was emblazoned with magenta colored stars on it. Also, an equal violet skirt completed the outfit.

I then added a headset to wear around her neck and a set of tanned sunglasses to complete the outfit. I then also applied a bit of pink eyeshadow for accentuating her eyes.

And finally, Scootaloo was wearing a racer outfit: it was assembled out of a white racer jump suit with a print on it descripting 'Super speed' on it while on it its sides were scarlet lightning streaks. Also, she was wearing a white racing helmet with more scarlet lines from begin and end.

And I applied some orange eyeshadow accentuating her different colored eyes too.

When they were ready I then set up three mirrors for each off them, and I asked "Well your costumes are ready; how do you like them?

They opened their eyes and looked amazed at what I crafted before doing a full rotation to see everything. They stepped of the platform and hugged me "Ben, this is amazing, how did you know to choose this." Apple Bloom said.

This is marvelous, Ben. The outfit is something I could only dream off. I will cherish it." Sweetie Belle said after lifting the sunglasses.

"Wowzers, this outfit rocks. Thanks Ben, this will amaze even Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said after I clicked the belt for the helmet. I walked over her and said "It's time you learned to fly in the sky, don't you think" and I used my magic to alter her wings a bit. When I was finished, I then said "try them out but slower than what you usually do. She stretched her wings and began to flap them and before long she was in the air. "

I then changed my clothes into an accountant and was holding a calculator "Now that everyone is done, let's discuss payment. Let's see, 450 bits for fabrics, 150 bits for dying, 250 bits for dying materials and another 150 bits for the accessories, so that makes a thousand bits for each."

"Coming to a total of 3000 bits, cash please" and I handed them a bill that reached to the ground.

Their jaws fell on to the ground after hearing the big debt they had to pay. "But, we can't afford that." I just smirked and said "Well if you can't pay then I have no choice then..." And they looked in shock as I burned the bill to ashes and changed back into my normal clothes "But to give them for free, you should see the look on your faces. Happy Nightmare Night, girls" before I hugged them before we all laughed at the prank I pulled on them.

"That was a good one Ben, we didn't know you had a prankster side." Scootaloo said while laughing.

We all collected ourselves before I remembered that I still had to dress up, so I rolled up my sleeves to show the girls my costume change.

Then a tattoo of demon wings appeared on my right arm, and a haze of black appeared around me.

My skin turned black and my nails grew slightly and gained a red glow on them.

Then my t-shirt vanished and tattoo lines enveloped my body while my hair turned also jet black and grew to my back.

My eye color turned from ocean to artic blue while I gained horns on the sleep of my head.

Then a pair of demon wings formed out of black magic sprouted from my back before they vanished and a tattoo of the wings covering the two sides of my back appeared in its place.

I then grasped the air and a jacket appeared out of thin air in my hand and I put it on covering my shoulders but leaving my unclothed arms and torso for the world to see.

I also was wearing some jet-black pants.

I then summoned a pair of fingerless gloves and put them on

I opened my eyes and said in a darker tone "Nobility with a dark theme on, well how do I look" They were speechless at my transformation so I snapped my fingers a few times to bring them back to reality.

"Well let's go, the party is waiting and I don't want to be late." I then teared the air in front of us and a gateway paved with bones and surrounded with fire appeared.

They nodded and we walked through the gate that shall bring us to party.

 **Nightmare night festival, Ponyville**

Everyone was partying and dancing while the girls were enjoying themselves.

"See Fluttershy, you don't have to be scared" Said Rainbow Dash who was wearing a Daring Do costume complete with a pair of brown saddlebags and explorer gear. "For now, maybe until something scary pops up" She looks around in slight fear without costume.

"Good gracious, you really need to lighten up Sugarcube. Shaking your horseshoes doesn't make it better." Applejack said in a western styled sheriff outfit.

"I wonder were Ben and the girls are, they were anxious for the festival" rarity said dressed up as a princess wearing various pieces of gold and jewels.

"Indeed, but they will come." Twilight said wearing a sorceress outfit complete with Hat and cape.

Not long after she said those the clouds began to gather over the stars and moon obscuring them from sight. Then a booming voice was heard in the sky.

 **"Residents of Ponyville, here we are. The human from the distant world and the lovable Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming to paarty."**

Then four colored pillars of light descended upon the sky:

In the light of the red pillar bloomed an enormous rose bud while the leaves arranged themselves to become stairs to the ground.

In the Amethyst colored light, a stage popped out of the ground while a filly was enveloped in smoke hiding her identity.

In the Topaz colored light, a small garage came out of the ground with racing flags around it

And finally, in the black colored light. A dark pillar raised out of the with a throne on top of it while obsidian stairs connected the throne to the ground.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Applejack said half amazed.

Then a silhouette appeared in the rose bud before it opened showing Apple Bloom in her new costume before she descended from the leaves gracefully.

Applejack was rubbing her eyes to see if she's dreaming before saying "That is my little sis, I nearly didn't recognize her." When Apple Bloom had descended the leafy stairs, she walked over to the group and said "Hi, everyone. Do you like the new costume I have? And look at my eyes, they match perfectly with the dress."

Applejack was just speechless until the smoke on the stage dispersed showing Sweetie Belle in her rock star costume. She walked down the stage and walked to Rarity who was looking at the outfit in slight jealousy and amazement at the design.

"Hi Girls, look at this. the design is flashy but not over the top, and it goes well with the color of my eyes." She said when she had walked over to her sister Rarity and the rest of the group.

Rarity was about to ask until a shuffling sound was heard and everyone saw that the garage was ascending on a platform with a flight road on it. Then the garage opened a they saw Scootaloo trotting over the flight road before jumping off it. Seeing her descend rapidly, Rainbow Dash almost flew to her until she saw Scootaloo spreading her wings and breaking the descend before gracefully landed in front of everyone.

"Hey everyone, loved the show I hope, and for our costumes there is the designer making his grand entrance" She said with a smile.

Then the clouds parted a bit showing a purple sky with a blood red full moon that casted its glow on the throne before I came out of the shadow and sat on my throne that descended back on the ground. When it was landed on the ground lightning began circling into the clouds with violent trashing and loud banging while black flames ignited on either side of me. I then raised my hand and the lightning became a dragon and flew down to me.

Everyone except the Crusaders were seeking cover and Twilight shouted out from under an overhanging balcony "Girls get away, if that hits it will harm you."

Apple Bloom just looked at her with confidence while her eyes were dimly shining "no worry Twilight, He won't harm us." Then the moment the dragon was about to crash down I jumped up and slammed my fist into it. It imploded before it gathered into my necklace that shone for a bit before I landed in a crouch.

Everyone came out of hiding seeing only my hand slightly smoking and no other damage before I saw the mayor of Ponyville in the crowd so I stepped of my throne and kneeled in front of her "Sorry, to spook you all. I admit it was a bit too much of an entrance. But I hope it is forgivable." She just smiled to me and placed her hoof on my shoulder while saying "There is no forgiving needed Ben, it was a good fright. But since it is Nightmare Night it is okay, just warn me next time if you going to pull such stunts." I nodded at that and stood up in my full glory before I dispelled the effects of my arrival.

Then Rainbow flew over and said "What is that look Ben, it almost looks like when you used it on Jet Set. But still cool and awesome."

Then Rarity came up and said "Did you make these costumes, well then I have to say it is an impressive job" She said while looking at the girls who came over to us.

Twilight ran over from the balcony and said in a serious voice "Ben, that was dangerous. The girls could be hurt with the show you were putting on. And what happened to their eyes. I can sense magic in them" I just looked at her and said " When I changed the color in their eyes, they gained powers in them. In order they are: Accelero, Muza Artes and Crafts Magica." I then beaconed the crusaders over and said "can you show some demonstration girls, I will be nice to see. Apple Bloom will you be dear and show how it works". She nodded and closed her eyes to focus. Then she reopened showing her irises were glowing with power and she said with a smile "Crafts Magica: Terra Stata" and from the ground rose out of the dirt and sand a statue depicting Mayor Mare.

Applejack clapped her hooves as applause was raised by the audience "Apple Bloom, that's amazing."

I then embraced her in a slight hug and said "Well done Apple Bloom, you made it perfectly. A well-made replica. Now then, Sweetie Belle your Turn, and with the current theme and settling, if you please" before conjuring up an orchestra made up from violins, flutes and drums that began to play a spooky tune.

Sweetie Belle then began to sing a beautiful song:

 **"Nightmare night, oh what a fright."**

 **Where we dress up like a fairy or a shady goon."**

 **"Under the light of the full moon."**

 **"It began with the tale of Nightmare Moon."**

 **"But after her defeat, it became a celebration so soon."**

 **"Nightmare Night, oh what a fright"**

 **"Where we scare each other, be it sister or brother."**

 **"Under the light of the Fuuulll Mooooon."**

When Sweetie Belle was done singing everything was silent while Rarity was removing her tears from the beautiful song.

"Sweetie Darling, that was beautiful. And your voice was like an angel, so smooth and clear. Is that what your magic has accomplished." She said while hugging her little sister.

"And that's not all, I know about painting, fashion, to name a few things about the arts to say the least." She said while coming out of the hug "But Scootaloo is no disappointment either. Hey Scoot can you show your magic."

I then summoned a speed meter in my hand and said to Rainbow Dash" With 'Accerlero' as her magic, she can easily rival you in speed Rainbow. Just watch and see" I then walked over to Scootaloo and lowered the wind screen on her helmet "You may begin Scootaloo, just don't overdo it or your wings may be bruised a bit. Remember they are a bit new still." She said okay and stood ready to ascend. She then jumped up and said "Accelero" and speeded off in the clouds in a matter of seconds. I checked the meter and whistled in awe "From 0 to 100 mph in 12.1 Seconds, that's a new record she made. Her previous time was 14.9 seconds" and I closed the jaw of Rainbow dash that had fallen on the ground.

She looked at Scootaloo flying around and wiped away a tear before saying "She's going to be a good flight buddy, and she has you to thank for it. So, thanks Ben, I mean that." And she held a hoof out to me to which I bumped my fist against.

"Almost anything for these girls, Dash. Seeing them work so hard for their cutie marks, no matter what obstacles they face. It strikes a string in this heart, so I help them making the road easier they walk." I said while I saw Scootaloo land beside her friends who were cheering for her.

But then I saw that the clouds were gathering until a flash appeared in the sky.

And I saw two bat winged pegasi pulling a gothic styled cart with a cloaked mare on it to the town.

"Seems we have a royal guest on this Night, it will be a sight to see." I said while the cart hovered over Ponyville and the cloaked mare floated off the cart on the ground.

 **Chapter done once more.**

 **Be prepared for Chapter 3 of this arch: Where Light and Dark Meet.**

 **Also, don't forget to read and review.**

 **And if there are flames, I just use them to fuel my growing fire of inspiration.**

 **" walks into a shadowy portal that disappears"**


	9. Chapter 9: where light and dark meet

**My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship**

 **Arch 2: Purple nights and Starry nights.**

 **Chapter 3: Where Light and Dark meet**

 **"double set of doors appears and open with me walking out" Greetings readers, here is chapter 3 of the second arch. I hope you enjoy it**

 _Previously on my little pony: The crusaders had just performed their new magic when suddenly a chariot arrived at Ponyville._

Me and the crusaders were just done with our entrance on the festival until the sky became clouded and with a flash, I saw two different winged pegasi pulling a gothic styled chariot with a cloaked pony on it.

"Seems we have another guest for the festival" I said noticing them as first.

The pegasi then stopped pulling the chariot until it remained hovering over the center place of the festival. Then the cloaked mare floated down on the ground and removed the top part of her cloak revealing Princess Luna.

Everyone bowed down and was whispering around themselves "It is the Princess," One whispered

Yes, I can see that, but what is she doing here." Another whispered.

Then Luna began to speak in a loud voice" Citizens of Ponyville, the dreadful fiend of the night is no more. Behold the one and true princess of the night."

Everyone was just trembling while she stepped forth as her cloak dispersed revealing it were bats.

Twilight wanted to greet her but was stopped by Spike who was wearing a dragon costume.

I then just took a seat on a nearby fence watching everything unfold.

Then I saw Luna walk away a bit depressed and I said to the girls who had gathered around me "Stay here, girls. I will talk to her." I then began to follow her to the Everfree Forest on a path I did not know until I saw her sitting under a statue depicting Nightmare Moon.

I walked close to her and said "The shadows of the past still hang over you, don't they Princess Luna, even if you don't deserve them." She looked over her shoulders and instantly stood up and ready to attack "Who are you and what do you know about me." She said with tears evident in her eyes. I just said a chant "Reverse and reshape, from this to myself again" and my form became a dark haze that was absorbed into the tattoo on my right arm before it vanished.

She instantly cancels her magic seeing it was me and apologized" My apologies Ben, if I knew it was you. I would not have reacted the way I did."

I just walked over to her and crouched down to her level before drying her tears off "No problem at all Luna, if I saw someone looking like that I too would have reacted that way. But now something else."

I then sat down on the grass with my legs crossed and patted my lap for her to sit.

She blushes deeply and was about to protest, but my expression showed no room for protest. So, here we sat together like that.

I then began to explain her dilemma and how to fix it.

"A bit out of tune with how society goes these days, isn't. But no worry, just look around how the people are acting and try picking their quirks and habits into your social skills."

She just huffed at that and said "We do seem a bit out of touch with the current time, but it's no mystery why. Being sealed inside the moon and then coming back after a millennium has it consequences."

I just shook my head and said with a bit of a serious tone "First, you better drop the 'we' word, if you keep using that word society might think you still share your existence with Nightmare Moon. And second you might want to drop the volume of your voice, last thing we need is causing deafness and fear around everyone."

She chuckled a bit at that before placing her hoof on my hand and asked with a pleading look "Can you help us, I mean can you help me learning how to do it." She said in a less louder voice.

I rubbed my ears from the volume and placed my hand slightly were her voice chords would be before saying to her "Just lower your volume first then, because I don't want to be deaf." She nodded and said in a much lower voice "how is this" I smiled at her and said "Very well done, and on the first try also. Now we just need to get you some positive attention and that will be all you need."

She looked at me in question "And how do I get this positive attention? "

I just sighed already imagining the task getting even heavier than before, but I still told her "Well, there are many ways. Like being polite to someone, playing some games with others, be a good sport if you should lose a game. Those are already good things to be seen as a nice person." She nodded at that before she stood up from my lap and looked with a smile at me "Shall we get going then, the sooner I have this positive attention the better." I then brushed the grass off my pants and transformed back into my form for the festival.

"Yup, so let us go back." And we walked back to the festival side by side.

 **Ponyville, Center plaza.**

Everyone was partying again like before until they saw me and Princess Luna walk back to the town and the talking died down when we came on to the dance ground.

I looked at everyone and said "Don't you know it is rude to stare, give the young lady some space will you. Even if she is royalty, she deserves to be treated nicely like she was not royalty." And everyone stepped aside while Luna was sporting a small blush on her cheeks. "Ben, you're spoiling me." She whispered to me.

I just smiled at her that gave a few thrills down some mares their spines while their husbands were looking jealously at me.

I then guided her over to a pile of pumpkins and three catapults. She looked at it in puzzlement before she asked me about it. "Say, Ben what are these catapults for."

I just took a pumpkin from the pile and loaded the catapult with it. I then placed my foot down on the catapult so the basket would touch the ground. "Fire in the hole" I shouted and lifted my foot of the basket which launched the pumpkin through the air until it landed in the middle of the target.

Apple Jack who was overseeing the attraction walked over me and said "Whoa nelly, bullseye on the first try. That was mighty nice shootin, there partner !"

I just accepted the compliment with humbleness "Everyone can shoot a bulls-eye Applejack, I just takes a bit of thinking how far you push the basket down for the right amount of power the pumpkin will fly" I then walked back to Princess Luna who looked at me "And that Princess, is how someone gained positive attention, but maybe start with something easy." She nodded and looked around for other attractions before seeing the spider toss range.

She walked up and picked a spider up with her magic, I however stepped to her and whispered in her ear "Maybe try without magic, not everyone is magic equipped like unicorns or alicorns or me" She noticed that and released the magic hold off the spider which landed in her hoof before tossing it. The spider flew on the bottom part of the web like target.

I patted her shoulder before giving her another toy spider "If it doesn't work the first time, think around the problem and find the solution with your second try. It is a good plan in games and in life, it is also an advice worth a lifetime." She smiled at me and tossed the spider a bit higher and stronger, it flew through the air and landed into the middle of the web. She smiled and said with excitement "Hah, Bullseye, this really is a fun game." The crowds were also looking with a smile at her. I then gave her a kiss on the cheek and everyone gasped seeing me so familiar with the princess. She also looked shocked while glowing red with a very deep blush on her cheeks. She then stammered out half embarrassed "Ben, what was that for. I just won a game nothing more."

I just smiled at her and said "Consider it your prize for winning then, because you sure do deserve one. Everyone else seems to think in similar fashion"

She looks in shock at the crowd when they heard an elderly pony saying "Oh to be young again and gain such kisses." That dismantled the tension surrounding us and everyone gained a good chuckle at that. I then dispersed the crowd's away with a shooing motion while saying "nothing more to see here everyone, just party like usual and have fun. Because it is only once a year and we don't want to waste it."

I then looked at Luna who had cooled down from her blush tapped my side to get my attention "Say Ben, is there a stand to drink here, my throat is a bit parched after all this fun."

"Sure, there will be something to drink here, but what do you want non-alcoholic or alcoholic beverages." She pondered at what I said before answering "Something alcoholic is alright for me, so what do you suggest?"

"What about some Apple Cider, the apple family is proud about it so why not." We agreed to it and walked together side by side to the cider stand.

When we arrived there, I saw Rainbow Dash with a pint of cider and chuckled to it which Luna asked why I chuckled at that.

"I heard she drinks Cider like it is water, so I want to see if she can handle my special brand of Cider." And Luna gained a small grin thinking of the possibilities for the prank.

So I tapped Rainbow Dash on her shoulder and she looks up at me. "Hey Ben, are you enjoying yourselves. And a happy Nightmare Night to you too, princess Luna."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash, but I heard an interesting thing from my friend just now. He says you can down those pints of cider like water, is that true."

She just looks at me before answering "Yeah, I can handle my liquor if it concerns Apple Cider, why"

I then raised my hand and drew a pentagram in the air where a big barrel with a tap on appeared beside the cider barrels of the Apple family.

"Do you remember the conversation we had this morning, when I brought up my own brand of cider." She nodded a bit more nervously while saying

"yeah, I remember that, let me guess. You want me to drink one, well no thanks."

I just tapped one for myself and drank the whole pint empty in two times.

"What the, you said this stuff is so strong I can't stand on my legs after one. So how come you can handle it."

I just grinned at that and said to her "just try it okay, you won't be disappointed"

She sighs in defeat "Alright, then serve me one. But if I fall over you are going to carry me around until I sober up." I agreed to it and filled a pint of the cider and gave it to her.

She first takes a careful sip and swallowed it. "Yeah it is a strong brew, even with a small bit I can feel the alcohol clouding in my head. Well bottoms up." And she drank from the pint until it was empty.

Then she clutches her head in slight pain. "ouch, that is some strong stuff. But I'm still standing so you don't have to carry me." but I saw her walking away with a big sway in her leap.

We held our laughter a bit seeing her almost stumble and fall almost in the apple-bobbing tub before regaining her balance.

"The alcohol kicks in when they have finally drunk the pint, that's why it is dubbed 'undiluted devil brew'." I said while trying to control my laughter.

Luna was laughing very beautifully until she settled down "It is like you said, she may drink them like water, but yours is so strong she stopped after the first."

Then I heard a microphone being tuned and turned my head to the stage in the center of the plaza and saw Mayor Mare begin to speak so we walked up to the stage and heard her out.

"Attention everyone, the tale of nightmare moon is about to begin. Then a smoke pellet hit the ground and green mist covered the stage and out came Zecora in a witch costume. But before she could say something a violent gust of wind threw her and the mayor off the stage.

I instantly charged my magic to my palms and two shadowy hands extended from me and caught the two of them without injury.

I then placed them down softly while seeing the wind become a twister of purple smoke that manifested.

"No way, she can't exist anymore. I'm not overcome by negativity or envy for my sister" Luna said in before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it play out for now, let see what will come. There has to be a reason for showing herself and risk her safety like this." I said while calming her down.

Then the tornado settled down and dispersed showing Nightmare Moon in all her glory.

She then looks around and saw me and Luna and the holders of the Elements of Harmony in the crowd.

"Greetings everypony, I have returned and stand before you all" when they heard this everyone was cowering in fear.

"This festival is a stain on me, so I came here to make this festival into the marker of the eternal night I so bring, but also" and she points her hoof at me.

"you prophesized one, I have some business with you too. When I was separated from the one beside you I still retained my memories from my collective past that you would come."

I smirked at that and said loudly for everyone to hear "Should have known you would come back again, after all it is illogical that an existence would just be erased like they didn't exist in the first place."

She looks in mild shock at my explanation before smiling "not just powerful but smart indeed, well then I will test your wits and powers in a manner unlike anything else. I will wait for you on the place where it began for me. You and the holders of the elements shall come to me." I nodded at that.

"Of course, we will come for you, nobody survives an eternal night. It would create a frigid wasteland for everyone. So, I take your test, next time I see you we will be on your doorstep." She then shot her magic on the moon which glowed for a second.

"For precautions, nobody can control the moon now without my defeat, so there is no interrupting from my sisters. See you soon prophesized one and do make haste. Like you said, you don't have all time in the world." And she became a purple smoke and flew to the Everfree Forest leaving the rest in shock at what happened.

I then saw the girls walk to me, and twilight asked me a question

"Hey Ben, what now? Like a plan or something" I nodded at her and held my hand in a turning motion

"from dark to light, from ground bound to flight. Turn the change of power. In this nightly hour." And my form of darkness changed to my four saint's beasts armor.

The girls were looking amazed at my armor, especially rarity who asked me "This armor ben what is this."

Instead of answering her I flowed my magic through my back to synchronize with my armor.

Then I stretched my wings to its full wingspan and held my hands in a casting motion. Then an enormous magic circle came under the Mare Six and princess Luna.

"Everyone hang on, this is going to a hefty ride and don't worry about the costumes this spell also will carry them to your houses. Four saint beast armor, Suzaku style: Flight of the Fiery one" and the circle created a massive fireball around us that shot to the sky before stopping in the sky a moment before launching with a shockwave to Canterlot Castle while six other small flares of magic flew to each of the girls their houses depositing their costumes save and well.

The mayor sees us off while saying "Good Luck everyone, we will be counting for your win."

 **Canterlot Castle, Throne Room**

The princess was busy writing a letter when suddenly the doors were flung open and a giant fireball flew inside.

Then the fire dispersed showing me and everyone else.

"Well, we're here, everybody not to shaken up by the flight" and they mumbled weakly a yes.

Celestia then walks over to me "Ben, good timing, I was about to send a letter to spike but it seems it isn't necessary."

I nodded at that before making a waving motion that closed the doors to the room and fortified it. I then explained the situation shortly

"Nightmare Moon has appeared in Ponyville and has explained that she has some business with me. Then she said will wait for me at the place where it all began. So, I came to you for asking the elements of harmony and that we go resolve this matter."

She nodded at that and motioned us to follow her.

"As you all know, the treat of an eternal night is serious, so I will bring you all to the place where the elements of Harmony are kept."

We then arrived in Canterlot Tower where the elements were kept: there were many stained glasses depicting important events in Equestrian History while at the end of the hallway was a door made out of gold with different kinds of jewels imbedded in it.

Celestia then said "behind this door are the Elements of harmony, use them well everyone and end the eternal night."

She then put her horn in to the slot and glowed blue. Then the glow flowed through the gems that unlocked the door.

I looked inside the vault and saw a pedestal with a jewel embedded case on it.

Celestia then used her magic to levitate the case of the pedestal and opened it showing the Elements of Harmony.

"Here are the Elements, I entrust them to you all to defeat Nightmare Moon."

I saw as everyone clicked their elements on and Twilight wearing the crown.

"Well I know the elements of harmony and their powers, but seeing my friends wearing them like that is another thing."

They all smiled at the compliment.

But then a flare seeped through one of the stained glasses and manifested into a book.

"Wait a moment, this my book of prophecy." Then the book opened and a passage lit up before it was voiced:

"One foe that is seen, the real master who works behind the scene.

"Seven is a lucky number, bonds and magics strong as stone and lumber."

"When the correct one is challenged, the numbers shall be balanced.

"And virtue, magic and balance, like a symphony they become harmony."

"And the man of scales with these elements shall forge it of its predecessors"

I then closed the book shut and send it back to my library.

Then Celestia walked forth and told us something

"With this new information, it seems we were less informed about the situation at hand. Now Ben, since it is a book out of your collection and seeing your expression. Maybe you can shed some clearance on this prophetic message."

I nodded at that before leaning against a pillar and adapting a thinking pose.

"Well, based on what has happened, we first taught that with just defeating Nightmare Moon, the eternal night problem would be over. Didn't we?"

They all agreed to that instantly and I then continued:

"Well, now however the situation has changed, something has taken possession of Nightmare Moon, I dare to guess that without the light of luna she is now overwhelmed by the burning envy and ambition that created her in the first place. And seeing how it is we have to think about two extra enemies besides a controlled Nightmare Moon."

"And they must be powerful if they can control Nightmare Moon. Is it not Ben." Celestia said adding her two bits on the situation.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet a kilo of pure gold that it is one of the worst enemies we can face." Before I adopted a serious expression and began to explain.

"We are dealing with one of history's worst enemies, she is one the mayor sins the world can have, her name is Envy and she is the most deceiving and jealous devil someone can conjure up in themselves. And she is partnered with an equal powerful force, the man behind all conquerors and warmongers in the history of mankind and ponykind. His name is Ambition and will not stop until this world is under his heel before possessing someone else and taking the world over again from his previous host just to satisfy his craving."

They all looked in shock at what I was saying before Twilight said something. "Ben, the way you talk about them is strange. Those are only emotions and desires but you talk about them like they are alive or something."

I understood her question and began explaining why "The reason I talk about them like persons instead of emotions, is because their form has changed during the creation of Nightmare Moon. But let me elaborate this first."

"Normally emotions are emotions, that is true. To this extent you are right with your theory Twilight. " and she smiled at that but I continued

"But think about the consequences if those emotions mix with unlimited chaotic alicorn magic like what overshadowed Luna to become Nightmare Moon. My theory is the moment you girls first confronted her instead of completely sending her and Nightmare moon to oblivion, you scattered Nightmare Moon in bits and pieces around the room saving the seal that held back those two but also opening the passage for those two to possess Nightmare Moon when she would reform. It was a good solution but not a permanent one."

They looked glum at that and felt sorry about this.

I quickly saw that and began speaking further to lift their spirits.

"it is true, you all have made unintentionally a mess, but now you have me so we can save the girl and send Ambition and Envy back to where they belong."

'And clean up this mess that have let a stain for a millennium."

They all nodded at that with determination and were look excited for this.

"But first, we shall head to my house, I need to forge my element like it written. "So, hang on everyone, here we go."

I then let my magic flow out like tendrils and those tendrils formed a cloth above us.

"nothing in my sleeve, and here we go" and with a 'POOF' we disappeared out of the hallway leaving only a note behind.

"Good luck, Everpony and Ben. Stop the eternal night" Celestia said while looking through the glass window at the full moon.

 **Castle Utopia, front door**

 **Poof!**

An enormous smoke cloud appeared before the marble pathway to the castle and dispersed on the wind revealing me with the Mare Six.

"Well here we are, the place in question is this way so follow me" I said while walking on ahead over the marble pathways to the right island on the lake.

They followed me over the pathways until we arrived at a hole with a staircase carved into the bedrock.

Everyone was coughing from the fumes and smoke that came out of the hole.

"Ben, what is down there anyway, this air is nearly unbreathable and we are standing only outside." Twilight asked before sneezing a bit because of the soot.

I then descended down the stairs and motioned them to follow. Rarity however looked doubtful so I asked what is wrong.

"Darling, you know I don't stinky muddy icky holes, it would ruin this coiffure and coat of me."

I just sighed at that before saying "I'm am well aware of that, but I need all the elements and its holders with me if I'm to forge my own element."

She just shook her head while sitting down on the ground with a thump before saying" you can't force me, I rather would be in the rain then spending one moment in that hole."

I just let out a beast like silent growl out and everyone looks in shock, I then just rub my temples before saying

"You know what, I strike a deal with you: you come down with everyone else and help me forge my element that we will need so hard and in return before we go to the old castle you can use my exquisite bathroom with all the necessary things to clean of the mess, is that good?! I asked while closing my eyes and mentally praying to my lucky stars that she agrees.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw her standing right before me with stars in her eyes while saying "Well come on then, the faster your element is made the earlier I have a date with a luxurious bath." I just grinned at that and descended further down the stairs with the girls in tow.

While we descended the color of rock changed from black to red and I became hotter the more we descended down in the hole.

Rainbow Dash was complaining all about the heat while flapping her wings like a fan to cool herself down "Ben, how long are these stairs, I feel sweaty in places I didn't know sweat could crawl there."

I blushed a bit thinking what she implied with that before descending the last stairs that came out in a tunnel carved out the red stone.

We traversed the tunnel and came out in a very spacious chamber that was equipped for all manners of forging.

In the middle of the room was a giant anvil that dominated the center of the room.

At the back of the anvil was a giant waterfall of lava with an unlit furnace made out of lava proof rock with wood stacked inside it and a giant bellow under it.

Then on the right side were different types of materials, many were unknown to the girls.

I then changed my form until I was standing only in a shorts and muscles on display.

The girls were looking baffled at me while Rarity and Fluttershy were sporting a serious blush while looking at me.

Applejack walked over to me and said "fella, are you cut out of marble or something." I just kneeled down a bit and held out my arm "want to have a feel?" I asked and she then patted her hoof a few times on my arm before whistling: "Those are some muscles you got there, how do you get that buff."

I just grinned at that and walked to the chest looking through the materials while I began to explain "years of training and weightlifting, my first task was getting my body in shape so it can handle the knockback of spells while watching out I don't sacrifice speed for power. On earth where I originated from this was considered a body and physique befitting a god."

I then hauled over some bags with charcoal and limestone to purify the ore and some shards of mythril, some chunks of adamant ore, then some meteorites I had on stock and then took a few set of goggles and held them out to the girls before saying.

"Please keep these on, because I'm about to start the furnace and that will create some sparks."

They took it out of my hands and quickly placed them over their eyes.

"okay, stand back a little" I said I and then began to inhale air while making a pentagram in front of me.

Then...

 **FWHOOOOHH**

I then breathed out a massive breath of fire into the furnace that ignited the wood creating a roaring bonfire in the furnace.

I then took up a shovel and began shoveling the charcoal and limestone in the furnace while stomping on the mechanism that operated the bellow.

While I was making the furnace hot enough, the girls were conversating about me:

"Did you see that, he breathed fire like a dragon. That is so awesome" Rainbow Dash said while checking my physique out.

"Yes, he is indeed very muscular but we should not be so surprised about it, he did lift those boulders when he first arrived here." Twilight said while observing the place.

When I was done smelting the ore into a liquid poured into a mal I had prepared before and started hammering out the uneven chunk of ore "hey everyone, it is ready come over" I said and they ended their conversation.

When they walked back to the anvil and were looking at it

"now then, this is the part where you come in, focus your elements on this chunk and that will morph the contents inside the stone while charging it with the specific magic of the elements of harmony."

They nodded at that and formed a circle around the anvil while I was overseeing the process of making the element.

Then I saw the Elements glowing while a rainbow-colored magic connected the six elements together before they unleashed a massive beam upon the rock that began to change its color until it contained all the six colors at once before it receded back into the rock. I then took my hammer in my hand and slammed it down on the rock right in the middle.

Then rock parted perfectly in the middle and it opened revealing a bracelet with a multicolored stone embedded in it when suddenly runes appeared on either side of the metal.

I then took the bracelet and placed it around my arm. When it was connected to my arm multicolored light sprang forth from the jewel and enveloped my whole arm in a rainbow colored vambrace covering my whole forearm while the bracelet changed into a gauntlet with jewel embedded in the palm of the gauntlet.

"Girls, I present to you the seventh and one of the most powerful combo with the elements of harmony: the element of balance and creation.

"It can use all five virtues individually or combined to counterbalance any edge of advantage they could gain or have. Then the magic portion further increases my already vast arsenal with the spells of emotion and the arcane arts of creation itself. The craftmanship is solid nothing can destroy it.

Nor can it be destroyed or corrupted because..." I then lifted my left arm into the air and the elements glowed before an air current whirled around my and became a blood red bracelet. Then dark colored light enveloped my left arm and became a dark colored vambrace with an equal dark gauntlet that was transformed out of the bracelet with a blood red gem in the palm part.

"And this is the eighth and final element and the counterpart of the element of balance and creation: the element of chaos and destruction: It allows me to control reality and warp it to my desire. Then I can use its destruction power seven times before it recharges."

The girls were looking in awe at the gauntlets before Twilight asked me a question "Ben, how can chaos and destruction be part of harmony. It just doesn't make any sense?"

I then began explaining "Light and dark are two sides of the same coin, for someone to attain perfect harmony with itself he has to accept his dark emotions by understanding they exist. Nobody lived his life and didn't do something he or she regretted like they a saint or something. Light exists because there is darkness and the opposite holds true as well."

Twilight then looked up at me and said "I get it now, for harmony to exist there must be chaos, isn't. Everlasting good may sound like a paradise but I won't last forever but everlasting evil won't last forever also because hope and harmony burn eternal. Thanks Ben, this is good stuff for writing a lesson about."

I nodded at that and walked back to the tunnel before tearing walking back to the tunnel.

"Let's go back to the castle for the moment, I made a deal that rarity could bathe before we will travel to the old castle. And I am a man of my promises, I would only break one if there is no other choice."

Rarity celebrated in delight and ran to the tunnel but I held my arm out." Take it easy, the bath tub won't be running away." I said while gaining a small grin on my face."

She just blushes at that before we all left the forge and headed above ground.

Outside of the forge we walked back to the doors of my castle and I opened the entrance.

"Please come all inside and make yourselves at home, the living room is this way. Seat yourselves there while I guide Rarity to the bathroom because this place can be confusing." I said while they nodded at that and walked to the living room that was directly on the right side of the hallway.

"Come with me, Rarity, for a bath that will make the spa feel like a soak in the rain." I said and she giggles at that before following me through the hallway.

I then began to speak to her "you know since we are alone for the moment, i wanted to ask you something" and she looks at me with curiosity.

"Did you ever felt that your element lacked something, like a higher level or something" I asked of her while she began pondering over the question.

"not really, but why do you ask" I stopped before a door and began to tell her "When I saw you all wearing the elements I saw a faint spark in the gems that resonated with me again when I was forging my own elements." And she looked in shock while i further explained." All elements are based on virtues isn't? Well virtues can grow with time to aspects of the world itself. Take me for example, I was a human with no power and knowledge of all this, then I unleashed power and now I'm here and practically a god if I unleashed the full potential of magic itself." And she looks in shock at her element that sparked a bit before settling down.

"But that is enough philosophy for now, Rarity I present to you the finest bathroom in the known realm of equestria." And I opened the door and walked inside with her following me. She looked in curiosity while walked down a pathway through a jungle before asking "uh ben, this looks more like an exotic garden then a bathroom, for instance where is the water" I just stopped walking before some giant leaves and said "appearances can be deceiving my dear, we have arrived. And I pushed the leaves away showing the place and Rarity gasps in shock:

It was a clearing filled with exotic flowers like hibiscuses, lilies, orchids and lotuses with in the middle a pond that colored gold by the reflecting sun with a waterfall connected to it and a river connected to the pond draining of the water.

Then on the left side of the pond was a mud pit that was bubbling with brown bubbles while on the other side was a formation of flat rocks with steam vents around it.

"I said the finest bathroom and what is finer than a bathroom by Mother Nature herself." And she looked amazed at everything before I snapped my fingers and I was in a swimming trunk while my elements returned to its bracelet form while I enter the pond.

"Come on in, the water is great" I said while she blushed a bit before stepping into the water. She instantly relaxed by the warm water and submerged until her head was above water.

"Aaaaah, this really beats a trip to the spa. You were right Ben, best bath in the known realm. But where is the soap for washing this soot and dust off."

I pointed behind her back and she looked behind her and saw a table with plucked lily and other flowers, and I used my magic to levitate the flowers above her while droplets of nectar flowed out of them over her.

"Pure nature essence, the best for relaxation and getting refreshed again from the daily labor and struggles. And don't worry I won't be peeking " I said while she was washing herself.

She gains a bit of a blush before she was barely done "say Ben, could you be a dear and scrub my back, I would do it myself but I can't reach it." She asked with a bit of alluring smile

I swallowed a lump through my throat before simply nodding and plucking of a cactus leaf with small thorns on it.

I then began scrubbing her back while she rested her head on the shore with her forelegs under her head.

She exhaled a sigh while saying "Your hands are divine, dear. And I would have never taught a cactus leaf was this good for a scrub."

When I was done she then sat back into the water, I was damn not trying to fawn over her "Man what a gal, I wouldn't be surprised she had to ward stallions of with a stick" I thought before submerging my head to cool off.

She then innocently asked with a teasing smile "A bit hot under you collar, dear? Not that I blame you, I do have that effect." She said while batting her eyelashes to me before laughing at my reddening face.

I just splashed her with a bit of water before I got an idea, I swam over to her and cupped her chin while whispering seductively in her ear. "You should be careful how you play the 'teasing' game, it might give me some ideas to whisk you away and give you 'a small piece of heaven' if you know what I mean generous gal that you are" before I pulled back but not before looking her with a grin and eyebrows wiggling out of naughtiness.

She instantly gains a scarlet blush while I could swear I saw steam coming out of her ears and she submerges completely while I saw bubbles and steam emerges from her place.

I laid back against the shore waiting for her to come up while laughing to my fullest content.

She then came up and swam to me with a glare on her face. I instantly stopped laughing and held my head down. "I am so sorry if I took it to far, I can understand if you are angry at me "I said sincere.

Then I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and I looked up, she was looking at me with a smile and a blush before saying "no need to apologize Ben, like you said I need to be careful with my teasing. But on the other end, where you serious about whisking me away"

I stood pinned to the ground at that and nervously answered "I may have said it now to tease you and all but honestly, if it were under other circumstances and we had something for each other I would not be hesitating a lot to enact that idea."

And she playfully slaps my elbow before saying "oh you charmer, are you just saying that?"

I directly shook my head in denial "None at all, just look at you. The finest gem in the quarry, your character is just lovable that I'm surprised you don't hold a stick to ward off suitors who gather to your doorstep. You are so generous that many are envious of you, a holder of the element of harmony to boot, then you are a creative spirit, you are truly living up to your namesake: A Rarity indeed."

I then stroked her mane before swimming over to the waterfall to wash myself off.

I then yelled out "hey Rarity, this way please, this the best thing to end a bath" and I traversed beyond the waterfall before waiting

She swam over and also walked through the waterfall and saw a staircase leading downwards; we both headed down the staircase and came in a crystal chamber with a small hot spring in the middle.

I then walked in and sat down into the hot spring while beckoning her over

She then sat down into the water and felt pulses in the water.

"This is a mineral bath that is very good for the skin, perfect way to finish isn't"

She nodded at that while settling down into the water.

I then was feeling around the crystals and pulled onto one of them, while a compartment opened in the crystals showing a clock to wind up.

I took the clock and wound it up for five minutes. "While mineral baths are good for the skin, you can't stay long in them because otherwise your skin could wrinkle very bad."

And we relaxed for the time until the clock went off

"well, that concludes the bath, and was it like I said" she just walked up to me and said "It was delightful, but what about the time."

I just grinned at that and dried myself off with one of the giant leaves before reequipping my clothes and changed my elements back to its previous state.

Rarity then dried herself off before her mane flowed back to its previous state.

I then walked through a tunnel that came out on the flat rocks with the steam vents and we walked away from the pond back through the door while I closed the door.

We then walked back to the living room and saw everyone doing their stuff

I then grasped their attention by tapping my foot on the wooden floor and they looked at me "Well here we are, we weren't gone to long are we." They nodded at that and twilight said "Only a fifteen minutes Ben, so what now."

I just beaconed them to follow me into the hallways of places and ages.

"Let me explain the working of the hallway since it will come handy in many times just like this time, each door is connected to a chosen place in equestria and also doors with different places for me to interact with. And now some doors are locked because you do not meet the requirements to open them."

They nodded at that and I lead them further through the hallways until we stopped before a cobalt colored door with a dark moon painted on it.

I then closed my hand into a fist and when I opened it again, a cobalt colored moon shaped key laid in the palm of my hand.

"This is the door to Nightmare Moon, and I will open it now" I then put the key into the lock and turned the key.

Then the door opened and it showed an old hallway that was very familiar to the girls.

I then stepped through the door before saying "Are you all coming, an eternal night is not my favored one even if it is made by the one we need to save."

They all agreed to that and ran through the door that I closed from the inside.

 **Old Castle, hallway...**

We all stood inside a passageway in the castle of the two sisters while I locked the door that vanished.

I then checked around the place to see we weren't spotted.

When I was assured that we were not spotted I whispered to the girls to follow me.

"Alright, come on. Let's make haste before we are spotted by who knows what" and we ran down the passageway until we reached the hallway.

Rainbow dash was about to fly in but I held my arm in front of the girls when heard a yelp and then shuffling in the hallway when it went silent.

Then a Booming voice was heard "Come out, we know you are there."

We came out of the passageway and I saw three pegasi with dark flight clothing looking at us.

Rainbow Dash recognized them and yelled out "You are the Shadowbolts, why are you here."

The white pegasus stepped forth and said "The first time we met was to stop you from gaining the elements, seeing how that has failed Nightmare Moon gave us orders to stop any intruders and how doesn't matter."

She then made a silent command to the pegasus on the right and he walked behind a pillar and pulled Fluttershy hogtied and gagged from behind a pillar and dropped her hard on the cold floor.

"as you all can see, we have your friend hostage, so if you don't turn back and leave she will face the consequences." She while putting her hoof on Fluttershy back and put pressure on it.

Fluttershy was crying from the pain while everyone stood there angered at the situation.

However, what nobody noticed was that dark shadows began to envelop the ground and the moon was turning scarlet red with the sky turning purple.

The white pegasus then put even more pressure on Fluttershy who was whimpering in pain.

Then thunder began rumbling like drums in the sky and flashes of lightning began to crash down setting a few trees on fire while I began to shake from rage.

I then ran forward in a black blur knocking the two pegasi in the pillars and held the white pegasi by her neck with one hand while untying Fluttershy with my other who ran back to her friends.

She was about to say something, but I then tighten my hold silencing her.

Then my magic skyrocketed and enveloped me in a black haze. I looked with tears at the girls and said" I hoped you don't dislike me after this, girls. But those three have crossed a line." They nodded at that silently before walking back to the passageway.

My face then lost its smile and was changed to a demonic snarl while my irises became blood red with while my pupils became slits.

I then released her and she was about to smirk until she saw a sphere in my hand and I threw it at her.

She quickly dodged and saw that it charred the ground to ash, then her two buddies stood beside her ready for orders.

"Go get him boys, let him feel pain and after your done bring that yellow meek girl back so I can crush her personally." She said with a wicked smile taunting me.

I just looked silent at her before I snarled at them when suddenly I charged the magic into another sphere and slammed it on the ground that expanded until an explosion engulfed the whole hallway and the girls came looking what happened and were shocked:

It was a warzone, the roof was blown clean off, the pillars were nothing but a couple pile of paddles and the shadowbolts were knocked into the wall all bruised up.

But they then look horrified how I looked

"Is that still him, he looks so different"

And a howling roar resonated through the air as the dust settled on my image

 **Greettings readers, this concludes chapter 3 of the second arch.**

 **And I promise you the next chapter soon.**

 **Omega majora out**

 **P.s stayed tuned for the new form I came up;**

 **And don't forget to read, like and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: conclusion arc 2

**My little pony: Friendship is magic.**

 **Arc 2: Purple nights and starry hope:**

 **Episode 4: Conclusion of the eternal night**.

Previously on my little pony: When Fluttershy was taken hostage, Ben awakened through his anger a new form.

 _"Control yourselves ben, don't let your rage turn your magic dark, channel it to righteous anger." I thought while calming down_

And I took deep breaths while my magic aura turned from black to white

"You have made a great error. I nearly lost myself there but I won't allow to let my emotions get the better off me." I said while my voice was laced with authority and power.

And the dust from my previous attack settled down and I was standing in my newest form.

I had grown taller while my body began to be enveloped in white dragon scales while my hair gained white highlights in them.

Then the nails on my now scaled hands and feet grew a bit before lines of magic came from my eyes and followed the lines of my body before settling down.

The shadowbolts looked baffled at me for a second before taking battle stances and the white pegasus said "Don't just stand there, take him down so we can get those pests out of the way." And they saluted at her before flying at me with their hooves forward to smack me.

I however was quicker when I sprang forward using my enhanced leg power as a speed boost before charging magic to my hand and slamming my fist on the ground creating a shockwave to stun them before letting my magic skyrocket and began saying verses of magic while raising my arm to the heavens:

 **"Light of stars, infinite aspect of the cosmos."**

 **Gather and unite together as one to rain down, destroy and banish my enemy."**

 **"By all righteous light and your radiance, I command you to rain down as a never stopping downpour."**

 **"By all the stars of the heavens and the galaxy, RAIN DOWN!"**

 **"Stellar magic: Imperius!"**

And I then pointed my arm downward, the stars that filled the heavens began to shine golden before their collective light rained down upon the old castle hallway reducing it to dust.

The shadowbolts cried out in pain by the light before they completely evaporated into the nothingness.

When the heavens where done raining down judgement, nothing was left of the hallway but a shallow crater with the rest of the castle even more damaged with holes in the walls and scorch marks were the light had cascaded down.

I then let my scales grow even further until it reached under my eyes and my hair reversed its colour to platinum with golden highlights and grew even further until it reached the end of my back.

Then the scales on my shoulders began to increase until they reached my head by height.

And finally my lines of power then converted into an eastern dragon tattoo that covered my entire back under my grown hair.

"Light dragon mode: ascended stage reached. Now come out you all, the battle is over and I want to heal Fluttershy." I then looked over my shoulder seeing everyone come out of the passageway while Rainbow Dash flies around surveying the damage I caused.

"Wow, this is amazing, it is almost like a tornado passed through" She said while landing back on the ground.

"Indeed, this reminds me when he used his final spell to fight my brother in that spar. Thus, powerful indeed." Twilight said.

I ignored the conversation seeing Fluttershy come over with difficult breathing so I rushed over to her.

"Please lie down on your side for a moment, so that I can survey your condition" I said while soothing her a bit.

She nods at that and laid down while whimpering because of the pain.

The others noticed this and came over quickly, Rarity looks quite worried at her "What is wrong with her dear, can you tell us."

"Not now rarity I must handle quickly, now Fluttershy may I touch your belly to check for injuries." I said while she nodded with a blush before coughing a bit.

I then laid my hand on her belly area and closed my eyes before concentrating.

Twilight looks in wonder as I do this before realising "he is extending his spiritual awareness through his body to survey the damage internally. Amazing, that alone is high level magic to even attempt."

I then opened my eyes before growling a bit in frustration "Well, this is not nice, with all that she has been through her ribs are severely damaged and are just a few millimetres from piercing her lungs." And everyone gasps in shock at that.

"can ye heal her partner, please" Applejack asks nearly pleading.

I just held my hand to her and said "Please do not beg me for it, I will surely heal her as she is my friend. But I don't want any of you pleading for her help, because it is painful for my heart to see someone lower themselves then that they are worth."

Applejack smiles at that before I replaced my hands on Fluttershy's stomach and let tendrils of magic slip through her skin treating her bruised rips.

She blushes and giggles at the treatment I was doing before inhaling deeply feeling relieved from the pressure.

I then helped her stand up again before saying "Glad to see you're not in pain anymore, I can't stomach the thought of seeing you in pain Fluttershy."

She looks at me with a big smile before saying "Thanks for saving my life Ben, I guess I owe you one." I instantly shake my head in disagreement.

"You owe me nothing, in fact I feel like I just repaid my debt for accepting my friendship considering how shy you can be." I said while smiling to her.

She blushes even deeper before I saw a few of the girls wipe away a tear.

"You're a very unique person Ben, while there are more than a few ponies or people who are that kind toward others. It is a rarity among many refusing any kind of reward for their help" Twilight says while drying a stray tear.

"Say partner, when we have wrapped up this mess, think you could help my granny Smith? Winter is coming around soon, and she always complains of her saggy ol' hip when the cold arrives. That healing magic is the perfect remedy for the ache and pain." Applejack said while thinking of her.

"That is easy to do, I know my prowess of magic is great enough to even cure a pony who caught something almost incurable like the plague or something. But I don't want to brag about it, arrongance is a nasty habit to gain and have and it's even harder to discard." I said while dusting myself off.

"But let's not stay here for too long, this magic performance has surely alerted the lady of the castle and I for one don't want to get strung up in the traps those three have in store for us." And with that we ascended to the tower where I knew those three were overseeing the play as it came to its final conclusion.

Castle of the Two Sisters, Grand Tower...

We ascended the old stairs and came into a big room that at the end held a balcony while many windows were on the sides of the tower.

I was the first to reach the top of the stairs and was looking for some danger, while the rest of the girls were also reaching the top.

"Well here we are, now show yourselves you three. I know you are here somewhere." I said while looking around the room.

I then saw the clouds were moving away from the moon revealing with its light Nightmare Moon but she looked very different:

Instead of cyan coloured eyes, they were now scarlet red with black in them.

Her armour looked more menacing with jagged spikes and a blood moon on the cuirass in the middle.

She looked at me and spoke in a Distorted kind of voice "I SEe ThAt yoU havE FoUnd Me, CoNgrAtS on MaKiNG it Here. NoW DiEEEeeE"

And then she launches a barrage of lightning at the girls, so I quickly stood in the path and shielded them from the assault.

"BEN!" They shouted out seeing me step in, while Nightmare Moon laughs half crazed while saying "ThE PesT iS nO MorE, Now YoU" but stops speaking seeing the smoke clear revealing me unharmed but even more changed.

I now was wearing a crystal ball around my neck while a scaled tail had emerged from me while my lines of power on my arm had reformed into two white dragon tattoos.

"Light Dragon MODE 3 invoked, Now Leave Nightmare Moon **or I will do it for you."**

Seeing them refuse, I then let the restrains on my magic free and the girls were holding themselves low to the ground to cover from the whirlwind of magic power I was unleashing while the possessed Nightmare Moon was pushed back from my magic.

I then concentrated my magic into my claws returning my gauntlets to my hands and vanished without a trace.

"Where did he go, I don't see him" Rainbow said until she heard shouting from Nightmare Moon who was trashing around.

" _Can you all hear me girls, I'm now restraining her. So, use the elements to help me separate her from Envy and Ambition, hurry!"_ I told them mentally

And then they saw a white serpentine dragon coiled around appear Nightmare Moon who was trying desperately break free from my hold.

Twilight said "alright everyone, this is it" and they stood together in unison while the elements began to radiate light.

Then they began to levitate from the ground when suddenly Twilight opened her eyes revealing they were glowing white.

Then a rainbow erupted from the girls and it climbed upwards until it reached the ceiling before crashing down onto the possessed Nightmare Moon and shattered her form before I took the real Nightmare Moon and flied over to the girls changing back to my previous state.

"Wow, now that part is complete. Very well-done girls, but our work is not done yet" I said while I pointed to the shards who were converging and manifesting themselves into two humanoid shapes.

When the first one emerged, it revealed a woman who was wearing a silk dress with diamond shaped patterns on it while a golden comb was holding her long green hair together.

On each ring finger she had expansive looking rings while on her arms were golden bracelets.

She had make up to make her even more appealing.

"Well seems the gig is over, isn't darling. Now then what should we do with them huh?" She said with a sneer to us.

The second shape manifested into a buff golden-haired man wearing a golden suit of armour with a red cape on it.

He had a look in his eyes betraying his lust for power and burning desire for conquest and making everything his own. "Conquer and enslave them of course. But that dragon boy has to go. He is too dangerous so I will kill him and let him see how I enslave those he holds dear. Or my name isn't Ambition."

And he then pulled a sword from the shadows and charged us head on with a war cry.

I quickly intercepted his sword strike with my gauntlets before grinning "You walked in my trap, sucker" and I stomped the ground creating a tar patch under his feet before stepping away.

Then I saw Envy trying to slice me apart with a whip of wires and jewels on it before I jumped out of the way while firing a volley of magic bullets to knock her out.

Ambition seeing these rips himself free from the tar patch and I got a nasty cut from his sword before he attempts to cut my head off

I quickly raised the scales on my arm, but still had a nasty cut in my elbow from the sword

I then heard a yelp of pain and and turned my sight to the girls who were littered with cuts and scrapes over their bodies and looked venomously at Envy who was enjoying her.

I then began to glow with power before a column of pure light enveloped me and I completely changed to my dragon form.

I was now a serpentine dragon of 20 feet tall and covered head to toe in white luminous scales and piercing sky-blue eyes looking in rage at those two before coiling my lower part around the girls for protection.

"Hah, change all you like. It will not make a difference, I will conquer you and then the rest of this world." Ambition said while coming closer to attack

But then he jumped back when one of my talons ripped his armour to shreds with a single swipe.

I then held my front claw to my crystal ball that was now imbedded in a breastplate I wore around my torso which enveloped my whole body in magic.

Wings appeared on my back while strings of pure magic connected to my breast plate and lines of power appeared over my whole body and finally a halo appeared above my head.

Envy stepped back with slight fright while Ambition was looking enraged at me "You have so much power at your beck and call, so why don't you use it to dominate this world and rule like you should. Tell me!"

I then spoke in an almighty voice that even Ambition fell to its knees **"Because Warmonger, I choose the path of friendship and to protect this world. What good is respect when its fuelled by fear by my power that is as grand as you see it."**

 **" So, there is your answer, if they want to respect me then it shall be because I stand as a paragon for my friends as I honour the promise I made the very first time I met them."**

He snarls in rage at me and ignites his sword in black magic before he was paralyzed by my magic pressure.

I then began to glow brightly before flying through the damaged roof with everyone else who were awake now until we flew above the castle.

Then six emblems appeared in the sky drawing a star in the middle of a pentagram while I flew around dropping each of the girls on one of the points of the star before I landed down in the middle of it with twilight.

Then the five points of the pentagram began to light up in the colours of everyone's respective elements before converging in the middle of the pentagram strengthening it with so much magic that it was covering the whole area of the Everfree Forest.

 **"Farewell and may you not create such a mess again so begone."**

 **"By the power of the elements we will end this right now"**

 **"Unison magic: Harmonious Down Crash"**

And the magic of the eight elements flowed out from the elements into the pentagram and crashed as a pillar of light down upon Envy and Ambition who first screamed in pain before sighing together in relief before they vanished returning back to the aspects of the spirit.

Then I changed back to my previous state exhausted from having to channel so much magic, then the pentagram descended back down until it touched the ground and with its remaining magic I turned the castle completely back to its previous state.

Everyone looked in awe how the castle slowly rebuild itself and the vines covering the walls moved out of the way but didn't disappear.

I then stood up shakenly before beaconing the girls over to me.

"Take me to Nightmare Moon, please. I may be exhausted but I still want to see if she's alright." I said while spreading my legs a bit to hold my balance

I then felt being supported by Rainbow dash and Rarity who both used their wings and magic to help ascend the stairs.

When we reached the top of the staircase I saw Nightmare Moon with different kind of magic circles around her like she was observing them

She then sees me and dismisses the magic circles before smiling at me.

"Hey Ben, glad to see you. I'm very grateful for freeing me."

I just walked back for dismissing my gauntlets and stroking her billowing mane before saying "Always a pleasure Moon, you know I don't abandon friends in need."

Everyone was shocked at how friendly I was with Nightmare Moon before I noticed this and chuckled a bit "Seems we owe them an explanation for all this."

She nodded and began explaining "I shall elaborate, I knew that Ben here would arrive thanks to the memories I shared when I was once Luna."

"When Luna left our shared existence, I was nearly overwhelmed by Envy and Ambition who were once my emotion and desire made flesh by the wild and rampaging magic I was created out in the first place."

"But I resisted them for quite some time and every night I searched out Ben his dreamscape to communicate with him and before long we became good friends."

"When my resistance was collapsing I told this to ben and I began to plot the whole act of bringing an eternal night knowing that you all would come with the elements to separate me from them and set my spirit free, so I thank you out of the ground of my heart, Mare Six"

And she bowed in respect for them before standing up again beside me.

I then pushed Nightmare Moon forward a bit with the explanation to talk with them and everything.

She just nods at that before walking over to them.

"Glad to meet you Nightmare Moon, I'm Applejack." She said.

"Ben has told me that and so many more things about you in the dream realm" Nightmare Moon said

"Really now, what did he tell you and all." She said while looking at me.

"About how you all met together and how he set that arrogant lout straight. Hilarious just hilarious." And they began to laugh together remembering those times.

I saw her talking with the rest of the girls when I felt a nudge against my side and look down seeing Twilight.

"You are sure a unique person Ben, most individuals don't look farther when it involves past transgressions like what Nightmare Moon did.

"But you did and see what for result it brought, you made friends with her and gave her a change to relive her live." She before giving me a good smile.

"She deserves a change for living, she may be created out of darkness but she still is a mare of light; the new presider over dreams." I said while looking at her.

Twilight looks in shock between me and Nightmare Moon before smiling "A title worthy to give for such a mare. She deserves it."

I then clapped my hands together to gain every one's attention "The eternal night has been wrapped up, Envy and Ambition has been cleansed of the magic and returned back to normal. So, I guess we can all agree that we are done here."

"howeeh, I am glad that is done, a good rest is wanted." Applejack said while everyone else agrees on that.

Yes, indeed it has been resolved, I thank you all greatly once more for setting me free." Nightmare Moon said while we just beamed a smile at that.

"So what now darling, can we go home then" Rarity asked of me

I just gestured a no and said "We still have to tell all this to the princesses." And I saw Nightmare Moon emotions switch between nervousness and excitement.

"Don't worry Nightmare Moon if the prophecy is correct, all shall be amended by the light of the moon and the sun."

She looks at me before smiling "Yes indeed, shall we go then? I have to make amends to my sisters."

We then began to make way to the stairs until we arrived in the passageway where we started this.

Nightmare Moon looked in puzzlement before asking me "Ben, what are we doing here actually, this way doesn't exit to the Everfree Forest."

I chuckled slightlty at that before taking the cobalt coloured key out of my pocket at put it into a crack in the wall before turning it.

The door reappeared before me and I pushed it open revealing the hallway of places and ages.

Nightmare Moon looks to the door and the hallway in amazement "That is very convenient Ben, is this hallway connected to everywhere in Equestria or just to this castle alone?"

"This hallway is connected to everywhere in equestria but also to places where I practice my crafts and wonders, it is very convenient to reach everywhere quickly and all but darn confusing if you forget your way."

I said while walking through the door and holding it open so everyone could pass through.

"Both an advantage and a disadvantage to this kind of travelling, but still an impressive feat indeed" She said while I closed the door and locked it again so nobody could enter my halls without my permission.

"Your right about that, but I still need to find the other door we need to get to the castle so we can truly put a point after this case." I said while looking around the hallway for the correct door.

I then spotted the door: it was a yellow coloured door with a united sun and moon symbol.

I walked up to the door and felt around my pockets for the correct key.

"That the key to the garden, the key to the aviary, the key of my bathroom, the celestial key... Aha here is it, the Lunes Nova key." And I pulled an orange key with cobalt markings on it.

I then turned the key inside the keyhole and opened the door.

We then saw the inside of Canterlot Tower with its many stained-glass windows as I walked inside the place.

"Well we're here, now we just have to find the Throne Room" I said while keeping the door open so everyone can cross over into the castle.

When everyone had passed through I then closed the door and relocked it before pulling out a keychain out of my pocket and hanged the key back on its proper place.

The girls looked in bewilderment at how many keys I have and I noticed that before casually saying "I know they are many keys, but all doors need to be locked or things from beyond the door can trample all around the hallways. Last time I forgot to lock a door a carnivorous plant nearly had me for a snack when I wasn't watching before I smacked it on the head and locked it back inside."

I then put the key chain back into my pocket and together we walked back down the hallway when we came before the throne room doors and I saw two guards blocking the way with spears.

"Please open the gates, I bring with me the holders of the Elements of Harmony and the now reformed Mare of the Moon. So, I ask for passage to the princesses of the Morning and the Night." I said with authority in my voice.

They pulled their spears back and opened the doors while standing aside.

We then gathered in the throne room while I saw Princess Celestia and princess Luna looking at us with calculating gazes.

I then bowed a bit before speaking. "The retrieving mission has been completed your highnesses, your sister has come back home and envy and Ambition were returned to the emotional aspects of the spirit like they once were."

They looked at me and then at Nightmare Moon who was trembling a bit under her sister's gazes.

"Drop the formal front Ben, you can ease up especially after such a hard mission where we could see and feel the magic you used while in the Everfree forest." Luna said while keep her gaze onto Nightmare Moon.

I immediately relaxed and then stepped aside so Celestia and Nightmare Moon were face to face.

Then Celestia began to speak "It has been more than a millennium when we stood face to face as enemies Nightmare Moon, now do we stand here as enemies, adversaries, sisters or comrades. The decision is yours to take" She said while everyone felt the tension between them rise.

Nightmare Moon gained a smile and began to coat her horn in dark blue magic before raising her head to meet Celestia's gaze "I choose as sisters, because that is what I desire with all my heart." She said with happiness on her face.

And I saw the moon beginning to lower while the sun began to rise over the land and the castle.

Celestia gained a smile of her own and hugged Nightmare Moon with her wings "Glad to see you came back home sister, I will not be easy to everyone else but I welcome you home here." She said while I rubbed away a stray tear from the touching moment.

Luna then also joined the embrace when suddenly I heard hard crying and saw Pinkie Pie crying rivers of tears while blowing a handkerchief.

When the hug was settled I then walked over to the three sisters standing before them.

"I am glad that everything has been finished well, but may I ask for the book of Prophecy written by Starswirl the bearded. The reason for this is that I need to see if a second verse of prophecy is unlocked after this." Celestia nodded at that and her horn began to shine with magic before in an orb of light the book appeared and landed in my hands.

I then began to channel my magic inside the book causing it to open on a blank entry before many words began appearing on it.

I then began to read the passage aloud for everyone

"Greetings, your highnesses if you're seeing this the person of prophecy has settled down here and has completed his first of many deeds to this land.

I hope Nightmare Moon is alright and behaving well

But now something more important: If the prophecy has been completed here is the second verse of this prophecy:

"When man of distant world has settled and completed his task of the moon, he is done for the time until a union has been announced

"both a rescue and a battle with the lost ones of heart shall be begun "

"And an unexpected ally for future times and the beginning of a dark blossom be made."

I then returned the book back to Celestia who returned it back with her magic.

"Your quest lays ahead for you, when the time arrives be prepared when you're needed. But for now, you can rest and return to Ponyville with your friends."

I understood her logic but I disagreed a bit also because for me the case has not been closed just yet.

"I will take my rest when it is needed, but may I speak to you and Luna a bit privately. There are some matters that I want to discuss with you two." I said I a tone that showed how heavy a conversation I was about to hold.

They looked at each other before nodding and we separated from the group temporarily.

When we stood away a fair distance from Nightmare Moon and the girls I began to speak. "How are you two taking it all, I mean it will be tough for both of you to adjust. Not just as co-rulers but also as sisters."

They pondered a bit seeking the right words for an answer before Celestia spoke up with a smile "You're as nosy as you are perceptive Ben, like you said it will take time to adjust but I want to do it. +If you go so far as creating such magic circles that overshadow the whole Forest and came with her so changed then I'm more than willing to have her here at the castle."

And I gained a smile for her honest answer before turning my attention to Luna "Indeed Sister, but for me it will be even harder to adjust because I shared a collective existence with her for a millennium. Being separate but still being in the same place is goanna take some time to adjust."

And I nodded also to her part before speaking again "That brings me to the next point I want to discuss, I want to propose something for Nightmare Moon." And they leaned closer with curiosity.

"I want Nightmare Moon to take over the dream job from Luna because when I sleep I noticed from the dream realm that Luna works very hard even at the expense of her own health sometimes." I said while slightly tracing my finger over Luna her eyes feeling the fading rings of insomnia.

She blushes a bit at the contact but agrees with me "Indeed, I can use some good night sleep, but how are you aware of the dream realm Ben?"

I just shrugged before saying matter of fact" Comes with the perks of having a library that contains so many facts no matter how obscure or weird, it isn't called 'the library of omniscience' for nothing."

They just sweat dropped a bit at that before agreeing with me "Very well then, I like it. Nothing like a good night sleep when I don't have to spend my nights overseeing the realm for troubled sleepers and battling apparitions." Luna said already fantasizing of a good sleep

"Indeed, but you still have a duty to lower and raise the moon with me then while I do the sun then." Celestia said while Luna agreed to those terms."

"Well, then it's settled, from this day may she be known as the Princess of dreams" I decided while the princesses agreed with me before we stepped back to the girls and Nightmare Moon who noticed my smile

"We have many things talked over and I proposed a very interesting thing, can you all tell it about it maybe, princesses?"

They nodded at that and looked at Nightmare Moon: " Ben proposed that you take over the dream overseeing duties from Luna and join us as the princess of Dreams and fourth princess of Equestria."

She looks in shock and amazement while I open my arms in invitation.

Then she propels herself forward with her wings while she flies in my arms with tears of happiness before thanking her sisters "Thank you Celestia, Luna and especially you Ben, I gladly accept the title as well as its responsibilities"

I then deepened the hug and charged magic through her which replaced her armour for a silver tiara with a dark cobalt moon embedded in it

Then silver bands and shoes with sapphire appeared on her while a mantle of stardust linen was draped over her shoulders reaching all over her back touching the ground but it had openings for her wings.

When I released the hug, everyone could see the new look of Nightmare Moon and they approved quite vocal

"My Goodness Ben what kind of fabric is this? I have never seen something like it. And those jewellery they are just great. Simply magnificent." Rarity said while looking the costume over.

"Very fitting for a princess of Dreams, and you deserve it sister" Luna said while Celestia just gave an understanding smile

Suddenly magic sparks came of me and when they touched the ground they stopped burning and became dark as coal.

I sighed and said "Girls, can you get home on yourselves, because my magic is really depleted. If I don't rest soon, I will have to recover very long."

Everyone looks in shock while more sparks came from me and turned even darker when it landed on the ground.

"How long would it take to recover then" Twilight asked with worry

"for a near infinite reserve to fill I would need a lot of time, but if go home now I would be back up by tomorrow morning" I said while saying goodbye to everyone.

I then weakly lifted my arm and charged a ball of fire in my hand and threw it down on the ground.

A pillar of flame enveloped me before I vanished into it and the flame travelled back to my castle.

"Well, seeing that Ben has gone back home, shall we also get back home then. It is almost evening and we all can use a good night sleep" Twilight said and everyone nodded at that.

"Then we wish you a very good evening, and again thanks for helping equestria and more importantly for reuniting us with our sister." Celestia said.

"No problem, your highness. But it's time for us to hit the sack, we are beat." Applejack says while suppresing a yawn

"The train station is aware that you're boarding the train to Ponyville, but be on time there. He will depart in half an hour" Luna said.

The girls thanked them and they left the castle.

When they arrived at the gates however they saw a chariot with two earth pony's guards pulling it before Shining Armor stepped of the driver seat and opened the carriage.

"The princesses has arranged this so you can take the train on time. So, hop on aboard because the train is about to depart." He said while everyone took a seat in the carriage.

He then retook his seat and the carriage travelled down Canterlot Main Street until it reached the station when the train released its whistle

The girls leaped through the station until they reached the platform of the train

The conductor seeing them called them over "Are you the ones who came from the castle, this way please if so."

The girls nodded at that and walked over to them and boarded the train.

Seeing that everyone is on the train, the pony on the platform gave the sign for the engineer to start.

And the train began to roll down the tracks down the mountain.

In the wagon of the girls we see the girls holding a conversation:

"What a day, never thought I would see Nightmare Moon again and those other two." Rainbow Dash said while everyone nodded.

"Indeed, but what I will remember is how Ben saved Fluttershy from those brutes. It reminds me of some of the novels I read " Rarity said while Fluttershy nods remembering the event.

"And Ben his elements then, I never knew elements could be handcrafted and then how we converged our elements." Twilight said thinking a lot about it.

"Tell me about it sugar cube, and then when ben made the new outfit for Nightmare Moon. I may not know a lot about fancy stuuf but it was pretty nice."

Oh, about costumes, before Nightmare Moon did you see the costumes for the crusaders? Adorable and neat at the same time." Pinkie pie said with excitement

And they chatted away until they arrived at the station.

When the girls all stepped of the train and exited the station, Pinkie pie had suddenly an idea: "hey girls, how about we visit Ben in the morning? He did help us so much out at the Everfree Forest."

"Bright Idea Pinkie, but I really need some shut-eye, it has been a long day for everyone so how about we meet at his palace in the morning." Applejack and everyone separated to their own homes after bidding each other goodnight.

Castle Utopia, Front Door...

It was very silent by the castle until suddenly a wisp of flames travelled down and erupted in a pillar of flame where I appeared out off before it vanished.

Seeing the sudden flare Suzaku descended down from her nest in the tree and seeing me all exhausted she quickly called the other Sacred Beasts.

Mere moments everyone stood around me asking what has happened.

"Hey everyone no need to worry much, just gained a new form and have saved Nightmare Moon from two possessing forces." I said while leaning against the door.

I then felt a slithering over my shoulder and saw Genbu looking at me with a smirk "Kicked ssssome mayor butt did you, as expected from my friend. Wish you had ssssummoned usss. Guarding duty can be pretty boring."

But then he was pulled down by his other half who began to speak "You were victorious but at what expense. Look at you all exhausted, was it worth the risk." And I nodded at that

"Then there is no need for me to lecture now, rest up and we will guard the place as we do in your absence."

Then Byakko pushed me back up with her back as support "you did well Ben, the whispers on the wind has told me many things. Rest easy now and we will see you in the morning."

I thanked her and finally looked at Seiryu "if I didn't know you so well I would have directly come with my comrades to aid you but I do know you well enough. So as your friend I say rest up, because you deserve it all to0 well."

And I thanked him also before opening the door and closing it back.

They all chattered a bit under each other before returning to their dens maybe sleeping but always alert.

When I entered the lobby of my castle I instantly kicked off my shoes after cleaning them on the doormat.

I then walked through my personal hallway to the bathroom I use (not the nature one of course)

And threw my clothes in the laudry basket on the side before I went to shower.

"Man, I'm exhausted, if would have known that I would burn so much with that new form I would have hold back a little."

"But it was worth it, saved Equestria and Nightmare Moon from disaster, A new princess has been chosen and had a wonderful time at the festival."

I then stepped out of the shower and snapped my fingers while I donned my sleeping gear and a lantern filled with glow bugs in it

I then half drowsing stepped through the hallway to my bedroom and walked inside.

I opened my window to let the glow bugs fly outside in the nightly air before closing my window again and going to bed.

"Wonder how Nightmare Moon would take over the dream realm, but that is then. Goodnight Girls" And I dozed off in my slumber...

 **Finally, chapter finished!**

 **It has been a trial and effort writing this chapter**

 **But I'm very pleased of the end result**

 **I you to have reactions over this chapter**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

 **Until next time readers and peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11: teacher and arrangement

My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

Chapter 11: teacher Ben and the nightly reunion

 **Welcome to the newest chapter of legend of the seventh element. The next few chapters will not introduce the next villain for a while but will be made to further strengthen the ties of friendship between Ben and his friends on their daily adventures.**

 _Previously: after an exhausting battle, Nightmare Moon has been set free and became the princess of dreams._

Castle Utopia. Ben's bedroom

I was sound asleep in my cozy bed when suddenly a beam of light shined through my shutters of the window on my eye.

I muttered something half asleep and pulled my sheets higher so I could sleep further.

Then the beam of light intensified and I decided to wake up.

"Oewaaah, man what a crazy day was yesterday, Nightmare Night with the Crusaders, then the whole Nightmare Moon problem. Just hope her first night as the princess of Dreams was alright, night shift can be very taxing on somebody." I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I then stepped out of my bed and folded the sheets back properly before stepping in my slippers before walking in my personal hallway.

I then walked to my closet room and took some sport gear out since it was a Sunday and that's my lazy day.

So, I walked with my clothes to the bathroom while quickly disrobing and took a shower.

While washing myself, I was whistling a jaunty tune before turning off the shower and drying myself off.

Got dressed, cleaned the room up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

I took an apple out the glass bowl in the middle of my oaken table and took a knife out of the drawer and pulled the refrigerator open to see for something to put between the pieces of bread.

"Let's see here, Strawberry jam, Blueberry Jam, Salmon...

"Ah here it is, young cheese and some lettuce, tomatoes, pickled onions, some mustard and finally an olive out of the jar."

I then put everything on the table before taking a mug out of the cabinet and poured some coffee powder from the jar and two cubes of sugar.

I then set the water ready to boil while I was making my sandwich before finishing it with a toothpick and the olive on top of it.

I then heard that the coffee machine was ready so I stepped up from my chair and made my coffee very strong.

I placed the cup back on the table and began breakfast.

After breakfast I cleaned the table and the rest before walking to the living room and ignited the fireplace before kicking off my slippers and placed my feet on the table reading the latest magazines.

"Man, now this is a lazy day, no worry or problem arising. This place really is paradise." Before long I was dozing off with the magazine on my face.

"Tingelingeling" I woke up with a jolt before looking at the clock seeing it was half past ten.

"Man, what a nap. But who could be at the door now?" I placed the magazine back down on the coffee table and put back on my slippers.

As I walked to the front door, the bell was being pulled a few more times.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I shouted out and opened the locks on my doors and pulled them open.

I then looked down a bit and saw the girls at my front step.

"Hey partner, it's good seeing you're alright after yesterday." Applejack said being the first to greet me.

"Hey morning, Girls. Glad to so see you all, why don't you all come inside." I said while letting them enter inside before closing the doors again.

After everyone has cleaned of their hooves on the doormat I escorted them to the living room and sat down on my armchair while the girls got seated on the two three sits.

"So, Girls what bring you all to my castle of wonders and excitement." While I said that the girls snickered a bit at that before Applejack spoke up.

"Well it was Pinkie's idea to see you were alright after the whole problem with Nightmare being possessed and all." Applejack said.

"Exactly, you did such much work to free Nightmare Moon from her possession and bring peace to this realm. So, here we are." Twilight said while the girls were agreeing with her.

I became a bit flushed with all the attention and I didn't went unnoticed by Rainbow Dash "Your as red as a tomato, Ben. Come on just accept it, you deserve the praise."

I cooled down my blush a bit before asking what they wanted to drink:

"For me some jasmine tea darling, the last time I came here it was delightful to say the least." Rarity said.

"For me some fruit juice then, partner" Applejack said.

"Maybe a glass of water or some tea for me, please" Fluttershy said

"Do you have soda or something in the house, because I'm staying clear of cider for a while." Rainbow Dash said while I chuckled already knowing the reason.

"For me a warm Choco with a lot of sugar in it." Pinkie pie said while looking excited.

"And for me also some tea, doesn't matter what kind." Twilight said while browsing through my bookcase beside the fireplace.

"Very well, they shall be ready in a minute." And I walked out of the living room to the kitchen

When I entered the kitchen I instantly took the tea box and the chocolate powder jar out of the cabinet and began boiling hot water with the kettle I had filled this morning for breakfast.

While the kettle was boiling I looked into the refrigerator and took out a can of soda when suddenly Rainbow Dash spooked me. "Hey slowpoke, where are the drinks, I'm thirsty"

I clutched my heart before softly placing the can on the tableau.

I then saw her flying at the door opening and inhaled a bit before shouting.

"Do you want to shoot me through the roof or something, get back to the living room this instant or Celestia help me. I will learn you a lesson you won't forget that easy."

To show her I'm serious I snapped my fingers and instantly a magic giant boot appeared behind her.

She tried to get away but the boot kicked her under her behind and she was launched instantly back through the hallway back into the living room back into her seat.

Everyone looks shocked and asked what happened before I shouted from the kitchen "Now don't you give me a heart attack again, Rainbow Dash. Seriously, someone might sue you."

After that, I was done preparing the drinks and walked back to the girls with their drinks on a plateau.

I walked back inside the living room seeing Rainbow Dash rubbing her sore behind from the boot kick and placed the drinks on the coffee table.

I then sat back into my armchair while the girls took their drinks and tasted it.

"The tea is delightful just like last time darling, just exquisite." Rarity says after taking a sip from the drink.

"indeed, what kind of tea is this, Ben. It is very fruity" Fluttershy asks

"It's a mixed tea between apple and pears" I said while drinking from my second batch of coffee.

"Applejack's juice is passion fruit, pinkie's is a hot chocolate drink with just some stevia I grow in my garden so that it may be sweet but not too much, Rainbow is a self-made soda I brew from time to time. "

"And finally, Twilight's tea is a bit special because it is made with a small portion of acacia in it. Acacia strengthens the psychic powers or magic as you can call it. However, don't use to much or it can become poisonous."

While I was explaining Twilight spit out her tea upwards and I quickly pointed my middle and ring finger in a pointing motion which froze the spitted liquid into the air. I then pointed my fingers to the cup and it flew back inside the cup like nothing happened.

"First, let me finish Twilight before you try to break the world record tea spitting alright? Yes, in high quantities acacia can be poisonous, but I won't poison her. We're friends so why in ponies' sake would I poison her after we became such good friends. But for compensation I should do something, so here. " and I charged some magic in my hands and a scroll appeared out of it. I threw the scroll at her and she captured it with her magic.

She then opened it and gasped at its contents "This is advanced weather magic, how did you gain such a scroll that is so rare." She said with excitement.

"I wrote it myself, I can use weather magic remember? But my spells are learned without written content, so specially for such occasion I write down the instructions of the magic." I said while remembering when I did it.

"I'm really grateful Ben, you didn't have to do it." She said while I waved her off with a smile.

I then looked at the clock and saw it was nearly a half past 11 already and said to the girls "It's not like I don't appreciate our gathering here but do you girls have somewhere to be. Because it's nearly noon already."

They each looked at the clock and Rarity looks in shock "Oh no, I still need to make some dresses for Hoity Toity his boutique."

They then also said their reason for leaving, so I then stood up from my armchair and guided everyone to the doors.

"I wish you all then a pleasant day further, and Rarity I know you don't need luck but I still wish it. Hoity Toity can be a hard stallion to please."

Oh, I know, here catch" And I conjured up a roll of fabric and gave it to her.

She grasps it with her magic and feels the texture of it before asking "Ben, this is some fine fabric. What is this exactly."

And I answered "Celestial Cashmere, it's woven from caught solar rays through a magic lens in the fashion room of mine and bonded together by magic strings I create myself from my own magic. It is very valuable, if this doesn't please Hoity Toity then nothing else will please him."

She looks in shock at what she has in front of her and floats it back to me "I can't accept this Ben, so please take it back."

I just grinned and charged my magic through my castle and suddenly logs floated out of the forest and became a wooden cart while the roll of fabric multiplied until it filled the entire cart.

"Here you go, that should supply you for the rest of fall and the coming winter."

She looks even more in shock and was about to protest but I looked at her with a gaze that left no room for protest.

"Fine dear, I accept the fabric and the cart. But in return you will come by my boutique for some clothes tailoring, understood." Rarity said.

"Fine then, when I need a new suit or a set of clothes I will come by. Oh, and rarity, generosity has to come from both sides or someday it will backfire on to you." I said while she blushed slightly at being aware of that.

I then waved my friends off before closing the doors again and shot a pellet of magic on the cups and plateau that sparked with magic and flew with me back to the kitchen.

I quickly washed off the dishes and cups before putting them back in the cabinet.

"that is that, now what shall I do... Oh in know maybe going into town isn't such a bad idea?" Was what I was agreed to thinking

I quickly took my keys and locked the door before calling out to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, I'm going to be in town okay and spend the day there. Can you tell the others I'm back by night? "

Suzaku showed her head out of her nest and said it was alright.

I nodded at that and walked over the marble pathways over the lake to the garage beside the bell.

I opened the garage and put on my helmet and gloves and the rest of my biker gear.

I then rolled out the motor on the road before closing the garage.

I then started the engine and was riding down the dirt road to Ponyville.

 **Ponyville**...

The ponies were strolling around when suddenly a roaring sound was heard and I came riding on my motorcycle while using the horn to alarm the ponies of my arrival.

The ponies quickly parted ways and I rode passed the crowds, then after a ride I parked my cycle at the town hall.

"It has been a while I met up the mayor, I also want to see if the spell of desire hasn't worn off because she looks very happy with her age."

I walked up the stairs and pushed open the doors of the Town Hall.

I instantly walked up to the reception and saw a unicorn mare writing down documents so I knocked a bit on the wooden desk to get her attention.

She lays her pen down and looks at me "Can I help you, sir"

"Yes, I would like to know if Mayor Mare has some time to see me." I answered and she looks in to the schedule of the mayor and smiles at me "yes sir, she is free right now and who may I address to her."

"It's Ben, a friend of hers and also one of the guardians of Equestria but that's irrelevant for now."

She nods at that and writes my name into the schedule before saying "The mayor is in her office right now, just take the stairs to the second floor and follow the markers to the office."

I thanked her and was about to ascend the stairs until an idea hit me like a truck.

"Duh, I have wings" so I summoned my wings from my archangel form and flew up through the levels until I landed on the second balcony overseeing the center of the town hall.

I quickly dismissed my wings and looked at the markers

'Archive -'

'Office of Mayor Mare -'

I took the left corridor and walked up to end of the hall seeing a door with Mayor Mare's name on it.

I knocked gently on the door and heard: "Who is there?"

"It's Ben, Mayor Mare. I was hoping you had some time for me?" I responded back.

"Of course, Ben come inside. The door is open" So I opened the door and ducked a bit so I could come in.

I saw mayor mare writing on a few documents before she laid her pen down and showed me my seat.

I looked at it before waving my hand over the chair increasing it a bit so I would be comfortable.

When I was seated, we began chatting like good friends.

"And Mayor Mare, do you still like being twenty-five again after the spell of desire came over you." I said while looking around her office seeing it for the first time.

"Yes, I truly enjoy it, sure it took some getting used to but I have gained so much out of that magic spell you used when you arrived. I don't tire very much anymore when I was over the sixty. I even feel so good I consider helping out at the coming Winter wrap-up this year." She said while laying her glasses down.

I smiled in satisfaction at the good news.

"And what about the attention, I guess many would be surprised after that age reduction and of course, many onlookers who turn their heads just to see you walk past in your prime." I said with a grin.

She slightly blushes at that before answering "You don't know the half of it. When I first showed myself in the town hall after the spell, the first half of the staff were picking up their jaws from shock and the other half didn't even recognize me before they noticed my cutie mark. And as for onlookers yes, a few stallions turn their heads when I walked down the lane for grocery. I also could swear I could hear their neck snap a few times " and she giggles remembering that memory.

But she then adopts a look of puzzlement "say Ben, now that I get a good look at you did you become taller somehow and grown out your hair I see."

I nodded at that "Yes, it is how I look in reality, the first time you saw me was when I held back a bit of power and that affected my figure quite a bit. But since a small incident with Mr. Rich his daughter, I walk around unbound and unchained with my magic and looks. And what a change it was: my hair has grown to my shoulders and a bit wilder and my physique and posture is what men on my world only can dream off.

I mean, I now have the body like it was cut out of marble, both balanced in speed and muscle." And I stood up from my chair to prove my point by slightly focusing her attention on me.

Mayor Mare was trying hard to not blush before she coughs a bit in her hoof. "It is funny that you bring up Mister Rich's daughter because I have gotten quite an interesting letter from both miss Cheerilee and mister Rich."

I instantly sat back down on my chair and gained a calculating expression before asking "I hope it isn't a complaint letter , because last thing I need is a legal brick tied to my ankles." And I gained a brief look of annoyance thinking of the possible storm to come.

She chuckles a bit before saying "Nope, quite the opposite actually. Miss Cheerilee has brought up the matters concerning you and the Crusaders with the school committee. When this matter was brought up with one of the members and mother of Diamond Tiara. Miss Spoiled Rich was quite ticked off when she heard the story from her husband."

I quickly imagined what sort of pony she was and being enraged, and it gave me the shivers over my back. I may have magic power enough to do many feats but I rather have a stampede of buffalo after me then an enraged mother. Because hell has no fury then a woman or in this case a mother scorned. Especially if she's like her daughter.

"Well after she cooled down, she then heard the case from Miss Cheerilee and after many discussions they came to a conclusion: there was agreed for a proposal that if you're willing, you could become a teacher at Ponyville Elementary." She said while handing me the proposition on paper.

I looked at the paper and her before saying "So in simple terms, they want me to be at the school where that troublemaker is swinging the tyrannical sceptre around and on top of that teach a whole class." And Mayor Mare shivers a bit seeing my grin widen while I was rubbing my hands in contentment.

"Miss Mare, Tell the school committee I begin first day tomorrow. There is a new teacher coming to school and he shall teach then like no other." I quickly signed the papers and stand up from my seat to click my fingers and vanish into thin air.

"I hope those fillies and colts are ready, because this will be an interesting semester if he's going to teach there." And she smiles while signing the documents to make it official.

I reappear besides my motorcycle and was about to drive home when I saw the crusaders walking around with Apple Bloom seeing a bit glum.

"Wonder what's bugging her, guess as friend I should see what is going on." So, I cast some teleportation magic over my cycle to teleport it to my garage before walking down the road to catch up to the fillies.

"Come on Apple Bloom stop being so deressed. Even if we didn't get our cutie marks at the bowling alley we still had fun." Scootaloo said.

"Hush Scootaloo, Apple Bloom know it all too well. She doesn't need a reminder." Sweetie Belle said losing sight of where Apple Bloom was going.

'huh, what a disappointment. No cutie mark and not even a spare in bowling. Even with the gift of Ben bringing me closer to my cutie mark, I still don't have it." Apple Bloom thinks as the group steps further until she and the rest reach the Everfree Forest.

Apple Bloom then steps further into the forest when she disappears into the brush.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were calling out to her until I made my presence known "Uh hello girls, how is everything?"

They look behind and see me smiling "Ben!"

"Hey Ben, how is it with you? Nightmare Night was great wasn't it." Scootaloo said with a smile

And I nodded at that before I looked seeing only two of them "Hey girls, where is Apple Bloom. Normally, she is with you."

They remembered and Sweetie Belle said "She headed into the Everfree Forest."

I look in shock and said "The Everfree Forest! That place is swarming with dangers. Especially now that the timber wolves are very active around this season."

They look in shock and I said " Stay right here, I will get her." And I dashed full speed into the forest.

Meanwhile further up Apple Bloom was walking until she tripped over a stump and fell down a ridge.

"Aaaah, owwww" She groans out

"Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Apple Bloom my dear." Zecora said

"What has happened to you, youth" She said.

And Apple Bloom opened her mouth.

"Aaah, you have gone and chipped your tooth." She said while seeing the chip.

"Come with me, I have just the trick to fix you up quite quick." And they both left for Zecora's hut while I stayed back to observe

At Zecora's hut...

While Zecora was mixing the remedy, Apple Bloom was telling her problems.

"I've tried everything Zecora, even with Ben's gift to help me I still don't have my cutie mark. I'm going to be as old as Granny smith and still have a blank slate."

"Ah, your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good." Zecora said while looking for the ingredients.

"Uh, I have heard that from everyone I know, I'm just too impatient to be patient. I want my cutie mark and I want it now" Applebloom said while she accidently knocks the ingredient in the pot.

"For your cutie mark you will have to wait, we must fix that tooth before it's too late" and she takes a ladle and pours the mixture in a hollowed out half coconut.

"now, drink down every little drop and this mixture will mend that chip on top" and Apple Bloom drink it down and sees before the mirror how her tooth repairs itself.

"Oh my stars apples, you did it Zecora. Golly, you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments: bad bones, bad back, bad breath." Apple Bloom says as she looks at the different flasks

Yes, little one it is true, I have many a healing brew" She said confirming it.

"And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good. Good hair, good health, good heavens" and she realizes something.

"I bet you can fix up a brew to fix anything" and she gestures to her flank.

"There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Apple Bloom." Zecora says

"A magic potion does not hold the key, for a cutie mark time is the only remedy." Zecora said looking a bit sternly at Apple Bloom.

"Fine" She said.

Zecora then was taking various ingredients and Apple Bloom asked curiously what she was doing.

"Watcha got going on there" Apple Bloom asks.

"I'm brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. Seems the rooster has lost its crow, making mornings very slow." She said while looking inside a pot before pulling out a heart shaped flower with many heart shaped leaves

"Hey, I've seen that flower blooming in Ponyville. What is it?"

Zecora approaches with the flower while explaining "It is one we call Heart's Desire. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire his talent comes into view and he'll give a mighty Cock-a-doodle-doo." She says in rimes.

"Zowie, Heart's Desire huh" and she looks at the mixture in temptation.

"Aye me, but what is this. I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power." She says while leaving the hut.

"yeah, you go you go" She says assuring Zecora who leaves the hut.

I was observing from the window and looked shocked at Apple Bloom before casting some serious magic around me and the hut

She was about to use the Heart's Desire until she heard a foreboding voice

"Oh rue the moment you take this flower, for you will be consumed by its power" And she looks in shock around until a spark of fire appeared above the cauldron.

She fearfully walks to the cauldron and said "hello, was that you."

Suddenly the spark turns crimson red and ignites into a towering flame speaking angered "You would stoop so low taking something that doesn't belong to you just to sate your greed for a cutie mark." INSOLENCE" and she flees in fear under Zecora's bed. But the flame then turns a deep blue and two arms of smoke slowly took her from under the bed and held her gently but bound before the changed flame that spoke with a gentle tone.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, if you through with this you will break my heart seeing the gift I gave you to gain your cutie mark easier being wasted." And my face appeared in the flame.

She looks in shock and began to gain tears in her eyes before sobbing "Ben, I'm sorry. I thought it could help me gain my cutie mark because I dislike being a blank flank for so long." And I gained a chuckle at that before putting her down on the ground before my face disappears with the flame and the smoky arms.

She looks around thinking it was a dream before I walked out of the shadows and she instantly jumps into my arms crying her eyes out.

"Hush now, it's alright now. You have learned your lesson today." And I was slowly walking out the hut before I bumped into Zecora who had retrieved the amethyst.

"It seems when I was away, another visitor found his way to my place. What brings you at this late hour and holding Apple Bloom with a crying face?" She said while pocketing the amethyst in her saddlebags.

"Greetings Zecora, I have heard many good things about you."

How you brew your mixtures and being a friend so true." I rhymed back to her.

"You speak in riddles and also rhymes, but now speak the truth so honest. Who are you and why do you hold Apple Bloom against your chest?"

I then decided to stop rhyming and spoke with a friendly tone.

"There is no need to be alarmed by me Zecora. I'm Ben and a friend of the six mares and the crusaders. I'm also the one who gifted the new colors and magic of the crusaders their eyes."

She looks in my eyes and I whispered "Soul search" and magic connected between mine and her eyes showing her my time here and in return her life here in Pony Ville.

When the magic ended, she stumbles a bit back from the memory exchange before saying "A very peculiar spell that shows the memories of our past to us. No further need to alarmed thus."

And I nodded at that "I will bring her home Zecora, it was a pleasure meeting you." And I walked away back to the edge of the forest while she just smiles at me and returns to her hut.

I came out of the forest seeing Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle waiting for me where I saw them first.

They noticed me and quickly came running to me but I quickly held my finger to my lips motioning them to be silent. Because Apple Bloom was soundly asleep.

"Girls go back home because if I remember you all have school tomorrow and I will bring Apple Bloom home" I said before I vanished into the night with Apple Bloom.

"He is right, we still have school to do" Sweetie belle said while she and Scootaloo rode back to their homes.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, Main House...**

I reappeared back by the apple family house with Apple Bloom in my arms before I moved her slightly so I could knock the door.

The top part opened and I saw Applejack look a bit tired. "What in tarnation partner, do you know what time it is. Land sakes, Apple Bloom what happened to her. Quickly come inside with her Ben."

And she pushes the bottom part of the door open to let me inside.

Before Applejack could ask something, I asked her something "Where is her room, Applejack because she is very tired and she needs her rest."

She just swallowed her question and said "Follow me" and I followed her upstairs and down the hallway until we reached her room.

I softly laid her on the bed and tucked her in before waving my hand over her showering yellow sparkles over her.

I then closed the door before I saw Applejack about to say something "it is just some sleepers dust so she can rest easily without disturbances. And for the rest of questions let's go downstairs."

She just nodded again and we walked down until I took a seat at the dining table and said "Ask your questions"

She quickly sits over to the seat before me and bonks slightly on the table. "Alright partner, I want to know what in tarnation happened to my sister." She said with a serious tone.

"Well Applejack, I was done doing my visit to the mayor when I saw the crusaders crossing the road with Apple Bloom looking depressed.

"I followed them sensing a heap of trouble coming if I didn't intervene"

"I was right because after she had entered the Everfree Forest of all places I quickly tried to catch up with and saw her with Zecora fixing her tooth she chipped."

"Then when Zecora was mixing another brew with Heart's Desire, she left the hut for extra ingredients I saw from the window that she was about to consume the Heart's Desire which could be disastrous."

"So, I quickly conjured up a little fright show using Zecora's cauldron and my magic to let her realize the gravity of the situation." And Applejack was looking a bit angry at me.

"No need to worry Applejack, I didn't harm her, just spooked her a bit.

And with good reason because while it may help you find the talent you seek; an overdose can cause Cutie Pox. It's a rare disease making multiple cutie marks appear and the sick one is forced to perform the one talent after the other." And Applejack looks horrified at that before letting me continue "After that she gained tears of honest regret and she cried herself asleep while I met Zecora and explained the situation to her."

"Then I met the rest of the crusaders and sent them home because they had school tomorrow and so I arrived here on your doorstep and the rest is history."

She falls back in her seat while saying "that's some story you got. But thanks partner for helping and bringing my kin back home."

I just nodded at that before saying "Well, it is already late and I still need to get home. So, I bid you a good night." And I walked outside closing the door behind me before using my teleportation spell to arrive home in my bedroom.

I quickly used my magic to change into my pajamas. And got in bed before dozing off dreaming of my first day as teacher.

 **The next Morning...**

Slowly the sun was peeking in my room and shining on my face when I slowly woke up.

"Oh, sweet morning and her golden sun, my first day as teacher."

"I can hardly wait to see the reaction of the students when they see me."

And I got out of bed and used my magic to clean up the room before speeding down the hallway to the shower.

When I had done my morning routine I quickly walked to one of the doors in the hallway of places and ages.

"now where is my hangar, I need to be on time if want to get my week schedule."

I then saw a metallic door with wing symbols on it and a panel beside.

I quickly dialed the access code in and the door opened up showing a room with an elevation platform.

I then quickly changed into my archangel form and stepped on the platform that began rising to one of the higher areas of my castle.

When the platform with me has gone through the opening in the roof I looked seeing my flight hangar was still in tiptop shape

At the back of the hangar stood my particle accelerator which I can use to go Mach 2 in speed.

At the right side of the hangar stood my small Aerocycle which I use when I don't change into one of my forms of power.

And there is also a small infirmary for wounds.

And in the middle stood the control tower for me to adjust the particle accelerator with pinpoint accuracy precision.

I quickly ran to the control tower with the stairs and started up the interface.

The interface quickly lit up with many holographic screens and I quickly began to type away on the keyboard the coordinates and the right amount of acceleration. When I was done calibrating I activated the timer sequence and exited the control tower to stand inside my particle accelerator with my wings spread while the hangar doors opened showing me the bright equestrian skies.

Then the countdown began "Hyper acceleration in T-minus five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero."

And the machine boosted me forward out of the hangar and I was flying at Mach 1,5 through the sky.

While I was flying through the sky I noticed Rainbow Dash flying around and I shouted at her "Hey watch out, Dash coming through."

She instantly looks in my direction and dives in shock into one of the clouds when I zoom past her.

I then see her trying to catch up so I broke my speed to a regular flight so she can catch up to me.

She then flies besides me before saying "Ben, what was that, you could have let me crash down if it wasn't for your warning." But then her tone changed to excitement "Wow, but what a speed. I never would have dreamed I would meet another fast one like me."

And I slowed my flight down until I was hovering in the sky before speaking "That is just an extra speed boost I gained through my particle accelerator in my flight hangar." But when I said that she looks amazed at me with stars in her eyes.

"You have your own flight hangar?! That is so COOL! You have to show it to me, please" and she hold her hoofs together begging me.

"I can't right now, Rainbow. I have to be at Ponyville Elementary because from today I will be teaching there. So, maybe another time Rainbow Dash." And we wished each other goodbye when I flew back to the School.

After a few minutes of flying I looked down and saw the school underneath.

So, I stopped my flight before descending down.

 **Ponyville Elementary, School Yard...**

It was a sunny day and the many fillies and colts were playing different games with each other or chatting together.

One group in particular was the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were discussing what they would do after the school day.

But then suddenly a golden feather fell down from the sky and landed on Scootaloo's her nose.

The feather was tickling her nose and she sneezes the feather of her nose and it landed on Apple Bloom her mane.

She shakes her mane and it falls from her mane on the ground where it vanishes in thin air.

Then more feathers began to fall down and were sparkling golden in the light of the sun who was cascading down golden rays.

The fillies and colts stopped their chats and games to look up into the sky seeing a figure descend down from the sky.

"Look someone is coming down from the sky." One colt said.

"Wow, he looks so dreamy, like an angel coming from the sky" A filly said.

The Crusaders recognize the angel and quickly ran down to me when I had descended to the ground.

I dusted the feathers I conjured up from me when I heard galloping and turned around seeing the Crusaders and Silver Spoon coming at me.

They were about to pounce me when I said "Stop please" and they stopped in a brisk halt just before me.

I then sat down on the grass and held my arms open before saying "Okay girls, now you can hug me."

And the girls minus Scootaloo jump into my arms and I closed my arms in a hearty embrace.

I looked up to Scootaloo who was fake gagging at it and I glared a bit at her before gesturing to her to join the hug.

She then smiles and squeezes inside the group hug not caring about who would see it.

I then released the hug so the girls could get some air.

"Hey girls, that is a very nice welcome. I'm touched. But how are you gals doing."

And they began telling their adventures how they tried to decipher their cutie marks.

I came to know that Apple Bloom used 'Crafts Magica' to replace the old roof of the barn with a new one with only her magic.

And then I came to hear from Sweetie Belle she was helping Rarity out with the boutique ever since she gained her knowledge and powers from the 'Muza Artes'.

And Scootaloo well, since I used my magic to renew her wings and granted her 'Accerlo' she has been a flight and race buddy of Rainbow dash ever since.

And then I asked if Silver Spoon had done something new to which she answered "Yes, I have become a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders recently even if I have a cutie mark of my own." And I asked at Apple Bloom and the rest if this was true and they nodded.

But then she dropped a figurative bombshell on me "Also I discovered that I now have new magic thanks to you" and I looked shocked at her while her eyes began to shimmer mysteriously before suddenly snowflakes of pure silver appeared and she began to move then around her before stopping.

I nodded at that and said "the name of that power is 'Crea Silver'. It allows you to make anything from silver using the power and magic of you and your eyes. It's a very tempting power that can make anyone of weak resolve to use this power for their own benefit. I know I can trust you to not abuse it but promise me you don't use it for your own profit. Because many previous users had their magic sealed due to their own greed.

Silver Spoon swallows hard at that bit of information but looks at me with determination and says "I vow to never use this power for own profit but only for defense of my comrades and helping to those who need it."

The moment she said that solemn vow she began to levitate when her made snowflakes began to spiral around her and changed her.

Her horn became a bit curved and she gained snow white highlights in her gray mane before her cutie mark changed from a silver spoon to a silver shield with the spoon emblazoned on it while it was covered by a starry outline.

I was admiring the handiwork but then the school bell rung and I instantly spread my wings before saying to the girls "I see you girls at class, be on time" and I flew inside the school building leaving them stunned.

I was flying down the hall and landed before the teacher's room.

I knocked on the door and when they said I could come in, I opened the door seeing miss Cheerilee was sorting a few papers before she looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning Ben, I'm very pleased that you accepted the proposal to teach. I know that it came very sudden but are you prepared with books and other stuff?"

I nodded at that expecting that question and moved my hands forward while intertwining my fingers in a magic symbol when suddenly the windows were thrown open and many written papers and book covers began flying inside before coming together forming many books with subjects of magic, economics, geography, mathematics, history.

"I suppose this is enough knowledge to be passed on those young ones." I said before unveiling a small suitcase which I opened and the books neatly flew into.

She nods a bit shocked at that before saying "Seeing you so prepared I want to ask you this. Is it good if we introduce you to rest of the class right now? And also, before I forget this week you will be teaching today only from next week on you will be teaching on Monday, Wednesday and lastly Friday."

I agreed to that and together we walked down the hallway before stopping at the door.

I however asked her a question " A quick question Miss Cheerilee, what is the subject of today anyway? I don't want to come inside the class beginning over math and it is actually a lesson about equestrian history."

She chuckles at that and says that it is a full day lesson about cutie marks to which I smirked "that is good beginning because as teacher but also researcher I can already see the bafflement on their faces when they hear the basics and magic of cutie marks that come with them. So please go ahead and introduce me."

She agrees and walks inside the class while I wait for my cue in the hallway.

Cheerilee walks inside until she stands before the blackboard and addresses the class: "Good morning everybody, did you all have a pleasant weekend?"

"Yes Miss Cheerilee" they all said in chorus.

"Now class, I have some news. From today there will be a new teacher here at this schoolhouse and he will teach here for the rest of the time here. So be nice to him because it is his first day."

And the rest of the group began chatting among themselves who this mystery teacher could be.

Then the door opened and I emerged from the hallway before the class who were looking at me in shock.

"Greetings everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Ben and I will be teaching this here class. If you have any questions, raise your hoof and say your name that I can start remembering them." And I quickly saw a hoof rising from a light blue colt with a scissor cutie mark on his flank.

"Yes, young boy what is your question?" I asked of him while leaning against the wall.

"I'm Snips, Mr. Ben and I am curious a bit. You aren't any type of pony at all, but if you aren't one then what are you then."

And I smiled at him "Very good eyes you have Snips. I'm indeed not a pony. I didn't even come from Equestria to start with. but it will be a long story so is every everyone here okay I tell them and they agreed with that even miss Cheerilee found it alright

Well to start, I'm a human who came from a very far universe on a very far planet called Earth were many of my kind live.

"It is a nice world with both friendly and some unfriendly humans. Of course, it is no paradise like Equestria. Whole lands are in disagreement with each other over many different subjects. The air is not as fresh as here in Equestria and many more things that are unpleasant. But overall it is a nice world to live into if your used to it. But for you and the rest of this realm it might be a bitter experience. Like no magic to begin with or that your very existence is nothing to them but fairy tales and gossiping."

Everyone I the class has different reaction but I notice it is becoming quite gloomy here so I held my hands together for a while and I threw my hands up in the air when golden feathers landed on each of the pupils their noses which they sneezed off before laughing.

I then quickly shushed them a bit before continuing "There are many bad things yes, but also good things. Writers like to write stories about many good things. Musicians bring live at every party that is held to celebrate an event in someone their lives.

But now about me a bit more:

"When I was at the age of twelve, I noticed I could perform magic which is very rare among my kind. I had a lot of fun knowing I had such talent and I was enjoying it to the fullest: playing innocent pranks, curing small illnesses. It was one of the best moments in my childhood.

But good songs don't last very long and when I was Fifteen on a special day in the year I gained very promising letters from people that were only known as myths like deities, monsters, forest people and they all wanted to teach me because I possessed such potential for magic."

When I told this to my mother she was overjoyed and she said "Ben, don't you waste this change you hear me." But my dad was something else alright. He was constantly saying the one excuse after another before I said to him "Dad, I know you don't like it. But I will do this because I want to do it with my whole heart."

His arguments stopped at that and he said then "Fine kiddo, you may go. But you better don't blow up the house if you come back okay" And he ruffled my hair before I began to pack my suitcases for this journey.

"Then over the span of four years I was taught all things concerning magic, politics, universal history, social skills, celestial crafts and monarchy by angels and gods alike.

Then for my second year I was taught about black enchantments and hexes by demons and weaponry by hordes of monsters.

Then the third year was about the balance of everything from magic of the universe and nature by nature folks like tree spirits named dryads and elven folk. Then weather magic from Elementals who each use their own element.

But it was nothing like my fourth year: all my masters gave me tests and exams about what I had learned and performed over those last years and it was nerve-racking to say the least. Tests the size of books, practice rounds with all sorts weaponry and potion making.

But it was worth it: on my nine teen years I was ready to them: I had mastered every magic that you could imagine, knew every political rule of this world and mine and the loopholes in them, I had mastered every recipe or instruction from cooking to alchemic mixtures and weaponry.

The highest lords and teachers then bestowed me with a choice: I could go back to earth to spread this knowledge among those who were qualified to bring the lost art back to the world.

Or be send here to protect this realm for all eternity since I don't age more than I want to, dying is near impossible for me, and well you know the rest. So that my life story in the shortest telling I can think off"

And when I was finished everyone was applauding to me so I bowed slightly before going back to answering questions and when I was done I saw that it was playtime.

"Alright class, it is now a quarter past ten so pack your stuff up for the moment and I see you in half an hour because it's break time."

And the whole class cheered and walked outside when I opened the door for them.

I then turned my attention to my colleague who was taking an apple from her saddlebag before I said "And miss Cheerilee, how did I do for my first hours as teacher."

She takes a bite out of her apple before swallowing and said "You did very great Ben, it is almost like you were a teacher before all this."

And I grinned at the compliment before taking a thermos with tea out my briefcase and pouring myself a cup.

When I was done drinking I then put the thermos back into the bag I had prepared before saying "I shall go watching the playground, because such young ones need to stay out of trouble. Especially some bossy filly I haven't seen in a while." And she snickered knowing who I was referring too.

I then walked outside and saw the Crusaders grouped together playing games with each other and Snips and Snails talking about last weekend

I was just about to sit down until I saw a familiar mop of magenta hair behind the bush where the Crusaders stood and clicked my fingers in slight annoyance that Diamond Tiara was up to her no-good tricks before touching the shadow of the schoolhouse before stepping in it.

Meanwhile the crusaders were talking to each other.

"What a surprise that Ben would be teaching here from now on. The lessons will be even more interesting from now on." Scootaloo said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and maybe this will keep Diamond Tiara in check. Because she still hasn't mended her ways even after Ben dragged her to her daddy's office all the way on the other side of town just to get her punished."

And the fillies giggled at that before Diamond Tiara jumped out of the bush with an angry glare.

The girls stumble back in surprise and Diamond Tiara says "So you think mister Teacher is going to keep me in check, huh. Well let's see you blab on if I string you up with the new magic I learned." And she was about to perform her spell when suddenly a very big smoke snorting black dragon with purple tattoos and bloody red claws emerged out the crusaders their shadow and protectively stood in front of Diamond Tiara

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Diamond Tiara and the crusaders in slight fright seeing the dragon.

I then turn my head to the girls and said "Are you alright girls, she didn't harm you did she." And they recognize me before Silver Spoon nodded "Thanks Ben, she was about to use magic on us after we said that when you're a teacher that maybe you can keep her in check."

And I turned my head to her and pinned her down on the ground before scolding her "Are you out of your mind Diamond Tiara, you were once friends but now you would assault her with magic. For the day with it, what Spell did you want to use. If you tell me, you will be granted some leniency based on what it is."

But she just shut her lips and turns her head sideways. I was very close to lose my patience so, I raised the feathery tip of my tail a few inches from her head and said "If you don't answer know I will keep tickling your sides till you get tired from it, so speak up or prepare yourselves for the worst tickling of your live." And I proved my point by tickling her shoulder pits to which was slowly giggling.

I then continued down until I reached her hoofs and began to tickle at full speed over her hoofs and she laughing it out like crazy.

"Stop it please, you're going to kill me. Okay it was the "Trappa Vina" spell to tie them up with magical vines." And I looked at her a bit serious before whispering in her ear "I hope you didn't have the intention to harm them, because the full name is "Trappa Vina: poisonio" It will bind the target in 'Poisonous' venom vines with thorns. After the binding the caster's target, it uses its thorns to make the captured ones very sick.

And she gasps out in shock before tears filled her eyes and manages to get free from my hold before running away in the forested part of the school.

I then changed back to my archangel form before saying to the colts and fillies "You are all excused, please return for the class and tell Miss Cheerliee to wait for me at the door. And that includes you girls too."

And everyone walked back inside until Silver Spoon remained and said "She may have not been the most pleasant friend I could have but help her over this Ben. It pains me hard." And she walks back inside the schoolhouse.

I then changed into my ascended Archangel form complete with my bow and holy armor and weaponry before heading into the wooded area.

Meanwhile in the wooded area, Diamond Tiara was still running while crying her heart out before she stopped and noticed she was lost.

"Great not only did I nearly sicken someone who didn't deserve it, I don't even know the way back." She said while sitting at a giant oak tree in the middle of the wooded area.

Then a whipping sound of a tree branch was heard and some colorful language: "Damn it all, that will leave a mark. Where is that filly anyway. I will turn this forest upside down if I have to. Diamond Tiara where are you, come on out."

And I then walked out of the bushes seeing nothing "Oh come on, this is the second time I pass that tree. Alright that's it no more fooling around I will seal this area from the world." and I drew a powerful magic rune in the bark before searching in another direction complete missing Diamond Tiara who was hiding in a hole under the tree.

She then came out her hiding spot before running away in the opposite direction of me.

"If he finds me, I will be in so much trouble." She thought before she stumbles over a root and falls down from a higher point in to some thorn bushes where she falls into until she reaches the ground softly.

"aaaw, that hurts." And she tried to stand up until she yelps in pain and falls back on the ground seeing that she was head to toe in cuts and thorns that was covered in some yellow liquid.

"Is this how I'm going to stay here. Trapped by a thorny prison with nobody to help me..." And she began to cry again.

Then when she was about to give up hope an illuminating light shone down on the thorn bush with a strong voice "Diamond Tiara, are you there, hold on I'm coming " and I descended down while the light I brought was burning the dark thorn bushes down to the ground.

When I touched the ground I quickly ran over to Diamond Tiara who was crawling to me slowly in obvious pain.

"That seems like a paralyzing liquid those thorns has shed from its needles, I shall purify it now and heal those scraps and cuts you got."

And I took from a pouch on my belt some mint leaves, European mistletoe and some pine needles before placing them in my hand.

I then rubbed my hands together in a fast pace that crushed and mixed the herbs into a fine powder before sifting it over Diamond Tiara who looks baffled how the powder was healing her cuts and she stood up painless before asking what I did

"just a mixture I knew from learning it from the nature folk who taught me terrestrial magic. But come now it's time to go" and I held my hand out in which she placed her hoof on my hand before I took her off the ground and held her tight against my cuirass.

Then I unveiled out my wings fully before flying upwards through the canopy of the forest before landing back at the school house.

I settled her down before saying "Even if we had a rough start, I know for sure that I can forgive you now so your punishment has come to its end.

And I held out my palm towards her while a beam of magic was shining over her returning her cutie mark back to normal before her eyes lost their color for a moment before the blue color returned with many lines in them resembling real life colored diamonds with a white crystal shimmering edge accentuating the focus on her eyes before the white streaks in her hair gained a crystal layer over them.

I then summoned a hand mirror in my hand and she gasped before jumping in my arms again embracing me.

I just said "Consider it my appreciation for you have grown so much in the short amount of time and also be careful of your magic. With the change of your eyes I guess your magic shall be named " hyacinthum spes iaspis" it means the blue diamond of hope. Also, now that you have let kindness in your heart. Your future shall be more better than you could imagine."

And I showed her pictures depicting her with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon in a giant clubhouse with many other images of her nearby future.

When I was done she stood in bafflement before I dispersed the images.

"All this will be accomplished just by letting kindness in my heart. I would be sceptic about it if I didn't know better but knowing what you can do now Ben I have little doubt that it will become truth."

I nodded at that and we went back inside together until we reached the door of the class while I saw Miss Cheerilee at the door waiting for us

"Hello miss Cheerilee, everything has been resolved peacefully and she has seen enough off" and she nods at that before she motions me closer.

When I was in hearing range she then began whispering "You did very well to resolve it, but what happened to Diamond Tiara that she looks like that now ? She looks almost like a new pony."

I then whispered back to her "It a gift for letting true hope and kindness in her heart. As both a teacher and now a friend also, I thought this was a fitting gift for such an achievement."

I then stood back up from my crouching position before leading everyone back into the class.

The pupils seeing me enter fell silent before looking at me with wonder.

"Uh, okay now that I got everyone their attention I will start the second block of this day and its over cutie marks and their basics and advanced magic's."

"First of all let me tell you this basic thing: Every pony know that cutie marks appear when a filly, colt, mare or stallion discovers their special talent or what they are best at, yes?"

And everyone nods in unison.

I grinned at that before saying "Well from here on, it is uncharted terrain for everyone, because I will blow you all away with the knowledge personally given by yours truly"

And I saw directly the Cutie Mark Crusaders leaning closer to the blackboard where I stood.

"First of all, I will change it around here a bit lot because what use is dusty knowledge if it isn't used in practical application."

And I charged an enormous amount of magic in my hand before spreading it over the whole class:

The whole classroom began to be replaced with a white expanse of endless horizon with only the students at their desks with their belongings and me and Miss Cheerilee.

I then conjured up two comfy bureau chairs which I and Miss Cheerilee sat on before speaking to the class " Well everything has been swept clean and it is a perfect blank slate to begin reconstruction upon it. Now then class it is up to you to think of practical ways to practice talents indoors. a few ideas can already begin a rough base."

And instantly I saw many hoofs raised up

I pointed random to a filly with red hair and purple glasses "Yes what do you think should be in the new schoolhouse.

And she said "Maybe book cases with books on the many subjects."

I nodded at that and placed my hands together and began to say verses: Oh, library of the everchanging tomes and knowledge come forth, guide them forth into the knowledge for tomorrow." And I opened my hand to let a bubble float out of it and it popped out showing many bookcases before many stone circles floated under them and became connected by a marble winding staircase before the walls and roof and floor appeared and build a new library for the school.

I then asked the crusaders for ideas and they said different things like a gym, practical work desks for fashion and wood works, a kitchen and many more.

So, I drew a big circle in the air and five bubbles appeared out of it:

The first popped open and a full kitchen with many quality kitchen appliances, marble work desks, fresh polished silverware in neat and tidy shelves with a storage room linked to the kitchen. There were also many cooking clothes like chef hats and apron's.

Then the second bubble popped open and a fully equipped gym appeared divided in three triangular sections with the first having fifteen treadmills lined up for earth ponies and equipment for strength and endurance training while also a gravity chamber for me to operate.

For the pegasi was a different section prepared with portable weights for around the legs to increase the lifting power in their wings.

And a second section with a wind tunnel to monitor and let them practice in a controlled environment.

Then as third section for the unicorns was a yoga section for concentration and flexibility exercises.

And a small indoor practice area for magic training with reinforced targets for shooting practice and small cubic blocks for levitation spells

And they were all connected by a fourth triangular section with a pool inside of it with a circular island.

Then the third one and a whole chemistry laboratory divided into for prominent sections came forth: the first section was completed focused on the primary ingredients like different minerals like sulfur, adamantium, lead, iron, gold, platinum, and mithril

Herbs like basil, cinnamon, daisy and many others just to name a few

Then the second section held all the materials and equipment to work with these ingredients:

It had microscopes to look into the atomic bonds of the minerals

Then volumetric flasks for mixing the different components together

Also, against the wall was a huge table of the elements both magic and non-magic.

And the final bubble popped open revealing an entire woodshop with different worktables.

And the back of the of the woodshop were many piles of logs like pine, oak, cedar, fir and many others neatly organized by sort

When I was done creating the room I then connected them on the ground when walls and roofs completed the buildings.

Then the classroom reappeared but very modified the lecterns were now replaced with high-quality lecterns of oak and chairs of fir with a pillow under it.

The old chalk board was replaced with a nice whiteboard to draw upon and project the instructions upon with the new projector that was installed in the middle of the room.

Also, the old bookcase was replaced with a brand new one that was filled with one copy from the library.

The teacher bureau expanded and gained drawers on both sides so it could hold pencils and many other tools for the lessons ahead while making place for me and Miss Cheerilee.

Everyone gasped at how beautiful it was and they all said how thankful they were

"I also have a new name for this beauty, students I welcome you all to Ponyville arcadia elementary, the school of magic and wonders

And we returned back to our classroom while started back the subject:

"Now class, after the great remodeling of the school, I still want to end this lesson, so here is the book for the coming lessons on cutie marks.

And I opened my suitcase and like birds they flew out the suitcase and landed on the correct page for the kids.

'First lesson: the means to get a cutie mark.'

I then projected with my magic the page on the whiteboard and began my lesson:

"Earlier I said, that it is basic knowledge that a cutie mark appears with time and represents the mare, stallion colt or filly their ability no,

And everyone in the class nodded at that before I continued

"Well, here comes the new info. A cutie mark is tied to a person's character and future destiny in more ways than one."

"Also the means to get a cutie mark can be very simple, first case if when a young and adventurous filly or colt do something they very like to do like reading for example then it is very possible the cutie mark will be related to that hobby."

"Then there are rare cases like the cutie mark crusaders for example."

And everyone in the class look at the three who are a bit embarrassed of all the attention.

"I shall elaborate their case, they each are actually are so close when it comes to their cutie mark, that they only need one thing to show them to the rest of the world."

"In their case, they each have their talents right under their noses all this time, say girls can you tell me what your magic I gave entitles."

And they began to think hard at the past interactions with me and the Four symbols before it fell down onto them like a ton of bricks

"my magic 'crafts magica' allows me build anything I want so I would guess my cutie mark has something to do with wood right since I'm from the apple family" and I nodded at that for the good answer

Then Sweetie Belle talked: my magic is 'muzes artes' so I would guess it has to do with the arts, like music and fashion. So maybe a cutie mark for performance or something. And I nodded again.

Then Scootaloo spoke up with a smile 'mine is 'accelero' with the magic Ben gave me, I can even perform greater tricks with my scooter. So, my cutie mark has to be based on my racing yeah"

I softly applauded at them "yes that is correct, your cutie marks didn't show up because you didn't have the understanding of your talents because you were so busy trying the one after the other."

"Because cutie marks take shape under two conditions: First of all is that the individual perform their inner talent and second that they understand that it is what they were good at all this time."

And all the colts and fillies look in shock at this revelation while others just bonk their heads against the lectern for not realizing this truth.

Diamond tiara then held her hoof up and I let her speak "But mister Ben, now that the crusaders know their talents how come their cutie marks don't show themselves"

I smiled at that "It is because their cutie marks are only half earned on this moment because they have a special type of cutie marks. Normally each can only get only cutie mark for their one special talent, right?"

And the whole class nodded at that before I then continued:

"well among ponies, there are those who have dual cutie cutie marks or more segments in their cutie mark. My hypothesis is that the crusaders are one of these special cases"

And everyone looks in envy or some even a bit jealously at the crusaders who were grinning like fools before I slammed my fist on the desk softly to stop that.

"No feelings of envy or jealously here in my class alright, in the classes were I teach everyone is an equal. Dual cutie marks or not. Because envy can make ponies do the craziest things or do I have to tell my story of Nightmare Moon again how she was overshadowed and became the mare of the moon"

And the most look in shame before saying sorry before I then turned my attention to the crusaders "Same goes for you girls, you make take pride in it, but don't let it turn to arrogance or overconfidence"

"But to continue, dual cutie marks are as rare as that they are hard to obtain because their first and important condition is that two talents need to be developed. Of course, the rarest of all is one who has the most segments or how far they spread over the body."

I then saw a hoof raised by Silver Spoon "Hey Mr. Ben, do you have a cutie mark actually."

And I scratched my chin in thought before saying "Yes, I do have a cutie mark. But I don't show it because it can make anybody jealous."

And I rolled up my sleeves while unbuttoning my shirt and laying it on the desk.

I then channeled my power through my body letting my respective magic out of its confinement.

Then sudden different interlocking marks appeared.

On my right arm appeared animal tattoos together:

On my right under arm were two tattoos linked: one was a phoenix with its wings spread while a black dragon was flying over it.

Then on my upper arm were two pair of wings linked together:

On was the wings of an angel and a pair of demon wings.

Then my right upper arm became a tattoo of white dragon scales around my upper arms before tattoos of tree veins followed my nerves of my right under arm and a tree appeared in my palm.

Then in my face appeared tribal marks like those of a shaman before they stopped.

They then began to crawl over my skin until it converged into one cutie mark at my right arm.

It was a circle made of two dragons in a circle while each other tattoo became a segment in the circle.

"this is my cutie mark, it represents all my powers I have mastered over a span of four years."

The dragons of light and darkness and finally the phoenix, my most treasured transformations."

"Then the wings represent both my holy magic and the dark arts in have learned.

Then the roots and the tree represent all my magic of the elements and nature."

"Of course, I have many more magics but they all are just subcategories of the magic you see here."

The whole class was looking in awe at the display before the class was raising hoofs in questions and when I had finally answered and had ended the lesson them I saw that it was a half past four.

I clapped my hands together to get their attention "Alright class, school is almost done, so pack up your and I see you all the day after tomorrow for gymnastics and history. Also remember this lesson.

"having a cutie mark is something to be proud of, but don't let it become a way to arrogance and finally don't be envious of those that have one or not. Also, Scootaloo can you stay for a moment, I need to discuss with you something."

The class nodded at that and said goodbye to me, when everyone was gone I saw Scootaloo and the crusaders standing before me while I took a seat and took a chalk before drawing a door on the chalk board that glowed before vanishing and the chalk transformed into a white key.

Well now that I have made my gate to here and my hallway I then began speaking to them "it is nice you stick up with her but she is not in trouble nor are any of you. Earlier she said like I was a brother to her, and I was intrigued by this.

"if you want me as your family then it can be arranged but only by your choice." And I took a sheet of paper and words appeared on it:

'By celestial mandate, I Ben. Celestial guardian of Equestria hereby bind my family ties to Scootaloo as my sister in law by her choice.

By your signature make this official

And I then handed her the paper on my desk and a pencil that she took and immediately signed without hesitation before folding it into a bird and casting magic on it

It flew outside the window heading to the mayor office and a moment later it flew back inside plus a stamp of approval.

"Well, I guess I can call you little sister from now on but we still need to move your stuff to my castle. Can you give me a precise location that I can arrange transportation?

And the map of ponyville appeared on my desk with every house, shop and with the town hall in the center of it.

"Well point your house here on this map and I will do the rest."

Scootaloo was searching on the map before she found it and placed her hoof on it.

I then got up from my seat and made casting signs with my hands before a line was drawn from her place and mine and in that moment a transportation was made between our homes.

I then took my newly acquired key and drew with another crayon three doors on the chalkboard that I had conjured besides the whiteboard that projected the three front doors of the crusaders their homes before us.

"Alright the door with the scissors will bring you to Carousel Boutique, the wooden door with the horseshoe is Sweet Apple Acres, and the door with the castle is my place I see you all here next week girls."

We then said goodbye to Miss Cheerilee while we passed through the doors and they vanished while a magic eraser cleaned the chalkboard.

 **Castle Utopia, hallway of places and ages.**

In the hallway was everything calm and quiet until suddenly the seals of one the doors broke and connected the door to the schoolhouse while it opened and I and Scootaloo came out before I locked the door and dusted the crayon dust from my hands while putting the key on my key chain.

"Well sis this will be your newest home, I hope you will enjoy it here."

And she looks around in fascination even if she has seen the hallway before I then gathered magic I my hands and a necklace with different keys appeared on it and I hanged it around Scootaloo her neck.

"These keys are the one for the nature bathroom, the aviary, the exotic garden, the room of constellations and few others that are safe to enter if you are in this hallway and want to explore a few things without me.

And she jumps into my arms because of gratitude before I then let my wings emerge from my archangel form and carried her to my personal hallway.

When we arrived I then snapped my fingers a few times and the doors rearranged themselves so that the bathroom door was at the dead-end part of the hallway while the toilet was next door.

Then a new door appeared with Scootaloo her name on a golden plate marked while the bedroom next to hers was mine and the kitchen was left of the entrée hall now with the living room still on the right of the entrée hall.

I then opened the door to Scootaloo her room and it was quite empty except for the stuff I had brought from her place to mine and it was not the best quality.

"How about a small upgrade on your stuff so it can fit in with the castle." And she nods excited while I charged magic to all my fingertips before shooting her stuff that began glowing before they changed.

Her old wardrobe closet was recolored in blue with red lightning bolts.

Her bed became an actual cloud that rested down on the ground with a nice pillow filled with duck feathers while a warm blanket rested on top

Then the nightstand was made brand fresh while a small lantern stood there

Then a poster of the equestrian young flyer competition was hung above the cloud bed.

And then the floor changed from a full wooden floor to a sky with a marble floor while the walls around changed to cloudy walls with a miniature sun that changes with the hour.

When all was done and set, Scootaloo was gawking at the room before running in the room and jumping up and down on the bed.

I just snickered at that before looking at the time and saw it was already

Dinner time

"Hey Scootaloo, I know you like the room and all but dinner should be made right now."

And she stopped jumping on the bed and walked with me to the kitchen when I let my magic do the cooking work before setting the table ready.

"Hey Ben, why do you decorate the table self but do the kitchen work with magic. Isn't it easier to do both with magic?"

I just ruffled her hair a bit as a kind gesture before saying "It may be easier yes, but I don't want to be much reliant on my magic. I was once a normal human with no magic until I unlocked my gift for it. I just do some manual things here and there so I don't become a lazy person when I have a set of hands and feet to work with."

And she nods at that with a toothy smile I then saw that the meal was ready and served it right on our plates.

Scootaloo was nearly drooling when she saw it was that it was a bunch of salad with vinegar over while my plate has the same with some strange white stuff as extra (tofu)

I noticed Scoot looking at my plate strangely so I asked her about it

"hey ben, what is that white stuff actually ?" And I sighed because I knew this will be hard to explain if it goes wrong.

"It is a replacement product for meat, because I used to eat meat like any other human in my world" and she nods at bit tense before swallowing.

"However, when I knew I would came to this place and that ponies inhabit this world, I swore a vow to not eat meat ever again. Because how can you go to a restaurant and order meat without scaring the whole restaurant away. I mean seriously, how messed up is that?" And we continued eating in peace after the whole situation.

I then cleaned off the table and after I had done the dishes I saw on my watch that it was half past six.

"hey sis, it is a bit early to go to sleep isn't. So how about we go to the living room and I don't know maybe read something like a comic or a Daring Do book or something." And so, we walked to the living room where I sat down on my armchair but not before conjuring up a beanbag for my little sis to sit on.

After we sat down and took our magazine and comic we then let the times pass until it was a quarter before eight.

We then closed our books and said each other goodnight before retreating back to our rooms

When I saw that Scoot had gone asleep I then said a verse before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

 **Realm of dreams, personal dream**

I rematerialized in my dreamscape and saw it was just an empty space.

"huh, well I guess it is empty when I'm not dreaming, but this will not do for me."

And instantly I let my magic flow and instantly an enormous library emerged from the white vastness and then a whole scenery emerged from the library

A forest sprouted around the library at both sides while a dirt road stretched out from the library to the horizon

Then at the back of the library emerged a lake with a pagoda in the middle of it and at the top were pillows to sit and a table with a bonsai tree in a pot and also a tea set.

Then wooden stairs connected the levels of the pagoda with each other.

Then four zones emerged at the horizon expanding my dreamscape.

The first area was a volcanic wasteland with an active volcano in the middle and had many rivers of magma that were cooling down at the end of the volcanic region..

The second was a desert area with an oasis that had a large basin of water surrounded by palm trees and a small settlement for me and my dream guests.

The third area was a jungle with an ancient temple in the middle and had also a river with fast currents for me to traverse

Also, many wildlife animals made their home here just as the two other parts.

And finally, the fourth and final was a snowy mountain that reached high to the new sky that emerged and was covered in an eternal blizzard.

But at the top was a sacred garden with trees bearing delicious fruit untouched by the cold weather.

I then gathered a massive amount of magic and let it spread through my dreamscape so that the time between here and the real world are severed so if I'm here it will not affect the time in the real world.

When I was done linking everything together and making it so that the different weather cannot clash with each other I then retreated to my library and began making four rows of bookcases

The first row was filled with books. These books contained all the written materials I have ever seen and will see in life.

The second row was filled with CD disks. These CD's contain all the music I have heard and will hear in life.

The third row had DVD Disks. All what I have witnessed with my eyes or will see will be recorded on these disks

And the final row was smaller but contained old tomes and some were empty. This row contained the prophecies I knew and had fulfilled already and the empty ones were for the prophecies I will experience or hear.

When all was ready and done I retreated back to my pagoda and sat down on one of the pillows while meditating.

Slowly I was floating off the ground while my magic flowed around me like a river in perfect harmony.

I then was ordering my thoughts of what I had done already before sending them to my library to sort them out.

I then extended my consciousness beyond my dreamscape to see what the girls were doing and smiled when I saw that they were dreaming peacefully.

I then saw the Royal sisters their dreams while also Nightmare Moon who was overseeing the dream world before smiling.

"Maybe giving her an easy night will help" and I expanded my consciousness over the whole dream world in secret before letting a massive quake through the dream world with my magic that vanquished all nightmares and augmented the good dreams.

 **Dream realm, somewhere.**

We find ourselves in a far corner of the dream realm where the sleeping folks of Equestria where enjoying their dreams and then out one of these dreams came Nightmare Moon who had just helped a troubled sleeper.

"That is another sleeper helped, now where should I go next..." But she was interrupted when suddenly a tectonic explosion ripped through the dream realm and knocked her off balance and left her tumbling through the realm until she stabilized herself with her wings.

"What in Equestria was that, I better check that the dreams weren't affected by this" and multiple magic circles appeared around her showing her each corner of the dream realm before seeing that each nightmare has been dissolved and the dreamful sleepers slept even better and also that a new dreamscape has appeared in the center of the realm.

Then a blue colored portal appeared and Luna stepped out of it before she spoke to her sister "Sister, what has happened here, I was just easily dreaming when I felt a distortion in the realm so I came to check it out."

Nightmare Moon then began explaining the situation "Well Sister, I was just ready stopping someone their nightmare and was deciding what other dreamer I could help before I was sent flying by the massive shockwave all the way here before checking the dream realm and saw that every nightmare apparition has been stopped and all dreamers now sleep even more peaceful. Also, that a new dreamscape has opened up and I guess they are related."

Luna strokes her chin in thought before deciding "Then we better check this dreamscape out."

And they both opened their wings before flying to the dreamscape at high speeds.

 **Ben's dream realm, center pagoda...**

After I had released the shockwave, I felt that two entities had entered my realm. So, I had stopped my magic outpouring for just calmly letting it stop and began heading down the pagoda back to the dirt road where my dream realm would begin.

When I was at the crossing point of the five realms in my dreamscape, I didn't have to wait long to see both Nightmare Moon and Luna appear before me not noticing me yet.

"A pleasant good night Luna and Nightmare Moon, I hope the invitation wasn't too powerful." I said while feeling a bit guilty at how powerful I made the shockwave.

They looked behind them and saw me smiling at them but also looking a bit ashamed.

Nightmare Moon then stepped forward until we stood eye to eye and she said "I don't mind the helping you did for me, but next time if you create such a shockwave without warning me first, I may have to scold you." And I flinched before she cupped my chin and gave a small kiss on my forehead.

Luna then stepped forth and said with a smile "A pleasant night indeed Ben, but maybe next time no need to shake us around like we are fruit in a cocktail. "

And I nodded at that before inviting them to my pagoda and so we walked together to my place here.

When we arrived at the top floor pagoda I then took some jasmine tea from the kettle and served three cups for each of us.

I then began to strike up a conversation with the two of them

"and how is it going, Moony? You know now with the duties of overseeing this realm and all the dreams except mine of course." I said after taking a sip from my tea.

She too took a sip from the tea before answering "Very well actually, I and Luna take both turns with raising the moon or overseeing the dream realm. It can be a taxing job when many bad dreams appear but it is still worth it." Nightmare Moon said when Luna picked in on the subject.

"Yes, now that the work is shared between us I have so much free time between the duties that I can help Celestia with her duties so they can be wrapped up in half the time."

And I smiled at that before serving another round of tea for everyone, when I was done I then began to ask them what they think of my place here.

Nightmare moon was the first to answer "It is a very nice dream you have, very well balanced. Only it is a pity that it will dissapear when you wake up." And I began snickering a bit that she found very strange.

"It sure would be a waste that it would vanish if I woke up, so I made precautions just in advance for such things. First of all, I have entered the dream realm without going to sleep because I transported myself here.

And secondly severed this place from the time of the waking world. I can come and go here without that it affects the time of Equestria unless I leave this realm and choose which time of the next day I want to go.

And while I was explaining that, Luna and Nightmare Moon were just listening with speechless expressions.

When I was done, they just a sip from their tea in silence before saying "Well, that is very impressive indeed, but doesn't that have consequences for Equestria. After all, messing with time can have very bad effects." Luna said but I assured her that it is all limited to the dream realm.

And Nightmare Moon nodded just at that before we just were enjoying ourselves

But then a hit me like a ton of bricks "Since you have entered this place, I actually have a question to ask." And they leaned closer.

"Is it possible to stay at the castle a few days because I need some materials for my fashion items and other crafts and I think it would be best to go to Canterlot because it is where all the trading is centered is it not."

And they look positively radiant with their smiling and Luna said "of course my friend, I will discuss it the first thing of the morning with my sister Celestia."

And Nightmare Moon also agreed "If you stay around then maybe we can see the city sometimes because as far as I recall we only interacted once in the real world."

And I nodded at that before standing up and thanking them "I thank you all for this, also you might want to wake up soon, even if this place is not connected to time, it will be soon morning in Equestria."

And I pulled out a pocket watch for them to see.

They gasped and said their goodbyes before leaving the realm and I too left the realm so I could get some shuteye.

 **End of the chapter, wow**

 **This was the first time I had gone over the 10000 words so it took a little bit longer plus exams came up so even more little time.**

 **Read and review**

 **Also look out with anticipation for chapter twelve of 'the legend of the seventh element'**

 **"meeting the social elite.'**

 **I see you all next chapter**

 **And flamers are just ignored or put into the forge of inspiration for coming chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12: visits and the capitol

My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

Legend of the seventh element, chapter 12: Visiting the sick and travel to the capitol. 

It was a glorious morning and I woke up and was about to get up when I felt somebody sleeping besides me and I lifted the sheets a bit, seeing that Scootaloo had snuck inside my bed last night and had fallen asleep besides me.

I just smiled at that before slowly caressing her mane which woke her up slowly and she mutters some words before turning to the other side.

I then began to carefully to tickle her nose and she sneezes a bit before waking up.

"Good morning little sis, how is it with my little ball of energy." I said while smiling at her.

She instantly stands up on the mattress and beams me her grin I so love.

"Morning big bro, hope you don't mind I was sleeping here too." She said while I just ruffled her mane and said it was all right.

We then stepped out of bed and while I was doing the sheets, Scootaloo was already gone to the bathroom.

I quickly joined after making the bed and saw she trying to reach the first washbasin so I let my magic flow through the castle and then a pair of wooden stairs appeared before the washbasin.

"here you go little sis, can't have you troubled when you're living with me here from now on."

And I then took a comb from the cabinet before combing Scootaloo her mane and my hair before we headed to the kitchen.

Scootaloo was already seated when I came inside.

"Hey Scoot, what do you want to eat, also I must tell you something. I will be away for a few days in Canterlot, so maybe …" but I was interrupted when I heard the bell going a few times.

So, I quickly set the fire off from the stove before saying to Scootaloo "Hold on sis, I shall see who it is at the door" and I hung my apron away before going to the hallway.

I unlocked the locks of the doors before pulling them open.

When I saw nobody, I snapped my fingers thinking it was someone playing ding-dong ditch but then saw a gray pegasus mare flying circles over the lake looking for something or someone.

So, I called her over.

"Hey there, were you the one who rang the bell a moment ago."

And she heard me and flew at a brisk pace before stopping but a few inches from me.

I then noticed a large bag at her side and a mail hat and figured it was the post mare.

"Hello there, are you Ben. If so, I got a letter for you and young Scootaloo. Also, my name's Derpy Hooves." And she pulled out a letter from her saddlebag and handed me a letter with a stamp on it that looked like the school symbol.

I quickly opened the letter and read the contents of the letter.

'Dear Ben and Scootaloo.'

'I'm afraid school can't continue this coming week because of a mayor sickness that erupted the last night and many of our teachers and pupils are now too sick to attend the school.'

''Miss Cheerilee.'

P.s. don't forget to tell Scootaloo about this.'

"Thanks for the letter Derpy Hooves, also don't let your eye be the subject of being made fun of. I heard the flying words like ditzy doo or goggle eye or the rest."

And she nodded at that before flying off to the Everfree Forest.

"hey Derpy, Ponyville is the other way."

And she laughs a bit before saying "I still need to deliver a letter to Zecora and she lives there don't she, you're not the first to make that mistake "

And I fell silent before waving her off and closing the doors again before reentering the kitchen seeing Scootaloo was gnawing at her plate out of hunger.

So, I quickly relit the stove before cracking two eggs open and pouring them in the pan before sprinkling salt and pepper over it before laying some daisies aside for Scootaloo.

I then took a big knife out of the drawer and a cutting board before open the refrigerator and took some tomatoes before chopping them up in pieces before closing the refrigerator.

Then the eggs were ready and I placed them on the dishes I took out of cabinet.

Then I began dressing the plates and a fork and knife for me.

I then placed the dishes on the kitchen table and poured two glasses of orange juice for me and Scoot.

When I turned around I saw that her breakfast was away and she looked at me sheepishly while I could swear a halo appeared above her head before disappearing.

I just shrugged at sat down before taking a big napkin and placing over her dish and said "nothing to see now, and voila."

And her plate was served with the same meal a second time.

"Now at least we can eat together before the food to decide to vanish to god may know where." And we began eating in peace.

After we had breakfast and had cleaned up the kitchen, we were seated in the living room while I began to tell Scootaloo about the letter.

"Well, in the letter I just got I read that most of the teachers and also students have gotten sick with very harsh illness, so school has been closed down for the rest of the week."

And Scootaloo looks a bit worried at that.

I picked up on that and said to her "Let me guess, you feel worried for the rest of the Crusaders and Diamond Tiara don't you. Well how about we go on sick visit by each of them."

And she smiles at that was about to bolt to the door when I stopped her "Also since school is not for the rest of the week, I had a proposition how to spent the free time."

And she sat back into her beanbag before asking me what it was.

"How about the two of us go for the rest of the week to Canterlot. I need to be there for some shopping and last night I had asked for staying at the castle." And she looks at bit less cheery about that.

I noticed that and said "no need to worry about snooty or high ego-inflated ponies if that is your concern. I'm pretty known there, so if you stay with they won't say a word wrong. Also, I saw in the newspaper today that the Wonderbolts would be flying with a surprise announcement by the princesses.

When I had finished I saw that Scootaloo had already her indigo scarlet scarf around her neck I had made for the season.

I then stood up from my fauteuil and walked with her to the doors while I remembered we hadn't packed yet. So, I clicked my fingers a few times and instantly from my bedroom and Scootaloo's appeared a few suitcases that were filled with clothes for there.

After shrinking them down to pocket size I put them into a chest and shrunk that down too. I then picked it off the ground and in the pocket of my pants before we walked outside and I locked the doors.

We then walked down the marble pathways over the lake to the shore while I called out Suzaku who was cleaning her feathers up in her nest at one of the highest tree branches of my tree castle.

"Yes Ben, is something the matter" And she descends down before me.

I nodded at that and began explaining "Some of my pupils/friends have caught a terrible Sickness, so me and my Little Sis are going to visit them and also after the visit we will take the train to Canterlot to stay a few days there for shopping and seeing the princesses to visit them. Can you and the others watch the castle while we're gone?"

"Of course, I will tell Seiryu and the others of this, so stay assured. We will hold down the fort then and see you by the end of the week." She said before flying back up to her nest.

"Well, that takes care of that, now let's go then?" I said before changing to my archangel form and opening my wings.

She nodded at that before we flew off to our first destination: Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Uche uche uche ah ah achoo. Applejack can you bring me another hot water bottle? The other one has gone cold. I'm freezing over here" Apple Bloom said after sneezing and coughing.

And Applejack quickly replaced the other one with a hot one before taking the thermostat out seeing it was under 35 degrees.

"Seems you got it very bad, little sis. You sneeze the whole house together and your temperature is colder than my cider cellar." Applejack said while putting another blanket over Apple Bloom who was shivering like a maple leaf.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Stay warm sis, I shall look who is at the door." And she walks outside of the room before descending the stairs and opens up the door seeing it was me and Scootaloo.

"hey Applejack, I heard students and teachers had become sick, so me and Scootaloo were checking on the girls to see if they are alright." I said and by the looks of it I was very wrong on that thought.

"Come on in you two, I'm at the end of my straw here. Apple Bloom is shivering like it's winter and she sneezes the whole house together. And coughing like she had been dropped in a chimney with soot."

And I instantly knew what it was.

I then sat down at the table while Scootaloo joined and Applejack gave us a glass of apple juice to drink before getting seated herself.

"Seems like she has a bad case of cold fever, and that is not pleasant at all. That sickness is as stubborn to get rid of as it is bad for the health. Be sure to keep her warm and a lot of tea with honey and lemon. If that doesn't help let her keep her head above a bowl of hot water with some lavender in it while wearing a towel over her head."

"Humidifying is a very good way to get rid of a fever."

And I was about to drink from my glass when I heard a very loud sneeze from upstairs I nearly choked in my drink.

I coughed a few times before I regained my breath.

"man, she really has it bad. May we go see her." And she nods at with the warning we don't get sick ourselves.

I walked up the stairs with Scootaloo in tow and to the end of the hallway while hearing sneezing from the door.

I then proceeded to knock on the door while saying something "Hey Apple Bloom, it's Ben and Scootaloo. May we come inside?" And I heard a weak yes, before opening the door and saw her under four blankets while having two hot water bottles at her bed end.

I instantly felt something was very amiss with this because while cold fever may be harsh I never seen such a case, so I conjured up a chair for me and Scootaloo to sit on.

"Hey Guys, thanks for visiting, ugh ugh... I didn't think anyone could visit because I heard the others are too sick or had something else to do" she said weakened.

I then felt a pull on my jacket and saw Scootaloo pulling on my sleeve

"hey Ben, can you cure her, I don't like seeing Apple Bloom all sick."

"Scootaloo, I understand that, but I'm not a walking Pharmacie. Besides I don't even have permission." But I then was interrupted when I saw Big Macintosh and Granny Smith standing in the doorway.

I swallowed nervously when the stallion came closer to me and looked me dead straight in my eyes before saying shortly "You may."

And I looked confused at bit before I quickly understood I just had gotten permission.

So, I put my hands together before gathering magic in it. Then when I opened them, a flask appeared with a green liquid in it that was constantly releasing bubbles. Then a spoon appeared in my hand and I said "This should do the trick." And I opened the cork of the flask and instantly Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were holding their hooves to cover their noses while I saw Big Macintosh hanging outside the window looking green and Granny Smith her hair stood straight upwards which I ignored and poured some of it on the spoon before asking Apple Bloom to open her mouth.

She shakenly did so and I fed her two spoons of the medicine. She swallowed it down before making a disapproving sound that it was nasty.

I then placed the flask and spoon on her nightstand before putting the cork on it and telling everyone that it was safe.

So, after Big Macintosh was done trying to heave up his breakfast and Granny Smith her hair was back into form, I then told them that they should feed Apple Bloom this each day of the week after breakfast and dinner. If they followed this she should be better by the end of the week.

"Well me and my little Sis have still got a few to visit so we must keep it short. A very good day to you all."

So, we headed downstairs and said our goodbyes to Applejack before going further to our next stop: Rich's Barnyard Bargains.

A while later...

We see Filthy Rich looking over the papers and signing a few when suddenly a knock was on his office door. Imagine his surprise when his bouncer Stone Wall let me and Scootaloo in before closing the door behind us.

"Hello mister Rich, pleasure to see you again. It's been awhile since we saw each other. And you know Little Scootaloo here." And he looked up from his chair to see the little filly wave at him.

"Yes, it has been indeed a while. I still remember when you came in here with my daughter and the crusaders because she had done wrong. Quite the bold introduction if I may say." He said but not before showing our seats which I enlarged a bit since I'm a lot bigger.

When I was seated I instantly got straight to the point. "Mister Rich, I thank you in advance already for making time in your schedule. But I must ask you a little something. Where is your home I might ask, because me and Scootaloo wanted to go visit your daughter because my little sis here wanted to go on a sick visit?"

And he looks half baffled because Scootaloo is now my sister but answers my question "Do you know the jewelry store at the begin of Haycart Lane and the marketplace? I nodded at that before he continued

"That is where my wife has her shop while our residence is above the shop. Also, my wife should know where Silver Spoon her home is. The mother of Silver Spoon is an employee here and also an old friend of my wife, but she has taken a week off saying something about taking care for her daughter" and I thanked him for that.

"Thanks for the information, Mister Rich." But he shook his head while saying.

"It is the least I can do for what you did for my daughter. Since you set her straight, she's the sweetest angel a father could wish for." He said with a smile.

I nodded at that before me and my little sister left the office and the building.

When we were outside I redonned my wings before flying with Scootaloo to the Rich residence.

While we were flying through the sky I was thinking back because of the strangeness of the cold fever Apple Bloom had.

 _'I know that cold fever is very bad, but to pop up like that so far progressed in one single night is unheard of. Also, that disruption in the magic I felt at the night may have been involved. It was our luck that my home is heavily protected against such ripple effects. Or one of us could be sick too."_

When I had pushed back my thoughts and looked below I saw the marketplace and the jewelry store. So, I told Scootaloo to descend.

We landed before the doorstep while I pushed open the door that made a ringing sound.

I was looking around the wristbands and the amulets they had before seeing that a mare with a pink coat and a magenta mane had entered the shop from the back and was waiting for me.

I then stopped looking at the goods before introducing me.

"Greeting Miss Rich, I'm Ben. But I'm sure that as head of the Schooling Committee you know who I am"

And she looked at me with a bit of a condescending gaze before answering "I know who you are alright, you're the one who now teaches at the new Elementary you build from nothing but your magic alone without as much of permission but it was allowed since the half of the committee voted that it was allowed."

"Then you changed my Diamond Tiara like that without my permission or my husband for the matter, but I stayed quiet seeing it more for the better than worse."

And after she was done she saw me just leaning my head on my arm while keeping my gaze on her.

After I saw she was done I asked with a smile "Are you done venting your frustrations, and may I finally ask to visit your daughter because I heard she laying sick in bed."

And I saw that she was levelling a serious glare on me and was gnawing on her lip at how casual I was reacting to that.

So, I shifted my posture to a more serious one, before letting the lid on my power open a bit.

The result was instantaneous: my magic filled the air and began to crystalize into pure diamond shards while in her display case the golden bracelets and rings changed from twelve carats to twenty-four carats.

She looks in shock between me and her display case when I stopped releasing my power.

"You may want to raise the prizes on these, otherwise it would be a rip-off on your part." I said while smiling.

I then gathered the shards of diamond I had made and pressed them together to create one big diamond with many segments that created a double rainbow when held into the sunlight.

I then placed the new diamond on the top of her jewelry case.

"Here you go, consider it as a token if I may have given the wrong impression or something else to displease you. You may showcase it in your jewelry store or in your residence where you please.

But just don't throw it away, if you don't want it give it to Diamond Tiara then. She would love to hear her teacher/friend and Scootaloo here have come to visit. Also..." I then conjured up another flask of medicine before placing it besides the gem.

"Give her this medicine two times a day after breakfast and dinner, I may not know what illness she has but it will surely help. Come, Scootaloo lets go find Silver Spoon her house. I may have not gotten to the precise location but I can always ask around."

She nods at that and we were about to exit the store when suddenly Ms. Rich called out to us.

"Wait a moment" And I turned around seeing she had walked from behind the jewelry display and stood right before me.

"Yes, Ms. Rich, do you need something else" I said in a very sharp tone that showed I'm in no mood of jokes.

She flinches a bit at that before apologizing "I'm sorry, I was rude to give you such a cold welcome. It's just that with the treatment of my daughter and managing the store is doing hard work on me. It may be sounding like an excuse, but I assure you it is not. If you want to see Diamond Tiara, just take the stairs to the second floor behind the counter and you see a hallway. At the end of the hallway on the right you see a magenta door with a tiara on it. That's where she is resting."

And I instantly thanked her while motioning Scootaloo to follow me upstairs.

When we came upstairs Scootaloo was a bit perplexed at how rustic and cosy the house was before I told her something.

"Just because they may be very rich as their name implies, doesn't mean their taste extends to that. After all look at our home, it may be an eye-catcher for sure on the outside but it isn't filled with walls of pure gold and tapestries of the finest tread and that we eat with polished silverware and drink out of glasses made of crystal. "

"True, besides it would be pretty boring after a time. Living the high live may sound cool and all, but I like the house as it is."

After that little talk I saw the door Miss Rich was talking about.

I gently knocked the door before speaking "Diamond Tiara, may we come in. Its Ben and Scootaloo, we've come to visit".

I didn't have to wait long when the door was opened by Diamond Tiara before she just walked back inside the room and back in bed looking a bit pale.

We let ourselves in before I closed the door but was suddenly smacked against the door by a powerful gust.

I then pulled myself of the door and saw that her room was a mess:

The floor had spots on them in so many colors I would think a painter had dropped his paint all over the floor.

The curtains were all tied up in knots and some had small rips in them.

The toys of hers were either flying in the room or riding circles on the ground.

I whistled at that before asking Diamond Tiara what is wrong

"I don't know each time I even sneeze or cough, my magic causes my room or anything in my surroundings to something crazy, like at breakfast my dad was reading his newspaper when I sneezed and his newspaper became a telephone book. Then another time when he was drinking coffee it changed into vinegar.

And I was thinking before I summoned one of my books out my library.

It was a large green book with purple markings on it while the title read 'Sicknesses from A to Z.'

And I was looking through the pages at a rapid page before coming at a page that unnerved me a bit.

"Yup, I knew I had seen it explained in this book some time ago. Seems like a case of Magic Disruption Sickness or MDS for short. Here I shall read it: 'The MDS is one of the most dangerous sicknesses a magic user can have. It happens to people or creatures whenever a distortion in the environmental magic has happened. Those afflicted with it lose all control of their magic creating quite the problem. It begins small with just some small cases like the surroundings change a little bit or objects change. But if it goes further it can cause weather changes like sudden gales or tornadoes. Lightning flashes even when it sunny. The worst case ever noted was when a magic user was so sick he nearly blew up the castle he lived in."

And I closed the book before it vanished back into thin air before drawing with my foot a magic circle so I could see below the jewelry store below the floor.

When I noticed the coast was clear so to speak, I then sunk below the magic circle until I arrived in the shop and changed the texture of the medicine that was still standing on the counter with my magic so it became specifically for Diamond Tiara her illness.

When I was done I jumped up and passed through the floorboards again and closed the magic circle that popped out of existence.

I saw Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara look at me with their mouths open so I placed my hand under them before closing them "You don't want to catch flies now don't you." And we were all laughing at that before I had to duck when suddenly a jolt of magic passed over me and hit the wall leaving a sunflower print on it.

Diamond Tiara was looking sheepishly at me and I began thinking how to quell her rampant magic before I had an idea.

"I will be right back, I have to get something from my vault" and when I said that I said a quick incantation and in a flash of light I was out the room.

"no matter how much I see my brother perform magic, he always surprises me with something new." Scootaloo said while Diamond Tiara just nodded at that before containing her sneeze.

While I was getting something from my vault, the two were striking up a conversation:

Hey Scootaloo, I noticed that necklace with those different keys on it. What are they actually?"

And Scootaloo began explaining "Well since I know live at the castle with Ben, he trusted me with a keychain for me. He said when I want to explore the hallway I just need to follow the keys to their correct door. It is so fun, when I had used the key with the wing charm around I came out on his Aviary. It was a sight to see: there were owls, and flamingo's and many other birds I didn't even know existed."

And they were chatting away over different things when suddenly I appeared.

"Hey girls, sorry if it took too long. I nearly had to search the vault twice when I saw it lying on the top shelf all the way at the beginning of the vault."

And I showed them a bracelet made of platinum and was blue and the ends of the bracelet crossed over each other.

"This bracelet is a very powerful regulator, until you are cured I do advise you to wear this bracelet. It is a mix of mythril among many other materials."

And I clicked the bracelet around her left hoof and instantly it began its work because diamond tiara sneezed for a moment but nothing happened.

"See, it works like a charm. No magic outbursts at all, so you will be able to control your magic." I said and Diamond Tiara thanks me.

I then let my magic flow through the room and it changed back to normal.

Then I heard the grandfather clock twice and I looked on my wristwatch that it was half past 10.

"Well, Diamond Tiara, I hoped we could stay a bit longer. But we still have two more to visit." I said.

"Yeah we still need to know how Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle are." Scootaloo said while I nodded at that.

After we said goodbye to Diamond Tiara we headed downstairs back to the store when I saw Ms. Rich waiting for me at the counter.

When she saw me, she smiled at me and asked how it was with Diamond Tiara

"All is well, Ms. Rich. After I saw what her illness I had gone to my home to get a magic regulator in the form of a bracelet. Also, the room of hers was trashed so being the kind person I am, I restored everything back to normal." I said.

"Thank you, Ben also if you want to get to Silver Spoon her home, she lives just at the end of Haycart Lane together with her mother Shine Star and Silver Mane. When you see them tell them I said hello." She said while she opened the door for me.

I thanked her and left the store together with Scootaloo.

After we had said our goodbyes we then were walking down the lane to Silver Spoon's home.

"Wow, who would have taught she turned around so quickly Bro, First, she acts all high and mighty but then turns like the wind and becomes nice and helpful just like that." She said while I just smiled.

"Maybe I bring the kindness out of everyone I interact. My mother always told me I have a way with people or in this case ponies." And we had a good laugh at that.

After walking down the lane, I remembered something important and stopped for a second to see on the clock tower that it was getting close to 11 o clock.

"Almost noon, if we want to be in Canterlot before High noon, then we better pick up the pace." I said while looking at Scootaloo

She nods at that and so we sped up until we reached our next stop.

I knocked gently on the door and waited a while.

Then the door opened and, in the entrance stood a stallion with a silvery mane and a gray coat.

He was wearing small glasses while his cutie mark was a pair of scales with on the left side a bar of silver and on the right side were small coins.

"Yes, can I help you..." But when he looked he saw only my torso so he looked up and saw me looking at him.

"Oh, a pleasant morning. Are you the human named Ben? Silver Spoon spoke so much about you. And I see you brought Scootaloo with you, the girls shall be very happy to see you both."

I nodded at that before I heard about that comment over girls in plural.

"Is there someone else here Silver Mane ?" I asked about.

"yes, miss Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle are visiting us and Silver Spoon while she was sick."

My mood got even brighter than it currently was when I heard that.

"they are here, how nice. May we go see the three then?"

And he says yes and we entered the house.

I looked around the place for a bit and approved of the interior of the house.

"The interior is very nice Silver Mane, especially that exotic design of the rug."

"You picked up on that? That's very perceptive of you Ben, this rug was imported by travelling merchants from Saddle Arabia who set up shop here every once in a while. Me and my wife found it very appealing, so we bought it with little hesitation. But to explain..."

While he was furthering the conversation, I saw a silver maned mare with a white coat looking at us from the kitchen so I smiled at her and waved.

She noticed me and walked from the kitchen to us before saying hello.

"Greetings everypony, I hope my husband hasn't been going too far with his stories. He just loves to tell a good story." She said while giggling a bit

And me and Scootaloo had to suppress a snicker when we saw that Silver Mane was looking very embarrassed by that.

"Honey please, you're embarrassing me." He said while trying to suppress the shame he's feeling.

"Well, a good laugh it was, but I think introductions are in order isn't it" I said while trying to get back to the matter at hand.

"Oh yes, I'm Shine Star. The mother of Silver Spoon and the wife of this adorable man." So, I introduced myself too.

"I'm am Ben, the brother of Scootaloo and resident from this humble village. Also, I'm the newest teacher at the newly made Ponyville Arcadia Elementary."

She just smiles at me and says that she knows about me.

"Oh I know who you are, Silver Spoon tells me all about you."

I just nodded at that half expecting that.

"Without a doubt that she told you all about me, also before I forget miss Rich is sending her regards. But I heard there were other guests here like Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle. May we go see them along with you daughter. She is a good friend of mine and I treasure those very deep."

"Ah yes, well they are in the kitchen right now, while my daughter has just taken her medicine against the cold."

I thanked her and entered the kitchen seeing Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle talking while Silver Spoon who noticed me and got off her seat, trotted over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Ben, thanks for visiting me. Hey girls look who came for a visit."

And Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle noticed me while Sweetie Belle also got of her stool and joined in the hug.

"A very good day Fluttershy, how is it with you" I said while smiling at her.

She just pokes her hoofs a bit by each other before saying "Uh, very good Ben. How is it with you, you and Scootaloo didn't get sick overnight?"

Nope, because my house is warded against disruption in the atmosphere, I and Scootaloo didn't get sick."

However, Fluttershy looked unnerved by this topic as thus Shine Star

"A disruption you say, maybe that's why my little animal friends were so nervous the morning when I woke up." She said while remembering that.

"it is because they are attuned to nature, when something is wrong somewhere they can sense it and with has broken out qua viruses and disease somewhere has gone very wrong. But it is untraceable now by even my knowing for now. But don't worry, for now everyone should just heal up the sick."

And time passed while in the conversations I heard that Sweetie Belle was lodging by Fluttershy because Rarity was on Canterlot business until I saw that it was nearly noon so I called Scootaloo that we need to go if we want to catch the train.

"thanks Ben, it was very nice for you to visit me" Silver Spoon said with a toothy smile.

"your welcome Silver Spoon, anything in my power for a good friend." I said to her

When we had left the house, me and Scootaloo had taken off in the sky to Canterlot because the train had already departed.

"hey Scootaloo, remember first we have to go by the princesses for getting our suites. So, you don't have to abandon that spunkiness of you and act all fancy like the upper society class thinks they have to be. Just be polite okay."

Yes bro, I shall remember it. Spunky but still polite when talking." She said while speeding up a bit.

After our flight we landed into the new courtyard I had made with my first visit.

And Scootaloo was looking marveled by how beautiful it is.

"Wow, the courtyard is so beautiful. Just look at the design and how it is kept. This is some work."

I was just about to say something until I heard a very familiar voice while smiling.

"That was the same reaction I had when I walked in the courtyard, like it was crafted by nature alone. But the architect and builder of this place is so kind as his power is grand" the voice said.

And we turned around seeing Nightmare Moon wearing a cobalt scarf around her neck which covered her necklace while I saw her tiara was extra gleaming.

I held my hand over my heart in a sign of respect while Scootaloo bowed down.

However, Nightmare Moon just lifted Scootaloo her chin while saying: "No need to bow so deep for me little one, especially if you are in the company of my treasured friend."

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder "You should stop spoiling me Moony, after all you know I can get embarrassed about it." I said while caressing her mane a bit.

"Oh, don't be ashamed one bit, even if the blush does suit you" she said while placing her head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured you would say that. You have a prankster side just like Luna." While I continued stroking her mane.

She just snickered at that while I noticed Scootaloo was just looking between me and Nightmare Moon quite strangely before she answered.

"Is there something wrong, young one. Because you're looking at us so strangely." Nightmare Moon said.

"Princess please be honest, are you in love with my brother?" She asked while looking at us with those big eyes of her.

We quickly separated while sporting crimson red blushes on our cheeks before Nightmare Moon answered "Oh no no no, I may treasure him very much but it's not like were sweethearts or a couple."

"Scootaloo please, I may act very familiar with her but we aren't even at that stage of love."

After that embarrassing moment we were headed with the three of us from the courtyard to the throne room.

And I saw two guards who opened the doors and saw that the throne room has changed quite a bit for now three thrones where in it:

The one in the middle was the one I remembered but it was redesigned that it had a golden sun mark at the top while several gems were imbedded in it while above the throne was a tapestry depicting Celestia with her wings spread and the rays of the sun surrounding her.

On the right was a smaller throne completely in blue and black wood with Luna's cutie mark carved into the back part of the throne. Also, a tapestry depicting her seated on a crescent moon was hanged above it.

And on the left was a throne as big as the old one but it was dark blue just like Nightmare Moon but it was mixed with a pale white for the back part. A black moon was carved into it. And finally, a tapestry depicting Nightmare Moon flying past a full moon with purple clouds was hanged above it.

I whistled in praise for the new design of the throne room while I saw that Luna and Celestia had emerged before taking a seat on the thrones before Nightmare Moon did the same.

"A very good welcome to you Ben and to the companion you brought with you." Celestia said while smiling that radiant smile I knew so well.

"It very nice to see you, Celestia and of course Luna also. I'm very glad you accepted my asking to stay here. Also, I have brought my sister along for the week since most of the School pupils and teacher are ill with sickness."

When they heard this they all were looking behind me seeing Scootaloo was a bit shy in their presence.

"Come out little sis, hiding behind me is not goanna hide you from their seeing eyes." I said in comfort.

Slowly, Scootaloo emerged from behind me and greeted the princesses in a polite tone.

"Greetings your highnesses, thanks for having us here at the castle. It's an honor." She said trying to be formal.

However, Nightmare Moon was looking a bit amused with how she turned around like that.

"Oh, little one no need to act so formal around us in private, from what I know you have a very spunky nature and I like that." She said in a casual tone.

And like the turning of the season I saw that Scootaloo dropped the formality.

"Thanks a lot Princess, I was about to crack from acting so dignified. Can't believe this is how the Canterlot ponies keep doing it. Hah, it much better being spunky than an overdressed pompous windbag with attitude issues." She said with a toothy grin and a cocky pose.

The princesses were all smiling at that while I just was thinking 'where did she learn those words'.

"Spunky nature and such a confidence, it's almost like a second Rainbow Dash I see standing here." Luna said with a smile.

"Indeed, but she has some qualities that are just like Ben, she knows humility and is a kind soul." Celestia said nodding.

I nodded at that and said "Being a good example is a brother his duty and joy. Especially with such a angel with a few quirks."

Scootaloo was looking happy at what I said.

I then remembered that I still need to unpack the suitcases.

"Uh not that I love the conversation, but where can we unpack the suitcases ? Because I shrunk them to pocket size but it doesn't affect its weight. I feel like three buffalo are on my back and it's killing me."

The princess realize this quickly and called a guard over

When he arrived I saw it was Lieutenant Stronghold who came trotting over.

"You called your highnesses, what may I do for you." He said while bowing a bit.

"Please escort Ben and his sister to the second spire of the western part of the castle. They are our esteemed guests for this week." Celestia said in her regal voice.

"Yes, your highness. Please follow this way Ben." He said and we followed him through the hallway.

While we were getting to our room I was talking with Stronghold how things have been.

"And Stronghold, how is the royal guard managing that Nightmare Moon is the newest princess of the realm? From my guess, it would haven taken some time to get used to it?"

And Stronghold was nodding at that.

"Indeed, the first time I had appointed some guards for Nightmare Moon, they all looked at me like I was crazy or something. But she's a real nice one despite her past. All the guards respect her just as much now as the other princesses."

"yeah I can imagine the looks on the guards, they would have to have completely stupefied looks when that matter came up." I said with a chuckle.

After we had a good laugh, I saw that we had arrived at our suite.

Stronghold bid us goodbyes and returned back to his post.

"he's a very nice guy, isn't he Big bro" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, he is a honest chap and he takes his duty very serious." I said before opening the doors.

I approved of the suite: it was a spacious circular room with a big rug with a exotic style to it covering the whole center of the room.

The was a bureau before a spacious window that had a view on Main Street where I could see the shops and its customers going in and out.

A big closet stood open with many shelves and clothes hangers in it.

And the bed was a double bed with comfy sheets and big pillows that looked great to sleep in.

I also looked through the door where the bathroom was and saw a bathtub with lion paws as footing while being very spacious while a shower was placed in the left corner and also a toilet.

"The princesses are generous to say the least, giving us this room" I said while Scootaloo was also looking amazed at the room.

I then took the chest out of my pocket which enlarged immediately and opened while the suitcases came flying out of the chest, returned back to their normal size and opened up.

I then used my magic to order the clothes into the closet before putting the suitcases also in the closet before closing it.

"So sis, how about we will go the town to get a bite to eat. It is already noon and I'm hungry." I said while my stomach growled in agreement.

I then changed my clothes a bit for the area: I now was wearing a t-shirt with an academic jacket with a dark jeans over it while Scootaloo had a red jacket on with a lightning bolt on its back. Also she now had her mane braided over her left shoulder.

Also I applied a bit of mascara by her so her eyebrows were a bit more refined.

"ready to show our stuff, little sis?" I said with excitement.

"Yeah, lets show the town why they should know us." She said and so we left the castle after telling the princesses we were to main street.

 **Canterlot, Main Street...**

We were on main street in Canterlot doing a bit off window shopping when suddenly I heard some folks gossip behind my back.

"Isn't that the human who was seen with Jet Set and Upper Crust..." I heard flying around.

"don't think so, just look at his clothes. While it is decent and all, he should be more presentable than that"

"And who is that little filly there with him, she does look not so refined" but suddenly he got a very hard stomach ache and ran for the closest bathroom.

Scootaloo just looked at that with confusion.

"heh, that shall learn him, nobody will say one bad word about my sister for as long as I live." I said before walking further with Scootaloo down the road.

We were walking down a street a bit distracted by the sights when suddenly I felt two bumps against my legs and a yelp of a mare.

I instantly reacted and caught the mare in my arms and said "Are you alright miss. Nothing broken I hope."

"Oh no sir, I am fine thank you... Wait, Ben is that you?" She said.

I then looked down in my arms and saw it was Rarity who I had saved from the fall.

"Hey, Rarity everything alright with you? I heard from Fluttershy that you would be here on business." I said

She was about to answer that when I heard the voice of the other one we bumped into "My, this is a coincidence, that I would bump into the rumored human of Equestria." he said while I looked who said that.

It was a male unicorn stallion who had a light gray coat and light azure mane

He was dressed very refined to say the least.

He was wearing a black tailcoat with a light purple bowtie while having a monocle for his right eye.

"my apologies for bumping into you sir." I said while I helped him up using my magic.

"not a problem at all, but the mare in your arms is she alright." He said.

I then realized that Rarity was still in my arms so I put her down gently.

But she then looks at the stallion and gasps "you're Fancy Pants! One of the most important ponies in the fashion world." She said with a shocked expression.

He just chuckles at that and said "as usual, my reputation proceeds me again wherever I go."

I then noticed a white coated unicorn mare with a pink mane and recognized her instantly from the magazines I had read yesterday.

"pardon me mademoiselle, but are you Fleur de Lis by any change. One of Equestria finest fashion models." I asked of her.

"Yes indeed I am, but how do you know of me ?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I read you're interview on the fashion show of yesterday magazine 'Equestria Finest' " I said while remembering that.

"Also let me introduce the filly besides me, this is Scootaloo. My little sister by adoption. "

The two of them looked down a bit and saw her grinning at them before saying "It's nice to meet you two, how are you doing." Before she then made a beeline back to me.

They chuckled at that before Fleur de Lis noticed the bags Rarity was holding "hmmm, a pony with very refined taste for fashion. Are you a designer perhaps ?" She said while handing the bags back to Rarity.

Rarity instantly took it back and levitates all the stuff she dropped back in order but I saw that Opal also got caught and put upside down in the bag

"Oh this, it just something I bought for making a dress, I actually was just on my way to the castle to bring them there."

And Fancy Pants looked very interested by that "Your staying at the castle, how very interesting. How about I propose something then for you all ?"

And we looked in interest at that.

"The Wonderbolts are racing this noon at the Canterlot aerial arena and I have a booth reserved, would you all like to join me for the derby then?"

And I looked interested while I saw Scootaloo was very interested by that and Rarity even more.

I then answered on the proposition "We three will attend for sure, we were already planning to head to the Wonderbolts Derby anyhow. Besides my friend Rarity here is certainly interested aren't you ?"

She wakes from her thoughts and replies very fast "yes of course, it would be my honor" She said with a smile.

"Very well then, we then see you at the arena at 2 pm. A pleasant day further." And he took his bags while leaving with Fleur de Lis following after him.

"Well Rarity, this is a rare opportunity to say the least, Fancy Pants is one of the most important stallions in the fashion world. If you play your cards right, you could go far with you career as a fashionista." I said with a smirk.

She looks speechless at me before stammering out a response: "How did you know what I was thinking just a moment ago. Did you read my mind or something."

"not at all rarity, don't forget I have trained for four years in almost everything from magic to economy before I came here. I have the thinking capacities and tools to become a businessmen rivaling Filthy Rich.

But I choose not to because I don't have need of one key element that most business men have in spades: Either a burning ambition to become the most powerful business on the continent or wanting to be rich without compare."

"I am just a man with infinite potential to help his treasured friends and loved ones with everything they need assistance if it is impossible for themselves. And also to stop the treats that could arise against this land. " I said in all honesty without trying to sound arrogant.

"Big bro, you are the coolest. I am the luckiest sister to have such a man for a brother" Scootaloo said while I just blushed from the praise.

Rarity was giggling from our antics and it was so nice we began to laugh too.

After our laugh I then heard a stomach growl and looked at Rarity who was blushing quite a shade of red" oh my, how unpolite. With all that has transpired I have all but forgotten about lunch." She said.

"Then how about you accompany us for lunch, we were just about to pick a restaurant or bistro around to eat a bit." I said invitingly.

So a while later the three of us were sitting on a terrace at a bistro.

Then the waiter came and we ordered the following:

One salad with everything on it with extra daisies for Rarity with some tea.

A veggie sandwich for Scootaloo with a hot cocoa

And a plate of salmon and salad for me with just a glass of water.

While we were waiting for our meals we were talking about the coming race at the arena this afternoon.

"I heard many good things about the Wonderbolts from Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, but besides being an aerial stunt team and aerial defense squadron I don't even know their names who will be flying today."

And Scootaloo snickered at that "Well the captain of the aerial team is Spitfire, a mare with a fiery temper as her names indicates. Then there is Soarin. He is a commanding officer of the Wonderbolts and second in command. Then there is of course Fleetfoot, she is currently the fastest of the Wonderbolts. Those three make up the captain and two commanders of them. Then there are of course the others like Blaze, High Wind and Misty Fly to name a few. But very soon the newest of them shall be Rainbow Dash of course." She said with confidence.

"Yeah, I can understand why. Rainbow always had a burning ambition to join the Wonderbolts. I heard that every time that subject arrives she begins to brag how she will be one of them soon." I said with a smile.

Then the waiter came back with our lunch so we had to hold on to the conversation.

After our lunch we then agreed to meet up at the arena while getting changed for the derby.

"well then, as agreed upon we will meet with you at the entrance to the arena were the derby shall be held alright." I said to Rarity while we stood at the entrance of the castle.

"yes, so then until then Ben and Scootaloo, see you there." And we separated while going back to our chambers.

We were just about to enter the hallway until I felt something passing by me and snatched Scootaloo up in the air and took of with her shouting for help.

I was enraged and instantly let all the seals on my magic break bombarding the whole castle with magic while I began to change in a ghastly and dangerous form while I howled out my rage.

 **At the Courtyard.**

The two princess stood ready for anything when Nightmare Moon emerged with Scootaloo who was looking pale from the ride.

When she was placed down she looked at the princesses a few moments before asking why they did it.

Luna was the first one to answer "you see, since the return of our sister we noticed how much we have missed out on personal time, so we try to live up things with sometimes pranks and a little joke with the guards."

"But when I heard that Ben would come for a visit, I had proposed we would play a little joke with him." Celestia said with a smile.

"So we taught what funny his expression would be when we took you with us and see his expression when it showed it was a joke." Nightmare Moon said with a grin.

However, Scootaloo was not laughing one bit. Instead she looked impassive and even a bit scolding to the princesses before answering with a question "say princess, were you planning renovation soon. Because if I know my big brother, there will some mayor renovation works needed to fix the damage caused by this 'joke'."

And no moment to soon she said that, the sky darkened for a moment before a jet black pillar erupted in the middle of the courtyard and climbed until it reached the sky.

The sun was blocked out by jet black clouds and lightning was being hurled down missing the castle by a few inches while the temperature turned frigid cold.

Then the clouds began to spiral creating a vortex with the pillar as its epic center. Then a shockwave was produced from the pillar through the entire courtyard when the whole courtyard was replaced with a rugged landscape of black scorched ground and rocks with deep slash marks in it.

Then a hazy black fog enveloped the ground and when it disappeared it showed that the ground now had burn trails of fire.

the princesses were shocked by these events when suddenly they noticed Scootaloo wasn't with them.

"Where did she go, she was with us a moment ago" Celestia said worried.

"GRRRRRRRRR"

The princess turned around hearing the growl and saw Scootaloo with a small smile on her features.

But behind her was something straight out of a nightmare.

It was a ginormous black dragon with blood red eyes.

He exhaled black smoke from his nostrils as the princess were coughing

His claws were sharp as swords that could cleave anything in ribbons

His teeth were like the teeth of a chain saw only twice as big and sharp.

His wings were folded but looked big enough to create a hurricane if so desired.

Then crimson red lines emerged from his eyes and began to stretch out over his entire body.

And finally horns befitting a demon grew on either side of his head.

The princesses slowly backed away from the beast when suddenly noticed they couldn't move anymore.

The dragon then lowered his head so it could look directly into the princesses their eyes.

He then leveled his entire killing intent on the princesses.

The princess witnessed a ghastly foresight in that moment: Scootaloo was on the dragon a bit injured but slowly healing but the dragon was tearing a whole forest apart like it was paper before he caught sight of the one who had hurt her. He flew down to him and grasped him in his claw before throwing him back to the ground and then incinerate him with flames so hot that only a small outline of him remained on the burned ground.

Then the killing intent vanished and the princesses were very on edge now.

"I hope you three have a good explanation ready, or I will lay you over my knee and the rest is up to your imagination." He said in a deep voice with such rage that showed how angry he was.

However, Scootaloo was laughing like crazy imagining the scene I had said.

"HAHAHAHA, that will be funny, the three princesses of equestria over the knee and getting spanking like three naughty little fillies. HAHAHA. It would be so funny I would need a camera just to prove it happened."

I grinned at that statement and said "Well Princess, how about it. Will you explain yourselves or do I have to lay you over my knee."

To show I'm not joking I snapped my fingers and a big paddle appeared in my hands and it glowed for a second before Celestia's name stood on it.

She looks horrified before relenting "Alright, we only wanted to play a small prank on yours. But if we knew it had this as an outcome we shouldn't have done it. So please forgive us." She said with a pleading and fearful look between me and the paddle.

I however let the paddle go and it began to move on its own to her and I said "run"

She instantly runs away with the paddle hot on her trail while the sky was slowly clearing and I shrunk back down and returned back to my human form.

Luna was looking shocked while Scootaloo and Nightmare Moon were on the ground clutching their stomachs from laughing seeing Celestia running away.

Then I heard a loud yelp and began to snicker "Seems the paddle was faster than the runner this time." I said while I saw Celestia coming back to us while nursing her behind.

Luna looked with a small grin to Celestia while Nightmare Moon was howling in laughter and pounding the ground that it was so funny.

 **After the prank being backfired...**

We all were seated in the patio of the courtyard discussing many things before one subject caught my attention.

"Please repeat what you said, because I don't think I follow." I asked while Scootaloo was looking in wonder.

Celestia just smiles at me and says "we want you to race with the Wonderbolts at the coming derby today"

 **Wow what a bombshell of a cliffhanger and a story.**

 **I see you all next time at chapter thirteen of the legend of the seventh element "dark horse in the aerial derby"**


	13. Chapter 13: dark horse at the derby

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic**

 **Legend of the seventh element chapter 13:**

 **Dark horse in the aerial derby**

 _Previously on the legend of the seventh element: after Celestia's prank backfired on her, the five of them were chatting when an interesting offer was made to Ben._

"So, if I'm right, you want me to fly with the best aerial team of the continent in the biggest arena of Canterlot today. What did I do to deserve this honor?" I asked with surprise.

"Well Ben, since you were sent here to protect the realm and done so splendidly, seeing Nightmare Moon is with us here as our sister" Celestia said with pride in her voice.

"But we then thought while you already have met with the castle guards who do defense manners on earth and magic problems, but you haven't met with the Wonderbolts who are Equestria's aerial patrol and combat group." Luna said while Nightmare Moon nodded.

"So, not only will this race allow me to know their skills if I need a squadron in the future but also to get to meet them" I said while thinking over it.

"Correct Ben, because if you are needed for aerial combat, it is much wiser if you both are aware of your skills." Nightmare Moon said until suddenly I heard something coming down from the sky.

I looked up and saw that a Pegasus mare descended from the sky and landed perfectly on the courtyard.

From the uniform I saw that it was one of the Wonderbolts and Scootaloo her gaze.

She then took of her flight goggles and I saw that her eyes were orange like an undergoing sun and looking deeper with my magic vision I saw a burning flame before it manifests into a phoenix. I directly knew what kind of mare she is: while having a fiery temper she also has a passionate soul for her flying team.

She walks up to us and bows a bit for the princesses "I have arrived your highnesses, with what can I help you?" She said rising back up.

"Greetings captain, you know of Ben here, who has arrived here as Equestria's new guardian as of late." Celestia said while Spitfire answered.

"Indeed, the rumor mill is turning pretty hard on that subject back at the flight base. Especially how he saved us all from a second eternal night or something like that." Spitfire said while I spoke up to correct her..

"Actually, the whole 'second eternal night' was a plan me and Nightmare Moon came up so we could purge some ghastly elements created by the rampant magic that was released by the overshadowing of Luna in the first place. And also, to ensure she didn't get banished or destroyed in the process."

And she looks at me with her eyes wide while I stood up from the couch and walked up to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you captain, Rainbow Dash and my sister Scootaloo speak very highly about you." And I gestured behind me to Scootaloo.

Spitfire looks behind me and saw my sister who had a big grin on her face and stars in her eyes before flying over and shaking Spitfire's hoof.

"Miss Spitfire, it is an honor. I heard so many things about you from Rainbow Dash." She said while stopping to shake her hoof;

Spitfire just smiled at that and said "A fan huh, well Scootaloo become a good flyer and who knows, when your grown up you could become a Wonderbolt."

Scootaloo her grin got even wider and she starts jumping around in circles around us.

I stopped her jumping around by picking her up and said "easy now Scootaloo, save some of that energy when you see me flying in the derby."

Spitfire looks intrigued by this and says to taunt me a bit "And where are you're wings then, because you are a smooth talker, but are you also a smooth flyer?"

I looked at her before smirking "You want to test me that bad, well then prepare to eat those words."

And a tempest began to form around me before It became a tornado and I had changed.

My clothes were now replaced with a flight suit of my own design

It was in two pieces: the upper piece had no sleeves and showed my flat toned stomach displayed behind the fabric while small pads on my shoulder as defense.

Then the bottom piece was some capris in silver color with golden lines over it.

I then held my hand over my hair and it turned from blond to a shining silver with golden highlights.

Then my feet were covered in boots that appeared on them with wings markings on it.

But the most stunning was that a pair of wings were now on my back.

They then disappeared for a tattoo of wings on my back showing they were constructed out of magic instead of being real wings.

"be just like the wind and soar the four corners of the continent. Attack with gales and typhoons that can even level mountains. Defend with the clouds as your shield in time of need."

"Form of the primordial elements. first form: elemental of the wind." I Said before a sword handle and shield with a cloud emblazoned on it appeared in my hands.

The wind then gathered around the handle before it became the rest of the sword.

"These are my treasured treasures of my power that were passed down to me by the wind spirits of the high mountains." I said before realizing everyone was standing with their mouths wide open.

I chuckled at that and said "hey wake up you all, we still have to attend a derby don't we. And captain what do you think is this form suitable to participate in the derby?" I said as everyone looked back at me.

Spitfire shakes herself out of her stupor before walking over to me.

She then checks my equipment and nods but not before she asked me something.

"May I ask why you don't have real wings, because from what I heard when you take a form with wings they are always out of magic ?" She asked of me.

"A very good question indeed, I do have real wings but I only wear them if I go to an ascended state of being than this one. Because not only will my power, speed and magic capacity be doubled I gain more traits of the form than the previous one." I said while she just nodded.

"Now then, seeing you all geared up for the derby, shall we head to the arena then so you can meet with the rest." Luna said before casting a teleportation spell that would bring us there.

 **Canterlot Aerial Arena, Entrance.**

Everypony from around Canterlot was gathering at the arena for the coming derby.

Rarity was waiting at the VIP entrance when suddenly a flash of magic appeared and revealed me and Scootaloo with the captain and the princesses.

Rarity immediately bows in respect towards the princesses. "Princess, it is nice to see you all again." She said.

"Rise miss Rarity, there is no need to bow, we are only here to see the derby like anyone else even if it is from the VIP box." Celestia said while her sisters agreed with her.

"Indeed, and it will be an even more exciting match now that our friend here is going to participate in the derby." Luna said.

"Yes, I even am willing to bet he will leave the Wonderbolts in the dust" Nightmare Moon said while Spitfire just chuckled.

"Her highness is pretty confident in his skill level, but as captain of said group I can assure this won't be an easy match for him. Not only has he me as competitor, Fleetfoot is the fastest of us." She said proudly of her team.

I nodded at that.

"Indeed, the Wonderbolts have aerial speed and performance in spades, but that doesn't mean you should underestimate me. But we will settle that on the derby track better than discuss it here than by the VIP box." I said.

"Very well, but we should be going the race is nearly starting and I don't want to be late for the start signal, follow me Ben. The competitors room is this way." Spitfire said while I followed but not before giving Scootaloo a hug who wished me good luck.

When I followed Spitfire, I was observing the stadium and its architecture.

It reminded me of the roman Coliseum but instead of being a full circle it was a half one and instead of the giant arena was it a race track fully made of clouds with some very sharp corners and few straight lines.

I was already calculating my course when suddenly I noticed the other competitors were looking at me.

I saw a male wonderbolt with a pale coat and a blue mane looking at me while a female wonderbolt was looking at me while a lasty white maned mare was looking at me with a slight blush I noticed slightly but was difficult because of the flight suit.

The male stallion then asked something.

"Capn,it's good that you made it in time, but why is the human of Equestria here if I may ask." He said.

"Soarin, the princesses had just informed me that he will be participating in the race of today so that we get know each other skill level better in case we are sent on mission together." She said with authority in her voice.

Then the female Wonderbolt came closer to me and said "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fleetfoot one of the commanding officers of the wonderbolts squad. I have heard from headquarters that you were a key element in saving the princess of Dreams." She said removing her goggles so I could see that she had fuchsia colored eyes.

I shook her hoof in politeness and responded.

"It is an honor Fleetfoot, I'm Ben. New presider over this land and so many more titles." I said trying not to be arrogant while I said that.

She just chuckled at that and said "I know, the rumor mill is pretty much filled with only you as the main subject."

I was about to answer that when suddenly a horn was blown.

"Is that the starting signal maybe?" I asked Spitfire.

"Indeed, now Wonderbolts is everyone ready, let's show the crowd why we are the best flying team in all of Equestria."

And they cheered at that before flying outside while I followed.

At the VIP box meanwhile...

Luna was seated beside her sisters while Scootaloo was with Rarity when the signal horn was sounded.

The Wonderbolts flew to the starting line with Spitfire as number one, Soarin as number two, and Fleetfoot as number three.

Then also another stallion and mare of the wonderbolts joined as number four and five.

Scootaloo instantly recognizes them "Look, Its Rapid Fire, he is a Wonderbolt selected for recon missions in the Dragon Lands. And that's Misty Fly, she is the one with the best sight in the Wonderbolts Squad."

And then Luna raises from her seat before using her magic to broadcast her voice.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts derby. The competitors are gathering at the starting line and the race is about to begin.

However, there will a small change in the competitors."

And everyone in the crowd becomes silent.

"A new competitor has joined at the last moment in this race, he is the main topic of the recent rumors here in Canterlot."

And Scootaloo was grinning at that.

"Oh, a new competitor on the last moment, this is surely to be interesting."

Fancy Pants said while his entourage nods at that.

"Meet the human of Equestria, and high guardian of the realm. Ben Geenen." And a cyclone came out the gate and after a moment dispersed showing me in all my glory while the crowd went bonkers by my opening before I took my place.

"I will be betting on Rapid Fire, he is surely to take away the grand prize today." Fancy Pants said while the rest nodded.

"He won't stand a chance against Fleetfoot" Rarity said while Fancy Pants looked intrigued but the rest with a scornful gaze.

"Nope, my brother will win the race today." A smaller voice said.

They all looked down and saw Scootaloo smiling at them with a grin.

Fancy Pants chuckles at that "And why do you think so little one?"

Scootaloo just puts a bang of her mane back into place before saying "He promised me, he will win the competition and be the dark horse of the competition so to speak."

One of Fancy Pants entourage just walks to her and says in a snooty tone "Do you even know what a dark horse is. The first part may be right because I don't think your Brother can't make it. He is up against the Wonderbolts, the best flyers in all of Equestria. So, run along little filly and go home to play with your toys or something." And the group laughs very loud while Scootaloo looked very angered at him while Rarity looked also angry.

Scootaloo was about to show him what she does with those who besmirch her brother's good name when a deep rumble resonates through the heavens.

 **At the starting line...**

I was about to start with the race when I heard Scootaloo praise me, saying I would win the race against all odds. But when I heard the harsh words to her I was enraged and it was like the sky agreed with me when a deep rumbling was heard like thunder.

I looked to the origin of the rumble and saw that a mass of black clouds packed with lightning and thunder was heading down the arena while also feeling a massive build up in Scootaloo her magic power.

I instantly turn to the referee and ask "Can you hold the race for a moment, because if I don't interfere with what is going on, there will be suffering coming." And my eyes glowed sky blue while the big mass of storm clouds began to grow even bigger on the horizon packed with black lighting and heavy thunder now that is was heard from the arena.

He instantly nodded and took a different flag before swinging it around showing that the race was temporarily postponed.

I instantly left to the Vip box when the storm clouds were fast approaching like a stampede straight out of hell.

I arrived and saw a sight I couldn't believe: a canterlot stallion was completely pale while my sister her mane stood straight crackling with black electric sparks shooting downwards and her bangs had gained black highlights.

I cross my arms and said in a powerful voice that even Nightmare Moon gained the chills over her back: "What by all seven circles of hell is going on here."

Everyone looked at me and gained shivers by how angry I looked but the stallion then said something that really was stupid "Hold that monster away from me."

I instantly became twice as nervous when I saw that the storm now practically hung over the arena and saw how Scootaloo looked: her indigo mane became pitch black with orange highlights while her feathers of her wings gained blazing tips. Her eyes were glowing with power while the sparks were now streams of lightning circling around like vultures looking for prey.

I quickly dismiss my rage and rush over to her when she was charging her new electrical power to fry the loud-mouthed stallion.

I quickly embrace her while my form changed to its ascended stage: instead of a sporty gear I was donned in a tunic with silver lines covering them.

A brown belt held the tunic together while my sword and shield was replaced by a platinium flute with wind symbols carved into them.

But the real difference that I now had real wings double the size of Celestia's.

They were snow white on the outside with blue tips on every feather.

I then gently envelop my wings over me and Scootaloo who was ready to unleash her magic on the stallion who looked terrified.

I then began so say sweet soothing words in Scootaloo's ear.

"Hush now Scootaloo, it alright now. Come back to me, your big brother is here now." And as a miracle the thunderstorm that could have left serious injury and destruction disappeared while the sun came back.

Scootaloo her mane returned back to its original color, however the bangs before her eyes were now lightning shaped and had black highlights running through them.

Then the electricity also vanished letting her mane fall back like it was before her outburst.

The glow vanished from her eyes and she instantly panicked but calms down just as fast when she saw I was holding her to my chest.

"hey big bro, sorry about it. I seem to have lost control a bit." She said while I just continued to hold her before speaking.

"It is not your fault Scootaloo, you were defending my good name. However; the stallion there should apologize." And I pointed my finger at him and said 'restrain'

By a blink of an eye was he upside down and hogtied complete with a wooden pole under the ropes floating by my magic before I looked quite angered at him.

"Are you out of your mind, you nearly could have destroyed the whole arena with your ingnorant stupidness. When my sister was angered, you triggered her sky magic that every pegasi can have."

"I saw what was happening so I could prevent it. So be glad I don't send you to the Everfree Forest to be eaten by a cragadile." And he became even paler then before.

"However, I will not do such a thing, because I am not such a kind of person." And he sighed a breath of relief.

"But do not, I mean do not ever say such words to anyone again and be more considered to those around you. Be more of a good example towards all ponies no matter how rich of poor, how noble or not noble they are. Because it is with these negativity that windigos could get strength even if they are dormant now."

And everyone gasps at that in the arena.

I just looked at that and said "You all know the Hearth's Warming Eve annual theater show, well the story behind it is not only for amusement."

"It tells the truth about what happened before the founding of Equestria, I should know because let's just say I have studied his History.

"So, all Ponies in this arena and those who can hear me, heed these words. Don't let your prestige and wealth tear a rift between us all but be a generous mare or stallion and be kind to all. Because that is the magic of Equestria and we will not let it falter." And the whole arena was cheering for me and my speech while I let go of Scootaloo.

"Well sis, how such things can change. I came here to sooth and calm you down and next I give a whole speech about the magic of the land itself."

I said while she just chuckled.

"That's a reason I have such a great big brother." She said and I kissed her forehead before spreading my wings and descended down to the racing track again before retaking my position at the starting line.

Celestia then rose from her seat and said "May this race begin in name of this occasion. Competitors, fly with the wind and not only for glory but also to show the living spirit of Equestria." And the starting signal was sounded and we began the race.

I was now in the second curve of the track when I passed Spitfire and Soarin already.

But I then had some trouble with Fleetfoot.

"It's true what they say, you are the fastest of the Wonderbolts." I said and she smiled.

"You are a good flyer also, it is the first time someone could keep up with my speed for this long." Fleetfoot said and I nodded at that.

We then passed the fourth and final curve of the track and me and Fleetfoot tied in the first lap.

 **In the VIP Box...**

Scootaloo was jumping up and down while supporting me from the VIP box.

"My, he really is fast. To tie with Fleetfoot in the first lap already is surely an accomplishment." Fancy Pants said while adjusting his monocle.

"Told you, my big brother is going to win the win the derby." Scootaloo said while everyone just nodded in bafflement.

 **On the Racing Track...**

I and Fleetfoot were in the last straight end of the track and saw the finish flag being raised.

"It was mighty fun Fleetfoot, but I have a promise to my sister and I will not lose."

And I flapped my wings extra hard and with a burst of wind I crossed the finish line when the flag was waving signaling the end of the derby.

"And the winner of this derby, is the human Ben!" The referee said while the whole arena cheered for the performance.

I then slowed down my speed until I landed back on the middle platform of the track.

I saw the referee and the princesses coming to me.

"Very well-done Ben, you have won the race. congratulations" Celestia said while she hung a gold medal with the Canterlot symbol on it.

"It had to think quite ahead though, Fleetfoot was as fast as I had guessed so I knew if I wanted to have a chance to win. I would have to tie with or surpass her speed the very first lap of the derby. Otherwise I would have even less change than i had now. Also the captain and Soarin plus the other Wonderbolts were no slouches either, this shows they have earned their post as Wonderbolt very clear to me."

I said all that while the Wondebolts had just landed into reach of my conversation.

Spitfire then comes to me and shakes my hand "It was a nice race Ben; your flying skills are really superb. If we need you for a mission or something else then we will send letter ahead."

And the rest of them saluted to me which I responded with a salute of my own before they made a lap of honor around the track before returning to base.

I then flew up to the Vip box with the princesses and when I was there Scootaloo jumped into my arms.

I barely caught her but laughed "You are more excited than ever Scootaloo; is that all because of winning the race" I said.

She then flies out of the hug and settles on the ground before responding:

"Uh huh, but that Spitfire personally wished you congratulations and the Wonderbolts were saluting you is also very nice."

Then Fancy Pants approached and shook my hand.

"Very well-done Sir, I never would have guessed that there is someone faster than Fleetfoot." He said and his entourage nodded at that and were asking me many things leaving no room for me to answer before I stopped them.

"Please everyone, give me some space. It's very nice of you all that you want to interact with me but give me then the time to listen and answer one question at the time." I said while they all backed down a bit.

They then began to ask me one at a time:

"I'm displaying a new art collection at the gallery this evening, it would be lovely if you came." She said.

"An art gallery, sounds interesting." I said but then the next one was already asking.

"Oh, and you must come to my auction tomorrow morning, there are some fine pieces on display."

"I must ask is it for a reason or for raising the money flood so to speak." And Rarity and Scootaloo were laughing while the rest did also.

"No fine Sir, it is an auction for charity of course. All the profit will be sent to a hospital I'm supporter off." And I nodded at that.

"And I am having a fine dinner party tomorrow evening, it would be a pleasure to have you there." The third one said.

I was pondering this all before deciding "I am honored but I accept only on two conditions."

"And they are ?" they nearly said in chorus.

"First, that those invitations are not an attempt for getting favors of me or to strengthen your social place by interacting with me. And finally, that the invitation is extended also to all my friends here in Canterlot." I said while smiling.

"That includes the princesses if they are free, Mister Fancy Pants, Miss Fleur the Lis, Jet Set and Upper Crust, and of course my friend Rarity and my sister Scootaloo."

They instantly nodded at that saying it would be a delight to have us.

"While it may sound appealing and all, we must decline for the invitations. We all have many duties to attend and it will take too much time to attend the events you all mentioned." Celestia said while the other princesses nodded at that.

I nodded at that before answering.

"Then I hope we will see you again, Celestia. And of course, you two as well Luna, Nightmare Moon." I said before returning to my normal garb now that the race has been done.

I was now wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt with an academic jacket over it.

My pants were now pure white with golden lines worked into it.

I had an crimson scarf around my neck with flame patterns over it and my cutie mark appeared on my shoulder in it completed form.

"Voila, back to a normal garb befitting the place but not over the top." I said while they looked stupefied.

Fancy Pants was the first to answer.

"Very interesting that you can just switch between clothes like that." He said while the rest nodded at that.

"You know, just agreeing with what a single individual can be hindering your own opinion strength, it can show your afraid to give or defend your meaning. Freedom of speech is a right blessed to us all." I said while rarity said something to further it.

"Yes, it is but you must be careful what you say, or it can back fire." And I nodded at that.

"See that is what I mean, just because you're in the presence of a renowned someone, you shouldn't ever hinder your freedom of speaking what's on your mind."

And they nodded at that agreeing with before trying it under themselves.

Fancy pants just chuckled at that.

"Is it your guardian duty that compels you to reeducate the ponies of Canterlot maybe or just the good in your heart. Either way I must it is very vigilant of you." And I just smiled at his kind words.

"Well Fancy Pants, as much I would like to talk to you I still have to prepare for the event of tonight. Also, I have something for you if it fancies you to come visit my place for further talking." And I held my hands together before a necklace with a small plate with a shell on it, a blue dragon scale, a tuft of white fur and as last a feather that was crimson red.

I then hung it over his neck and he looked at it strangely before asking what it was.

"This talisman is a token, it proofs you are worthy to visit my Castle. It is composed of the feather of a vermillion bird, a plate depicting the black tortoise, a tuft of hair from the celestial white tiger and as last a scale from an azure dragon." And he thanked me for it.

I then tapped the ground twice with the tip of my right shoe before a magic circle enveloped me, Rarity and Scootaloo.

"I wish you all a pleasant day further but we need to prepare for an art gallery, nothing better than to be dressed for the occasion."

And we traveled back in the form of a shooting star with sparkles as our tail.

Back at the Castle grounds.

My shooting star flew through the air until it made a descend over the castle before it separated into two and headed to our respective rooms.

The first to come down was Rarity who waved at us before we also descended back in our room.

"well, then sis let's see if any of our clothes are fitting." And I opened the closet to see which clothes to wear.

I then pulled out different sets out and showed them to her.

"what do you think of these?" I ask of her.

"No, way to pompous, I don't want to come there as an art piece on display." I nodded at that already imagining the scene.

I then pulled out some other clothes and showed them to her.

She nods excitedly at the clothes I had chosen.

"Yeah, those are perfect." And she takes the clothes with her to the bathroom to change.

I then pulled a set of clothes for myself:

I was now wearing an amber sweater with some long white jeans under it.

I then took a light brown overcoat from the clothes hanger and put it on

Then a small scarf tied around my neck in a Parisian knot.

I then looked through the accessories and decided upon a gold pocket watch.

"Hey Scootaloo, I'm dressed for the art gallery, are you nearly ready?" I asked before the bathroom door opened and she emerged in her new outfit.

She was now wearing a violet skirt with a white blouse

Her mane back in her spiky state but saw that they now sported deep purple tips at the end.

Also around her neck was a silver necklace with a pair of golden wings on it.

And some rouge to highlight her eyes with.

"Uh, how do I look big brother." She said a bit shy.

I looked her up and down before responding

"You look amazing Scoot, with this attire you look completely ready."

She just smiled at me before I heard a knock on the door.

"Must be Rarity who comes to see if we're ready for the gallery." I said while heading to the door.

I opened them and saw Rarity all dressed up.

She had her mane loose from its usual coiffure and was wearing a black outfit assembled out a black sweater and pants with a red beret finishing the whole look.

"Wowie, Rarity. I must say that the artistic look befits you and the occasion." I said while she blushes by the compliment.

"Now that we are all assembled here, let's get going " And I snapped my finger before a giant paintbrush appeared and a color pallet and a giant painter easel.

The paintbrush immediately took some paint from the pallet and began to paint on the canvas before a real-life image of the Canterlot Art Gallery appeared on the cloth.

I stepped to the painting and placed my hand against it before it vanished inside the painting.

I pulled my hand back and said" our passageway to the auction is right here, so let's go before we are late to the gallery opening."

And I stepped inside the painting before the others hopped on it after me.

 **At the art gallery...**

Everyone was watching the paintings from the new exhibit when suddenly an empty portrait appeared with a blank canvas.

Then a can with multi-colored paint appeared and dumped its contents on the canvas while the paint cascaded down to the end of the portrait depicting Canterlot Castle.

Then a pair of stairs appeared before the portrait that gained ripples in the picture before I stepped out of the painting followed by Rarity and Scootaloo.

"Greetings Everyone, I hope we aren't too late for the opening." I said with a smile.

I then noticed the mare who invited us to the gallery and greeted her.

She came over to us and asked how we appeared just like that.

"Oh that, it just a bit of teleportation magic mixed with summoning magic and then some other magic to mix it as paint."

"Then just with a paintbrush and a canvas you picture your destination on a canvas and engrave another conjuring spell for a paint can containing the mixed paint and another canvas to be used at the point of destination." I said while she looks baffled at that.

The other of the group were discussing what I had done before returning back to their usual conversations.

I then saw Jet Set and Upper Crust walking towards us.

I extended my hand towards him which he shook politely before thanking me.

"Hello Ben, my thanks for inviting us over to the opening of this art gallery. Also, many style points on the appearing out of a painting. Just perfect for such an occasion if I may say." And I thanked him for the compliment.

"Thanks, but how are you doing these days. The first time we met was under different conditions not? I hope my 'lesson' so to speak hasn't left any after effects."

And he just shook his head.

"None at all, in fact what you did was justified in the end. I shouldn't have made such a comment when you first arrived here. I now see the world in a very different perspective thank to you. I don't let my pride get in the way of my actions like before. Otherwise I would dishonor the effort you did and the pleadings of my wife to spare my life." And I nodded at that before talking with Upper Crust.

I was then guided to the masterpiece of her collection and was marveled by it.

It was a painting with hanging ponies over a tree, with a background of mountains and the sea.

"And what do you think of this piece, it is really an eyecatcher not." She said with pleading eyes for a good recommendation.

I looked at the painting with observing eyes before answering "This painting is incredible, I never would have thought to see a version in this realm. It is like a pony version of Salvador Dali his painting." I said while she looked confused at my explanation.

"And who is Salvador Dali then?" She asks of me.

"Salvador Dali was one of history's greatest painters, he painted many works that were hung in the greatest museums of the world. A real Dali painting would be at least a few million bits worth."

And everyone looks amazed between me and the painting.

After me and the rest had seen the paintings I thanked her for the invitation but not before giving her the painting of Canterlot Castle and the art gallery as a gift to her collection.

She looked shocked at this and asked why I gave such marvelous paintings away for free.

"Because I think you deserve them, even if we don't know each other that well. And don't worry about passerby who touch the painting get teleported away to said location, I already had removed the magic out of them." I said to her.

She thanked me and grasped the paintings with her magic and hung them besides her masterpiece for everyone to show.

The three of us then said our goodbyes before leaving the art gallery.

"What an event that was, those paintings were really masterpieces till the last one, and then the one that depicted that landscape with the ponies hung over the trees was really the height of the collection." Rarity said.

"Indeed, I never would have thought I would find another version of the painting from Salvador Dali. That alone made my evening. But we still need something for dinner." I said while the rest agreed to that.

"I shall arrange for transport, hold on to your turbines everyone" and I changed to my ascended wind elemental form and flew a bit up before spreading my wings fully and began spinning around.

A tornado began to form around us and I carried everyone over to a restaurant.

I then changed my attire to a more fitting one: I know was wearing a white dress shirt with a black worsted suit with black pants.

Then I finished with a silver analog wristwatch and black monk strap shoes.

"Voila, fitting outfit for the restaurant, now please follow me" I said while opening the door.

The girls walked inside while I followed them inside and saw that the place was pretty full.

I then walked over to the counter and saw the chef de salle looking at me before he asked me for how many.

"A good evening monsieur, I would like a table for three please" I asked him while he looked at the places.

He nodded and guided us to our table.

When we were seated I raised my hand for the waiter and he came immediately.

When he asked what we wanted I asked for the meal of the day while Scootaloo ordered a salad with daisies while Rarity ordered a plate of vegetables of the season.

He wrote it down and left for the kitchen.

While we were waiting for our meals, we were striking up a conversation over the events of this day.

"What a day of events wasn't it? I got to fly with the Wonderbolts in the derby while also winning it against some pretty high stakes. Then getting invited by the social elite of Canterlot to various gatherings. The art gallery with a version of Salvador Dali's painting." I said while Rarity nodded.

"I especially liked how you gave the paintings to her for the art gallery, a real nice thing to do." Rarity said while I just chuckled at that.

"It's just my virtue of generosity I display from time to time." I said while conjuring up a candle set with aromatic candles.

I then lit them with a snap of my fingers and it began to smell like cinnamon and vanilla around the table.

I then saw the waiter coming back with our meals, so we began to eat in peace while enjoying our dinner.

After our meal and I had paid the bill for it, we were heading back to the castle for some shuteye.

When we arrived at the castle, I bode Rarity a good night.

"A pleasant night sleep to you Rarity, see you in the morning." I said to her.

She also wished me and Scootaloo a good night before heading up the stairs to the suite she had here for the week.

We then proceeded to head to our own room.

When we arrived, I was heading to the bathroom while Scootaloo was already trying to sleep.

After a quick wash and a change of clothes, I then entered the room again seeing Scootaloo was waiting for me.

"Are you coming Big bro, you know that I only sleep well if I know you are here besides me." She said while yawning a bit.

I joined her in bed and after not very long we were in deep sleep.

 **Another chapter done and posted.**

 **Next chapter I will right about the rest of the week in Canterlot and Twilight's Birthday.**

 **And the beginning of the second mayor chapter in legend of the seventh element**

 **Look forward to it.**

 **Also, don't forget to read and review.**

 **Followers and favorites are very appreciated.**

 **Senseless criticism and flames are ignored or put in the forge of inspiration for further story writing.**

 **out...**


	14. Chapter 14: canterlot high live part 2

**My little pony: Friendship is magic.**

 **Legend of the seventh element chapter 14**

 **Canterlot high live Part 2: plans for the party and the gift that came with it.**

The days after the derby where I had participated in and met the Wonderbolts and the art gallery opening in the evening that followed were just as packed with excitement as the other.

Here is a short telling how my week with Scootaloo went at Canterlot, the capitol of Equestria:

At Tuesday morning we went to the auction house were the charity auction was held. I even bought a few things like a vase for in the living room and a new set of silverware for when I had guests over.

Then after thanking the stallion who hosted the charity auction for the event and wishing him good luck with the support money for the hospital, me and Scootaloo joined with Rarity and my new acquaintances at Canterlot all went to a restaurant of my choosing here. And their reactions were priceless to say the least:

Instead of a five-star restaurant for the high class I choose for a humble bistro who had just opened its doors on Main Street.

When one of them asked me why I choose to eat here, I then pulled out of my pockets a culinary guide written by the famous griffon chef Gustave le Grand who is a famous chef known across the realm

I then skipped ahead to the last pages of the guide where the newest restaurants were being reviewed.

I then recited from the guide that Gustave le Grand had inspected the dining and services here incognito.

And at the end of his dinner he wrote that while the new bistro lacked the popularity all the high-class restaurants had built up in all their time on Main Street, the service and dedication to their work and tasteful meals made them more than a worthy competitor.

He even wrote at the end of the review some inspiring words "A true chef is zose who cooks with pride and determination for their craft, I even say their cooking spirit is rivaling my own."

"Gustave le Grand..."

After reading the review and putting my review guide back into my pocket I noticed that the whole group was already seated at the table while calling me over.

After the lunch I thanked the waiter with compliments to the service and a handsome tip while the others followed my example and left the bistro with the staff in a very good mood if I have to say so.

Then when the evening arrived over the city, me and Rarity and Scootaloo were at the dinner party while the others had to decline saying they needed to be somewhere else.

Then two waiters came with two plates with different appetizers on it.

The first plate contained a plate of toast with a green mix of fresh salads while the second was made with tuna and various spices.

And so on with very fancy food on which was very well selected and prepared.

Then after the dinner party we headed back to our suites at the castle for some sleep.

Then on Wednesday an invitation was delivered for a show in the opera hall. We agreed to it since Rarity was also going there and I was slightly interested for how culture was here in Equestria.

After the opera I concluded it is something I will do less than other things. While the show was great and all, it was a bit too much drama if you ask me.

Then the afternoon we were invited to a gathering on Fancy Pants his yacht.

While I was soaking up some sunlight and enjoying the breeze with Scootaloo on the upper deck I saw that Rarity was really enjoying her time with Fancy Pants.

After the pleasant cruise, we had thanked him for the in our way with a bottle of champagne for the cruise and Scootaloo who gifted Fancy pants with a small trinket she made herself with the recent stuff I had bought for my crafts and other business.

Then on Thursday we got invitation for a special event:

Me and Scootaloo were in the crowd while I saw that Rarity had been given the honor to bless a new airship with a bottle of champagne;

After the blessing of the ship we were invited to the party in honor of the new ship.

At the party the guests were discussing with me about further business or private relationships and other topics like the market opinions, famous places, and the whole other topics the high life brought with itself.

I even told the most of them that me and Scootaloo were residents at Ponyville of all places with Rarity as well.

They sure looked shocked for a moment, but they laughed it off saying that even if we would life at the ends of the realm we still were high-class at the same.

I completely agreed to that but added to it is just a change of mannerism and actions because you may be the richest or the most influential stallion of mare or be the poorest and don't have any known fame at all. You still count in this world.

We had then left the party a bit earlier because I saw that Scootaloo was yawning very hard and so we excused ourselves but not before thanking everyone for the wonderful times they had spent with us.

And that is how we are here now at the present:

I was vast asleep when suddenly I needed to go the bathroom.

So, I slowly tiptoed out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

After I was done and washed my hands, I returned to the bedroom until I saw from one of the windows that Rarity had arrived back at her suite.

I was about to head back to bed when my sharp senses picked up some negative emotions over her.

"Curious, I wonder if everything is alright. Maybe I should see if everything is alright." I pondered.

So, I decided I should see what's wrong.

I then changed my attire back until I was wearing a robe with a hood which covered my features.

I then closed my eyes while a small breeze with whispers filled the air.

Slowly, my body began to float up in the air until I stood in midair.

Then my hair turned silver and grew a bit until it was hanging on my shoulders and my irises lost their sky blue for silver white.

I then walked through the room and the door until I reached the staircase.

I then floated down the staircase and flew through the hallways.

I continued to float for a while until I saw a bored unicorn guard on patrol and decided to scare the living daylights out of him.

I quickly flew ahead of him and flew inside a mirror while my skin turned pale white and the white of my eyes turned blood red while my irises began to glow slightly.

Also, my nails grew a bit until they were razor sharp as were my teeth.

When he passed the mirror, I jumped out of it while screeching a unearthly tone that set his mane straight up and froze his blood in his veins.

" **Skrieeaargh!"**

His eyes widened at me and was about to shout for reinforcements but he couldn't speak because of the freezing killing intent I was spreading.

Then the temperature dropped in the hallway to minus 50° degrees: everything in the hallway was immediately covered in ice and the floor was now a straight path of ice while icicles of a meter long were hanging from the ceiling.

The guard was frozen up his neck in a solid block of ice while he passed out from sheer terror at the sight of me.

I then altered his memories a bit that he saw something frightening and tried to blast it with ice magic but it backfired on the mirror and created this mess.

I then proceeded to completely freeze him over but leaving his nose and mouth free so he could breathe.

I then proceeded to Rarity's room while giving similar frights to any guard I come across in the castle hallways.

After I send the tenth guard into terror filled unconsciousness, I decided the joke had run its course and flew through the roof of the hallway until I was into Rarity her room.

Opal sensing me opened her eyes half-open and seeing me flies straight into Rarity her arms or hoofs in this case.

She instantly turns on the light and sees me all dressed in my frightful outfit and glowing eyes.

She instantly faints in her bed while saying "monster..."

I then remove my hood so she could see it was me and I spoke in a chilly but comfortable whisper in her ear "Oh Rarity, your handsome prince is here."

She instantly snaps back to reality and looks around for a bit until she sees me sitting on her bed while looking into her eyes.

She gains a scarlet red blush and began to spout out gibberish before I brought her back to reality by snapping my fingers a few times.

She shakes the confusion off and looks at me a bit angered.

"Do not scare me again like that Ben, and secondly do you know what time it is. What is so urgent that you wake me in the middle of the night." She said angry at me which I completely understood.

"You tell me Rarity, I could sense you depressed mood all the way to my bedroom. So, please tell me what's wrong." I asked of her and her anger changes to a glum and sad mood.

She then begins to explain.

"I was trying to make a dress for Twilight's birthday tomorrow. But all the time I had was spent with parties and other stuff, while I could have politely declined and made Twilight a beautiful dress as a present." She said while I saw a tear cascading down her cheek.

I wiped the tear away before comforting her by placing my hand on her hoof while rubbing her back with my other hand:

"Oh Rarity, you really are sometimes too generous for your own good you know. Your dress doesn't need to be the talk of the town. After all we know Twilight doesn't need a too fancy dress to really enjoy it. But if you want to make is truly like the drawing then what you have already is a very good start for a dress. It just needs a few tweaks and adjustments and I am just the man for the job if I say so myself."

And I walked over to the dress and looked twice around it before an idea hit me.

I quickly took pen and paper and began to draw my design upon before showing it to rarity

"And what do you think ?" I asked of her.

It was a design were Rarity's dress was lengthened until it reached the knees while instead of yellow it was now dark blue with a line of stars going diagonal from the neck

And a platinum necklace with a platinum purple star in the form of Twilight's cutie mark.

She looked it over twice while looking over the details before saying something I didn't expect.

"may I come study fashion by you, because this design is so beautiful. Please?!" She said with a pleading and awestruck look at me.

I was so shocked at her reaction that I fell off my seat and landed on the ground.

However, I quickly stood up and said" Excuse me, me teaching you fashion. Honestly Rarity, I think your selling yourself too short. Sure, I may pull out designs like these at a whim's notice and have more than enough skill under my belt to rival you at fashion. But you got business expertise and experience with demanding customers. That is more than enough to leave me gaping in the dust. Teaching you to do it may be very nice to do but are you sure? If I teach someone, I can be compared to a drill sergeant at the army."

I asked with a serious tone in my voice.

She nodded at such a furious pace that I would think her head would fall off.

"Okay then, then you will be my first disciple of the girls. I will teach you how to make your dresses from the ground up. You shall learn how to observe your surroundings and implement that what you see into your dresses.

You will learn how to obtain, grow and cultivate the materials for your fabrics and accessories while making them yourselves.

How to present dresses in their own settings. Like for a spring-themed collection of dresses in a flower based floral show and not in an autumn one."

"You will wish to give up at a point because of all the work I will give, that I can assure you already."

"But don't because, I will make you the top leading fashionista second to none while rivaling only me by a slight length in all of Equestria."

"The masses will be standing at the front door of clothing shops and windows of boutiques to marvel and buy your dresses, accessories. So, I ask again will you accept my teachings without complain." I said in a serious voice.

"Yes!" She shouted out in happiness but then I shushed her by placing my finger against her lips.

"Easy Rarity, I am glad that you accept but there are a few conditions I must tell you now that you have accepted my offer." I said while she looked saddened by that.

"And what are those conditions." She asked of me.

"First reason is that all the girls need to become my disciples. Along the way in the future they each face a situation where they will need my lessons for the future ahead. Like accessing new magic and other stuff. The second reason is that while I can accept disciples when they ask, they each need to be at the point where I truly can teach them. In your case all that I can provide is some advice and supervision on how your dresses will be from this point onwards." I said with a smile and she thanks me for explaining.

I then get off the bed and walked over to the mannequin were the unfinished dress was displayed.

"Now then, allow me to show you a preview from what you will be able to do after my lessons."

And I opened the windows of her suite that got a clear view on the night sky.

I then gathered a massive amount of magic in the palm of my hands before blowing it out on the night sky.

Slowly the cover of the night was fading a bit before small stars began to fall down to the castle and I caught them inside my hands.

Then the part of the sky I blew my magic shower over began to shimmer then in a flash a big roll of fabric came down from the night sky into my hands.

I then unraveled it for Rarity to see it.

It showed the vast night sky in pristine condition.

There were many universes on the fabric while many stars in many colors were dotted in the cobalt blue space of the fabric.

And when I moved a part of it was like the picture moved to a different scenery.

She gasped at how beautiful it was.

"This fabric is one of a kind, it displays the bright night sky and when worn it show a different scenery when that one moves around."

I then proceeded to envelop the fabric around the mannequin while cutting the necessary length of the roll before changing it into a dress.

I then teleported the rest of the fabric to my fashion studio back at my castle.

I then took a needle and a spool of cobalt blue tread.

I wove the tread through the stars and added them to the dress in a diagonal line from the neck to the rim of the dress.

Then I gathered magic fire in my right hand while a bar of pure platinum appeared in my left I then laid my two hands together while the platinum began to change to a liquid within the fire

I extinguished the fire and cooled down the molten platinum with some icy magic I exhaled out from my mouth.

I then shaped it into a string where I hung down a six-pointed star I got form earlier.

I hung then the new necklace around the neck of the mannequin.

I then touched the necklace and the color of the star changed to purple.

When I was done with making the dress and putting everything back into place, I then sat down on a chair while I saw that Rarity was observing the dress I made.

She then walks over to me and thanks me by kissing me on my cheek.

"I love the dress darling, it is amazing. I truly look forward to see Twilight wearing this." She said while my heart fluttered a bit by her compliment.

Then suddenly an idea hit me.

"Your gratitude is very appreciated Rarity truly, but could you help me with something. I need your opinion on something I have been creating over time."

She looked with unrestrained curiosity at me and asks "Oh a secret project, what is it? A new set of dresses for us, or maybe something for around our neck like special necklaces."

I chuckled that she thinks I chuckled that she thinks directly it involves fashion.

"Nope, it doesn't involve fashion at all. But it is a gift of world changing proportions. I will explain it further when we are at the breakfast table with the princesses because they share a part in it too." I said while Rarity just was thinking about it what it could be.

"I'm very intrigued Ben, especially if the princesses are involved. But I see that it is very late. So, may I return back to sleep then, because I want to be wide awake to pack things up when I return to Ponyville." She said and returned back to bed before doing out the lights casting the room back into darkness.

"I then wish you a very good night then Rarity, also good dreams wished." And I then pulled the hood of my robe back over my head before I walked through the closed door like a spirit.

"Goodnight darling, I wish you pleasant dreams as well." And with that Rarity fell in blissful slumber.

I was walking back through the sky when I saw Nightmare Moon on the balcony.

I stopped walking over the clouds and began to float to the top of the roof just above her.

I then sat on the roof and took out a kugo (a Japanese harp) and a shakuhachi (Japanese flute) with a golden sun on it and began playing the flute while playing the harp with my magic.

 **(music by Derek and Brandon Fiechter: Moonlit sky, all credit goes to them for the beautiful song.)**

The melody I was playing filled the space of the balcony and Nightmare Moon was looking around where it came from.

Then she looked up where it came from and she saw me playing the instruments.

"How beautiful that song is." She thought while hearing my melody.

After playing the song fully, I finished my song with playing the last strings before stopping.

I then opened my eyes seeing Nightmare Moon looking at with tears in her eyes and a small smile.

I then let my harp fade into a dazzle of sparkles that travelled down with me when I landed back on the balcony.

"I hope you liked the song I brought you, Moony. I saw you standing here observing the lands that welcomed you back and I thought 'why not give her a serenade to remind you that even if you are in doubt or not, if you face a problem or just need to talk to me I will be there." I said before she flew into my arms and gave me a big kiss on my lips.

I was shell-shocked by her forwardness but enjoyed the kiss, when we separated we both had blushes but mine was small compared by Nightmare Moon who was blushing like a red ripe tomato.

"mmm, I taste a small taste of blueberry with some grapes mixed in it, very nice choice for lipstick, Moony. I fully approve off it." I said while stroking my lips and savoring it.

Her blush intensifies even more when I said so.

"Uh, well thanks. I hope I didn't disappoint being new to this kissing." She said while I shook my head.

"None at all Moony, for being new at this that was a darn good way to take my first kiss if I may say so." I said with an amorous smile.

She looked in shock because she was the first one I kissed.

"But how, you said you kissed your female teachers too" she stammered out.

"Yeah, but on their cheeks, you're actually the first girl I kissed on the lips with, and I must say it didn't disappoint in the slightest. Also, by your reaction I can only guess it was your first too." I said to her.

She nods at that "Indeed it was my very first one. I also am very happy it was you I gave it too." She said with a smile and a loving gaze.

I walked closer to her till we were face to face and said "Then here is a second one, to show you how I do as a kisser."

And I kissed her the lips while she leaned with her back against the balcony rail and her forehoof's hugging me in a loving embrace

'Oh sweet heavens, he is a natural at this. how is he so good at this?!' She thought while enjoying the kiss I gave her.

I then pulled back while she was completely stunned by the kiss I gave her.

"And how was that for my kiss, I hope not too bad." I asked of her with a mischievous smile on my face.

She shakenly stood back on her four hoofs before saying one thing "Wow" before answering me.

"You are natural born kisser, you're just a perfect example of a man to say the least." She said while I blushed at the praise.

I just nodded at that.

I then looked at the stand of the moon and saw it began to disappear behind the horizon.

"As nice it is, I still need to be in bed for some quick shuteye and I need to be fresh awake if I want to ask you and Celestia and Luna something for a gift of Twilight's birthday. So, with that I bid you a very good night." And I ascended back to the sky before flying back to my suite.

"A very goodnight, my dearest friend. I look forward to see you again tomorrow." And she walked back inside before going to bed and dreaming very sweetly about what happened this night.

I returned back inside while easing out of my form before returning to bed to sleep.

"A very good night everyone, tomorrow night will be the marking of a new waypoint: a new future filled with possibility beyond what this world alone could ever imagine."

And I fell softly asleep already thinking about what the world will obtain and see.

 **The next morning...**

I opened up my eyes seeing that the sun had come shining inside and I stretched my muscles a bit before seeing Scootaloo that she was wide awake and staring at me.

"Uh, big bro, you should look in the mirror before you say anything. "But I should say you look awesome!"

I quickly got to the mirror and saw that I had a profound change overnight.

My face had lost all its previous fat leaving me with an angular sharp chin and my eyes were piercing shades of azure blue with dark blue edges.

I then looked at my hair and saw it had receded back to my neck but now had three different highlights from the tip of my hair it was platinum white then the second layer it was light cobalt and the final layer was dark cobalt.

I then turned my attention to my magic power I possessed and instantly flashes of lightning began to crackle around me, the ground buckled under my magic pressure, the glass blew straight out the windows, the doors were creaking hard by my magic, and Scootaloo was feeling exhilarated by the magic I was releasing.

"Wow, brother. This is the best feeling ever!" She said in a hyped voice while I just nodded feeling the incredible might I had gained overnight.

Canterlot Castle, Dinner room.

The princesses and Rarity were enjoying their morning tea when suddenly my magic outburst sent out a shockwave of power right down their spines through their entire body.

Nightmare Moon and Rarity were the one who felt it the worst. Nightmare Moon had a serious blush on her face and spoke in a heated and shivering voice.

"What in pony sake was that, I never felt that much power ever." She said while calming down a little bit while Celestia and Luna just nodded half dazed.

Then the dining room doors opened and an immense wave of primordial power was coming out of it.

Me and Scootaloo were coming inside while I just waved my hand and the doors closed themselves again.

I then sat down at the dining table with scootaloo besides me.

I was now wearing a badass sleeveless black t-shirt with a phoenix on it.

My pants were also jet-black but had crimson flame prints on the feet end.

I was wearing jet-black boots with laces.

But the most prominent feature was the tattoo on my right arm

It was an oak tree that covered the whole of my right arm with at the top a phoenix nestled while two serpentine dragons intertwined around the base of the tree. One was black with red eyes and the other snow white with piercing blue ones.

Then at the middle of the tree were to pair of wings: one was a demonic pair and the other an angelic one.

"Hey gals, do you like the new look I have, Also I must just say you all look like beautiful radiant angels this morning."

I then beamed them a smile that shone just like the sun itself.

They all turned bright red in the face and I saw even some steam coming out their ears.

Scootaloo then punched me slightly in the shoulder. "Ben, can you turn the charm down a notch or five. The girls are looking at you like a slice of prime meat." She said with a laughing voice.

I looked up and saw a sight to behold: they all had blushes on their faces and I noticed they all were looking quite concentrated at me.

I then lazily snapped my fingers and instantly my aura of masculinity and domination had receded back into me.

When the aura had vanished, the girls snapped out of their daze and looked at me quite approving.

Celestia had her head rested on her forelegs and looked at me with an amorous smile" Please tell us what that was Ben, I must say that was something else." And the rest of them nodded while sighing very long and looked at me with glazed over eyes.

"Jeez, if I had known that you all would be so affected by my presence I would have toned it down much sooner." I said with a laugh.

I then got a sweet smell in my nose and began to sniff very loudly "Now what is that sweet smell I am picking up. It smells very nice if I must say" I said in a faked ignorant way.

They all blushed a bit and said almost the same thing "Could you excuse me for a bit." And with crimson blushes they all left the dining room.

When I felt their presence was far enough out of range, me and Scootaloo began to laugh very hard.

"Big brother that was just plain evil, riling up the princesses and rarity with your new powers." She said while trying to contain her laughter.

"If it was evil, then why are you laughing so hard. You enjoyed it too how I turned the normal all composed princesses into fawning Teenagers. You should have seen their reaction with my ending words. I would have thought they would sink into the ground out of shame. Man, it's been a while I had laughed so much" I exhaled after my laughing fit together with Scootaloo.

When I was done laughing with her, I snapped my fingers a few times and instantly the whole table was covered in a mouth-watering buffet that existed out multiple plates filled with different fruits like watermelon, berries, apples, pears, tangerines

Then other plates with different types of cheese: young cheese, old cheese, cheese spread and smelly cheese.

Then the rest were different types of bread and jam: there was white bread, brown bread and multi-grained bread. And apple jam, strawberry jam, and other jam too.

All things considered, it was a feast worthy for royalty.

I then stood up from my seat and walked to the doors and opened letting the princesses and Rarity back in after they concluded their private business.

I then walked back to my seat and sat down while they looked amazed at what I had stalled out for them.

"My apologies for earlier, I hope preparing this feast can suffice after such a mistake on my part. I should have really put a damper on my presence" I said while hoping they forgave me.

They smiled at me while Celestia said it was alright.

"No problem Ben, we just ask you just to be careful. We don't want to have a whole stack of complaint files from stallions who are angry that their wife of loved one follows you around." She finishes while her sisters laughed at that.

I blushed at that before inviting them to the dinner table I had prepared.

I pulled the chairs back with my magic and when they were seated I shoved the chairs back under the table while placing napkins and silverware by myself.

"Enjoy your meal everyone, it is very tasty" And so we began breakfast after everything.

I was drinking some tea when suddenly Celestia asked me a question.

"Say, ben did you happen to see or sense anything strange this night" She said on a strange tone that made my neck hair stand straight up.

"Not exactly, Princess Celestia. Is there something that I should be informed of ?" I asked while keeping my thoughts clear.

"Just asking, because this morning when we came to the dining room we came across fainted guards who were patrolling the Castle hall last night. We quickly asked what had happened with one of the guards who were carrying his comrade to the infirmary." She said while sipping from her tea.

"Yes, and what did he tell." I asked with curiosity.

"He said that he heard a silver haired bone chilling ghost with glowing eyesockets was wandering the halls scaring multiple guards nearly to an early grave." She said while looking at me.

"Well, that is completely explainable. You see, last night when I was about to sleep I sensed some negative emotions in Rarity's bedroom. So, in light of said event I chose my spirit form and floated through the hallway finding the correct pathway. However, this castle was so big I quickly became bored." I said while stopping from the long speaking for a while.

I then continued:

"I saw a guard nearly shutting his eyes while doing his patrol, so I thought to myself 'Why not scare them a bit to keep them awake and relieve my boredom'. So, I then proceeded to Rarity's chamber while scaring the guards so they don't goof off on their jobs. I wasn't my intention to scare the living out of them, my apologies." I said while looking down a bit.

However, everyone was laughing with tears in their eyes while I looked confused.

"Hihihi, oh ben, we knew you did like pranking, but this is really a treat." Celestia said while laughing as the rest nodded at that.

I blew out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't get berated by that but I then remembered that I wanted to ask the princesses their help with preparing a special gift for Twilight's birthday.

"Actually, since we are all here together now I want ask a favor from the three of you."

And they looked up in curiosity what the favor could be.

"As you may be aware off, it is Twilight's birthday today and I happen to have a very neat surprise in thought. But for it to become real I need a portion of your alicorn might united with my own unbridled power to make it." I explained to them.

The princesses looked at me with curious looks.

"For a gift to be made with our alicorn magic combined, it must be very special. But may we know what this gift is? As you know yourself, a cautioned pony is worth two after all." Luna said being the most cautious one.

"Indeed it is sister, but we do trust Ben a lot and own him quite a debt for bringing peace to our land already once and reuniting us with our dearest sister." Celestia said while Nightmare nodded at that remembering that night.

"I trust him too, thanks to ben have I gained a second change at live with everypony from Equestria. It is a dream come true so far. Especially the night which I enjoyed most dearly" She said while winking at me.

I blushed a bit at Moony her teasing but I collected myself before explaining what the gift was.

"This gift I want to assemble with you all is a gift that contains multiple possibilities in physical shape."

All four of them looked perplexed at the gift I was proposing.

"this gift of mine shall contain possibilities that wouldn't be possible if I hadn't arrived here. Like for example: New unexpected allies who you didn't expect in the slightest. Changes in the world that would steer the future to a new reality. New magic that awakens inside each of the residents of Equestria: Earth magic for earth ponies, Sky magic for all pegasi willing to learn the arts to enhance their weather skills and flying, Arcane knowledge bestowed upon Unicorns that was previously unknown. Of course, that summons only a bit of the good possibilities that are bad could also happen like some foes in the future could be stronger or more cunning. And other stuff that could leap out pretty less good." I said while the princesses were thinking about this.

After their thinking Luna asked me a crucial question.

"And if bad and catastrophic events happen that could harm the citizens of equestria. If residents get endangered because we agreed upon this gift. What will you do then, seeing it is then your responsibility or fault for letting it happen." Luna said with a hard look on her face.

"I had foreseen such a question and as my answer I promise, no Solemnly swear on everything that I am and shall be that I shall oversee all the possibilities as my charge of high guardian of this land."

I said with determination.

"Even if that is true, do you truly believe we can let this burden rest into your hands, even with all the power you have your still a young man. Can you truly prove to me that you can handle anything but I mean anything that will be produced from these possibilities be cared for ?" Luna said while inspecting me if I should waver under the pressure.

Nightmare Moon and Celestia were looking at me while Rarity and Scootaloo sat pinned down on their stools by the tension in the air.

I just stood up from my chair and walked slowly to Luna who was waiting my response with serious eyes.

When I stood mere centimeters from her I said to her "I don't give words of proof because I have a more efficient method for proving I'm right."

And instantly the whole dining room was flooded with heavy oppressive magic that the chandelier aboveus was shaking very heavy while Celestia and Nightmare Moon gained the chills over their back.

Then I changed multiple times in my forms while unleashing its full might.

First, I changed into my ascended archangel complete with holy armor and bow while I saw that I had acquired a quiver that was filled with blessed arrows.

Then my magic turned pitch black and I had changed into my demonic from complete with war hammer that I smashed clean into the wall leaving a crater while flooding the room with oppressive killing intent that Luna was gasping for breath for a while.

I then changed to my spirit form and the room turned frigid cold with everyone seeing dozens of ice spikes on the ceiling.

I then returned to normal while the surrounding also turned back to how it was.

I then gathered massive magic in my hands and a small fireball appeared in my hand.

"This is a sun I have created the size of a baseball. I could unleash it's flames on something and there wouldn't even be ashes left"

Then I dismissed the miniature sun while a black orb appeared in my other hand.

"This sphere is a black hole. It can suck anything into it, even light itself will get sucked into it and nothing will be seen from it again.

And as my last performance I flooded the room with magic and filled the entire room with a real life image of the galaxy.

I then changed back everything to the way it was before saying with a smirk "That is only a handful I can do and I can do it as many times my magic allows me too. Which is near infinite I tell you. So, does that proof I am more than capable to handle my responsibilities."

And I looked up that Luna jaw hung on the ground while Celestia And Nightmare Moon were just Speechless. Rarity was also silent but Scootaloo was smirking at me.

"Maybe you should have toned it down a bit, Bro" She said while I nodded at that.

The princesses recovered from their stunned moment before Luna spoke up

"You know Ben, even without the display you have done just now, I would have agreed. Because I trust you and I know you will not disappoint us. So, let us commence with making the gift." She said while I thanked her.

I then pulled out of my pocket a red ribbon and a folded piece of carton I then refolded the carton into a box before snapping with my fingers which turned its color red.

"Alright the box is ready, now for the possibility to gather inside the box you all need to coat your horns into your respective magic while focusing your thoughts on the ideals that will define Equestria.

"I will then gather them to create a base to lay upon the possibilities that this world would not have seen without me here."

They nodded at that and coated their horn's in their respective magic.

I then closed my hand into a fist grabbing their magic flow and pulling it into the box before flowing my own magic into it.

The box began to shine with light before I stopped the flow and placed the lid on it before binding the ribbon around it.

"Well that is it Princesses, I thank you all for the help. Now let us resume our breakfast because it would be a waste otherwise."

And we resumed our breakfast.

"Mhm, Ben this is divine." Celestia said while tasting a loaf of bread with the cheese I brought.

"Thanks, it's a cheese from my world. Its French cheese named Brie de Meaux. A very tasteful cheese indeed." I said while eating a bowl of fruit salad.

After our breakfast and I had cleaned off the table with my magic I stood up from my chair.

"I thank you once more for sharing a piece of your powers into the gift, it will be the height of the party as well for the world. I can already imagine what possibilities will open up from this. Also, may I bring the ones who will come out from the new possibilities when they arrive to you. Because with what we have created it may bring new allies from the most unsuspected places forth. But till then you have my sincerest thanks. The world shall open up with a new chapter and it will be written like no other in the history in Equestria." I said while placing my hand on my heart and bowing a bit to show my gratitude.

They smiled at me before they stood up front the table.

They then walked over to me before embracing me in a small group hug.

Then just as quickly they hugged me, the princesses stopped hugging me and said it was alright.

They then left the breakfast room to attend the duties they had for the day ahead.

It was then that I was alone in the room with Rarity and Scootaloo.

"And you two, what do you think of the gift I had in mind for Twilight's birthday?! I hope it was a nice surprise." I said.

"Absolutely bro, this present of yours is going to be so awesome that Twilight won't know what to say." Scootaloo said.

"Ben, I must say that gift is truly amazing. For a gift to be able to change the world like that is just divine." Rarity said.

"Thanks you , but we should not stay too long here because we still need to pack don't we Scootaloo. Today is the last day of our trip here to Canterlot" I said.

"I know right, I thought first that this week would be filled with nothing but boring high snobby things but now see that it isn't all bad now that I see that everything is so different. It makes me want to stay even more to see it." Scootaloo said while I looked proud for changing her outlook on Canterlot a bit.

"I know right, and you even got stronger with your magic potential. I knew that when I unlocked your potential it would grant you power, but for you to unlock such power is nothing small. But let's hold that conversation later okay in school next Monday. it would be nice for a good lesson in class. You could even be presented as a pioneer on the subject." I said already thinking ahead before putting it into the back of my mind.

"So then, here we go back to our suite."

I took a small crystal out my pocket and let it fall out of my hand before it touched the ground and became a mark.

I then tapped the mark twice with my feet and in a flash of light were we back in our respective suites.

"Hey Scoot, will you help me make the suitcases. It will be good practice for your magic."

And she nodded at that before focusing her magic.

I then saw the closet fly open and the suitcases fly out rather wild while the clothes also flew out and began to fly all around the room.

"Scootaloo less strain on your magic please, forcing a spell never ends right." And she tones down her magic while everything just was floating around just now.

"Good beginning, now just think what you want your spell to do" I instructed her.

I then see the clothes neatly getting folded before flying inside the suitcases and them closing before being placed at the doors.

"Very well-done Sis, and on your first attempt also. Have you been practicing when I was not looking?

She just looked at me with a prideful look in her eyes and puffed out chest while saying" Nah, I'm just great at what I do."

And I groan silently in frustration.

"She can really shine her pride when she wants to. Thanks Rainbow Dash for that" I thought.

 ** _Meanwhile in Ponyville..._**

"Achoo" Rainbow Dash sneezed before lying back into the cloud she was napping in. "Huh, wonder someone is talking about me."

 ** _Back at Canterlot..._**

I was about to shrink down the suitcases when a letter was dropped through the mail slot.

I picked it and began to read it:

Dear Ben and Scootaloo.

Thou are courtly invited to the Canterlot Garden party this evening in the Royal courtyard. Please come appropriately dressed for the occasion.

Jet Set and Upper Crust.

I looked the letter over twice before thinking about it.

I then let Scootaloo read the letter before asking what she thinks about it.

"Well bro, I think why not? This could be very fun to attend, but won't we then miss Twilight's birthday party?" She said while I was pondering it.

I then had an idea. I then closed my eyes for a bit while the air before me began to ripple and distort.

Then I reopened them seeing a rift in the room before stretching my hand towards it and began chanting a verse.

" _Vision of the nearby future come forth, I summon thee from beyond the mist of obscurity. Show me the path the future takes."_

The rift tears further open revealing me the possible future:

I saw Rarity getting the same letter I had and I saw she was writing an excuse that Opal was sick so that she could attend the Garden Party.

When she dressed for the occasion she opened the doors seeing Twilight and the rest, faints and then Twilight tells that because of the letter the party has been moved to the ball room of the castle.

The rift then closes leaving nothing of its appearance behind.

I then began to think of the consequences of what would happen if I would intervene and when I would not. I then ultimately decided to not intervene.

"Hey Scootaloo, get dressed for a birthday party and a garden party. "We have some parties to attend to." I said while smirking to her.

"Yippee" she shouts out.

So, after saying that we would go we both decided to get dressed for the parties.

I then pulled out an outfit for Scootaloo out the suitcase which she took with her to the bathroom while I was pondering what I should be wearing for both a birthday and a garden party.

I was thinking hard before it hit me.

I instantly let my nature magic flow and envelop me.

Vines began to grow around me covering me head to toe.

Then slowly they began to dissipate while I had a brand-new attire.

I was now wearing a green long tunic with a brown small belt.

Lines in the fabric resembling silver colored ivy were flowing down from my neck down to the end of my tunic.

I gained a brown hood that could cover my hair and a pair of brown boots with black pants with pockets filled with seeds and satchels with powder in it.

While on my belt appeared, a dagger twice the length of a normal dagger made out of pure silver and glowed with an unnatural blue when I unsheathed it.

On my back was now a bow made from a special tree that covered my back with at the two ends a thin line of silk.

Also, a quiver was on my back under the bow filled with magic runes in the quiver.

And finally, my eye color turned from sky blue to a forest green with brown edges.

"I am he who watches from the canopy with my bow drawn and my target in sight."

"I am a child of the jungle and rainforests as my mother is and the great forests and plains as my father is."

"The breeze of the wind is my guide who dances in the sky while the earth is my strength unyielding through the ages..."

"I am an elf of the mystic forest, guardian of nature, protector of the animals that inhabit the forests, jungles, plains and rainforests."

I was done with checking my clothing and my equipment before sheathing my dagger and placing my bow back around my back.

I then heard the door open from the bathroom and looked seeing Scootaloo walk out in her new outfit.

She was gorgeous: she was wearing an indigo dress that came to the ground with a floral pattern that existed of black roses.

The top part was made together of two leaves embedded with lines from the neck to her waist.

The bottom part was like I explained.

The dress had openings in the middle for her wings to go through.

And a purple rose was tucked behind her right ear.

"And how do I look, big brother? " She says with a smile.

My jaw nearly fell to the floor when I saw her.

I smiled at her and said "You look absolutely stunning Scoot. I am very impressed with what you are wearing. And now that we are dressed for the occasion, why don't we go to pick up Rarity for the party. Oh but before I forget." And I placed some ùagic seals our suitcases, so that in the event we forget about them they will transport themselves back to the castle.

And with that we left our suite to go to the party.

I stood on the balcony and saw with my keen eyes that Rarity was with Twilight and the rest of the girls.

"Hey Scootaloo, can you fly ahead and greet them. I want to show them something amazing with my archery skills."

Scootaloo just snickered a bit after hearing that.

Sure bro, you like to show off a bit don't you. Well, that's one the reasons I like you." And she flies off to the others.

When she was far enough I took my bow from my back and took an arrow out the quiver while placing it in the bow.

I then took a line of thin rope and tied it together to the feather of the arrow.

I then pulled the string of the bow while watching where to aim.

Meanwhile...

Twilight and the others were in Rarity's suite when Twilight spotted the dress.

"Is that my dress?" Twilight asks Rarity who smiles at her.

"Yes, it is." Rarity said with a proud smile.

"It so beautiful Rarity, the starry line that goes from the neck is so lifelike and the pendant. It is just like my cutie mark. This dress is just so me. It is the perfect dress for my birthday party. I love it!" Twilight says and pulls Rarity into a hug.

Rarity just sighs content "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

Then Scootaloo flies inside the doorway.

"Hey everypony, how are you all doing?" She says while everyone looks at her.

Rainbow Dash noticed the dress instantly and asks her about it. "Hey Scoot what's up with the fancy getup. Didn't know you were for the fancy stuff."

"Oh, this dress? I put it on for the party of course. And if I remember you were pretty fancy dressed yourself when you went to last year's Galloping Gala." Scootaloo says while she lands on the ground.

Then an arrow shoots through the room and lands square middle in the design board while everyone jumps out of the way.

"Woah nelly, that nearly shoot my hat off." Applejack says while readjusting her hat.

Then the rope on it was pulled tight before I came gliding in on the rope.

Rainbow Dash looks amazed by it.

"wowie ben, way to make an entrance buddy." She said while holding her hoof out.

I bumped against it with my fist before pulling the arrow out the board, untying the rope of it and putting them back where they belong.

"Greetings everyone, is everyone ready for the party, because I sure am." I said while they still looked shocked.

"Ben, could you be careful when you pull such stunts, someone could get serious injured if that arrow hit somebody." Rarity says after calming down.

I just looked sheepish a bit with a chuckle.

"Sorry for the scare, but my marksmanship was a bit off when the wind picked up, normally I shoot my arrows perfectly without the slightest error." I apologized.

Rainbow dash then pats my back.

"ah don't worry over it, you still made on heck of an entrance. But you still have a long way to go if you want to outdo me." She said while striking a pose in the air.

I pulled her down to the ground and looked quite amused at her.

"yeah, and by your reaction cutting back on your ego is not important it seems." And we all laughed at that.

I then looked at the setting sun and heard the garden party being in full motion.

"Since we're all here, I can presume that Twilight's party can begin. And do you like the dress, I helped Rarity a bit with creating your ensemble." I said with a smile.

Twilight looked from me to Rarity: "Is that true Rarity?"

Rarity looked with a small smile at me and said "yes, he has. He even took stars from yesterday's night sky to make the pendant and the starry line from your dress while making the fabric from the night sky itself."

Twilight looked at me before a smile curled her lips and a few tears began to form in her eyes "This is too much for me. Words can't explain even how happy I am."

I just wiped away her tears and said" Maybe you can thank me by wearing it. I think it will suit you very much." And she nods before taking the dress of the mannequin and to the bathroom to change into it.

After a while she came out of it and showed it off.

"And how do I look everypony" Asked Twilight.

I looked and saw that the dress stood her very nice. I however found something missing so I snapped my fingers and her mane was now into a side braid.

the girls all voiced their approval while I just smiled at her.

"You look just like a princess Twilight, you are very beautiful." I said while Twilight gained a serious blush.

"Thanks Ben, your compliment is very sweet. But next time asks my opinion if I want my mane different okay." Twilight says.

And with that we headed to the place where the party would be.

We were walking down the hallway when we arrived.

"When I told the princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot Castle ballroom." Twilight said while opening the double doors.

Then Pinkie pie popped up in front of us and said" Isn't fancy pants" she said with enthusiasm.

However, Rarity panics and hides behind the group.

"Fancy Pants?! Where?!" She then notices he wasn't around.

"Ahh, I mean, _where_ did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" she says while laughing a bit.

Then I saw pinkie pie pulling out a small cannon.

She then explains that she never leaves without it and let the cannon explode which causes to fill the room with confetti and balloons and other decorations.

I had to suppress a chuckle when I saw that Rarity was hovered head to hoof in confetti.

I then saw outside that the garden party was outside in the rose gardens of the palace.

Rarity noticed it also and ducked away behind a pillar which I found pitiful to say the least.

Then I saw that pinkie pie had put the needle on a giant phonograph and out it came so real loud swing music.

It was then as if everything went down like a rapid river:

We were throwing up Twilight into the air while she squeals of excitement;

We were then eating cake with everyone when I quickly ducked seeing that two pieces of cake flew over me and landed in the faces of Applejack and Fluttershy.

I then heard laughing behind me and saw that it was Rainbow Dash who had thrown the cake.

I quickly took Scootaloo away when I saw that they all were going to bombard Dash with cake.

"Splash"

I then looked from behind the pillar finding Rainbow dash under a whole lot of cake.

I then made it complete by taking a can of whipped cream and sprayed it over her in a nice swirl.

And to finish it I put a cherry on top of it.

I then took their attention by saying "Anyone who wants a taste of a fifty kilo Rainbow swirl cake." and they all turn their seeing Rainbow before clutching their stomach from how ridiculous she looked.

I then snapped my fingers and instantly a giant bucket of water with a sponge and a mop appeared cleaning everything up even rainbow dash who was picked up by the sponge into the bucket.

When she came out she was totally drenched and she tried to say something but instead of words soap bubbles came out of her mouth.

I was trying hard to hold my laughter when I held out a towel for her.

"Thanks Ben." She said while I just smiled at her.

Then me and Scootaloo were doing a conga dance with everyone when I saw Rarity leave the party to the garden party.

 **At the garden party...**

Fancy Pants and Upper Crust were talking to each other when Rarity came under the rose arch.

"I'm here." Rarity said.

"Darling, I'm so glad you made it." Upper Crust said as she welcomed her.

Fancy Pants also was happy she was here.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Rarity said to them.

Then Fancy pants sniffs the air and ask what kind of scent she is wearing.

"I say, what is that scent you're wearing. It smells like... (sniff) is that cake frosting?" he asks of her.

Rarity became nervous before she told an excuse.

"Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind the ears before I go out. After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?

Fancy Pants then says he does while Upper Crust agrees.

"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry. Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'ouvre table. If you'll excuse me..." Rarity says as she was about to go.

"A moment Rarity, did you see Ben and his sister? We haven't seen them yet" Upper Crust asks of her.

She was about to say something until suddenly she felt my presence enter her thoughts.

" _tell them I am coming later with Scootaloo because I still had some small business to attend to. And no further excuses please."_ And with that I withdrew my consciousness from her.

"I heard that the two of them had something to take care of something small, but they told me after they are done they will arrive here." Rarity said while they nodded.

She then excused herself again before walking away.

I was drinking some punch when I Rarity had returned and from her expression and walking to me, I knew she had questions why I did that but I motioned to drop the matter for later.

I then saw during the duration of the party and the activities that she was going back and forth between the parties and I decided I would put a stop to this.

"Hey girls, I'm going out for some fresh air okay." I said and they said it was all right.

I then walked through the blue doors outside and with a small jump I was in one of the trees while keeping a watchful eye when Rarity would come back.

I didn't have to wait long when I saw her with a croquet mallet in her mouth and all confused from going back and forth.

So, like an arrow I jumped right in front of her.

She gasps in shock at my appearance before I took her in my arms. And jumped back up to the tree and from the tree to the roof of the ballroom.

Rarity looked at me and was blushing before asking me what is wrong.

"It's about that time you be more honest to yourselves don't you think? You're making a wreck out of yourselves switching back and forth between the parties. I was observing if you would do it yourselves but it seems your pride or whatever emotion is blocking you for coming out in the open with the friends you have. You are so fearful it makes my heart painful seeing you like that." I said with a few tears in my eyes.

She then wipes my tears away before smiling.

"Say no more darling, I should have acted sooner and brought you all to the party didn't I." She said with a sad smile.

I thanked her and held her tighter to me.

"Hold on tight, I will be jumping back down." I said to her while crouching a bit before leaping over the roof to the trees.

Then like answering my will the trees extended their branches so I could land on them before landing back onto the ground.

I then let Rarity back on the ground and together we walked back to the ballroom.

the girls noticed us walking back inside and I separated from her while giving her some encouraging words.

"Go for it they will understand why, and if they misunderstand still tell them the truth." And with those words I then leaned against a pillar.

I saw her walking up to the group and with my sharpened hearing I could hear everything.

"Hey Rarity, is there something?" Twilight asks of her.

"Well Twilight..." And I withdrew my attention from the conversation.

I then saw the reaction of Twilight and the others, so I can only assume that she has told the truth.

I then walked over to Rarity and the others to hear if everything went alright.

"and Rarity, how did it go? Let me guess, everything went alright and they asked when you had such a problem again, that you would accept their help didn't they." I said with a smile.

She just nodded at that with a smile on her face.

"Yes Darling, it went right as you said. But how did you know this would happen? " She said.

"Well I foresaw to the point you would write the letter that you were held up in Canterlot, making it so that our friends would come here with the party. And then I figured out from knowing you all that this would be the most logical conclusion. And it did come out as I had half predicted." I said while she looked baffled at that.

"Knowing the future beforehand is sometimes very simple: The path your future take is made by the choices you make and the reactions to that future." and with that I finished my explanation to her.

She smiles at that and walks back to the group with me.

Then Twilight called me over to talk with her.

I walked up to her and asked what she wanted.

"I must thank you Ben for helping Rarity speak the truth, I knew something was wrong but didn't want to impose. And thanks for the dress." She said while smiling at me.

I then remembered at that moment me and Scootaloo also were invited to the garden party and decided this would be good moment to ask if they want to come along with me.

I then raised my voice loud enough so that everyone would hear.

"Hey everyone, how would you all like to come to the garden party next door?" I asked and they looked confused.

"And how do you think to accomplish that partner, don't you need one of them fancy invitation to go in?" Asked Applejack.

I then pulled out the envelop I had gotten from the mail this morning.

"I got one right here Applejack, I just thought I would stay long enough for Twilight's party till it was nearly over and them socialize with the others at the garden party. But then I thought maybe you all want to come with me and meet the friends I made here to. They all are a special bunch if I may say."

They all looked a bit shocked before thinking about the invitation.

Rarity already had an invitation so I knew from her that she would like to come.

Then the other also agreed under each other that they would like to come before telling me.

"Great, but please take it easy okay. I want introductions to be smooth, not a steep climb with boulders coming down." And they all nodded at that.

So, we all left the ballroom with me, Rarity and Scootaloo at the front to the garden party.

I saw Upper Crust at the entrance talking with Fancy Pants.

I tapped Upper Crust her shoulder to let her know I'm here.

She looks and sees me.

"Ben, how lovely for you to come and I see Scootaloo has come too. And I see you brought the rest of your friends with you too, how lovely." She said and I nod at that.

"Lovely indeed Upper Crust, it is Twilight's birthday so I was occupied with her party, but then I thought about the invitation. So, here I am to show them around." I said before shaking hands with Fancy Pants.

"Hello good chap, how is the business world treating you, I guess being a celebrity is a hard time job isn't." I asked of him and he nods.

"Indeed my friend, you always have to see how you go about in life or the press and gossip magazines are making the most ridiculous stories about you." He said to which I chuckled to before I made place for Scootaloo to greet him.

"Hi mister Fancy Pants, how are you doing." She said with an energetic smile to which Fancy Pants chuckles at in a good way.

"With me all is well, but how about you? I hope you don't electrify the party like what happened last time." He said with a smile.

Scootaloo then nods before concentrating and I saw her mane turning black again with purple highlights while sparks filled the air around her. She then opens her eyes showing them full of controlled fury before she turned back to normal and smiling at him.

"I got my power perfectly under control, mister. Only if someone says something wrong about my friends they may have a smoldering mane to say the least" She said while Fancy Pants adjust his monocle from the display.

"very good young Scootaloo, I hope nobody then says anything bad because smoldered manes aren't the most fashionable." And we laughed all at that.

I then took the word again with introducing my friends.

"I want you to meet some friends from Ponyville that came with me."

"these are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and of course Rarity."

They all shook hoofs with Fancy Pants who smiled at them

He then noticed the fancy dress Twilight was wearing.

"that is quite an ensemble you're wearing young lady, is this made by your friend Rarity ?" He asked of her.

"Yes indeed, she was the one who made it along with my friend Ben who made the final design together." Twilight said and Fancy pants looks perplexed by that.

"My word Ben, you didn't tell me you were a fashion designer yourself. How marvelous this dress is made." he said with praise to me.

"Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it. You know this dress is very unique. it may be very well the only one in the whole nation that is fabricated like this." I said with pride at what Rarity made with my help.

"Oh pray tell, just what is it that makes this dress so unique then?" He asked of me.

"Well the uniqueness lies in its materials, the stars that you see are actual stars that were in the night sky yesterday that I brought down from the heavens themselves and the fabric off the dress is actually the galaxy itself. I made the fabric from the very universe itself and the pendant was also a star I pulled down from the sky and the necklace is of pure platinum that I melted down with magical fire and a bar of platinum before shaping it into the string you see now. Also the pattern on the dress changes to a different scenery each times the wearer of it moves around." I said with pride in that achievement.

Fancy Pants just looked utterly baffled at what I said while Twilight just stood in tears from how much effort was in the dress.

Twilight then jumps into my arms and thanks me over and over again for the beautiful dress.

"Thank you, Ben for making this dress. I shall treasure it for as long as I live. For making a dress out of the very night sky itself and a pendant in the form of my cutie mark from an actual star, words cannot describe how happy I am." She said while giving me a small kiss on my nose.

I was grinning like a fool before I heard some disturbing noises and turned my head to the side to see Rainbow Dash fake gagging while having a hoof in her mouth.

I gently put Twilight down on the ground and turned my attention to Rainbow Dash who was still continuing with fake gagging until she saw my face.

It was like a storm cloud had gained a face and was looking quite angered.

She began to look three shades paler when Ilooked even more angered by the second.

She slowly began to mewl in fear when I was tapping my foot so hard it began to create small dust clouds with each tap.

I then spoke in such an icy and deathly voice that literal ice went down her spine.

"Do you have something to say to us **Rainbow Dash, if so then say it at your own peril and curse then your own foolishness for interrupting such a sweet moment I had with Twilight."** I said while maintaining a cold icy stare right into her eyes.

I then could see almost literally as her courage sank into her horseshoes and swallowing her words she wanted to say.

"Uh no, no word from me." She quickly said before closing her mouth again.

Then the cold atmosphere lifted in an instant while my smile returned and my eyes didn't look like a frozen tundra.

"Good, now if you excuse me. I am going to see Octavia to see how everything is going and see what for culinary dining there is."

And with that I left to do what I intended to do.

When I had left, the girls began to talk about what happened.

"I will **never** do that in front of Ben again like that" Rainbow Dash said trying to calm herself from my outburst.

Fluttershy was trembling a bit before answering" Yes, I didn't know he could get that angry."

"Actually Rainbow, I think you half deserved that angry look from Ben, I mean he only was happy that I liked his dress he made with Rarity." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, if you say it like that I guess I deserved his angry look." Rainbow admitted.

Meanwhile I had reached the podium where Octavia and the rest of the orchestra were playing.

I then heard the final note of her cello before a round of applause was made by the crowd.

I then approached her and tapped her shoulder twice.

She looked and when she saw me, she gained a smile on her face and laid her cello back for a while in its case.

"Hey Ben, lovely you came. How is it with you? the last time we spoke was a week before Nightmare Night wasn't it?" She asked of me.

"Indeed, and I have a present for you Octavia. You wanted some new music to perform with your cello? Well here they are"

And I handed her the music sheets.

She instantly took them of my hands before reading them over.

She then gasps before thanking me with a big hug.

"This is first class music, where on Equestria did you find this music Ben?"

I smirked and began explaining. "It is a harmonious music score, coming from the elven woods where I had trained my nature magi. To pass my free time I played music and wrote a few music scores for when the time came to pass them on those who I thought could use a copy for their instrument. It comes with an extra, may I see your cello for a moment? I want to tune it up a bit."

She looks a bit confused before she took the cello out of its case and held it in her front hoofs out to me.

"Be gentle with it because it is very precious for me" she said

I nodded at that before playing a few strings while listening to the music they made.

"The tuning is pretty good, solid craftmanship and all the rest of a fine cello, but for playing the music score I you earlier, your cello will need an enhancement. Is that alright with you" I said to her and she quickly agreed to it.

With her agreement, I then began to play the cello for enhancement and while I was playing I was placing my magic into the cello.

I then stroked my hand over the strings and they began to shimmer before they turned to silk.

"Harmonious melody."

and when I spoke out those words the cello changed color before it was pure white.

"Here you go, Octavia. One fine-tuned magic cello capable of playing the 'Firefly Woodlands' music score."

She then took the cello in her hoofs again and played a few notes.

and when she played them a harmonious tune was heard over the entire garden party.

"I'm very pleased with the result Ben, thank you. But what is the price for this tuning?" She then asks of me.

I was thinking a bit before I knew it.

"If you truly want to pay for it, how about playing the new music score I gave you. That seems like a fair compensation don't you think.

She then looked up in question at me.

"Really, that is all it would cost me? Seems kinda cheap doesn't it." she asked of me.

"We both benefit from it, you can play your new tuned cello to your heart's content and I can hear the sweet melody the music score will provide." and I gave her a few more pages of the music score.

"Here pass these along the others, while I dress myself more for the occasion." and in a flash my elven costume changed for that of a conductor.

I know had a black long pants with a belt in it with a music note as buckle.

then a white shirt with a black tuxedo.

I also gained a conductor baton in my right hand.

And a pair of white socks with black leather shoes.

I then raised a music stand before me on an elevated platform made out of a large stump.

Then above the podium where the musicians were standing an archway of roses covered the sky above them.

I then tapped my baton on the stand a few times to get their attention.

when the musicians looked at me I spoke to them.

"Good evening everypony, tonight I shall be your maestro for the time being. Mademoiselle Melody has given you the papers I hope?"

And they all nodded still shocked they had a conductor now.

Then the violist asked me why I would be conducting now and not since the beginning of the party.

"An excellent question mademoiselle, I was tied up with some 'business' so to speak, now the music scores I gave you all are masterpieces. Let's play our very best, shall we."

And with that they all took their instruments waiting for my signal.

I then raised my voice so everyone could hear me and focus their attention on the music podium.

"Bonsoir le gentlecolts and mares, this evening we will bring you beautiful music played by Mademoiselle Octavia and her group. And I will your conductor tonight, Monsieur Ben Geenen."

And I turned around after addressing the public to the musicians.

"Here we go, from your one, two, three, four..." and I began conducting.

(Play Firefly Woodlands from Brandon Fiechter, all credit goes to him with this amazing music.)

The music began to fill everyone's ears on the party and they looked at the podium like a spell had taken possession of them, so majestic was the music that was being played.

Twilight and the girls were looking at me in shock at what I was doing.

"He can become an angel, he can make dresses from the universe, he's teaching classes about Equestria and magic, and now he's conducting music. Is there anything he can't do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, he claims to be a 'jack of all trades' after all. I think this is just the beginning of what he's capable of." Twilight said while everyone had to agree with that.

Then Fancy pants came to the group.

"Did you know your friend was a conductor, because he really is talented." He asked of them.

They just shook their heads in denial while Fancy Pants just nodded.

"Well then, he certainly kept that very well hidden. Makes you wonder what more he can do." he asks himself.

They were about to answer that when suddenly the play came to its conclusion and everypony was clapping in the equine way.

I then took the applause in gratitude.

"Thank you all for your applause, and with this I am ready with my conducting for the evening. I wish you all a pleasant evening. and also, a round of applause for the musicians for their wonderous music."

And with that I stepped of the podium while my outfit changed from my conductor ensemble back to my elven outfit.

"Thanks for playing the music score with me you all, it was an honor." I said to Octavia and the others.

"The honor is mutual ben, you were a great conductor and we hope you will conduct us once again when you want to." She said while the rest of band nodded in agreement.

"I will let you know then when I want to conduct your group again, we could even practice in my own private music hall. Here is a copy of the key if you want to practice. There is one for your roommate Vinyl by it too if she wants to practice with her turntables.

And I gave her two different keys: The one for her was a grey one with a music note while the one for Vinyl was a red one with a spiral around it.

I hung Octavia's key around her neck while placing the one of vinyl in her hoof.

"see to it that she gets this because if the key is not in the possession of the correct owner it will vanish in time like it didn't exist." I said before coming a bit closer so that only she would hear it.

"To access my music hall, you need to touch the key with your dominant hoof and say the following phrase 'Bring me to the hall of the symphony for I wish to play the melody of my heart.' and to leave you place your other hoof on the key and say 'my song is concluded and my melody has been played, bring me home.' Did you get that ? And in case you would forget the passage words they are engraved on the key and the words engraved in it are enchanted with a powerful spell that only lets you or me see the words." I said while finishing my explanation about her key;

She thanked me for the key but also asked me how Vinyl will enter the music hall.

"I shall tell her the words when I see her, after all such things are best known only to those who will use it. And her music hall is in the same space but it is far enough from your place in it. Because I know from first experience classic and electronic music don't always mix very well." I said while laughing a bit at that last part.

She laughed too because shew knows very well how problematic it can be.

"Your right about that, Vinyl can be a great roommate to have but it can be pretty hard to practice when she is playing her music." she admitted.

"well, then consider your problem solved with the key I gave you. Well, see you along Octavia. I'm goanna go back to my friends to chat with them." I said to Octavia before saying goodbye.

I was walking back to my friends while some ponies of the party I passed praised me with the performance I had done.

I thanked them while continuing to walk to my friends.

"hey girls, Fancy Pants. How did you all like the Performance I gave with Octavia and her group?"

"It was truly magnificent young sir, I rarely have seen such a praiseworthy performance in my years. It was truly magnificent." Fancy pants said to me.

"Thanks for the praise. It truly warms my heart to see it was liked."

Then Rainbow Dash said something that made me blush a bit. And Rarity wasn't helping either. "Great person, no arrogance shown when being praised. and teacher, Fashion designer and now also a conductor. How the heck is it possible your still single?" she said to me with a toothy grin.

"I must agree with Rainbow dash dear, how come such a handsome and talented young stallion like you is still single eludes me. I am even more surprised you don't have a horde of mares following you around." She said while winking at me.

My face went atomic red when I heard that.

"Hey stop it, you're going to set me on fire if you keep teasing me like that." I said with red cheeks and feeling hot under the collar.

The girls were laughing at my heated face while Fancy pants was letting out a chuckle before he looked on his pocket watch.

"As amusing this all is my friend, I have to go. there are still a few others I have to meet." And with that being said he said his goodbyes before disappearing in the crowd.

When I had cooled down my blush and my temperature I then smirked because I have a method to let them stop laughing.

"Well since you all like to tease me as much, maybe I should not open the gift me and the princesses had planned for the evening." I said with fake seriousness in my voice.

They immediately stopped laughing when I said that and looked at me with curiosity.

"Hold your horses, you say besides the dress you have made for Twilight, you also have a gift made from you and the princesses." Applejack asked of me.

"I have indeed, but I am not sure that I want to show it since you all laughed at me." I said to the girls.

"Please Ben, I want to what the gift is. If I don't know what your gift is, it will be constantly on my mind. And if it stays constantly on my mind, I will not to be able to concentrate at my job at Sugarcube Corner. And..." Pinkie pie said while continuing on before I placed my finger against her lips to shush her.

"Easy Pinkie Pie, you don't need to continue. I was planning to open the gift anyway, but why don't we go all back to the ballroom. we still need to conclude Twilight's party." and with that we all left the garden party.

 **Canterlot ballroom, Twilight's birthday party...**

We were back into the ballroom when I placed the gift onto the table.

I then held my hand over it and instantly placed a glass case over it with a simple spell.

"Now don't open it until I get the princesses alright, they helped creating this so they should bear witness to this." I said before magic enveloped me and in a flash of magic I was out the ballroom.

Celestia's bedroom...

Celestia was lying inside her bed dreaming about various desserts when suddenly she felt a pulse multiple time through her dream world.

She slowly awakened and stood up from her bed.

"What was that, it felt like someone was calling me." She pondered.

She then saw a figure sitting on the balcony.

She approached the balcony very cautiously before taking a peek through the curtains seeing it was me.

She then opened the balcony window and sat down beside me.

"Good evening Princess Celestia, I hope i didn't interrupt any good dream of yours." I said with a smile.

She just smiled at me and said "Don't worry about the dream although I admit it was a good one. Why did you ask for me Ben?" she asked of while letting out a small yawn.

"Well Princess Celestia, I was about to open the gift we made together and I thought you want to be present along your sisters. After all the future from here on out shall be very different from tomorrow. And I want you all to be a part of it, as both rulers of the realm but as friends foremost." I said.

Celestia pondered over what I said before nodding.

"It sounds lovely. I would love to be at Twilight's party, after all I'm her mentor. What mentor doesn't wish her student a happy birthday." she said while standing back up.

I too stood back up from my sitting position before asking Celestia something.

"Princess, do you have a big mirror in your bedroom? If so, I want to use it to contact either Luna and Nightmare Moon in the dream realm.

She looked curious how I would do that but showed me the mirror.

"Thank you, now could you please step back a bit Celestia, it might become a bit bright." I said to her.

Celestia stepped back a bit while I placed my hand on the mirror and closed my eyes focusing on the dream world.

The mirror began to shine with a bright light before it settled down.

Inside the mirror was the dream world reflected with its many dreams as stars that were inside the dream realm.

" _Can you hear me Moony, I'm sending you this message from Celestia's bedroom. please answer my call."_ I thought while sending my mental message to her.

then the Image on the mirror changed until it showed Nightmare Moon in the mirror.

"Greetings Ben, why did you summon me?" she asked of me from the mirror.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Moony, I called you here so you would be with me and the rest of the group when we opened the gift we created this morning." I said to her.

Nightmare Moon looked radiant happy when I said that.

"Ow how nice that you would invite me, but who will maintain the dream realm if me and Luna are at Twilight Sparkle's party. with the rest of the group."

I was thinking about that too before I had an idea.

"Maybe I can create a structure inside the void of the dream realm that will maintain the dream world. It will allow you to take a break from your duties even at night when you want. As long you two leave enough power behind in the tower it will be able to stay working."

Nightmare Moon looked at me like I grew a second head or something.

"Excuse me" She managed to get out.

"I can create a building inside the dream realm that will the dream realm maintained and controlled and in result will grant you freedom to leave the dream realm when everyone is asleep if you so desire."

I then gathered my magic around my right arm and instantly my element of balance and creation appeared in its activated state.

I then pressed my hands together while concentrating what the structure would look like.

I then parted my hands and a bubble appeared between my hands.

Inside the bubble was a tower on a floating island. The tower was sky blue with a cobalt pointed roof.

"Alright now that the tower is created, I will send it through the mirror into the dream realm." and with that I pushed the bubble through the mirror into the dream realm.

The bubble floated past Nightmare Moon until it vanished off into the dream realm.

"Now that the tower is in place, it will feed off the infinite energy of the dream realm to increase its size and will act as a separate source to maintain and help you and Luna with the dream realm. "

I then pushed my hand through the mirror and held it out to Nightmare Moon.

"Please hold on to my hand Nightmare Moon, so that I can pull you through the mirror into the room." I said while extending my hand out.

Nightmare Moon placed her hoof out and I took it before pulling her gently through the mirror.

when she was through the mirror I made some one-handed signs, which stopped the light in the mirror and turned it back to an ordinary mirror.

Nightmare Moon looked at me and gave a big hug.

"Thank you, with this tower in the dream realm it will be much easier to do my duties and now I also have the choice to rest if I so desire. And Luna also has that choice now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of Luna, do you where she might be, we still need her or it would be very disrespectful if I invite the two of you and left her out of it." I said while the other two nodded at that.

"If you want to see Luna, she should be either in the throne room or in her own room sleeping." Celestia said.

"Well I think it is the throne room, because otherwise she should be aware that I placed a new structure in the dream realm. But if she in the throne room and not asleep then she doesn't know what just happened. So, let's go to the throne room." I said and before the two of them could say anything I pulled them into the shadows and went under the door through the hallways towards where Luna should be at the moment.

Canterlot Castle, Throne room...

Luna was sitting in the throne room reading a book she liked.

"And the young prince went on his journey that would shape him into the ruler his people will love and trust... This truly is a good book Nightmare Moon advised me to read. And now that our duties have been shared between us, I now have the free time to read it to my heart's content." She then flipped the page with her magic to the next.

She was about to read further when an enormous shadow entered under the doors and out its blackness came I and the two other Princesses.

Luna stood up from her throne in the room and placed her book on it before walking over to us

She then embraced me into a small hug before asking me what i was doing here.

"Good evening Ben, what is the occasion that you would visit me on this moment. Don't you and the others of Twilight's friends hold a birthday party for her now at the Canterlot ballroom?" She asked of me.

"Yes indeed, that is one the reasons I came to you. I want you and your sisters to be at the party when the gift will be opened. And because I came to inform you of a new thing in the dream realm."

Luna looked interested in that last part.

"And what did you place into the dream realm then, and why didn't you tell me beforehand Ben. You know the dream realm is my responsibility I share with Nightmare Moon." She said with a sigh.

"I'm fully aware of that Luna, but the thing I placed there is a tower where you and Moony can go to oversee and maintain **all** dreams at the same time. This way you instantly can go from the tower to the dream instead of having to go across the endless realm for one dreamer. Consider it your second home in the dream realm with Nightmare Moon if you so desire." I said happily.

Luna just looked baffled at me before smiling.

"Why you generous man, why didn't you say so in the first place. Your right, this will make our duties in the dream realm so much easier if we had a point to travel back and forth from."

"Indeed, but how about that I explain the tower its inner workings to you tomorrow night since the tower is now maintaining the dream world on its own so you all can come with me to Twilight party now." I said to them which they agreed to.

"Okay then, please come a bit closer so that I bring us all to the party."

Luna and the other princesses then joined around me and in a flash I teleported the four of us to Twilight's party.

 **Canterlot Castle, Canterlot Ballroom...**

Rainbow Dash was about to touch the glass case where I left the gift of Twilight in before suddenly a flash appeared in the Room and me and the princesses appeared in the light.

I saw that Rainbow Dash was about to open the glass case, so I quickly focused my will onto her.

She froze within minutes before breaking out in a sweat.

"Well Rainbow Dash, what did I tell you about not touching the glass case." I said to her.

She slowly turned around and saw me looking a bit angry at her.

"Hey Ben, please don't be angry at me." She halfly said half begged of me.

I just looked at her before saying something "For now you're off the hook, but next time I catch you in a situation like this. I will learn you a lesson in patience so good that you'll never forget it."

She just sheepishly nodded at that before landing back on the ground.

I then guided the princesses over to the table were the gift lies.

With a wave of my hand the magic case disappeared into thin air before I took the present in my hands and presented it in front of Twilight.

"Here you go Twilight, it is yours to open it." I said to her.

She looked in curiosity before asking what was inside it.

I kneeled a bit so that was on eyelevel while looking straight in her eyes.

"This box contains collected magic of me and the princesses while also our hopes for the future that shall redefine the world as we speak. When opened, possible outcomes never seen before shall be in this world. After all, everyone here already had made a profound effect on this world. The recent one was you and I with our friends when we freed Nightmare Moon from Envy and Ambition." I told her.

"And also, see this as the first mayor thing you'll do for what the future holds for you, but no asking about it." I said with a chuckle.

She just chuckled at that.

"Always being mysterious Ben, that quirk of yours will always be recognizable." She said to me with a smile.

I just smirked at her.

"Well, are you going open it or not? It is already half past ten." i said to her while placing the box down on the ground.

She then used her magic to pull the ribbon from the box.

Then it happened...

The moment the ribbon was untied from the box everything was set into motion for the future ahead.

an enormous beam of multicolored light shot up through the roof completely bypassing the roof tiles.

It kept climbing and climbing until it reached high enough so that the pillar was to be seen all over Equestria.

When the pillar reached it final height the cutie marks of the princesses appeared around the pillar with mine also making the number of cutie marks four.

They then began to spin around in a circle before entering the pillar causing it to glow even brighter.

Then when the pillar had reached its limit of how bright it could go, multiple flares of multicolored magic shot down as falling stars to specific places in Equestria.

Three flares of magic went to Ponyville and the Everfree forest before they landed in different places: One flare landed in the vicinity of Sweet Apple Acres before its light entered a special tree.

the other two flares that went to the Everfree Forest also found its destinations: One landed into a dark part of the forest that was the shelter of a special creature evaded by her own kind. The other flare landed inside the ravine that separated the Everfree Forest from the Old Castle of the Two Sisters that was the home of a special tree.

Two other flares headed toward Northern Equestria. The first one flew towards a mountain area that was being plagued by man blizzards and frigid temperatures. When the flare struck the place a howling noise that would freeze the blood in your veins was heard before a pair of pink glowing eyes were seen inside the blizzard before vanishing.

the second one that traveled north went to a remote icy place full of glaciers and icy ridges, but the flare headed towards a specific frozen spire before it entered it. Then the light shone brightly and the silhouette of a Pegasus was briefly seen.

The flares then began to get to more random places:

Two flew to a wasteland area were a foreboding structure was before vanishing out of sight but while unseen they found their destined holders.

Another one flew to a remote village before entering the house of the one who it sought.

And finally, one flare went to a town across the desert before entering a house of a certain someone.

and the last flare went over the town before it dived into the ocean in front of a mountain.

The pillar done with its specific task done, went over its general task

It grew and grew while also changing into a sphere that was bigger than the sun and moon combined before bursting in a shower of sparkles that touched every Pegasus, Unicorn and Earth Pony in Equestria.

While all this was occurring, me and the rest of the group were outside witnessing what happened.

When it had ended and the sparkles came down, they all but me had stupefied looks on their faces.

"Now that everything has occurred, why don't we continue to party to celebrate Twilight's birthday as well that a new future is right around the corner." I said while walking inside the ballroom.

Twilight then asked Princess Celestia a question" Princess, what do you think the future will hold from tomorrow ?"

"Well, Ben said that everyone of the three races will get an unique type of magic. Terrestrial magic for the earth pony race, Sky magic for all pegasus ponies and finally arcane magic for all unicorns. Also new allies from the most unexpected places. And a lot more, he said."

Twilight stood perplexed at what Princess Celestia said.

"Granting magic to all ponies of Equestria, that is truly incredible." Twilight said with amazement.

"Indeed, but let's go back to the party. After all, you don't want to miss it do you know." Celestia said to her pupil.

Twilight agreed with her and the two of them walked back to the party.

I then saw Princess Celestia and Twilight walking back inside so I knew the party could continue.

And so, the party continued until it was past midnight.

I then saw that as the finisher Pinkie Pie had brought into a delicious cake with nineteen candles on it.

I gathered around with the girls and the princesses to witness Twilight blow out the candles, however she did so I told her something in her ear.

"as my final gift today, whatever wish you shall desire shall be granted when you blow the candle." I whispered to her.

She smiled at me and blew out the candles while everyone cheered at her.

"I have heard your wish, consider it granted." I said in a low tone so only she could hear me.

Then came one of the less fun things of a party, the after clean up.

I quickly summoned up multiple buckets with water and soap, mops to clean the floor and sponges to wipe the windows clean from any confetti or cake from way earlier.

of course, being not too reliant on my magic I did my part of the cleaning the old-fashioned way.

When all was cleaned and placed back in order, I sent the cleaning equipment back to the storage cabinet in my castle.

"Well now that everything has been cleaned up, how about I bring all of us back home since it is already so late." I said while looking on the clock in the ballroom that it already was half past one. Lucky for the most of us it was Friday so we could sleep a couple hours longer.

Then the princesses approached the Eight of us.

"Twilight and friends, we wish you all a pleasant night rest further. And also, whatever this new future will bring for all of us, we hope we can count on your support if the need arises." Celestia said and asked of us in the end.

We of course, all agreed to it with hesitation. Because we all possess the Elements of Harmony and will perform the duties that come with them.

then Luna came forward and asked me something" remember to let us know to teach us about the tower you placed in the dream realm, alright." She asked of me.

I agreed to that since I was the one who brought the tower there and made a promise to Nightmare Moon and Luna to show them how to operate it.

And finally, Nightmare Moon came to me as well.

"This week was one the most fun and memorable weeks I had in my whole life, I hope it can be done again sometimes when your free." She said to me.

"Of course, when I have the time I will see if I can come visit you and your sisters." I said to her before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

She blushed quite hard when I kissed her.

She then pushed me gently back.

"Now go home you charmer, or you won't be able to catch some sleep at all." She said to me.

I smiled at her and the princesses.

"Well then, I wish you all a pleasant night and I won't forget Luna that I still would have to explain the tower to you." I said to them.

"Well then please follow me because I want to get home to get some shuteye." I said to the girls who followed me outside the castle.

I then began to glow with magic before I changed and grew till I was back to a twenty feet tall dragon.

I then placed my two fingers to my mouth before whistling out a sharp tone.

And instantly Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryu came to me from my home.

"Did you summon us ben, what can we do to help you?" Seiryu asked of me.

"Hey everyone, I was hoping it will not be too much of a problem to carry some of my friends back home to Ponyville." I asked of them.

They just smiled at me.

"Of course not, we will be happy to help." Seiryu said while the other two nodded.

A moment later I was in my four-saint beast armor flying besides Seiryu and Scootaloo forming the head of the group back to Ponyville with Applejack on Seiryu his back, Rarity on Suzaku her back, and Pinkie Pie and Twilight on Byakko while Rainbow and Fluttershy followed us at the rear.

Then one by one everyone left to their own respective homes.

First was Rainbow Dash who saluted us and wished us all a good night.

Then it was Rarity who was set off home while thanking for the wonderful evening.

Then one by one, the girls were brought home until only the saint beasts, me, Scootaloo and Twilight.

Then when we arrived at Twilight's Home she slowly descended down from Byakko while thanking us for the wonderful evening.

I then landed down while opening the door for her.

"Thanks Ben, and once again I will treasure this dress for as long as I live. And also, thanks for the wonderful gift you made with the princesses."

I nodded at that before flying back up to Seiryu and the others.

"Tomorrow shall be the first day of a new future, and its effects shall amaze you. And if you want more explained, then come with our friends to my castle tomorrow okay?" I said to her

She agreed to that.

"Alright Then, see you tomorrow then if it is needed." she said to her.

I nodded at her before going upwards with my friends.

"see you then Twilight, and a pleasant good evening." And with that me and the rest of the group went towards our castle.

 **Castle Utopia, front door...**

I was back at the front door with everyone else.

"Well then, Seiryu, Byakko, and Suzaku. I thank you all for helping tonight with bringing my friends back home."

Seiryu just nodded at me before the others just said it is what they do for a friend.

They then all went back to their respective homes.

"Well Sis, let's go back inside." I said to while she nodded with a small yawn.

I opened the doors before we entered.

I saw that the suitcases had come back thanks to the magic spell I used before leaving the party

I then closed the doors back with my magic before locking the locks.

We went to our sleeping rooms to change while carrying our suitcases back to our bedrooms.

When we came back out, I was in my Pyjama pants and my torso bare while Scootaloo came back in a small t-shirt that came to her torso with a pair of wings on it.

We then went to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

After cleaning our teeth, we then wished each other goodnight.

"Good night Scoot, see you tomorrow." I said to her.

"Also good Night bro, see you tomorrow." She said before going back inside and closing the door of her bedroom.

I then also retreated back to my bedroom while closing my door.

I then laid back on my bed for a while before casting the spell that would bring me to the new tower in the dream realm.

"for tonight I shall explain to Luna and Nightmare Moon and tomorrow I shall see how the girls will how differently the word has become ."

And I a flash of magic was I off to the dream realm to teach Luna and Nightmare Moon how to operate the tower.

 **End of this chapter**

 **Sorry if it took so long to write.**

 **Personal matters came up and my muse had a bit of a sullen mood.**

 **Also don't forget to read and review**

 **Omega majora out and see you all next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: dream works and a new era

**My little pony: Friendship is magic**

 **chapter fifteen:**

 **Dream realm machinations & the dawn of a new age.**

 _Previously on legend of the seventh element: In Canterlot on twilight's birthday a remarkable change was bestowed upon the realm: an infinite number of pathways of possibility that would reshape the course of history._

I was in the void of the dream realm seeing the many dreams of the inhabitants of Equestria before heading over to the floating island with the tower I brought into existence a while back.

I then landed on the floating island while waiting for Luna and Nightmare Moon to show them how to operate the tower.

After waiting for a while, I saw two silhouettes getting closer and closer.

When they were close enough I saw that it was the two sisters.

"Hey, over here" I shouted out to them.

The princesses hearing me increased their flight speed and were in a moment standing before me.

"A very good evening Ben, I hope the travel to the dream realm was smooth." Nightmare Moon asked of me.

"Absolutely no problem Moony. In fact, I must say I was pretty early here." I said to her.

I then came closer to them and held the palms of my hands out to them. Then I gathered magic in the palms of my hands and in it appeared two necklaces with an hourglass around it.

I then hung the two necklaces around their necks.

"these necklaces will serve as your entrance permit to the tower and working with it. Also they are bound to the dream realm. When you leave the realm, they will still be with you but won't be seen by anyone but us." I explained to them.

Luna then asked me how to open the doors of the tower since they were locked.

I then moved out of the way to let the two see the door had three different slots in the woodwork.

The one at the top had the pattern of a hand.

While the two at the bottom had two slots for the two hourglasses I gave them earlier.

"Place the two hourglasses in the slots and the doors shall open." I said to them.

They then lifted up the hourglasses and placed them into the door slots.

The hourglasses began to give a blue light before they turned horizontal and the doors opened.

"I welcome you all at Somnio Tower, the place where all dreams are overseen and maintained." I said while beaconing them inside.

They then followed me inside and where amazed at what they saw.

An enormous staircase enveloped a giant pillar with all kinds of magic symbols on it while different spheres floated around it.

"This is the main fundament of the tower. The magic symbols act both as a balancing unit and a regulator for the magic inside the tower. Then the spheres act as a controlling unit for me to interact while checking on possible maintenances needed around the tower."

I then guided the two of them upstairs and they looked amazed.

It was a circular room with in the middle a giant crystal ball that glowed with a dim white light while the room was surrounded with different furniture to accommodate the residents of the tower:

Most of the walls were lined up with bookcases containing all kinds of different genres and types of books to read into.

Then there was a small kitchen area to make some drinks to enjoy when your relaxing.

And a relax place with comfy pillows surrounding a coffee table with a stack of magazines on it.

And lastly, in between the bookshelves and the kitchen was a desk with on the wall a magical map with details on every dream in the realm.

"Well, how do you like the interior of the tower. I made it so you can relax in comfort whenever you're not needed for a dreamer his aid. But if your need is required, the globe will glow with light warning you. Then either one of us who is in the tower at the moment place their hoof or hand in my case on the globe and it will show who the troubled dreamer is and what the problem may be." I said before the two of them embraced me in a tight hug.

"This is so nice of you Ben, thanks for this" Luna said to me while Nightmare Moon agreed.

"Indeed, this will make our duties in the dream world that much simple while we also now have the place and comfort to relax when there is no trouble among the dreaming people of Equestria." Nightmare Moon said to me.

They then released me from their hug while I took a breath of air. "It is no problem at all, but it doesn't make a substitute for the real world. But I know you two already knew that." I said to them to which they nodded.

"Indeed my friend, how nice and sweet the realm of dreams and this tower may be, we belong first and foremost in Equestria." Nightmare Moon said to me to which Luna silently agreed.

"And with that, I have explained everything about the tower and it functions. So, if there is nothing else to do here I wish you two a very good night." I said to them and began to walk to the stairs. Luna then interrupted me levitating me over to the pillows and placing me down on it.

"Actually, we want to ask about the results of how your gift is affecting the residents of Equestria and the land itself. What has already changed?" Luna asked of me with curiosity

I eased a bit in my pillow I sat on before explaining. " Well, the first tremendous changes are that while now everyone is asleep in the realm the magic for each type of pony is settling in by all. When morning arrives they all will have magic:

All pegasi ponies will have gained a passive magic ability to be attuned with the sky on a completely new level: It will them feel the very air currents from the small to the very big ones and some may even get to understand all birds. Then for their active ability, they will be able to channel a different aspect of the weather as their own like a pegasi who can let it snow or a pegasi who can control lightning or any other weather phenomenon.

Then for the earth ponies they will also inherit a passive and active skill. For their passive skill they will all have a stronger connection to the land. It will enable them to sense what is under their feet, and a strong bond with all creatures of the earth while some may be even able to understand their words. And for their active ability each individual of the race shall inherit the magic of their terrain: those who live in the desert shall be able to control the sands and those who live by the forest will be able to control the plant life to a small degree. And I can go on for a long time.

And finally, for the unicorn race: They will inherit not so much in magic beside a passive ability to learn magic easier and will no longer feel any headaches or exhaustion from the strain of high-level spells anymore. So, in compensation for that they will all learn very advanced technologies that are more advanced than even my world has to offer: high advanced technology for medical purposes, alchemy secrets of my world that isn't practiced there anymore and so many more discoveries.

And finally, for the active ability: all unicorns will be able to use a unique magic according to their cutie mark, terrain or other things. It is a bit hard to explain, but the short version is that they will be able to do spells directly tied to cutie mark. And finally, one final aspect is that everyone will expect a growth spurt. I think that the height of filly will be about ninety centimetres and a full grown mare or stallion to a meter and a half. " I explained to them while all absorbed that information.

"that is a very detailed explained you gave us Ben. But won't this gift cause a great amount of confusion for those who do not know how to use it?" Luna asked of me.

"That is a good question Luna, but don't worry about that. Because I also placed inside the gift a little altering of the mind so to speak." And Luna looked shocked by that.

"It isn't something harmful is it?" She asked being worried for Equestria.

"Like I said earlier, there is no need to worry. Only those who were present at the opening of the gift are unaware of this all. For the rest of Equestria it will be like it has always have been so."

Nightmare Moon looked intrigued by that. " In other words, it will be like everyone had these abilities from the very start. Very thoughtful Ben." She said to me while I smiled at the compliment she gave me.

"Thank Moony, for the compliment." I said to her. Then the crystal sphere began to light up various times and I smiled

"Seems duty is calling you. And I want to catch some sleep before arrives, so I wish you all a pleasant night." I said to them while they wished me a good night also."

I then disappeared in a flash of light out of the dream realm leaving Nightmare Moon and Luna to their duties.

 **Castle Utopia, Bedroom...**

I reappeared back into my bedroom and got back under the covers and but not before setting my alarm on.

"Now that the matter of the tower is resolved, I can finally go to bed." and I closed my eyes and before long I was asleep.

The next morning...

The sun slowly began to shine through the window and I slowly woke up when my alarm started.

I quickly pushed the off button and stepped out of bed before walking to the closet.

I then took out a towel and some jogging pants and underwear before going to the bathroom.

I was walking inside the hallway and about to open the bathroom door before Scootaloo her door opened and she walked out with a serious case of bedhead.

I chuckled a bit seeing her mane all messy like that.

"Good Morning sis. Ready for today." I said excited

She just looked at me before saying something.

"Morning bro, and did you make yourself smaller anyway, because I don't have to look up so much anymore." She said while yawning a bit.

"I didn't get any smaller Sis, it is more the case you gave grown a bit since last night." I said to her before guiding her to the mirror in the hallway.

She looked in the mirror and was baffled: her mane had grown till it reached the end of her neck the back was a bit spikier now.

Also, her legs had grown and slimmer while her waist began to gain a curve.

All in all she looked just like a filly growing out of childhood.

"Wow, I have changed so much. Is this the result of the opening of the gift on Twilight's birthday party." She asked of me.

"Indeed, and I must say it is quite a difference. It truly shows your growing up quite fast." I said with a smile to her.

She gains a blush while hiding her face a bit in her mane

"Shucks brother, stop it. You're embarrassing me." she said to me.

I just smiled at her before we both went to the bathroom to wash up for the morning.

I opened the faucet of the bathroom sink while making the washcloth wet before seeing that Scootaloo did not need the small stair.

I then snapped my fingers and the stairs sunk back into the wood of the floor.

"Thanks Bro, that stood a bit in the way" She said.

When then continued to wash up and after we were done, we then went to the kitchen for breakfast.

I was preparing the table while Scootaloo took out some ingredients for breakfast.

When I was done I saw she had taken out the bread and the cheese out of the refrigerator and placed it on the table.

She then took a seat at the table waiting for me.

I then took the bottle with orange juice out of the refrigerator for Scootaloo and me and poured it inside two glasses for us.

"Well bon appetite." and we began to eat our breakfast;

Then, when we were done with our breakfast and had cleaned off the table we retreated back to the living room to pass the time.

I quickly stacked the fireplace with some wood before lighting It and placing the grill for it.

Scootaloo was already on her beanbag with a Daring do book and turning the pages with her magic.

I had taken out my book of equestrian flora and fauna out of the bookcase and settled down on the armchair. I was looking through the different pages seeing all the different creatures and a small description for each of them. Until I came onto an interesting page.

I was a picture of a snow-white spirit with glowing blue eyes.

I then was reading the description: 'Windigo, an icy spirit that lives of hate and disharmony. These spirits feed of the hate and disharmony of ponies and other races while covering them in an icy blizzard that grows stronger and colder the more distrust and hate the ponies have for each other.

Nowadays, windigoes are rarely seen since harmony has been around for more than a millennium since the reign of Princess Celestia and Luna.'

I then studied the picture further while thinking 'If windigoes need negative emotions to nourish themselves, it must very hard to survive for them in this peaceful era. If they could feed of the positive feelings in the air however, they would be safe. Well, that could become a possibility for the future.'

I was then interrupted from my thinking when I heard the bell at the front door.

I was about to go and look but Scootaloo was earlier than me.

"Just stay put Bro, I will get the door." she said to me.

I however stood up from my armchair and walked beside her to the door.

"What sort of host would I be if didn't welcome guests personally? A pretty poor one I tell you." I said to her.

"True enough bro, and you don't want that don't you." She said to me.

I then unlocked the latches of the door and pulled them open.

I saw Twilight and the others at the doorstep, so I let them inside before closing the doors again.

A moment later, we were all seated in the living room with the girls.

"Now then, you being all here must mean you the noticed the changes happening around Ponyville and want an explanation about it, don't you?" I asked of them.

They all nod at me before they all told me their question.

"Yes Ben, this morning when I awoke I found that I had grown quite a bit and that I had knowledge I didn't had the last evening. Can you explain how?" She asked of me.

And I each heard their questions one by one before answering them.

"Well girls, thanks to the gift I made with the Alicorn princesses and the one Twilight opened on her birthday party yesterday various changes has happened:

The first and drastic change that happened is that all ponies of the three races have gained various gifts. Let me sum them up:

For Pegasi ponies have I gifted them with understanding all the birds and creatures of the sky while also granting each individual a power to manipulate a different aspect of the sky.

Then for Earth ponies, I have gifted them with the ability to understand all creatures that live on the land while also granting each individual of the race the magic to control one element of the earth based on where they live like manipulating sand, dirt or stone for example.

And finally, for all unicorns I have made it so they have gained previous unknown knowledge in the field they currently pursue while also making it easier for studying those fields. Updated the libraries with the knowledge in written form and removing the headaches that come with performing high-level spells.

"This will increase the power of the trinity that exist in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash looks confused by this.

"Huh, what trinity are you talking about?" She asked of me.

"Well the trinity the three races make: Unicorns with their magic and knowledge form the mind of the trinity. Then there are the Earth ponies with their power and connection to the earth forming the body of the trinity and finally, Pegasi with their mastery of the sky and flying abilities form the spirit of the trinity. Each of the three pony races embody a quality that each one of us has." I said to each of them.

They all looked amazed at how I explained it.

"Your right, individual we have each have a part we excel in. But if we all work together; our unity will be hard to stand up against." Rarity said to us which we all agreed to.

"That's correct Rarity, that is the very principle of that trinity. With the power of that unity, Equestria will be victories over every foe it faces. But let me explain further what this change will bring."

They leaned closer to me.

"As you know, this realm is home to various creatures besides the ones your familiar with like manticores, windigoes, dragons, Timberwolves and other fabulous creatures. Well from these fantastic creatures one or two from them will become friends with us."

Rainbow Dash looked shocked. "What! How is that even possible." She shouted out.

"Like I said at the party, all possibilities have been opened with the gift I gave Twilight. Even as we speak, the road to these new friends is being made. And there is something else I must inform you. You know that each individual has magic now don't you." I said to them.

"Yes, you said that a while earlier didn't you. Is there something else about it that we should know?" Twilight asked of me.

"Yes, it involves all of you specifically. Since the moment we went to Nightmare Moon I have been observing you all to see if I can entrust you with certain beneficial powers and titles for you all. And today, I can say with certainty that you all pass it. So, would you accept these gifts of me?" I asked of them seriously.

They all looked shocked I was testing them before discussing under them while I privately waited on their response.

"I can't believe he was testing us. But it's cool that we passed his test. But what do you think he mean by titles and powers?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

"Well, normally titles are a distinctive name given to someone of official or even high status. It is also given when someone has earned it or inherited it." Rarity explained to the girls.

"So, we then get snazzy names and cool magic on top of it. How is that for a present?" Pinkie Pie said while the girls smiled at that.

"I'm also quite curious what we will get with this gift" Said Fluttershy with a small smile.

"Well if you all agree to this fancy stuff, then count me in." Applejack said to the girls.

"Well then girls, let's go tell Ben that we agree to it then." Twilight says while they all agree and turn around to speak to me.

However, they saw me spinning six spheres around with my hand.

I saw them looking at me and stopped spinning them around.

"Well then, have you all decided on what to do with these gifts I want to bestow upon you all?" I asked of them.

"We have talked under each other Ben and we accept these gifts. Isn't that right, girls?" Twilight said while the girls agreed to that.

Me and Scootaloo smiled at each other before I answered them.

I'm am very pleased everyone that you all accepted them. Let me explain what this gift entails." And they all leaned in closer to me and Scootaloo before I explained it.

I then let the spheres settle down on my hand.

"Each individual of the pony races will a have one power and benefit bestowed upon them, however you six will gain them all. All the powers and benefits from the gift are yours to have and control while also gaining another power above the ones I mentioned. These special gifts will be unique to your own and stems from your own cutie mark and other important things."

Rainbow shouted out in excitement while the others looked excited by this.

"Ah yeah, this will make me even cooler than I am now. And that is almost impossible to do." She said while I groaned

"And inflate her ego tenfold, without a doubt." I whispered in Scootaloo her ear who giggled at what I say.

I then pulled on Rainbow Dash her tail so I would have her attention.

"Rainbow, if your done bragging about what is old news now, how about we get back to the gift I was about to give you girls."

When I said that, the lights changed into different accessories.

The first three on the left transformed first: the blue sphere transformed into a hairpin resembling a blue emperor butterfly, the green one with brown became also a pin but into the form of a golden apple, the tri-coloured sphere became a three segmented bracelet with a pink gem in the form of a balloon.

Then the three other spheres changed also: the white sphere began to sparkle with electricity while various weather elements began to appear around it. Then a bracelet appeared with a cloud in the middle with two lightning bolts crossed over it while also having a rain drop, snowflake and a tornado embedded around the cloud.

Then the fifth sphere of light began to become a ball of water that evaporated, then it crystalized and changed at the same time into a cluster of multiple gems before becoming a bracelet of multiple gems with a diamond as its emblem.

And finally, the last sphere became a big necklace with five different gems in the colours of Twilight's friends while in the middle was a purple diamond in the form of her cutie mark.

"Now then, which of you want to go first ?" I asked of them.

And being the eager one, Pinkie Pie stood before me jumping up and down with excitement.

"Pick me Pick me, I want to be the first to get a present." she said to me.

I let out a chuckle before placing my finger on her lips to calm her down.

"No need to rush, Pinkie. The bracelet with the pink gem is yours from now on." I said to her and slipped the bracelet over her left hoof.

When it was on, a small light emerged from the gem and azure highlights appeared on her mane and tail.

"Pinkie Pie, I grant you this title above the one you currently have: Guardian of Rejoice of Mirth. And as for your own special magic, it shall be dubbed 'joyous festivity'. It will be showers of magic powder with various effects.

She squeals in excitement and gives me a big hug.

"Thank you Thank you Ben. "She said to before I saw her bracelet glow and a small explosion erupted around us.

"Ben, Pinkie Pie!" The girls shout out in panic.

The smoke went away through the fireplace and Pinkie her mane and tail were frazzled while I was shining with a small green barrier around me.

I then dropped the barrier and placed her back on the couch.

"Well then, who will be the next one to receive their gift ?" I asked of them.

Rainbow Dash immediately flew of her seat on the couch and stood before me.

"That would be me, now then let's not waste any more time. Lay it on me baby." She said with a smirk while I could hear the pride in her voice.

I was not amused by this. My expression changed from a smile to a frown while my anger was tangible in the air.

I then spoke to her with a voice laced with suppressed anger. **"you will get your gift, but only if you cut that egotistical pride by size right this instant.** So, what will it be Rainbow Dash?" I asked of with a smile on the end after I had calmed down.

She just chuckles in embarrassment before sitting down on the carpet.

"Whoops, my apologies." she said to us all.

"Well then, now that your pride has gone back to a manageable level, let me bestow you your title along with the accessory that will be yours." I then gave her the second bracelet and placed it around her right hoof.

She then was lifted into the air by the magic of the bracelet while outside a massive storm began to envelop the skies above the castle.

Then the worst freak storm ever ripped through the sky:

Lightning was hurled down the sky and when it struck the earth it left craters and scorch mark on the ground while massive drops of rain and hail smashed into the earth. Then the storm was replaced by a blizzard of freezing proportions freezing everything in the vicinity before the ice melted by a heat wave of scorching heat.

This all happened in an instant before the sky turned back to normal and the magic of the castle restored the damage done by the abnormal weather.

 **Inside the castle...**

Everyone except me and Rainbow Dash was looking amazed at what happened outside before taking their seats.

Rainbow Dash however fell down in my arms when I quickly caught her.

She had a speechless expression before looking at me.

"What was that feeling just now, it felt like many emotions were raging inside me. First, I felt like I was being thrown inside all kinds of hazardous weather, then a chill down my spine like never before and at the very end I felt like I was going to stop existing at once." She said while trying to understand.

"That is your new capacity to sense the very sky itself and how it would feel when the weather changes. A maelstrom of fury, power, rage, and energy when a thunderstorm breaks loose. The cold and desolate feeling when winter arrives with its cold and hail. And finally, the scorching and evaporating feeling when a summer blaze passes over the land. This all will be felt all over again when you use your magic to bring the different seasons or when you change the weather into whatever you desire at the moment. However, these new sensory capacities come with the risk of being overwhelmed if you go against what the sky itself is angered. It takes someone with a solid will and belief to not loose themselves when controlling this magic. I believe you qualify as this person Rainbow Dash, the guardian of devotion and weather. Also, the name of your magic that controls the weather shall be 'heaven's devotion" I said to her while she beams me a smile

I then let her walk back to the couch while thinking who to pick next.

I then spoke to Rarity.

"Come forward Rarity" I said to her and she came off the couch and walked over until she stood before me.

"Here is yours, Rarity" I said to her when I took the bracelet and I presented it.

She then held her left hoof out and I placed it around her hoof.

Then the magic of the bracelet began to pour out and began to grow many gems and crystals down her mane before bursting in a shower of powder and dust.

Also, her mane and tail had gained a yellow streak of colour in it.

And her eyes had an azure outline around her eyes.

"I grant you this title: guardian of heart and benevolence. Also, your unique magic 'gems of graciousness' shall be to manipulate and shape gems in every way possible. Your imagination is your limit." I said to her and she thanks me for the gift.

"Alright then, Applejack it's your turn." I said to her.

She came off the couch and stood before me.

"Now then, please hold still for a moment." I said to her

She then took her Stetson hat off and placed it on the armchair for a moment enabling me to stick the hair pin in her mane.

After the pin the placed I then hung the Stetson hat around her neck by the string it had.

"Now that the hairpin is placed it shall enable you to use all forms of the earth and harness their capabilities: you shall be able to create barriers to protect our friends out of solid stone, sandstorms of dust and sand to blind and envelop our enemies and so much more. Also, I name you, guardian of the earth and fairness. And finally, the name of your magic shall be 'solid integrity" I say to her with a smile.

"Well thanks, partner. The fancy title and magic are a nice bonus." She said to me.

"Your welcome Applejack. Now then Fluttershy, it is your turn to gain you're accessory and your title as one of the guardians of the realm." I said to her.

She just shyly looked up at me from the couch before flying over to me.

She stood in front of me while poking her hoof in shyness.

I won't be painful, hey ben?" Fluttershy asked of me

"Of course not, why would a gift I give be harmful now. But hold still that I can place the hairclip where it should be." I said while gently holding her mane by each other. I then placed the butterfly hairclip in her mane and it began to shine with a brilliant light before she fell into my arms.

Her eyes began to shine with magic before she became silent on my lap.

Everyone gasps in shock at what happened before asking what has happened with Fluttershy.

"Easy everyone, fluttershy is just fine. She is now experiencing her newfound power she had gained when I gave her the hairclip. As we speak her knowledge of nature itself is expanding till she will everything from here to the very borders of Equestria while also learning how to extend her senses over the whole will be able to sense every living thing in Equestria if she so desires." I said while Fluttershy began to stir in my lap.

She then opened her in my direction and I saw that her irises were green instead of blue. They then changed back to their normal colour before looking at her friends.

"Hey girls, is something the matter. I just had the most amazing experience. I could feel all the plants, and the birds too. I never knew that everything was so filled with life. And also, thank you Ben for this wonderful magic." She said with excitement before kissing me on the lips for a moment while making herself comfy on my lap.

Everyone their jaws hit the floorboards when they saw all this before spouting out gibberish.

The three of us were snickering until it turned into a full blown laughter.

Twilight being the most logical one was flabbergasted at that before asking us what has happened.

"Well Twilight, from what I can tell you is that by accepting this gift and expanding her sensing capabilities to the sky and nature itself has had a positive reaction on her shyness. While she still has that shyness we had known before I gave her the hairpin, it does no longer suppress the eager and cheerful Peagasi I knew she had deep inside her heart. Also, Fluttershy your magic is named 'Nature's benevolence. And finally, your title of guardian: I dub thee guardian of compassion and the wild. " I explained while Fluttershy nodded at what I said.

"What Ben says is true everypony, while I can still react as a shy pony in most cases, I will no longer be hindered by it to show my kind and strong spirit." Fluttershy said when Rainbow Dash flew over and patted her on the back."

That's awesome Fluttershy. And if I understand right, your shyness was stopping you from being this. If I had known this when we were at junior speeders flight camp, you would have creamed those bullies that were picking on you." She said while smirking.

"I wouldn't have creamed them like you mean to tell, but I would have told them off maybe." She said while hopping out of my lap and taking her place back on the couch.

"Now then, Twilight if you would be a dear and come stand before me please." I asked of her.

She did as I asked and stood before me when I took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

When the necklace was placed around her neck, a purple magic flare then bursts into life around her and her eyes glowed with magic.

'Twilight are all righttttttttt." Was the last she heard before her awareness was pulled inside.

 **Someplace elsewhere...**

 **Bonk!**

 _"_ _Ouch where am I, last thing that I remember was that Ben placed that necklace around my neck." She mumbled before looking around._

She gasped at what was around her: A grand library with purple walls and purple bookcases filled with all kinds of magic tomes and scrolls with in the middle a pentagram in the shape of her cutie mark.

Then a voice she doesn't recognize speaks to her.

 ** _"Oh, child of great destiny, hear me and listen to what I have to say. You may not know me at the moment, but I know everything about you." The voice said with a feminine tone._**

 _"Who are you, please tell me your name." Twilight ask the mysterious voice._

 ** _Who I am or what I am precisely is something I cannot tell you this moment. But I can tell you this, I am an important part of Equestria as you are. I watch over the balance that the princesses maintain since a millennium. And I must say that you are quite an interesting pony." she said to twilight._**

 _"Who me, I'm not that special am I." she asked while blushing from the praise._

 ** _"No need to be so modest, Twilight Sparkle. Daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light. You have accomplished many things alone and much more with you friends united: you took up the mantle as the bearer of the element of magic along with helping Princess Luna out of the clutches of evil, had small adventures along with her friends and learned valuable experiences, Defeated the draconequus Discord who would have plunged the land into confusion and disarray with his mischief. Met the one who helped me grow to what I am now with his gift of possibilities and finally helped Nightmare Moon who was the victim of an unfortunate fate and helped her to become the current Princess of dreams. That is an impressive list of feats, even for a student of the princess of the rising sun." The voice said with pride._**

 _Twilight was however shocked that Ben knew who she was._

 ** _"I can hear your thoughts quite clear since this is your mind. While he is indeed aware of the possible pathways of the future of what he is, I want you to keep this conversation a kept secret as possible. But now for what you were brought here for._**

 ** _" I shall bestow upon you this gift, magic that was not in this realm until my friend has brought it in existence with his gift. The name of this gift is 'Universal Magic'. You will able to perform all magic in this realm. From the simple to the advanced without worry for backfire or punishment. From the magic of the purest for healing to the darkest for attacking and stopping the enemy and if you desire casting them in oblivion." the voice told Twilight who was mind blown_**

Twilight was panicking by the mentioning of such dark spells.

" _I don't want that dark magic. I have learned that these spells bring only misery and destruction. It will corrupt me and change me."_ She said with fear in her voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Twilight Sparkle!_** ** _Don't presume you know what is just or wrong in this world. I have been around Equestria for far more then you are. I have seen more darkness and chaos than you could fathom or comprehend. So, don't lecture me on something you had the good luck to not have been exposed to such darkness." The voice shouted in an uproar of fury._**

Twilight curls in a ball of fright and shivers like a leaf because of the fury and anger in the voice.

The voice sensing Twiligth fear sighs and speak in a gentle tone to her.

 ** _"That may have been too much for you, Twilight Sparkle. But I need you to understand what the future has in store for you while also keep details about it a secret."_**

 **Twilight then uncurls and sits back down on the ground to listen further.**

 ** _"It is your destiny as the Bearer of the Element of Magic to live up to your element. Therefore, it is in your best interest to gain this knowledge. What would you be able to do if your foes cast dark curses and spells on your friends. Only you or Ben would be able to reverse it effects. But if destiny or fate demands that you must the one to reverse it, what can you do then?"_**

 _When hearing this, Twilight her head sinks in sadness at it._

 **"Nothing,which will then could result that they are going to be hurt or worse. And then it is Ben's task to help them heal in a hard and long recovery when you could have helped them the moment it happened. This magic I give you can corrupt, that is true. But is only true ignorance or weak willpower that allows the corruption to happen. So, do you now understand the valiant point I try to teach you?" She said with a gentle yet firm tone in her voice.**

Twilight raises her head and her eyes now burn with determination and belief.

 ** _" Yes, those eyes belong to the girl I trust and admire. Now then will you accept the knowledge of darkness and light along with all their powers and spells?" She asks of Twilight who nods._**

 _"Yes, I accept them all with my whole Being. I will accept these gifts of the vilest darkness and the shining light so I know how I can protect and fight for my friends even if it breaks me apart of stops my life." She said with fierce determination._

 ** _"So it shall be, but you won't have to worry about sacrificing your life or become a frantic crusading force of darkness to protect what you hold dear. Your friends will help you with that, especially Ben. I know he would do anything is his power to protect he holds dear in his heart. For he bears more duty and responsibilities on his shoulder than all the princesses had and will have in the future."_**

 ** _The voice said while vanishing._**

A bright light then fills the room of her mind and she felt herself return back.

Back into the castle...

Twilight shot up and looked around.

She was in a luxurious bed with silken curtains and many pillows while the room the bed was in was very exotic with different furniture in a desert like fashion.

"Where am I" She thought before the door opens and I walked in with a meal tray that contained a platter with hay fries and some salads as main dish.

I saw her looking at me and placed the meal tray on the table. "Good evening Twilight, I hope the gift wasn't too harshly presented. She always had a knack to present her point. But seeing you still heave the necklace means you accepted gift of the 'Universal Magic and the title of guardian of enchantment and order." I said to before sitting down beside her.

"What happened when I was out?" She asked of me.

"Well the short version is this: You were in a deep trance trying to gain your gift and title. SO, I had brought you to my bedroom so you would be comfortable and rested when you came back. Then after a few hours, Pinkie Pie decided that since you were so long in trance that we all should hold a weekend long slumber party. I couldn't get a word in when everyone agreed inclusive my little sis. And the rest is history" I explained while I saw that she had just finished the dinner I made for her.

I quickly took a napkin and cleaned off the last of the sauce I had made for the salad.

"Now that you have eaten, let's go see the girls. I bet they are happy to see you." I said to which she nodded.

And so, we walked together out of the bedroom to our friends.

Chapter finally done you guys.

See you all next month on chapter 16.

 **I will end this small mini arc and then head over to the next big story part in this book.**

 **Yep, Ben is going to a royal wedding and kick mayor changeling ass!**

 **See you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: sleepover and scorching sand

My little pony: Friendship is magic

Legend of the seventh element:

Chapter 16: sleepovers and scorching sands

Previously on legend of the seventh element: Ben had brought a new tower in existence in the dream realm to help the princesses and gave different accessories and titles to the mane six to help them protect the land.

Me and Twilight were walking through the hallways of the castle to the room where the girls are currently relaxing.

While we walking, we were talking about the events that happened.

"And when you went to the chamber of your mind, everyone had gone back to their houses to pick up their belongings for the slumber party and came just as quick back to see how you were doing. When they saw you were still not conscious, I brought them over to the dining room while I headed to the kitchen to make everyone a meal. And then after the meal I brought you a plate since you would be hungry after such a mental journey. And you know how the rest went down." I said to her.

Twilight then asked me where they are now.

"They are now in the living room where I asked them to wait until I brought you back with me."

I then walked inside the living room with Twilight seeing that our friends were talking among themselves.

Then Scootaloo spotted us in the doorway and spoke up so the girls could hear her.

"Hey everyone, Ben is back and he brought Twilight with him." She said to the girls.

They instantly looked at us before racing off the couches and enveloping us in a tight group hug.

I was touched by how they welcomed their friend back.

"These girls are as close as they can be. And I'm part of that. So, I vow to protect all my friends with all my might and strength." I thought to myself.

They then released the group hug and allowed us to sit in our respective seats.

Me in my armchair and Twilight with her friends on the couches.

"Well then, here we are again. Is there anything you want to do before I prepare the guest room for you all?" I asked of them.

They all were pondering what to do before Scootaloo spoke up.

"Hey Ben, why don't you show them something in the hallway of places and ages? The hallways are a perfect place to find some entertainment before we go to sleep." She said to us.

I agreed to that since I still have many doors and places to show them.

"That's a very good idea Scootaloo. Well then everyone, shall we go along with what my little sis said?" I asked of them and they all nod at that.

"Well then, follow me then. If you find a door that looks interesting just let me know." and with that being said, each of us left the living room and walked in group to the hallways of places and ages.

When we arrived at the beginning of the hallway, I then turned around to speak to them.

"Now then everyone, there is something I must tell you about the hallways that has changed since your last visit." I said to them while pointing with my thumb behind me.

They then looked behind me and saw a thick glass sphere with an hourglass in it while many rings floated around the sphere.

"Girls, may I present to you one the most important pieces here in the castle: The temporal-spatial globe." I said proudly.

The girls except Scootaloo looked in awe at the device.

"What does it do Ben?" Fluttershy asked of me.

"That is a very good question my little butterfly, allow me to explain." I said while Fluttershy blushed because of the nickname I thought up.

"You see to have such a castle filled with such reality-altering proportions I needed several devices to hold its structure and existence together. This one holds the laws of the time and space in and around the castle in balance and control. But I can also interact with the rings around the globe to cause a change I dubbed as a 'reality shift'." I explained to the girls while twilight just looked baffled at that.

"So, in other words you can use the globe to alter the laws of time and space as you please. And how far does this reality shift go? I doubt very far since none of the princesses had warned us that it could happen." She said to me.

"That very observant of you Twilight, it's true that the reality shift doesn't go far. The reality shift only goes to very border of the castle grounds. The reason for that is that I have installed four pillars that act both as conduit for the shift to expand the whole of the castle and its surrounding areas while also as an indestructible boundary so the rest of Equestria isn't affected by the change. And there are also four other pillars directly placed in the lake of the castle if I only want to change the current outlook and other things." I said to her while she has a dreamy look.

"That's very nice darling, but that only explains the rings around the sphere does it not, what does the hourglass do inside the sphere?" Rarity asked of me while admiring the beauty of the globe.

"Well Rarity, the rings maintain and control the laws of space and reality in and outside the castle. The hourglass controls and maintains the laws of time." I explained to her.

"You see everyone, with all the powerful magic here in Equestria I took various precautions in the event some evildoer or clumsy nitwit messes with the laws of time. The hourglass makes it so that the castle and those within it is unaffected by these consequences of someone messing with the timestream. It also controls the time inside all the rooms of the hallways of places and ages so no paradoxes and distortions happen." I explained to them all.

I saw that some of the girls had trouble understanding these big concepts so I gathered some magic in my fingertips while I whispered to myself 'Relay'.

The magic shoots out from my finger tips to those who didn't understand so they can see in simple and understandable terms what would happen if the globe didn't maintain and control the temporal and spatial laws inside the castle.

When I saw they understood it, I stopped relaying the information to their minds.

They rubbed their heads in a slight ache.

"Well, that was an experience I wouldn't have guessed to explore." Applejack said.

"Man, if ponies mess with the flow of time like that, it won't be so nice." Said Rainbow Dash after she experienced the explanation.

The rest of them also agreed to that.

"Now that you all are aware of the devices that govern this castle and the grounds around it, I ask of you all to keep silent about it to everyone else. Only those who got permission to enter these halls of mine may know of the devices that hold this place in balance." I said to them.

"And what about the princesses, do they know about the devices inside the castle." Asked Twilight of me.

I shook my head in denial before explaining.

"They do not at the moment but if they have the time to visit the hallways with me, I will be more than happy to explain it to them." I said to twilight who nodded in understanding.

"Now then, do you have a specific type of room in mind or should I surprise you?" I asked of them with a smile.

They discussed under each other for a while before they shook their heads.

"Nope, so give us a good surprise with the room you're showing us." Rainbow Dash said to me

I grinned at that and began to see across the hallway for a door.

I then spotted a good one.

"please follow me, I just spotted the perfect room to show you all." I said to them while they followed me to the door.

The door in particular was a beauty: it was a set of double doors styled in an Arabian style while a David star was emblazoned in the middle of it.

"Please follow me through the doors, a whole new world lies behind it." I said while I placed my hand on the door and the doors opened inwards.

The room was very big: it was a circular room with Arabian styled windows that let the moon through while on the walls between the windows were tapestries depicting various landscapes.

Also, there was various furniture: a circle of pillows was in the back of the room for me and the girls to sit upon.

A big wardrobe full of desert themed clothing that you would find in a storybook while there was a side room where you could change.

On the ground was an eight-pointed star while a pedestal with a book was in the middle of the star.

The bindings of the book were gold colored while the cover had many stars with a palace in the middle of it.

"I welcome you all in the 'Room of Stories', the between point between Equestria and the other one. Now then, there is some clothing and other things like armaments and accessories in the closet for each of you to wear when we cross over in the other realm. Take whatever you like and if you have chosen, the changing room over there will provide the privacy to change into your garments." I said to them.

I saw Rarity quickly going to the dresses and accessories before taking various pieces and was inside the changing room in the blink of an eye.

The others took a little bit more time picking their garments before they all went to the changing room.

When I saw that they all were inside, I changed my clothing also:

My jogging suit changed to a white robe with a black and purple tunic over it while a purple belt with an amethyst on the buckle around the robe.

My shoes were replaced with leather sandals and a scimitar appeared in my hands and a sheath on my back.

A bracelet with a fire symbol appeared on my right wrist that shone with a crimson light before receding inside the bracelet and a other bracelet on my left wrist with a spiral on it.

I looked at my bracelet and my ring a bit before smiling at it.

"great to see you two again." I said to them before the door to the changing room opened and I saw the girls in a stunning outfit.

First was Rarity: she looked like an Arabian princess.

She had beads around her head with a gem in the middle of it while her mane was now in a pony tail.

She also had ruby earrings in.

And for her garments, she wore a blue pantaloon that reach to her lower back with golden thread sown into it and a top with a low cut that showed the begin of her chest and reached the upper half of her back.

Then came out Rainbow Dash and she looked tough as nails: her garments consisted out of a medium long dark blue dress that reached to her ankles while she wore two bracelets with two serpents on it. And a headpiece that was adorned with two wings and a fiery ruby.

The dress had also openings were her wings could go through.

And she also had some weapons to go with the outfit: around her shoulder was a small shield while on her back was a scabbard with a dagger in it.

Then came out Pinkie Pie and she looked quite nice: It was like she looked like a genie.

She was wearing a light pink harem pants with a matching bolero jacket with short sleeves.

And as accessories she was wearing a golden ring in her left ear while a veil was over her muzzle.

Then came out Applejack and she looked quite different: her trademark Stetson hat was replaced by a headpiece made out of silver with a topaz at its center while her hair was out of its bindings and was flowing freely over her shoulders.

Her garments were befitting of a desert warrior: She was wearing a brownish tunic with yellow accents and a matching pants that reached her knees. Also, she was wearing various accessories that accented her garments: beside her headpiece she also was wearing a set of topaz earrings and a bracelet with a gem in the shape of a mountain embedded in it.

And finally, I saw she had also taken a piece of weaponry with her from my collection of armaments: a medium sized war hammer was on her back that glowed with a yellow radiant glow.

Then came out Fluttershy and she just looked gorgeous in her outfit. It was a cyan colored pants with green accents in the shape of leaves. Her upper half was adorned with a low-cut top in the color as her pants.

For her accessories, she was wearing a silver headpiece adorned with many emeralds and a lapis lazuli in the center of the headpiece. She also had cyan colored earrings.

Then came Scootaloo out, who was quite nicely dressed in her garb:

Her garments consisted out of a lilac headband with as garments a lilac jumpsuit with clear mesh decorated with golden polka dots for the top section, sleeves, mid-section and overlay skirt. It has a golden middle band; gold twine separates the sections and a golden gem sits on the chest.

And finally, Twilight came out and my jaw fell to the floor at how majestic she looked: she was wearing a beautiful golden circlet that were adorned with amethysts while a veil was covering her muzzle.

Her garments consisted out of a strapless top that reached the back barely while a small star shaped purple print was at the center of the top.

the bottom part of her clothing consisted out of a skirt with golden bangles and a belt while a purple diamond was adorned on the buckle.

And with her magic she was holding a staff with a big amethyst while I noticed she had her long mane in a side pony tail instead of leaving it loose.

I collected my jaw off the ground and praised Twilight on her choice of outfit.

"Wowie Twilight, you look like an alluring sorceress that came out of a storybook. And then the rest of you, you all look so good in your garments." I said to them with praise and sincerity in my voice.

The girls and Scootaloo gained all various shades of blushes with Fluttershy and Rarity having the deepest shades off all.

"you're a charmer Ben and you look handsome as well. Just look at that regal outfit your wearing, it makes you look like a prince or even a king." Rarity said to me to which I gained a blush on my own.

"Thanks for the compliment, and your right about my new outfit since it is an outfit worthy for a king. In fact, in the other realm where we're going am I something like royalty. The folks there call me 'the sorcerer king of the blazing desert and the desert wind'. "I told them with the slightest tone of pride laced in my voice.

Rainbow Dash looks with stars in her eyes at me while asking how I gained that title. "Well that requires a long explanation, but the short version is that I gained that title because I am a king in the realm who can also wield magic of heat and wind. Those forms of magic give me an advantage since the world were going is actually in a desert and being able to control the forces that make up the land led me to get the title I have there. "I said to her before returning to the subject at hand.

"Please follow me to the pedestal. I will explain why the pillar and the book on it. And also how important it is for me." I said to them while motioning to follow me.

When we were standing by the pedestal, I opened the book and flipped the pages open till it came on a blank page. I took the pencil that laid besides the book and turned around to speak to the girls.

"This book is the gateway between Equestria and the world I was speaking off. And this pen serves as my entrance pass to the world beyond its pages. You see, I am not only the king in that world, I'm also the writer of the book." I explained to them while they look in amazement at me.

"And what is the name of the book your writing in." Twilight asked of me.

"It's called 'Ruler of the desert sands.', it is a gathering of all the myths and folklore of a region on the earth I lived upon before coming here. You see this book used to be one of many copies of a book named 'The Arabian Nights' before I got my hands on it. One of my teachers in arcane magic presented me with it when I completed his studies.

When he gifted me this book, I was so happy to get me such a copy since I always had a fascination for the legends and myths it contained. But then he also gave me magic pen to write. His words shocked me to the core. He said 'When your done reading all the stories in it, use the pen to write your own story in it. The folks could use a good man like you.' "I finished explaining to them.

"so, let me get this right, not only are you the one in charge of a whole business, you're practically calling the cosmic shots by being able to write the course of its history however you see fit?" Applejack asked me with a bewildered gaze.

"Yup, that roughly sums it up." I said to her with a smile.

"But such a feat is practically impossible, it does not make any sense." Twilight asks while he friends agree to certain degree.

"You know, that sounds kinda strange coming from you Twilight or any of you. You're the student of the princess who raise and lower the sun at her will and the princess her sister can do the same with the moon. You with your friends hold dominion over the elements of harmony, one of the eldest magical forces in all of Equestria. You and the girls defeated an immortal ignorant draconequus who could turn Equestria in his own playground and helped Nightmare Moon and Luna from a millennia old burden they were plagued with. and that list will keep growing. So how does me being able to create something like that not make sense in the slightest." I said with a knowing smirk before returning serious.

Twilight sheepishly chuckles as does the rest of her friends when I explained that for them.

"When you say it like that, I guess it does make more sense." She admitted after hearing my explanation.

I turned back to the book and began to write a few lines into it: 'the sorcerer king and his sister return back to the capital from their long journey with six individuals who will be made members of his royal court to further ensure the safety of the land he protects'.

When I was done writing the text, the pencil began to glow and changed into a key. I closed the book and placed the key inside the lock and turned it clockwise.

When I did this, the eight-pointed star on the book began to glow and the eight of us were transported into the world of the book.

the world of the 'rulers of the sands'...

The world we were descending into was a world filled with dangers and harsh weather, yet people thrive here in this harsh world.

The folks living here crossed the vast desert since a long time always with fear in their heart until a two-legged stranger was seen in the capital city.

He brought with him the means so they could defend themselves against the demonic hordes that wandered the desert searching for an easy meal.

In return for his kind deeds was he crowned as the sorcerer king who protected the land since then forth.

However, one day he spoke to the people he would go on a long journey that could take a very long time.

The people were astounded that their leader would go on a journey leaving his throne unattended but he then told them one of his most trusted spirits would watch over the economy and well-being of the kingdom. He then called forth the one in question.

She may resemble his kind in a bit, but she had pink skin with heterochronic eyes that were gleaming.

When he introduced her as his representative until he has come back, he told he would come back as his business has been concluded.

And now the king has returned with his to be introduced friends!

Capital city Asterius, Main entrance to the city...

Two unicorn guards were standing at the gates having patrol duty when they saw a shadowed figure emerging with seven figures besides him.

"Hey, you there..." he was about to say when he saw it was me with the girls.

I looked him straight in the eye and said with a smile to him.

"Is the king not allowed in his own capital anymore, now that's a shame." I smiled at him and his jaw falls on the ground when he realizes it was the king.

He instantly bows down while apologizing to me.

"my sincerest apologies, sire. Please forgive me for my rude behavior." He pleaded to me.

I just placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"No need for apologies, you were just doing your sworn duty as a guard." I smiled at him before turning serious.

"But how is Shana doing, has she been a good representative in my absence. And after your done telling me, I want you to inform her master has returned." I ordered him.

"By your command my liege. I can tell that Shana has been an excellent stand-in during your absence. She helped the citizens very hard: poverty has become a thing of the past since your absence because all citizens have now a good paid job and even those were the poorest and most desperate of your citizens now have good paying jobs and the means to support their families. Also, the last barrier construction works for the cities in the realm have been completed just yesterday. The magic barriers you designed are fully operative and are now able to protect against all the threats of the desert. And finally, an extensive road network has been built between the towns and the Capital city making transport of goods now much easier and safer." he said to me.

"thanks for the report soldier, now I ask of you to open the gates so I can meet up with Shana and introduce the newest members of my council to her and the people of Asterius.

"At once, your majesty. "He said to me before lifting his head and gave a verbal command to the gatekeepers to open the gates to the capital.

The wooden portcullis was lifted upwards while the gates opened.

When the gate was open, me and my friends walked through the gate and a marvelous side was seen.

A giant street with many market stalls and shops were seen while merchants and trader went back and forth between the stalls and shops to buy, sell and promote while the side streets provided a place for merchants to sell the more secretive and mysterious goods such as rare gems for a higher price:

There was a jewelry shop were a unicorn stood explaining the mystical properties of his jewelry, a food shop where a stout earth pony stood bickering with one of clients that his products were as fresh as they come and many more stalls. And at the big marketplace in the center of the district stood an imposing building with an emblem that depicted a wheel of a cart with the bolts being redesigned to look like bits. All important details that symbolizes the trade.

I turned around to speak to my friends.

"Welcome girls, to the city of Asterius. This here is the trader district were the merchants and most of the people live and come hang out. The main street you see here is where you can anything from food to basic adventurer gear while the side streets is where the folks have their homes, where the bars are for having a drink and the secret market where the more special deals are made and sold. "I explained to them while Applejack looked shocked.

""Hold on, there is a black market here! But that is a place where shady dealers make profits on the backs of hard-working people. How can you as king accept something like that." she angrily said to me.

I however laughed at her a bit before collecting myself.

"You got it all wrong Applejack, it's a 'secret market' not a black market. The secret market's purpose is to sell and provide the more limited and dangerous brand of merchandise that passes around here." I explained to her while she looked confused.

"And what exactly is sold on this 'secret market'. Because I hope it isn't something illegal." she said half confused.

"Well to name a few to things is advanced and magical armors for the adventures and warriors of the realm to protect them better against the hordes of demons around the desert sands. And exclusive items that need to be sold separate from the merchandise that is for the people: this includes alchemic and combustible potions for mages and researchers, special items like a special brand of alcohol or food for the top merchants of the realm, or anything else of the sort. The secret market is a perfect method to divide this branch of merchandise front the main street shops who handle the goods for the public. And not everyone is allowed on the secret market." I explained to her further why.

"You see, such a place where high valued products are sold like here needs to be kept in check. If someone wants to sell their merchandise they first need to be checked by the kingdom and the merchant union that have their headquarters right in this district. They determine whether his goods can be sold on the normal market or not. if not, they assess whether the seller can sell on the secret market. He then needs to have a hand-written agreement from the same union to even be allowed to sell on the secret market. And some restrictions also exist for the non-traders. Only adventures and magicians certified by their respective guilds here in the city may come to the secret market to restock their supplies that is only sold on this particular market." I explained to her.

"So, this market ain't a place where shady deals are made, but were the guys who risk life and limb out in that sand box outside of the city can restock their goods so they don't need to be buried, huh. Well then, I apologize for making such an assumption." she said to me with a smile.

"No problem, Applejack. But let's go further through the city. I still have a lot to show you all before we arrive at the palace and officially make you all part of the royal court." I said and we all went further through the city while still dressed in our cloaks.

We continued through the trader district until we arrived at the second gate of the city, but this one was even more fortified than the last.

A ravine where a river streams through was part of the natural border between the merchant district and the other district that was closed off by a lava fall that poured down from the top of the partial molten stone that made up the wall of the next district.

And the edge of the ravine stood two earth pony guards watching us getting closer.

When we stood before them, they bowed for a moment before the guard on the right side of the ravine spoke up.

"It is nice to see you again, my lordship. Word of you traveling to the through the city back to your palace has been relayed to the other guards of the gates. Let me and my colleague open the gate for you before I give my report how the second district has fared during your absence." he said and I gave him a nod to proceed.

He and the other guard then turned themselves before the curtain of flowing lava before standing on their hind legs for a moment. They then stomped the ground hard with their front legs and a complete fireproof iron bridge was raised out the water and connected the two districts together.

They then used their magic armaments to control the lava flow of the fall so it would flow besides the iron bridge.

I then turned around to see how the girls reacted to this and was snickering at their reactions: Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked shocked at how the gate was opened, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had stars in their eyes from what I could only assume they found it very cool.

Pinkie Pie was jumping around us while asking how they did it.

But the funniest reaction was from Applejack who had her jaw through the ground from astonishment.

I walked over to her and closed her jaw while making a small joke.

"we don't you to swallow some dust now, huh Applejack." I said with a smile before walking to the guard to ask the current status of how the second district is.

"It has improved even more since you left, my lord. The forges of the blacksmiths are outfitted with only the best equipment and tools, so high-quality gear can be made in bulk. And the towns in the mountain region of the realm who deliver the ore to our capital has no problem finding new ore in the mountains. Then there is also good news from the weavers. They now have sewing machines connected to watermills cutting the production time in half while also having now more time for the special demands of customers who come along their guild. And speaking of guilds, the adventurer guild has been expanded to every corner and town in the realm while they have set up a connected network with the sorcery guild so they can intercommunicate between their members and towns without difficulty." he said to me while I nodded at him.

"Thanks for the rapport, soldier. Now if you excuse me and my companions will continue on our way." and with a mutual salute we went through the gate to the second district.

When we had crossed the iron bridge and the molten rock wall, the girls were gawking at the second district.

The second district was divided into three different places:

First was the iron working and blacksmith section of the district: it was divided by a moat of lava that was created from side canals along the many fireproof stone and metal constructed homes, workshops and forges were various earth ponies and unicorns were working on various armors, weapons, and magical and non-magical armaments and weapons while at the beginning of the lava rivers was the Blacksmithing guild. It was a giant rectangular building with many chimneys were smoke came out while above the double doors of the building was an emblem that depicted a roaring flame with a hammer and a chisel crossed over it in a diagonal cross..

Then the other side was completely different: instead of lava in the canals was it water that flowed through the man made rivers and was fed by the many side canals that ran along the many houses and workshops of woodworkers making masterpieces like perfect made wooden staffs to make wands for magicians and sorceresses, music instruments with magical or special capabilities.

And then there were the weavers who make the magical threads for the instruments and the fabrics for the seamstresses and clothing makers who make specialized garbs and clothes on their customer's demands. And at beginning of the canals of water was the Artisan guild. This guild was the main guild of the Artisan's district who holds the important task of overseeing the good work and relaying possible problems to the district overseer which happens to be the king himself or in other words me.

But the biggest sight in the district was the Adventures guild in the middle of the district: it was a giant yellow grey building with stairs leading up to the entrance while many banners with a diagonal cross made out of a shield in the middle and two swords crossed over it.

Many ponies of the different races were going in and outside the guild.

I turned towards them with a smile and presented the district to them:

"welcome everyone to the second district of Asterius. This district is composed of three important unions in this district: the first one is the blacksmith guild who has the task to oversee all the weaponry and armory crafting in this district. And finally, the various blacksmith shops here produce the best magical armaments and weaponry to match the power of the most powerful beasts and monsters in the realm while crafting the most magic enhanced and impervious armors so that only the most powerful monsters will only be placing scratches on it." I explained to them.

The others looked shocked at that before Twilight asked a question.

"But what is the strength of these monsters you keep talking about, because if we ran into something nasty. I hope we could at least defend ourselves?" she asked of me.

"Well, if I had to rank the weakest to the strongest: I'd say that the weakest is of the same strength as a small platoon of unicorn guards while the strongest..." I hesitated to tell her the truth.

She looks shocked at my answer how the weakest before it turned to fear when I hesitated to tell how the strongest are.

I look at her and sigh.

"Well alright I will tell you, some of the strongest beasts have the size and power to level nations to the ground while those with magic have the ability to rival Celestia and Luna combined or even transcend their level of magic power and skill. That's how powerful these creatures can be. Before I became the ruler and overseer of this world, ponies couldn't even fight back with the magic they had then. They were like wheat to be cut down by a scythe." I said to Twilight who was fearful as where the rest of the girls

"They are that powerful, I really hope we don't encounter one of those." Rarity says with her knees shaking in fright.

I saw that the mood of everyone was going south so I embraced them in a hug while comforting the with my next set of words.

"There is no need to fear them, you may not have noticed it because of all the magic flowing through the city but your weapons and garbs make you very more powerful then you currently are in the real world. And then there is also me who can roast these beasts into a smoldering pile of ash and soot or rip them apart with the most devastating gale storm I can conjure up. The biggest threat in the desert is the guy your talking to right now." I said with confidence while the girls were back happy.

Rainbow dash however had a teasing smirk on her face.

"How about you cut your ego back down to size and tell more about the district. You say that my ego is big, then yours must be the size of all equestria." she said with a smirk while the girls laughed at how I got roasted by her.

I however had a different feeling, I crouched down to her level before staring deep into her eyes and said one word 'observe'

Faster than the girls could blink was rainbow dash her mane and coat hairs straight and she had a wide-eyed expression.

I then closed my eyes and allowed her to breath.

She fell through her legs and laid flat on her belly while gasping in air like her life depended on it.

"You saw how much magic I possessed didn't you, Rainbow Dash. I didn't say that I could burn or rip my foes till there is nothing left just to gloat. My magic is like a fire in both a good and a bad way. In a good way it can warm and protect but when I use my magic against foes who are brimming with intentions of malice and hatred, they are powerless against me." I said with firmness in my voice before I picked her up bridal-style and kissed her on the lips briefly.

Her fear was instantly replaced by want and comfort towards me while I saw the most of girls jealous at what I did.

I looked at them with a smile before calming them down.

"Easy okay, I promise you that each of you will get a kiss when we arrive at the royal palace and have met with Shana. But I also tell further about the district. One the other side of the district is where the wood crafting and clothing are done. the woodworkers in this district are top of the notch to say the least, because they make and refine the wooden staffs for the magicians and sorceresses that have their guild in the third district, while also doing magic workings here like making musical instruments that use special wood to conduct songs with magic in it. And the seamstresses and clothing makers in this district are responsible for crafting all magic or non-magic garbs and clothing before selling it in the first district. And this is all overseen by the artisan guild or by its less common name 'the union of engineering and development.' they are in charge of the paperwork behind this district like checking the transport papers, relaying possible problems or complaints to the district overseer who then relays it to the Royal Palace. But let's keep going on our way to the royal palace. If we keep up the good pace, we will make it just after sunset." I said to them while walking with the girls towards the third gate.

When the gate came into view, I saw the girls getting various look of amazement at how the border gate was designed and who could blame them because the gate was both massive and strong looking.

The walls were smooth and pure white without the slightest speck of dirt or dust on it. And the gate to the third and final district was beautiful as they were fortified: They existed out of a pair of stone double doors with a six-pointed star emblazoned in the middle of it while various circles of magic runes were carved into the stone and were glowing with various colors.

And there were also two different armored unicorns standing before the gate: Instead of the top piece shoulder guard with scimitar on their back and magic woven pants like the guard of the first district. Or not the fireproof armored helmet or strength-enhancing boots like the guards of the second district. These guys were wearing sorcerer garbs that just pervaded sheer magic power. It consisted out of a tunic with decorative blue sleeves and a long hood, closed off with a belt. The fabric was made out a highly magic conducting thread. The belt has a black stripe to match the binding on the sleeves, but was mirrored to the one on the sleeves. They are were wearing many amulets and bracelets that were filled with magic power and were holding a magic rod with a multi-colored stone in it.

I lowered the hood of my cloak so they could see my face.

When they looked up and saw my face, they bowed for a moment before greeting me in the politest tone the girls had heard.

"your highness, we welcome your return and will now open the gate for you so you can head to the royal palace to meet up with Shana."

I then stood back while raised their staffs and pointed it towards the gate.

The gate responded by shining briefly with a blinding light before the runes on the many circle began to glow in various colors while the circles containing the runes began to spin around until they were in their destined position which led to the result the gate became transparent before completely fading.

With their task done the guard turned back to me and let me knew how the district fared during my absence.

"It is with pleasure to say that the district has only prospered further during your long journey, your majesty. The sorcery guild has now a side branch in every town with each branch having roughly fifty mages as members. As for the alchemists and researchers of the district has found new ways to make potions to help the adventures in their quests while the magic researchers made new spells to combat the demonic beings who lurk in the desert and the barrier strength has not decreased sine you left. That is all I have to report my lord."

I thanked the soldier and beckoned the group to follow through the now open gate to the final district of the city.

The third district might be the most mysterious of all: all the district building had all magic runes imbedded in their walls while the residents were carrying either magic armaments or wands with them. These were also many giant buildings: there was a grand circular building with an open magic tone as its emblem while next doors the building was an alchemic laboratory were multicolored smoke came out its many chimneys. But the real masterpiece was the building in the center of the district: it was a giant building with four spires in the four corners of the wind with each spire having at the top a giant sphere that was crackling with magic while the rest of the spire was coated into four different colors.

"Girls, welcome to the final and If I may say one the most want to see district of the city, the magic district. I can tell many of itq wonders, but since we are on a time schedule, I will keep it simple. the first building you see on the right is the library of knowledge: this library is a literal gold mine for those who perform magic or love to read or even both because all the arcane magic and knowledge of the realm is kept and preserved there. And the building across the library is the alchemic lab where the latest and newest discoveries are done in the field of medicinal and alchemic magic along with various other research. Any aspiring alchemist or unicorn worth their magic can test their theories involving science, magic or alchemy without problem. And as last but not least is the headquarters of the magician's union, the guild of sorcery and arcane magic. They are in charge of maintaining the elemental barrier protecting the city against the beasts and monsters outside the capital while also in charge of all the support and quest handling for the magicians." I said to them while looking at Twilight who looked like she had died and gone to magic heaven.

I snapped her out of her stupor by snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"At the end of the road is the royal palace, once we are there I can introduce to Shana and make your officials in my royal court." I said while walking at a fast pace.

The girls quickly followed me while Twilight was admiring the district.

Then, when the sun was beginning to set we stopped at what was the most fortified palace anyone had seen.

The palace was beautiful: it was surrounded by many gardens that were filled with exotic lilies and ferns while also home to many fountains while the palace itself was also a beauty. It was made entirely out of a pure white stone while the spires were blue colored with red lines at the bottom while it rested upon a giant lake.

This lake was but part of the security of the palace: the pathway to the palaces was protected by various hazards of the four elements.

For the element of earth was it a giant granite wall that was smooth to the touch with a sandstone castle gate as the entrance while a marble stone path was submerged under the water.

And the hazard of the element of water manifested itself as whirlpools in the lake surrounding the palace making the crossing by boat impossible.

And huge gale winds and tornadoesmane on were forming a second barrier while first barrier consisted of a surrounding wall of fire just at the begin of the stone path.

And at the between point between the path to the palace and the end of the third district stood six guards: two were pegasi ponies, the other were Earth ponies and the last were unicorns.

they all were wearing the same type of armor: it existed out of a red colored breastplate over a blue tunic while they were wearing white helmets while wearing brown colored sandals.

I walked to them and saluded thelm.

"Greetings my guard of the four elements, how has the palace fared since I left on my journey?" I asked of them.

They then each told me their part.

First was male earth of ponies of the guard hwo controls the earth aspect of the palace "my lord, the palace fundaments has recently been checked for any erosion or other problem, and it is in with pride I can tell that it is in pristine condition." the male on of the earth ponies said to me.

Then the female pagasi of the air guardians reported to me. " Both the city and the palace aerial plain are in tip top shape: the barrier cause no side effects regarding the health while no breaches are reported sir.

And then there were the two leaders of the guard and guardians of the fire and the water. Arana of the oasis and Scala of the flame.

Scala was a female black coated unicorn with a rough orange mane and tail while Arana was also female with a blue coat and azure mane and tail.

Scala was the first to report: my lord, it is with pride I can say that the lava in the district has not made any damage to the houses while the magic fire around the palace has increased its intensity and temperature by double the amount since you left while still being under my control.

And finally, was Arana who looked at me with a smile.

"It fills me with honest joy to say that the water in all the districts as well as the royal palace are untainted and pure like the diamonds we sell in our shops, my lord. Also, thanks to your advice I have learned how to control the whirlpools and currents in the lake so it is now second nature to me." She said to while having a joyous smile tell me that my advice helped.

"Thanks for your reports, everyone. Now then, please proceed with unlocking the elemental barrier so I can meet up with Shana and tell her some good news."

They all saluted and said in chorus "At once, my lord"

They then each did their part to remove the barriers surrounding the castle.

The two pegaI flew inside the two main tornadoes blocking the path before dispersing them with their wings.

The earth ponies stomped with their hooves two stone plates into the path that rose the stone path way out of the water.

Arana then silenced the whirlpools still creating currents and waves inside the water while Scala put out the magic surrounding the castle. When they were done, they saluted again while standing all six in a row on the stone path leading to the palace.

I saluted back to them before motioning my friends to follow.

"Now come on then, girls" I said to them and we walked with a fast pace to the palace.

When we arrived at the palace, I gave the hand signs to the six guards to put back on the barrier and return to night watch since I'm now closing the palace.

They all did the response signal and put the barrier back in place while the girls and I went inside the place.

The entry hall inside the palace was beautiful: golden statues stood at the entrance of the palace and its three hallways to the garden, the throne room and the living quarters of the king and the guest rooms.

I took the center corridor leading to the throne room and saw Shana on the golden throne reading a scroll before looking up.

"Master, you have returned!" she said with a squeal and ran fast to embrace me in a loving hug.

"Hey Shana great to see you, I heard the reports from the gate guard as well as the report of the elemental guards. I'm so proud of you." I said with a loving smile.

She then squeezes me even more in the hug before releasing me.

"It was nothing Master, I just did what you ordered me to do. After all, isn't that what a spirit does for her handsome master." She said while I gained a blush from her compliment.

I then proceeded to introduce the girls to Shana

"Shana, these are the girls I mentioned during my letters when I was occupied in the realm beyond this one as you know how we call it. And girls this is Shana, she is the djinn of the desert wind and lives inside the ring I have on my finger here." I said to each of them.

Shana smiled at them before greeting them.

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all." She said to the group.

They also said hello to her while I took place on the throne.

"Now that your all introduced, there is something I must tell you before I guide you all to the guest room so we can spend the night here."

And they looked curiously at what I had to say.

"As you know this city is divided into various districts and is normally operated by the district overseer who governs it from the royal palace." I said while they all nodded at the same time.

"Well you see, I am normally the high overseer of all three, but it is just too much for me to bear that weight alone. So, I ask the favor that I each bestow upon you each an important title and responsibility in the capital which will be a huge improvement for both my health and the city. Will you six girls please help me with the City of a govern sterius." I asked of them.

They all quickly nodded while saying it would be their honor.

Thanks everyone. I shall than now give each a district to govern or a task here at the castle as part of my newly established royal court.

I the called Applejack forward. "Applejack since you asked so about the secret market and the rest of the district, I appoint you as overseer of the merchants district as well as a guard of the royal palace as the captain of the earth guard." I said to her and she was happy.

"Well color me red and stick a leaf between my teeth, this apple here is happy as a termite in a fresh log. I accept." She said to me while I called rainbow dash forward to me.

When she stood before the throne, I began to speak.

'Rainbow there is no position of district overseer I can give you, but I appoint you as the captain of the air guard of the royal palace as well as the task of being the lookout for potential monster attacks." I said to her.

She yelled out squeal before composing and saluting me.

"Yes, my lord. I will be your eyes in the city as well as the wings to carry the winds of the city." She said with a serious voice I never knew she had before calling Flutterhy over.

"Fluttershy, since I know you like to avoid the more dangerous things here and your general love for nature and animals, I appoint you as high overseer of the palace gardens as well as caretaker of the animals that reside in it.

She thanked me with a smile before walking back to the group and I called pinkie pie over.

"Well Pinkie Pie, by taking in account your eagerness and energetic personage along with your knowledge of food and ingredients. I appoint you as partner overseer with applejack while also giving you the task to patrol the shops around the Main street of the merchant district."

"okidokiloki ben, I shall do my very best to help." she said all energic before walking to the group before standing beside Applejack.

I then called over Rarity who looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Well rarity as you possibly can guess, I appoint you in regard of your own skills as a fashionista and good eye as overseer of the Artisan District. Your tasks shall exist out of relaying the status of the district and problems to me while also seeing that the quality of the weaponry and the garments doesn't decrease." I said to her while she bowed.

"You can count on me for that, Ben. I won't disappoint your trust in me." She said before returning to the group.

And finally, Twilight came forward to me.

"Twilight Sparkle, I regard to your skills I appoint you as overseer of the magic district along with the extra titles: I also name you as high overseer of the three district and head-Captain of the guard of the four elements." I said to her while she looked shocked.

"But what did I do to deserve such an honor?" She asked of me.

My smile just bigger before I explained to her "Like I told you before, you have a great list of achievements in the short time you were in Ponyville. Along with that you possess a talent of magic that only a few in history had. You also have charisma that makes the people want to hear and befriend you. And finally, your preservation and organizing skills are worth of praise. Those are only a few of the reasons I am willing to give you these titles." I said with honesty in my voice.

Twilight had tears of happiness in her eyes before nodding at me.

"Well then, in that case I accept the responsibility and titles." She said with strength and determination in her voice.

"Excellent choice. Now Shana please inform the guilds and the guards of all three districts as well as the guards at the royal palace of this news as well that they are part of my royal court. And when your done with this task, you may return to the ring for some well-deserved rest" I asked of her.

"at once, my master. And I wish you a pleasant good night." At with that she flew outside the palace to perform the task I gave her.

I then stood up from the throne and beckoned the girls to follow me.

"i think after such a long walk and information, we all deserve some rest don't you think." And the girls all nodded at that.

And so, we went back through the hallways to the living quarters of the palace.

I then stood before a door and opened it for the girls to see.

It was a big circular room with six luxurious beds that had satin curtains that you could close while a soft mattress for a comfy and nice sleep

There was also a closet with sleeping garments for the girls.

"Now then I wish you all a good night sleep. Me and Scootaloo are in the grand bedroom." I said but not before kissing all six of the girls and was with Scootaloo back in our own room.

They blushed brightly before going inside the bedroom.

Me and Scootaloo arrived at our own bedroom and I closed the doors while she had already changed in a small t-shirt that was prepared in the closet of the room.

I then changed my clothes into a pair of pajamas and went to the bed were Scootaloo was waiting for me.

And as for the how the bed looked like: it was the same bed the girls had only bigger and with more pillows.

"That sure was an exciting day wasn't Ben." She to me while yawning bit.

"That it sure was, Scootaloo. But let's get a good night sleep so we're fit as a fiddle." I said with a catchy after line.

She giggled for a moment before crawling under the covers.

"Goodnight Ben" She said to me and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight too, my little desert rose. May your dreams be as peaceful as the desert sands." and with that I too closed my eyes to sleep.

End of the chapter...

Read and review this story

Also a happy first november...


	17. Chapter 17: pony christmas and icy guest

My little pony: Friendship is magic

Legend of the seventh element:

Chapter 17:

Heartwarming eve and icy guest.

Time had passed since I had appointed the girls some important roles in the world of the 'ruler of the sands.': the seasons had changed from fall to winter and the girls and me had fun in the season of fall.

It was now the 24th of December and we were on the train to Canterlot for the Hearth Warming Eve play we were invited by the three princesses.

I was sitting in the compartment with Scootaloo and the rest of the girls who were talking about the upcoming show.

"What an honor it is, to be able to perform again on the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant." Rarity says while wearing a Christmas tree like hat.

"It sure is sugar, but didn't you wear that hat last year too." Applejack asked of Rarity.

"It is indeed, but the hat is back into fashion. It would be a waste to not wear it." She said back to Applejack.

I then decided to take part in the conversation.

"And do you know what is also nice? Not only will the three princesses personally attend the show this year, I am invited to help with the décor of the play while also having a role in the play." I said to them while reading the invitation they send me.

The girls looked curious at that.

"But the show is to honor the founding of Equestria, and humans like yourselves weren't there. So how could you have a role in the Pageant then when your kind was not there during the founding?" twilight asked of me.

I however gained a smirk.

"You'll see before long, it is a 'surprise' role after all." I said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, I love a good surprise." Said pinkie pie who was in the seat next to me.

And after a while we had arrived at Canterlot Station.

I was looking around at all the decorations when I saw a snow pony being made alongside a snowman with a beard existing out of broom hairs and a classic top hat.

When I walked by the fillies and colts who made it, I conjured up a carrot and a pipe for them so they could further accessorize it.

They thanked me and wished me a happy Hearth Warming eve.

The girls were looking at me with a smile at my kind gesture.

"That was very nice what you did Ben, it is your first Hearth's Warming Eve and you're already doing a fine job spreading joy." Twilight said to me.

I gained a blush at her compliment.

Oh shucks, Thanks Twilight. But I only do what any other would do on this holiday." I said to her with a smile.

I then spotted Scootaloo who was about to lick a giant candy cane decoration and stopped her before her tongue could freeze against it.

"Better don't do that Scootaloo, I heard last year you got stuck doing that." I said with a smile.

She chuckled a bit and put her tongue back into her mouth before walking further to the theater with us.

At the place of the Pageant...

We had arrived at the theater and were searching for the dressing room.

I then spotted an earth pony with an Id-card and walked over to the pony.

"Pardon me good fellow, but could you tell me and my friends were the dressing room is. Because we were summoned by this royal invitation handwritten by the princesses to play a part in this pageant this year." I asked politely while showing him the invitation to prove it.

I saw him lean closer at the invitation and reading it at a fast pace.

When I saw he was done reading it, I placed the invitation back in its envelope that held the royal seal of Equestria and placed it back into the pocket of my warm jacket.

"It is good to see you sir, I was told to wait here and escort you with your group to the dressing room and then explain your task at this year's Pageant." he said in a polite voice.

I thanked him and beaconed the girls over who came to my side.

"Hey girls, this is the guy who will bring us to our dressing room. So, let's not waste any more time and get dressed for the play." I said with excitement in my voice and they all cheered at that.

"Well then, please follow me then." The earth pony said and we followed him backstage to the dressing room of the show.

Hearth Warming Pageant, dressing room...

The girls were dressing themselves in their costumes for the Pageant while I was talking with the main coordinator of the show at what I would do.

"So, could you repeat that one more time please? Just to be sure I got it right." I asked of the mare.

"Yes, the princesses had me notified that you can make the show even more realistic with the magic you have. So, my request is that you do the special effects of the show like making actual clouds, a real-life looking sun and moon and also some help with the decors." She asked of me.

"Sure, I can do that. It will be an honor. But I also have a proposition for making it even more of a success this year" I said to her.

"And what may this proposition be, I only hope it doesn't change the story of the play." She said with a bit of sternness in her voice.

"Of course not, but I happen to be very gifted with magic. And one of my many abilities happen to be shapeshifting, so here is my proposition..." And I whispered the rest in her ear.

Here eyelashes went up in shock before getting a smile.

"Very well, I accept your proposition. This will make the show even more interesting." She said and I thanked her by shaking her hoof.

"Thank you, you won't be disappointed. But if you will excuse me now, I have to show this to my friends as well as the rest of the acting crew. Wouldn't want to scare the living daylights out of them." And with that I went back to the dressing room of the theater.

While I was walking back to the dressing room, I saw that the girls were a bit arguing who should close the window. "Oh brother, why should they argue about something so trivial." I said before I gained an idea.

I channeled my magic before it became colder in the dressing room and I vanished leaving no trace.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, the argument increased with every word.

"Why must I always do the high chores while Twilight and Rarity could just close it with their magic!" She says harshly while the rest kept arguing.

Rarity was about to counter it, but was interrupted when an icy shriek was heard.

They looked up and shrieked in terror when they saw a windigo flying over them with glowing blue eyes.

The stage crew tried to run away but the windigo brought an icy cold wind into the room creating massive walls of ice that trapped them.

The ice then crept over the floor to the six and froze their legs solid into a block of ice before the windigo floated in front of the girls their faces.

"Let us go, icy freak. Or I blast you to the ends of Equestria" Rainbow dash said while channeling her new magic from her bracelet.

She then shot out a bolt of lightning that went straight to the windigo, but when it struck him and blew a good part of his body away, he just regenerated himself with the icy air in the room.

They all locked shocked at that before the windigo looked angry. The ice increased in the room and icy stalactites began to form above the room.

The girls huddled in fear together before Fluttershy gained an idea.

"Hey, how come this room isn't freezing cold? There may be ice and mist here but it doesn't feel any colder at all." She said and the girls all nodded in realization.

The windigo nodded at that and circled around the girls a few times while they could hear a whisper on the wind.

"the more hate there is, the more ice and snow I make. From peaceful plains to sorrow filled grounds, from pleasant warmth to bitter cold. And all thanks to those who argue and introduce venom into their hearts. It is the nourishment of us but also the scourge of the lands we come upon." And with that the girls looked in shock at the creature.

Then all the ice into the room became a cold mist that circled around the Windigo before it became an icy tornado around the creature.

Then when the tornado subsided it revealed me in white clothing with a silver dragon as a back print.

"Hey girls, sorry if scared you all. My windigo form does leave little to the imagination." I said with a guilty tone.

However, the girls were all clapping at me while Rainbow Dash was praising me.

"Ben, that was the most awesome thing ever. Why didn't you tell you could transform into that?" She said in awe of my abilities.

"Well, how would you all react if I told you all I could change into this? I wouldn't be surprised you would have run for the hills." I asked of them

Applejack then stopped my questioning by giving me a very nice answer.

"Well partner, we would be on edge for a while. But we know that no matter how your look changes, you still are the same lovable guy we cherish." She said and I wiped away a tear from happiness.

I was about to thank her for the kind words, but we were then told that the curtain would rise in a few minutes.

I held back the word I wanted to say and wished them good luck

"Well then, go on that stage and show them a nice show everyone. I'm here to help with the stage decors and special effects." I encouraged them.

And with my final words, the curtains opened and Spike walked on the stage to narrate the story of Hearth's Warming Eve for this year.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful reign of Celestia and the discovery of Equestria. The ponies of that time did not know Harmony. They didn't care for each other, but only for their own welfare." Spike narrated while various actors came on the stage to show the rift between them.

"in that time too were the pegasi the stewards of the weather. In return for managing the weather they asked for food that could only be grown on the land of the Earth Ponies" Spike told the audience while I conjured up a real cloud for the actors to use.

"The unicorn tribe demanded the same, for magically bringing forth day and night." He said while I conjured up a miniature sun and changed into a real moon in sync with the actress on the stage.

"And so, mistrust between the tribe festered until one fateful day it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? It was a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land and shattered the tribe's precarious peace.

The fields of the Earth ponies became unable to bear crops and withered away resulting in starvation among them.

The Pegasi fared no better, because they had no control over the strange weather and were also brought to the point of freezing and starvation.

And even the Unicorns, with their magic were unable to stop the blizzard resulting in hunger and cold. Each tribe blamed the other for their misfortune and with their rage growing, so did the intensity of the blizzard. And so, it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard" Spike narrated and I then gave a signal for the girls that it was their turn to come on stage.

When they were at the beginning of the stage, I halted them to explain something.

"Now I must tell you this, the stage has been enchanted by me to make it as real as it can get. You will experience it like a real part of life. So, be careful because one misstep could be treacherous." I warned them.

"Thanks for the warning darling, we will be careful." and with that I let them on the stage while the story unfolds.

The scene then changed to a big room with a table in the middle while an upper balcony was crowded by the three tribes while their banners hung out on the balcony.

Spike then began to further tell the story:

"Each of the tribes sent their leaders: daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum." Spike said while she came through the door wearing a purple mantle with two amethysts and a platinum crown.

"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane" He said while the commander came through the door wearing armor with holes for her wings and wearing a helmet with golden sideburns and a black mohawk.

"And lastly, leader of the Earth Ponies Chancellor Pudding Head" And chancellor Pudding Head walked into the meeting room.

"Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences and agree on a way to get through this disaster." Spike narrated while the three leaders raised their hoofs to announce their presence.

They each looked calm and collected at each other for a while before erupting into chaotic talking and interrupting each other.

"All I want to know, is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food." Commander hurricane shouted out while the Pegasi present were shouting in agreement.

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are. Oh wait, your right it's us. Well, it's only because you mean old pegasusses are making it snow like crazy!" retorted Chancellor Pudding Head back to the commander.

"For the hundredth time, it's not us. We're not making it snow, it must be the unicorns. They're doing it with their freaky magic." Commander Hurricane called out to the princess.

Princess gasped out and talked back to the commander.

"How dare you! unlike you pegasus ruffian's, we unicorns won't never stoop to such a thing." She said while the unicorn tribe hmphed in agreement with their princess.

"Well, if you non-earth's aren't responsible for this weather, then I'm just plum out of ideas." said the chancellor in defeat.

The commander then made it just worse with the next words.

"What a shocker, an Earth pony with no ideas." the commander said insulting the chancellor while the Earth ponies at the gallery were roaring in anger at her.

Princess Platinum came between the two.

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" She said to stop the commander.

The hot-heated commander just flew out her seat and shouted right in the princess her face.

"You're not the boss of me, your Royal Snootiness." She yelled at the princess.

"I beg your pardon, I am a princess. I won't be spoken to that way." Said princess platinum picking up her crown and walking to the door.

"I'm leaving first!" shouted the commander out.

But the chancellor was already by the door and said she would leave as the first one.

The three then struggled to get out of the door and when they got out, they each looked nasty at each other before returning back to their homes while above them high in the clouds were three windigoes who absorbed the negative energy and increased the blizzard even more.

"So, the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped. And the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds and basically complain." Spike narrated the story while I changed the scene to the pegasi tribe.

The commander then flew to her quarters before shouting out to her underling "Attention!".

Private Pancy jumps in fright at the shout and falls through the cloud into a pile of snow.

"Well, aren't you curious about how it went!" Shouted the commander out to Pansy.

Pansy collected her bearings and answered with a scared tone.

"Oh, commander Hurricane Sir. How did it go, sir?" She asked her commander.

"Horribly, those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors and should not be crossed. We have got to break right through those weak foals!" She snapped at her private who panics at the outburst and falls down the stairs back into the snow pile.

Meanwhile at the castle of the unicorns...

Princess Platinum walks through the doors shivering and cold from the blizzard.

"Clover the Clever, I need you." She says in a dramatic fashion.

Clover handed the princess a warm blanket before closing the door.

"Yes, your majesty? Did the other pony tribes see reason as I had predicted." She asked of her princess.

"Those other tribes are impossible. I for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures. The unicorns are noble and majestic. We won't no longer consort with the likes of them." Princess Platinum said disappointing Clover the Clever.

And lastly, at the house of the chancellor...

Smart Cookie was waiting for the chancellor to come when she hears some shuffling in the chimney were a moment later the chancellor falls through in the fireplace.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the door, Chancellor?" Smart cookie asked of the chancellor.

"Maybe for you Smart Cookie, but I'm a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box which means..." And she stepped back into the fire place while raising her head in the chimney.

"I can also think inside the chimney." She said while Smart Cookie rolls with her eyes.

"Can you think inside the chimney?" Asked the chancellor with a playful tone in her voice.

Smart Cookie was about to answer that before she was interrupted.

"I didn't think so" The chancellor said while Smart cookie sighs.

"Om my gosh, hold on to your hooves. I'm about to be brilliant." She said while Smart cookie mumbled that would be a first.

"I have decided that the Earth ponies are going in it alone." She decided in self-proclaimed brilliance.

"A, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around. Shoot, I really thought we could get through to them..." She was about to say but the chancellor said not to worry because they had the food.

"Actually, we're all out." Said Smart Cookie.

However, chancellor Pudding Head was not concerned by that news.

"Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new to grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong." She asked while she opened the door and a small avalanche of piled snow buried her under it almost like the universe had heard her.

"Where should I start" Asked smart cookie knowing the chancellor.

Chancellor Puddinghead then popped out of the snow before saying:

The point is, we must find a new land!" The leaders said in unison.

And so, they depart to find their new home:

The pegasi through the air, and the unicorns and earth ponies through the forests and the mountains.

"And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way. But eventually, they all arrived in a new and wonderous land. Nopony had seen paradise before." Narrated spike while I brought the scene onto the stage.

Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy were checking out the land from the sky.

"This is the new land we have been searching for." Said Commander Hurricane proudly.

"what a view, I can even see me building a house here" Said Pansy while the commander stood on a cloud before pulling out a flag.

"I proclaim this new land to be, Pegasopolis" She proudly said while planting the flag in the cloud.

The princess and Clover the Clever were at that moment on a mountain path where the walls were filled with various jewels.

"This ruby is dazzling; this whole land is dazzling I'm double dazzled. In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land Unicornia." Said Princess Platinum while planting the flag in the road.

"The air, the trees, the dirt. This dirt is the dirtiest dirt of the whole dirt world." Said the chancellor with a smile.

"And fertile too, perfect for growing food." Said Smart Cookie while a plant popped out of the soil proving it.

"In the name of the Earth Ponies, I think I'm goanna call this place uh... Dirt Ville." Said Chancellor Pudding Head.

"Uh, how about Earth" interrupted Smart Cookie.

"Earth, congratulations to me for thinking off it." Said the chancellor before her hat fell upside down on the ground and the flag of the Earth ponies came out of it.

"we've found our new home" They said until they saw that all three of them were on the same land.

And that was the starting point when all:

They each yelled they we're the first to plant their flag and claim the land for their races.

Their companions tried to encourage reason over the strive but was not heard by the tribe leaders.

More and more hurtful words were said until it broke out in a fight.

They were throwing snowballs at each before Chancellor Pudding Head asked were all this snow was coming from in the first place.

"Oh no, not again" said Commander Hurricane while the windigoes were now in the new land.

"And so, the paradise the ponies had found was lost buried beneath a deep blanket of snow and hard feelings. Everypony was forced to seek shelter, so they searched high and low but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave." Spike narrated while I used my magic to make the decor a reality while the curtain rose.

"And of course, the three tribes had to share it. And nopony was too happy about that." Spike narrated.

"Please, Commander Hothead" Said Princess Platinum but was interrupted by the commander.

"It's commander Hurricane." Snapped the commander at the princess.

"Please commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space." She asked while the Commander stomped her hoof forward.

"You mean like this, your highness? She said in an irritated voice while stomping her hoof down even closer to the princess.

"Indeed not, do you not see this invisible line." She said while pointing to the open space between their shadows.

But the commander then commanded her Recruit to draw a line for everyone to see while the Princess and chancellor ordered the same of their traveling compatriots.

But when the lines were drawn, they restarted arguing and bickering while being unaware that the storm was now in the cave and sealed the entrance shut with a huge wall of ice.

Clover the clever then pointed to their current predicament.

"Look everypony, the entrance" She said to her fellow ponies.

"Great, now there is no way out. Were Trapped!" commented Commander Hurricane.

"You two deserve this horrible fate, you've done nothing but argue and fight with each other." said Princess Platinum to the rest.

"You've been fighting too, your highness." retorted Commander Hurricane.

"Yeah. Worse, I haven't been fighting as much as you." said Chancellor Puddinghead completely uncaring that the ice was slowly freezing her solid.

Oh ridiculous, us unicorns never stoop to fighting" said the princess while Clover the clever backed away from her.

"That's cus you wimpy unicorns know you never win. Earth ponies are Numbskulls!" said the commander before she was incased in ice.

"Pegasi are Brutes!" yelled Princess Platinum before she too was frozen over.

"Unicorns are Snobs!" Yelled out the chancellor before the ice closed around her.

The three remaining kept backing further away from the ice until they bumped into each other.

They yelled in fear before they realized it was the other ones of the three pony races and sighed in relief.

Then time froze around them and the girls groaned a bit from the energy consuming acting.

"gosh, who knew that Ben could actually make the play turn into a real thing. He was not joking when he said that it would be cold. I still feel so cold from the play." Said twilight as she was trying to warm herself up.

"No kiddin Sugar, I feel I like had been dumped in a barrel of water with ice in it." Said Applejack.

Fluttershy was also about to say something before I appeared in a cloud of icy mist and snow in my outfit.

"Hey girls, this is the important scene to the final act of the show. You three will follow the rest of the text while I become the windigoes in the cavern. Also, Twilight come closer for a second, I need to teach you a spell specific for this play." I asked of her while she came closer.

I then touched her horn with my index finger and a fiery spark appeared for a moment.

"It is done Twilight; this spell will help you creating the fire of friendship. But it will only activate when the moment is there." I said when I stepped back a bit.

I then raised my hand upwards in a commanding manner when an explosion of ice and cold erupted from the ground before it surrounded me.

The cloud then became a huge whirlwind that spun around at me before splitting in three smaller ones and it revealed three windigoes with glowing blue eyes.

"well then, how do I look" I said to her while the other of me repeated what I had said.

"No matter how much I see it, it still gives me the willies." Said Applejack when she looked at me in my windigo form.

"Well I find it really mesmerizing, that he really can change into the real thing." Said twilight while I blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks, for the compliment Twi. Now then, each of you know your roles in the play?" I asked of them to which they nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, then I will let time resume its march." And me and my copies went up to the ceiling of the cavern while the girls walked back into their positions.

Time then began to flow back to normal.

A cry was heard and the three ponies looked up and huddled together in fear when they saw three pale horse like creatures with ghastly eyes.

"What is that thing" Asked pansy.

"They must be windigoes?" Realized Twilight while the others fearfully repeated her.

"My mentor Starswirl the bearded taught me about them, they're winter spirits that feed of fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become." explained Clover to Smart Cookie and Pansy.

"Then this our fault, we three tribes. We brought this blizzard to our home by fighting and not trusting each other. Now it's destroying this land too." realized Smart Cookie.

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts. All because we were foolish enough to hate." Said Clover.

"Well, I don't hate you. I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys." Said Pansy while the other giggled at that while the windigoes noticed something.

"Actually, I don't really hate her. I just really, really, really dislike her." Said pansy to the other two.

"Well, I don't hate you all either." Said Smart Cookie.

"And neither do I" said Clover the Clever.

"No matter what our differences, we're all ponies." Said Smart cookie while gave each other a group hug before the ice covered them.

However, before the ice could completely cover them, Clover's horn began glowing. Then a burst of flame shattered the ice around and burned the windigoes away before it formed into a heart.

"What was that" asked pansy.

"I didn't know unicorns could do that." said Smart Cookie.

"I didn't either, nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me, it came from all three of us joined together in friendship." Realized Clover.

"all through the night, the three ponies kept the Fire of Friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs. Which, of course became the winter carols that we all sing today." narrated Spike.

"Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders and their bodies began to thaw. And it even began to melt their hearts."

"The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land and live in harmony ever afterwards. Together, they named their new land..."

"Equestria!" Said the three leaders and their companions together.

And the curtain fell while the audience clapped and cheered for the play.

The curtain then rose again while the spike and the girls bowed towards the crowd to take in the applause.

Then a swirl of clouds appeared above the girls and I popped out the cloud and landed on the stage in a bowing position.

The crowd applauded even more at my final entrance when I rose from my bowing and used my hands to shush the crowd.

When they were silent, I spoke a few final words.

"Thank you all for your applause, they are very appreciated. But you all too deserve a round of cheering for coming to this play and encouraging use to set this event up each and every year. And also round of thanks to the three princesses of Equestria." I said while the spotlight moved up to light up their place.

The three of them looked surprised that they were called so unsuspected.

"I also give them my thanks, for keeping the memory of the founding of equestria so alive and for keeping the peace for so long. So with sincere thanks, I thank you princess Celestia for the rising sun. Princess Luna for the moon who lights our path in the darkness. And finally, too princess Nightmare Moon who guards our slumber and passage into our dreams." I said with a smile to them.

The Crowd roared with cheers and applause while I saw the princesses gained a crimson blush on their cheeks.

I bowed one final time before the crowd when finally, the curtain closed on the stage and me, Spike and the girls went back to the dressing room.

In the dressing room...

I was waiting for the girls who were changing back when I felt a pleasant chill down my spine and heard a whisper in my head.

"I have arrived at the capital, and I find it very pretty. Is this the Christmas as you had told me, Daddy?"

"I'm glad that you have arrived from your long journey, my little snow blossom. And it is technically called Hearth warming eve. And finally, please don't call me daddy. It's embarrasing.

"But why not, you are the one who gifted me with life along with Mommy right. So, that makes you my daddy." She said with a mental huff.

"Aura Lily, listen well. Your mommy is not even aware of you yet. So, meet me up at the entrance of the palace in your other form okay.

"If I think how the following is going to play out, it's possible you will be able to meet her. But only if you're a nice girl and don't play pranks on the guards." I mentally said to her.

Oh, and I wanted to freeze the ground under them so they would slip into the castle moat." She wined in response.

"Yeesh, your pranks are as bad as your mother's. Oh man, that came out wrong." I said too late to retort.

"yippie, you just admitted it!" she said with a squeal that ringed into my mind like I was in a clock tower with ringing bells.

"Fine, I admit I like her. But listen, young lady. Just because you can make ice and snow whenever you want or become uncatchable for most ponies here doesn't mean you can do whatever you please. Also, how was it in the frozen north, was my suspicion correct" I said to her.

"Yep, the place is emerging as we speak and the big old meanie is also awake and grumpy." She said in a childish voice.

"darn, then it really is progressing as it is." I said when aura interrupted me.

"No cursing daddy, it makes your mouth foul." She said in a playful tone.

"Yeah, I know. But thanks for the reminder. Oh, I'm about to get company so I have to cut it short. See you at the castle gate." and I cut off the mental link when I saw the girls looking at me strangely.

"is everything alright, Ben. You were spacing out on us." Asked Fluttershy of me.

"It's nothing really, just thinking about stuff." I answered.

Pinkie pie then began to very fast.

"let me guess, it was about sweet stuff or hot chocolate milk with marshmallows. Or maybe about tomorrow morning." She asked very fast.

I just placed my finger on her lips to silence her.

"Easy there, Pinkie. Let people have some privacy when it comes to their thoughts. And also, I have to tell you about someone. I heard that a friend of mine has arrived in the city and told me to meet her at the castle gate." I said to her.

They all looked confused at who it could be.

"A friend of yours is in the capital now, how nice. And from where does she hail?" Asked rarity of me.

"She hails from northern Equestria. More specifically by crystal mountains." I said to her.

The girls al looked baffled by that.

"How is that possible, northern Equestria is mostly a frozen tundra with barely any cities. For her to live there she must be very resilient against the cold weather." said Twilight to which I nodded.

"That I know, however she uses magic of ice and snow like its second nature of her. So, with that and her natural skills of adaptability it doesn't surprise me she can live there. But let us not keep her waiting." I said to them.

They agreed to that and with that we left the pageant and walked down the drawbridge.

At the end of the drawbridge I saw a mare with a snow-white coat and a light blue mane with a smile.

"Yep, that's aura lily alright." I thought to myself.

I raised my hand and waved to her.

She saw me waving and galloped to me before jumping in my arms.

I twirled her around few times before placing her on the ground.

"and how is it with my little snow blossom, I hope the journey from the north wasn't to arduous." I asked of her with a hearty smile.

"Of course not, it was very nice. And who are those with you, daddy." she said in an innocent tone while I groaned.

The girls however had their jaws on the ground by that revelation.

"she's your daughter" asked the girls while Scootaloo had stars in her eyes.

End of the chapter.

Hey guys how are you all.

This is omega majora with the newest chapter of 'legend of the seventh element'

Don't forget to read and review.

Also here is the lowdown on next chapters:

I will be making a filler chapter to introduce Aura lily to the rest of the group alongside the princess while also celebrating Christmas with them.

Then there will be chapter about winter wrap up and the transmission to spring.

And after that come the chapters based on the season 2 finale.


End file.
